Something Worth Saving
by SA85
Summary: My take on series 2 if Molly was part of it. Following broadly the same storyline but from Mollys POV of the events. And a few added extras along the way. A multi chapter story.
1. Chapter 1 - The Night Before

**A/N**

 _So this is an idea that came to me after watching series one numerous times and being disappointed that Molly wasn't in series 2. It's an idea that I was playing around with so I thought I'd write it down. I've never written FF before but I couldn't get the story out of my head. This is my version of series 2 if Molly was in it and its mainly her POV of the events. Based broadly around the same storyline and plot but with creative differences to allow Molly to be part of it. Some words are direct from both series' other words are my own. All rights to the characters and storyline to the wonderful TG and the BBC._

 _I hope you enjoy it and I'd really love it if you'd review_

 _Thank you xx_

 **Chapter 1 - The Night Before**

Charles reached out his hand, expecting to feel the warmth of her body beside him. But all he felt was cold. She wasn't there. In his semi-conscious state he started to panic _. "Molly, Molly!"_ He shouted out. Nothing. Where was she. He sat bolt upright and opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds to focus and as he scanned the room he realised he was in their bedroom. He let out his breath as his heart rate slowed to a more normal rhythm. Although the nightmares were a lot less frequent he still panicked when he woke and she wasn't there...and he was jumpy as hell because she was heading back to afghan tomorrow...somewhere she'd not been in two years. Added to that, he was heading off on tour too. It very rarely happened that their tours crossed over, and even though both were relatively short, he wanted to savour every minute with her and commit her curves and scent to memory.

He was usually always up first in the morning, years of living on camp beds in the middle of war zones, being on high alert, meant he was always up way before the alarm, so he was surprised to find the bed empty. As he slowly came round from his sleep addled state he realised it couldn't be morning though, time surely hadn't gone that quickly. He scanned the bedside table for his phone, it was only 9pm. They'd spent most of the afternoon and early evening in bed so she was probably downstairs refuelling for, what was sure to be, an exhilarating couple of hours, if the last few were anything to go by anyway.

Extracting himself from the tangle of sheets he stretched out his leg, grimaced slightly and massaged away the ache which still troubled him occasionally, and made his way to the bathroom, stumbling around on the floor for the boxers and t-shirt which had been discarded earlier in the evening. After finding them in a heap at the end of the bed he pulled them on, these particular items of clothing were some of Molly's favourites, he made a mental note to slip them in her Bergen before she left so she could wear them on tour and think of him. He couldn't believe in just under 12 hours she'd be heading off back to Afghan, god he was going to miss her.

Even though they'd been married just under two years their relationship kept going from strength to strength. After the disaster that was his first marriage he didn't think he'd ever find love again, and was quite content to just be army through and through and dedicate himself to his job and Sam. But Molly Dawes changed all that. And to this day he still couldn't believe she'd agreed to marry him. He thanked his lucky stars everyday she was the battle replacement on that tour. Elvis often called her a poor deluded fool - (not to her face though, and not that he ever told Molly that. She was fiercely protective of him and she already hated Elvis, she didn't need another reason to want to wallop him one) - and that one day she would wake up and realise just what a massive cockwomble he was, and if he was honest, he might make Elvis right. He hoped to god that was never the case though as he'd never felt about anyone the way he felt about Molly. He loved her more than anything and would lay down his life for her. She was the most amazing woman he'd ever come across and if he was honest he didn't even feel worthy of her.

His first marriage to Rebecca had never been like this. He rushed into it as everyone was telling him it was the right thing to do, but it soon became clear they were very different people. And the sex, well after two years with Rebecca it was almost non existent, god knows how she'd even managed to get pregnant, it had been that infrequent, but with Molly, well, the woman was insatiable. He could feel the familiar stir in his groin. How could she have this effect on him when she wasn't even in the room?

As he padded softly down the stairs he called out again, _"Molls, you down here?_ " No answer, but he could hear faint noises coming from the living room, she must have got up and decided to watch tv. But as he got closer he realised it was a one sided conversation, albeit an animated one, he could hear her giggling away and it made his heart jump. He loved the sound of a happy Molly and could imagine her, all big green eyes and toothy grin, as she laughed at what was being said. Not wanting to intrude he knocked lightly and stuck his head round the door. She turned to face him and held up a finger to signal she'd be five more minutes, and then greeted him with her infectious grin and sparkling green eyes, but not before he noticed the quick fleeting look of panic flash across her face when he stuck his head round the door. He mouthed whether she wanted a cup of tea or not, an affirmative shake of the head told him she did, so he closed the door and retreated to the kitchen, wondering who she was talking to at this time of night that would cause a quick look of panic to spread across her face when he poked his head round the door.

He tried to shake the feeling off, she was most probably talking to her folks. She always liked to have a chat with her mum and nan before she went on tour. And he knew she was worried about him, with this being his first overseas tour since the accident. If he was being honest, he was a little out of sorts himself. It was probably nothing. He only had 12 hours left before he had to take her to Brize Norton and he wanted to savour every moment, not spend it worrying about something that probably wasn't even an issue.

...

 **Mollys POV**

Molly glanced over to Charles as she slowly untangled her legs from his and slipped her arm from around his waist, being careful not to wake him. God, he was handsome. She was amazed at how much she still fancied him after two years of marriage. If anything she thought her love and attraction just grew stronger by the day. When they both had down time they had a habit of locking themselves in the house for days on end, not seeing or speaking to anyone, and just enjoying each other's company. They were both still amazed at how they got to this point. Molly's insecurities about not being good enough had passed, and though it had taken a while she did eventually believe their differing backgrounds weren't an issue, and there was no doubt he loved her unconditionally. But they still felt sometimes like it was all going to come crashing down around them. How could it be possible to love another person this much and be this happy, and nothing go wrong? If the army had taught them anything it was to always be on your guard, and life hadn't worked out that well for either of them before, so it was no surprise they were both a little dubious. After Charles' accident and Molly's new life in the army they both felt like they'd been given a second chance at life, and neither intended to waste it.

He looked so peaceful sleeping, his softly furrowed brow, lips ever so slightly apart as he gently snored, and the covers draped just high enough to cover his modesty, but not all the way over, so that she couldn't resist a cheeky glance of his bum! It took all her strength not to climb back in bed with him, but she had 12 hours before she was due back at Brize and a million and one things to do. Usually she was much more organised the night before a tour but she'd been waylaid by Charles and his big brown puppy dog eyes, tousled hair that was just starting to curl as it was slightly longer than regulation allowed and the beginnings of stubble along his jawline that made her heart skip a beat and a warm feeling spread deep in her belly. Added to the fact he was stood in her favourite tight white t-shirt and hip hugging black boxers, what was she meant to do? There was no way she could resist. So everything she'd planned had gone out the window and she'd spent the best part of the afternoon and early evening in bed. And now it was 8pm and she still needed to double check her kit, iron her uniform, call her parents and speak to Georgie. That call would have to be done in secret though. She didn't want Charles to hear what she had to say to Georgie. With a final glance at her sleeping Adonis she threw on some clothes, grabbed her phone and tiptoed out the bedroom, slowly closing the door behind her as she headed downstairs.

Georgie was one of Molly's best friends. A medic just like her, but she was introduced through Charles as she used to be his best friends' fiancée, that was until he left her at the altar on their wedding day without so much of an explanation, and sent Charles to do his dirty work, and break the bad news that he wasn't coming. Something that Molly would never forgive Elvis for until the day she died. Molly was Georgie's rock through the whole ordeal, never being the biggest fan of Elvis anyway, and the two had become close. Though they weren't stationed in the same unit and didn't see each other all that often the two women were thick as thieves when they got together, and would always have each other's back.

When Charles told molly he was thinking of approaching Georgie to be his medic on his tour to Kenya she was thrilled. This was Charles' first overseas tour since Afghan and she wanted there to be a medic she trusted. Even though it was just a humanitarian tour, not like they were heading out onto the front line of a war zone, you never could be sure what would happen, and she trusted Georgie with her life.

Molly did wonder whether she'd accept though, so when Charles came home a few weeks ago and said she had, Molly was ecstatic. Despite her and Molly being good friends, Georgie hadn't had all that much to do with Charles since the non-wedding. Not that she didn't like Charles, but he was still good friends with Elvis, and Georgie wanted a clean break. She felt that Charles might be a reminder of her past, so when she met up with Molly it tended to just be the two of them.

She knew Charles and her boys would be in good hands with Georgie. It certainly made her feel less anxious about the tour knowing Georgie was out there with them, and meant she could relax a little on her own tour without worrying about them so much.

….

"Hey Georgie you ok?"

"Hey Molls, this is a surprise. I'm good how are you? You all packed yet?"

"No, I forgot how much bloody stuff you take on tour with you. I'm so disorganised. You'd think after all this time I'd know what to pack but I think it's harder. Its taking me a lot bloody longer than normal anyway"

"Yeah I don't think it gets easier the more tours you do. You just think of different things to take. That's what I find anyway. I don't normally hear from you the night before a tour, thought you'd be holed up in bed. That's usually what happens isn't it?"

Molly laughed "Yeah Charles has been a bit of a distraction tonight"

"I can imagine" she knew all too well about Molly and Charles' sex life and had been given far too much information on more than one occasion, she didn't particularly want the details right now

"So what time have you got to be at Brize?"

"11, which is nice. Not too early"

"You excited about going back? What's it been, two years since you were last there?"

"Yeah I am actually. I've been wantin' to get back out on tour for ages. Glad its Afghan I'm going to, kinda feels like home, you know? I know what I'm heading into, unlike you lot with Kenya"

"Well just don't go getting..."

"I know, I know you don't have to say it"

"Erm yeah I do molls, I know your reputation. Don't go getting into any trouble"

"That was one time, people can't seem to let that go. And I prefer to call it bravery!"

"Stupidity more like it but whatever," Georgie giggled

"Look, I won't be on the frontline this time. Bit more borin', lecturing and whatnot, but I'm happy to be heading back, it's good to know my expertise are valued. Can't believe people actually listen to what I've got to say. Thought I talked a load of bollocks personally. And I'm plannin' on catchin' up with Qaseem. Think he's gona come to a few of me lectures."

"Aww bet you can't wait. It'll be nice to be reunited with your main man again, I know you had a soft spot for him.

"Ew not like that" shrieked Molly

Georgie laughed "I didn't mean like that, just that you got on well with him.

Molly giggled "oh right, can you imagine. He's old enough to be me dad. I'm already doing me bit for the elderly marryin' Charles"

Georgie roared in hysterics. Molly always teased Charles about his age. He was only 9 years older but when he didn't do something she wanted she liked to make out it's because he was getting on a bit.

"So what's up? You didn't just ring for a chat, you never call me the night before a tour?"

Molly let out a sigh, its true, she never called Georgie before a tour, text maybe but very rarely a phone call. She knew she was crossing a line calling Georgie, but she was worried about Charles and just wanted to speak to someone. She couldn't put her finger on it but something in her gut just didn't feel right. She could tell he was nervous, he was usually so calm and together, but she could see through the facade. The worry etched on his face and the spark in his eyes when he talked about going on tour wasn't there anymore. She knew he blamed himself for what happened in Afghan and she felt he was setting out to prove himself. He didn't need to. No one but Molly, Charles and Smurf knew what truly happened that day, and most of it could be put down to the bleed in Smurf's brain, but he still couldn't let it go. He felt he'd let two section down. Charles was a fantastic captain, and she wasn't really questioning his ability but Molly knew that in the last few weeks the nightmares and doubts had started to creep back in.

The day he decided not to resign his commission she was elated. She knew he'd be lost without the army. Although he said he was ready for a change of lifestyle she knew he wasn't ready to head to civvie street. She didn't want him to throw away his career, for her. So she persuaded him to stay, and that they would wait out. He had to get himself through rehab and when there was less pressure on their relationship they could make it official. Luckily, Major Beck didn't accept his resignation and put it down to extreme stress. Molly would never have forgiven herself if he'd given up what he loved for her.

But recently he seemed to be questioning it all. She wasn't sure he trusted those higher up the chain of command to see the bigger picture anymore. She knew he was worried about Kenya. Not just because it was his first tour back but because she wasn't sure he believed the reason they were going. She felt like there was something he wasn't telling her. She knew he couldn't talk about specific mission details but there was definitely something going on with him and she just wanted to talk to someone about it.

"I don't know, I'm just a bit out of sorts. What with going away and then Charles going away. I'm just a bit worried. I probably shouldn't even be speaking to you, Charles is your CO, but I needed to talk to a friend who understood so can you just for a minute forget that he's your CO and just listen to me as a friend?"

Georgie was getting a little concerned. It wasn't like Molly to ring her worried. "Course I can molls. What's going on?"

"I don't know i'm just worried about him going away. This is his first tour since the injury and I think I'm just a bit jumpy. His nightmares have started coming back again and although he won't admit it to me I know he's scared. Or nervous, or worried or somethin"

"Molls that's normal before a tour though isn't it. Aren't you nervous about Afghan this time round?"

"Yeah a bit but I don't know it's just feels different with him. And he won't talk to me about it. You know what he's like when something's bothering him. He goes all quiet and moody and doesn't talk. Starts throwing a strop. He's been like that the last few weeks. I don't know Georgie, when he didn't resign his commission he was so happy. And I'm glad he made that decision but recently, I feel like he's questioning it all again. Like maybe it wasn't the right decision?"

"Molls we all go through a bit of a wobble before a tour and Charles has been through a lot. I honestly think it's probably just nerves about being away again. Try not to worry. It won't do you any good being in Afghan worrying about him. And this tour is a humanitarian tour. It's not like we're heading out into the middle of a war zone. Charles is a brilliant captain and solider. He's cautious and likes to plan. He's probably just been thinking of the details. And have you ever thought he might be acting strange because you're going back on tour - and to Afghan of all places. Maybe his nightmares and worry is because of you. And not him"

Georgie could have a point. She hadn't really thought of it like that. The last time she'd been there she risked her life to see Bashira, although at the time she didn't see it like that. It's only when she came home and told Charles that he hit the roof and really went mental at her. She could tell it was because he was scared and he was still recovering from his own injuries but even so it was a bit over the top even by his standards. So yeah. Maybe he was worried that she'd do something stupid again. But she didn't intend to. She was more mature now. Realised the danger she'd put herself in. And was a Lance Corporal now and had people who looked up to her. She was a different person to who she was on that last tour. She was fragged from what had happened with Smurf. In all honesty she didn't really care if something had happened. But not now. Now she was in a much better place with her life. She wouldn't jepordise it.

"Molls you there, you've not spoken for like a minute and that ain't like you" she laughed

"Yeah I'm here sorry was just thinking. Maybe you're right about Charles. Maybe it's because I'm going away and he's worried. Or maybe it's both. Thanks Georgie. I just needed to talk to someone. I know you're probably not the best person because he's your boss but you're my best mate"

"Yeah I am so believe me when I say everything will be fine. I promise. Stop worrying. This is an easy tour."

"Thanks" She did feel better for talking to Georgie. She was was definitely the more rational of the two.

"Although you better have your wits about you as well, and not cos you're going to Kenya but with two section. They're an interesting bunch"

Georgie laughed. "Yeah I remember from your Wedding. Didn't really speak to them much that night though. Think they'll remember me?"

"Oh yeah, I think they'll all remember you. Fingers definitely will"

Georgie groaned. "Great. Can't wait"

"Listen I've heard your put downs. They don't stand a chance. And they wouldn't dare mess with you. They know I'd bloody kill 'em". Georgie giggled. Got to say I'm really glad you accepted the job. I thought you might turn him down. You know, cos of the friends he keeps."

"He's not Voldemort Molls, you can say his name"

"I know but I'd rather not, it's a stupid name, who calls their kid elvis?"

Georgie chuckled. The way Molly stood by her when it all went to shit with Elvis she'd be forever grateful for. Molly really was a true friend and got her through some dark times.

"Anyway how's Jamie? You two set a date for the wedding yet?"

"God not you too. You sound like my mum. I will. I'm just in no rush"

"You know he isn't Elvis, he will actually turn up. Jamie adores you."

"Yeah well I thought Elvis did at one point too didn't I."

"How can you even compare. Elvis is a selfish prick. Jamie isn't. Besides he's a doctor and that's definitely a notch up from a squaddie."

"I'll tell Charles you said that shall I?" She chuckled

"I said squaddie not captain" she laughed. "He'd do anything for you. The boy's besotted. Unless, you're not sure about him, not having second thoughts are you?"

Molly had her reservations about Jamie. She didn't really have anything against him she just didn't really get on with him. She thought he was a bit boring, never really had anything to say to him, and she did, on occasion, find him a little too controlling of Georgie. But he seemed to make her happy, and god knows she deserved to be happy. And who was she to judge. You can't help who you fall in love with and Georgie could definitely do a lot worse.

"Of course I'm not. I'm just not in any rush, got other things on my mind. Like making sure your husband doesn't get shot!"

"Ok ok point taken, but don't let what happened with Elvis put you off. It's a big life out there and you deserve to be happy. Besides if Jamie tried anything he'd 'av me to deal with. I'd have no hesitation in rolling him in a carpet and lobbing him off the m25!"Georgie laughed,

"How's Jamie about you going on tour. He weren't exactly thrilled about your last tour and thought you said you weren't going on anymore when you're married, not that i'm complaining I'm glad you're goin'"

"I'm not but I'm not married yet am I. Besides how could I say no to Charles. You would have bloody killed me"

"Yeah true. I'm glad you accepted. Makes me feel better that bunch of muppets are well looked after. Just remember to take lots of sunblock and pop tarts. They're right numpties and Mansfield will definitely not have packed enough. He's whiter than milk, and ginger, he don't stand a chance in the Kenyan sun, so keep an eye on him yeah"

.

Georgie laughed, "thanks for the heads up"

"Shit I can hear Charles coming downstairs, he's just called out to me. He'll think i'm on the phone to me nan so I better go before he asks to speak to you"

"I'm definitely going then, don't think I could pull off an impression of your nan. Take care yeah and let me know how things are out there if you can?"

"Thanks Georgie. Will do. You take care n all yeah."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Charles popped his head round. Molly plastered on her best smile in the hope Charles didn't realise she wasn't talking to her family and agreed when he asked if she wanted a tea. With that he disappeared out the room and she hung up. She sat there for a few minutes contemplating the phone call with Georgie. Though she felt better about Charles' tour having spoken to Georgie she still had a niggling feeling in her gut that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something was worrying her, she just wasn't sure what.

…...

She made her way to the kitchen where Charles was sat at the island nursing a cup of coffee. Wrapping her arms around him she leaned her head on his back and breathed in his scent, her fingers slowly tracing the muscles on his back.

"Hey gorgeous, you ok? Who were you talking too?"

"Oh, er, just me mum and me nan"

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah fine. Just checking in before I go on tour. You know how they like to hear from me. And I miss them, it's been ages since I've seen them."

She felt bad about lying to Charles but it wasn't a total lie, she had spoken to them earlier in the day.

He spun around so his face was inches from hers, cupping her face in his hands and softly tracing his thumbs across her cheeks as he leant his forehead down to hers.

"Well when you get back we'll take a trip to see them, spend the weekend in London. I'll wine and dine you. It will be 'proper' romantic. She laughed. Since being together he tried so hard to sound less posh and use more of her dawsisms, as he called them

.

"Are you all packed and ready for tomorrow Anything I can help with"

"Nope. Think I'm all done. Uniform is ironed and the Bergen is packed. I'm good to go now."

"Well that's good to hear Mrs James as we've got 12 hours before I have to get you to Brize, any thoughts on what you'd like to spend those 12 hours doing?" he asked with a cheeky wink and a cock of his head.

"Oh I can think of a few things bossman," she said with a sly smile.

He loved it when she called him that. She very rarely did these days but it reminded him of when he first started falling for her. She softly planted a kiss on his lips, pulling at his bottom lip with her teeth, before tracing little kisses along his jawline, and down his neck. Charles caught his lip in his teeth as his breath hitched in his chest. As she thumbed the waistband of his boxers he could feel the familiar ache in his groin. Suddenly she pulled away, turned on her heel, grabbed him by the hand and headed for the stairs...


	2. Chapter 2 - Back to Afghan

_A/N Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter. It means alot. I've got a good few chapters already written so I'll try to post them quite regularly Hope you like this chapter and as before reviews are always appreciated_

 _Thanks xx_

 **Chapter 2 - Back in Afghan**

Molly sat outside her tent watching the last of the sun's rays disappear over the mountains. The relentless heat finally starting to retreat. Today had been a scorcher, even by Afghan standards. Walking from her tent to the classroom had felt like she was walking through treacle. Even though this was her 3rd tour to Afghan she didn't think she'd ever get used to the heat and dust. Luckily she'd been in an air conditioned room most of the day but even at dusk it was still close to 30 degrees. It wasn't just the heat that was getting to her. This tour was taking it out of her. She felt like she was taking 1 step forward and 2 steps back. This latest lot of medics just didn't seem to have a scooby about what she'd been lecturing about. She knew they were desperate to get out there and put what they'd been learning into practice but they needed to understand the basics first. The lack of progress was frustrating and she was starting to feel the pressure from higher up. Her tour was almost over but how could she leave when it didn't feel like she'd done her job? Sure, she was part of a team and her colleagues were staying out there to continue but Molly didn't like to feel like a job was half done. She took pride in what she did and wanted to feel like she'd made a difference.

Deep down she knew she had, but it wasn't just that that was riling her. She was coming to the end of the tour and was missing Charles like crazy. She hadn't spoken to him in a few days either. The last time she'd spoken all he'd said was there'd been an incident at the refugee camp when they got there. He didn't go into specifics but said no one from the section was injured, but that the tour might be a little more problematic than first thought. She could tell he was annoyed though, Charles hated going into situations without all the proper information, so naturally Molly was worried.

It was days like this where she just wanted to be lying in their bed, arms wrapped around each other shutting the world out. As she sat on the steps of her tent her thoughts drifted to Charles and their last day together just over 6 weeks ago. A small smile spread across her lips as she thought of that last night and subconsciously played with the ring hung round her neck, gripping it tight in her hands, hoping that Charles, wherever he was would be doing the same, binding them together even though there was thousands of miles between them.

As she stood up she suddenly felt a little light headed and nauseous. The long days, heat and lack of sleep must be getting to her. Gripping onto the side of the tent to stop herself from collapsing, she realised she'd not really eaten or drank all day, so made her way inside to find her emergency rations. She was far too hot and tired to head to the mess tent. After the day she'd had all she wanted to do was hit her pit - she was sure she'd be asleep before the springs hit the floor.

Molly flopped onto the bed, closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift to Charles and the trajectory her life had taken. Who would have thought that Molly Dawes, the nail technician with the bad taste in boyfriends, with no qualifications, from the East End, would be happy sitting in the middle of a war zone on a pull out bed. Certainly not her. Gripping her wedding ring once again she reflected on this current tour. It had been one of her better tours. She actually felt like she was making a difference in Afghan. The ANA were making great progress and working with the training and advisory team had been a dream. She still couldn't believe people valued her opinion and actually wanted her to teach them about combat medicine. She was actually good at something for the first time in her life and despite Charles always believing in her it was nice others did too. Plus she made it on her own merit. Not from being married to a Captain.

She was well aware of the rumours and that people thought she'd been given special treatment. That's why she kept her maiden name. It wasn't foolproof but for those who didn't know her history it meant they gave her a chance and got to know what she was capable of before learning who her husband was and judging her. Obviously it hadn't always been easy, a few times she felt she'd had to prove herself more than others, captains had given her a hard time and she'd been subject to ridicule on more than one occasion, but Molly was nothing if not resilient and it just made her even more determined to succeed.

She'd been in the army for a good few years now and had worked her way up to Lance Corporal. Charles kept pushing her telling her she could go all the way to Captain but she wasn't sure that's the direction she wanted to take. Whilst she loved her job and the extra responsibility she still loved being at the heart of it all and she wasn't sure she wanted the responsibility being a Captain would bring. Plus, she was starting to think that she might like to take a break from her career and focus on another challenge. She absolutely doted on Sam and loved nothing more than being his stepmum, although she preferred to be referred to as more of a big sister, he didn't need another mum. But she was starting to think that she'd like her and Charles to have a little one of their own. It had never really crossed her mind before and she'd always sworn off becoming a mum after growing up with all the little bleeders that her mum popped out. Plus, she felt that joining the army she'd escaped the life that she'd been destined for. She was 24 now and if she'd stayed at home she would definitely have had a few kids by now. When she joined up she was so determined that her life would be different that she put kids to the back of her mind. But then she met Charles and things changed. Her priorities shifted. She loved Charles more than anything and she'd seen what a great dad he was to Sam, something which she wanted to experience first hand with a child of their own. They'd never really broached the subject of having a baby. He seemed so content with Sam. She had no doubt he loved her but Sam was nine now and past the sleepless nights and dirty nappies stage. She wasn't sure he'd want to go through all that again. Molly was certainly surprised that she wanted it but she felt it was the right time.

She finally felt content with her life and that everything was falling into place. She had a great job, great husband, lovely house and fantastic step son. But felt like something was missing. And she'd come to the conclusion on this tour that it was a baby. And the more she thought about it. The more she craved it.

"Lance Corporal Dawes - are you decent?"

The knock on the flap of the tent startled her, she shot up, hand automatically going to the gun that was placed next to her bed. She recognised the voice as that of Major Beck. Climbing off the bed she straightened her shoulders and stood to attention.

"Yes sir"

The flap moved aside and Major Beck entered. Molly wasn't surprised to see him. Although he wasn't her direct superior they'd been on a few tours together and it wasn't uncommon for him to swing by her tent and see how she was doing and how the tour was going. What was a surprise was to see her Captain enter immediately after him. Kinders had worked his way up through the ranks and was now a Captain, her Captain. She was as surprised as anyone when he'd been assigned to her unit but it was a welcome change for Molly as she'd missed being with 2 section but this way it felt like she was a little closer to them. Plus it helped that she got on with him. Sometimes the army could be hell if you got a captain who didn't particularly take a shine to you.

The fact both of them entered at the same time rattled Molly a little. Something must be happening for both the Captain and the Major to be here. She hoped it was nothing serious. Oh god, was it Charles, had something happened.

"Lance Corporal Dawes - at ease"

Molly relaxed her shoulders and tried to push the thoughts to the back of her head - hear them out first molls she thought before jumping to conclusions. They're probably here to talk about today and the lack of progress being made with the Afghan medics.

"Thank you Sir, is everything ok?"

Kinders stood there emotionless, his default stance, but as she studied Major Beck's face she could see how tired he looked, his brow furrowed against his slightly tanned skin. This was Molly's 3rd tour with Major Beck and though they didn't know each other that well, she knew him well enough to know when something was troubling him.

"Dawes, how long have you got left of this tour?

"Just over a week sir, then I'm heading home for some much needed R&R. I aven't half missed hot water and a decent shower. I know I ain't on the frontline this time but Afghan grime still manages to get in places you don't even realise exist. Why do you ask sir, is there a problem?"

"Sort of Dawes, I've just had word from Kenya, there's been an incident..."

Molly felt her stomach sink. She thought she might actually vomit. She could feel the room start to spin and sat down on the bed, struggling to breath.

Her voice betraying her, she croaked out,

"What kind of incident? Is it Charles? What's happened?"

"No Dawes it's not Captain James - it's Lance Corporal Lane - she's been kidnapped"

Molly visibly relaxed at hearing it wasn't Charles but then suddenly panic set in. Her eyes shot up and even though the room had stopped spinning the urge to vomit hadn't.

"What do you mean she's been kidnapped? I thought they were on a humanitarian mission. Helping out at the refugee camp - how can she have been kidnapped? What's happened to the rest of the section?"

"It seems there's been a small Al Shabaab cell operating in the camp. One of the doctors was taken and when James and the rest of the section went to retrieve her there was a gun fight. Lane insisted on travelling to hospital with an injured fighter and the ambulance was ambushed. Special Forces have been called in to assist in the recovery."

"Assist in recovery? What does that mean? Do they think she's dead?"

"Obviously I can't give any more information at this time Dawes, but the reason for me telling you is they need a replacement medic. The operation to recover Lane is a dangerous one and we need a combat medic. You're almost at the end of your tour and whilst we wouldn't normally deploy a husband and wife together we feel there are extenuating circumstances. Private Mansfield was also injured in the kidnapping and was shot. He's alive but he's been flown back to the UK. Special Forces will need a medic once they retrieve Lane. The section are already pretty rattled, deploying someone they've never met will only make it worse. You've worked with them before. They trust you. And you're bloody good at what you do. You'll primarily be supporting Special forces but will be reporting to Captain James. What do you think?"

Mollys head swam with the information. How could Georgie have been kidnapped. It just didn't make sense, or even bare thinking about what they might be doing to her. And Mansfield - shot. She should have been there to protect her boys. She didn't need to think twice though- her boys needed her, Charles needed her - although she wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

"I'd be honoured sir"

"Great, time is of the essence though Dawes. You'll be flown out tonight. You'll fly straight to Kenya from here. There you'll meet up with special forces to be flown to the camp that Captain James and 2 section are stationed at."

"Oh just one other thing - we have decided against informing Captain James of your arrival. Mainly, because he'd be sure to veto it and we don't have time for the argument that would inevitably ensue."

Molly knew all too well what Beck was referring to. Whilst Charles had never played a part in her career progression he most definitely would not want her on this mission. He would feel responsible for what happened to Georgie and he definitely wouldn't want his wife in the front line and to be faced with the prospect of possibly losing 2 medics in his charge. How kind of them to leave it up to her to deal with the fall out she thought. She wasn't looking forward to that revelation. She'd been on the receiving end of Charles' bad moods one too many times and didn't relish the fact of having to deal with it, especially when Georgie's life was hanging in the balance. She'd cross that bridge when she saw him though. At the end of the day she'd been given her orders and if she had a chance to help save Georgie she was sure as hell going to take it. Regardless of whether Charles approved or not.

"Thank you Sir, I look forward to surprising him" she said with a smile.

"Great, Kinders will sort out all the transfer paperwork. Shouldn't take long. I suggest you square your kit away Dawes and hand over anything to your colleagues. I've asked Corporal Jackie Averton to cover your role. You'll be leaving at 23:00 hours. So get packing and get some food before you go."

"Oh and I'm sure it goes without saying but obviously these are special circumstances and whilst we know you're married I trust that you will remain professional at all times Dawes, I don't want to hear reports of you and James fraternising. I'm putting my ass on the line for this, told my superiors you were the consummate professional, so you wait out yes?"

"Of course sir. Thank you for allowing me to be part of this operation. I promise you won't regret it. I won't let you down."

"Good day Dawes", and with that he turned and left the tent. Kinders however remained. Molly turned to her Captain,

"What the hell happened eggy?"

Even though Kinders was now her Captain when it was just the two of them he didn't mind her calling him eggy, in fact he quite enjoyed it, reminded him of happier times.

"I really don't know Molls. I only heard it on the wire about an hour ago and don't know much more than what Major Beck just told you. But if it's serious enough for Special Forces it can't be good. No idea who they're sending but you'll meet up with them in Kenya then be flown out to captain James. Be careful molls. This is a dangerous mission. Probably more so than Afghan because one of our own is involved and I know it's hard to separate personal and professional on the battlefield."

Well there's an understatement if ever she'd heard one she thought.

"This mission is textbook Molls - no heroics. You're just there to support special forces if they need it and give emotional support to Lane when she's rescued, and 2 section. No putting your life on the line if you don't have to. That's what the special ops guys are for."

"So they do think she's alive then? They must do if they're sending special forces right? "

"Well I haven't heard otherwise so it's best to assume she is. Take care of the lads and say hi to them for me. I do miss that bunch of bellends sometimes. You'll be flown straight home from Kenya so I'll reconvene with you when you're home. Take care Dawes and don't do anything stupid - I know your reputation"

"I know, I know stay focussed, stay alert, stay alive" they both chuckled. That particular phrase had stuck with them all over the years.

As Kinders exited, Molly stood with her hands on her hips and surveyed the tent. Whilst she was terrified of what was happening to Georgie and what she might find when she went to Kenya she'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited about the prospect of seeing Charles, even if he would hit the roof. It had been weeks since they'd seen each other and this tour had been particularly difficult to keep in touch. They'd not been deployed together since that first tour of Afghan, and even though they were now married it wasn't like they could act on that. They'd have to wait out again. They'd done it once and she was sure they could do it again. But the thought that she might be able to sneak into his quarters and rip his clothes off and act out all the thoughts that had been keeping her going over the last few weeks certainly made her pulse race. Pushing those thoughts to one side though she proceeded to square her kit away and waited for the chopper to take her to the airbase. These next few days were certainly going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3 - Arriving in Kenya

Molly was woken by the sound of the pilot instructing everyone to don their full protective gear, and informing them they would be landing in 5 minutes. She wasn't the only one on the plane to Kenya, there were a few other squaddies, but she didn't recognise any of them. Which suited her fine. She'd been travelling for close to 8 hours now with very little sleep in the last 24 hours so was tired,hungry and grubby, and in no mood to make small talk.

As the plane rumbled on and she began to feel it's descent her adrenaline started to kick in, and for the first time in ages she started to feel excited about what lay before her. As much as she loved the training role she also enjoyed the thrill of being in the field. The tiredness that had been consuming her started to lift a little, and as the plane touched down she smoothed down her uniform, grabbed her gun and her bergen , and descended down the ramp at the back of the plane.

The light cloud and cool wind that greeted her as she stepped off the plane was a refreshing change. Whilst Kenya was still hot by British standards - compared to Afghan it was positively cold. She shrugged off her Bergen and removed her helmet. Closing her eyes she let the cool air wash over her, enjoying the feeling of the wind in her hair and the cool breeze down her neck.

She had no idea what awaited her in Kenya but was under no illusion of how dangerous this mission actually was. She'd never rescued anyone who'd been kidnapped before, although she had had her fair share of dangerous missions, but she wasn't totally sure she was prepared for what she was about to face. Physical wounds she could mend and treat, but god knows what Georgie's mental state would be like after being held captive. She was strong, but even so. Suddenly the reality of it all seemed too much. Her best friend was in the hands of some terrorists who were doing god knows what to her and it terrified her. All she wanted to do was cry. "Snap out of it Dawes, you've got a job to do!" She muttered under her breath. Either way she knew she could do far more good here than being stuck in Afghan.

"Lance Corporal Dawes," she spun round to hear where the voice was coming from. She spotted the young squaddie standing on the tarmac.

"I'm Private Rogers. Welcome to Kenya ma'am. The helicopter and special forces are waiting for you over there"

"Cheers mate, listen av' I got time to nip to the ladies before we take off again. I didn't get a chance on the plane"

The young squaddie raised his eyes in surprise. He wasn't used to someone in a senior position to him being so casual in how they spoke. It made a nice change.

"Erm yeah sure. Just in that building over to the right. Would you like me to hold your stuff ma'am whilst you go?"

"Nah you're alright mate. I can manage. And please call me Dawes. I hate all that formal bollocks.

The young private smiled, he'd like to work with Dawes some day he thought.

As she walked across the Tarmac she could see the special forces guys, waiting at the door of the helicopter for her. There seemed to be four of them, but all had their backs to her. It was only when she got a little closer that she thought she recognised one of them. On hearing her approach they all spun round, and it was then she clocked him, her stomach lurched,

"Oh shit"

"Well if it isn't my favourite Captain's wife, alright Molls, or should I say Mrs James"

"It's Dawes actually to you, what the bleedin hell are you doing here Elvis?"

"The army's a small place molls, you and me were bound to be on an op together eventually."

"I can't believe they actually allowed you on this mission"

"When I heard what happened there was no way I wasn't taking it. How did you manage to wangle your way out here? Didn't think husband and wives were allowed to be on ops together, and I thought Charlie said you were in Afghan?"

"We aren't usually, but Major Beck cleared it. Given the nature of the op, history with two section and friendship with lane and the fact that I'm just the nuts as a medic, got an award for it and everything don't you know" she added with a hint of annoyance.

The other three members of Elvis' team stood there, slightly opened mouthed watching as the boss and this new medic traded insults. Clearly there was a history between the two of them, but what that was was anybody's guess. They were sure they'd find out soon enough, and to be honest they didn't really care, as long as it didn't affect the operation they were about to embark on.

"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion but we've got to go boss," Spanner piped up.

"Lance Corporal Dawes, let me introduce you to Spanner, Spunky and Jackson"

"Nice to meet you"

"You too" said Jackson. Is there something we need to know about you and the boss?

Elvis cut in, "Lance Corporal Dawes here is Captain James' wife, who we're about to go and meet, and also happens to be Georgie's best friend. Plus, she thinks I'm a massive bellend, that about right Dawes?"

"That's putting it mildly mate,"

"Right, got it" Chuckled Jackson, this was going to be interesting

"Think we'll stay at the back of the chopper hey lads. Let them get re-acquainted. By the look on Dawes' face I wouldn't want to be the boss right now"

Agreed, chimed Spunky and Spanner in unison.

She wasn't particularly pleased about being in Elvis' company. She was still so mad at him about Georgie, even two years later. She had thawed slightly towards him when she found out why he didn't turn up to the wedding, but not why he didn't tell Georgie, and she'd have to try damn hard not to let her personal feelings interfere with the mission. And she knew Charles wouldn't be best pleased, or Georgie for that matter. The whole thing just seemed like a recipe for disaster.

"It's a short journey down to the camp. Less than an hour. You feeling ok about the mission?"

"Yeah I guess so. I don't know much about it. I'm just scared for Georgie. What they doin to her? "

"Let's not think about it. It will take away focus. Georgie is strong. She'll be coping. We have to work out the quickest way of getting her back. Primarily that's what me and my team will do. You will not be engaging with any of the enemy. You're there as support for Lane, understand, you're not expected to go in and be the heroine and rescue her."

"I know. I've just never been involved in anything like this before. Not gonna lie, I'm a bit scared"

"We all are", said Elvis so quietly she almost missed it.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. She glanced across to look at him. She could see the tension in his eyes. His posture not as relaxed as she was used to. He was wringing his hands. She knew he was worried. Maybe it was being on a dangerous operation but it was more likely the fact that he was going to see Georgie that was stressing him out.

Elvis broke the silence first. "So shall we mention the elephant in the room?"

"What's that then mate?"

"You know we need to talk about it molls. I'm trusting you with my team's life. I need to know you trust me and you're with me"

"I can separate personal and professional. Don't you worry about that. I won't let you down. I'll have your back. Question is can you?"

"I presume Charlie told you why I didn't turn up to the wedding?"

"He did"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Do you understand why I couldn't marry Georgie?"

"Not really. I understand it was a shock but I'm sure Georgie would have understood. But just not turning up, no phone call, even a text would have done. But nothing and then sending Charlie to do your dirty work. That's just a low blow. Georgie deserved better than that. You claim to love her and that she means the world to you but if that was the case you would have done anything to try and speak to her, to explain. Not just cut her off and run away. You put everyone in a really awkward position. I know you think it was the right thing to do but it was totally selfish. It didn't just affect your life but everyone's. It was weak what you did. I know you were scared. But Georgie would have understood. She would have been mad and yeah maybe the wedding wouldn't have gone ahead, maybe you would have broken up, who knows, but you didn't even give her the option to decide that. And then you left everyone else to pick up the pieces. So forgive me if I'm a little hostile. It kills me that I can't tell her that I know why you didn't turn up. Honestly if she found out I knew I don't think she'd ever forgive me."

"I was scared molls, I didn't know what to do. What would you have done?"

"Well used protection for one, and maybe not agreed to marry you - but that's just me"

"Gee thanks molls - kick a man when he's down. So what do I do now. Think she'll give me a chance to explain?"

"I honestly don't know, you fucked up, I wouldn't if it was me"

"I love her molls. I always have and I always will. When I get her back I'm going to explain everything. I'm going to do everything in my power to win her back.

"You broke her heart"

"Well it's my job to mend it then ain't it"

"No. That's not your job. Your job is to find her and rescue her - anything else is up to her. Don't hold your breath, you had your chance. She's moved on. She's happy. I suggest you do the same."

"I will not let her down again. I'm going to make it right. When we get her back will you speak to her for me?"

"And say what, you're not exactly a hot topic of conversation between us?"

"That I'm not all bad. That I love her. That I made a mistake."

"Let's just get her back first. We can talk about anything else after that."

"So are you warming to me a bit then?"

"Not really. I still think you're a tosser. But I can't actually fault how you stepped up two years ago. Some men wouldn't. Some would just run away".

"Thanks molls. That actually means a lot. Anyway we're about to land, let's go and get a bollocking from Charlie, because let's be honest he ain't going to be happy with either of us. Get your gear on and let's go."


	4. Chapter 4 - Arriving at Camp

_A/N Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read my story and review. It really means a lot. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations as I know everyone is waiting for the meeting between Molly and CJ. I wrote this a while ago before I posted the story and went to look at it last night to see whether i should change it based on the reviews. But I've decided to leave it as it is so I hope you like it_

...

"Oh for fucks sake"

"Is there a problem captain James?" Captain Osman was stood just behind him and didn't really understand why there would be an issue with special forces arriving. Surely it was a good thing.

"You might say that, I'll explain later."

What the hell was Elvis doing here? He's meant to be in Syria. Elvis stood in front of him with three other men.

"Nice to see you Charlie, how've you been?"

"Elvis what are you doing here? I presume you know who the primary is, you know you can't be involved in this mission. I'm on the phone to London. I should have vetoed it"

"And why would you do that if you didn't know I was coming?"

"I thought you were in Syria"

"We were, did a tour and then this came in"

"Well I'm on the wire to London. They can send someone else. This cannot happen."

"There isn't time for that"

"There's going to have to be. How can I possibly send you out on this?"

"There isn't. I'm a professional Charlie. I can compartmentalise."

"Not when it comes to Georgie you can't."

"Charlie I will not let you down, or her. And you know that. Listen I've got a good team. I'd like you to meet Spanner, Spunky and Jackson."

"Trust me though mate, I'm the least of your problems," Elvis muttered under his breath.

James extended his hand and welcomed the rest of the team. Just as he was about to introduce them to Captain Osman something caught his eye. He turned towards the chopper that Elvis and the team had just exited. Charles stared in disbelief, either his eyes were deceiving him and he was suffering from sunstroke - or he really was seeing his wife walking towards him.

As he watched the small figure advance - weighed down by her gun and kit he turned to Elvis - a questioning look in his eyes

Elvis shrugged - "oh yeah forgot to say, Molly's here too. Not for me to tell you the story though mate, sort it out with the missus."

Seriously what the fuck was going on. First Elvis, now Molly. He felt like he was rapidly losing control of this situation and could feel the anger rising, clenching his jaw he balled his fists into his hands. Then panic set in a little bit, why was Molly here. She was meant to be in Afghan. What the hell had happened.

Mollys POV

The helicopter was coming in on approach to the base where Captain James was stationed. She glanced nervously at Elvis, and the rest of the special ops guys. They all seemed like a decent bunch of lads. Elvis gave her nod and with that climbed out. She hung back and waited for the lads to exit. She knew Charles would be pissed at seeing Elvis, she didn't even want to think about his reaction to her suddenly emerging from the helicopter too. The pilot motioned to her to get out. He didn't want to be hanging around longer than he needed too. Taking a deep breath she jumped down from the helicopter, grabbed her gun and Bergen and turned in the direction of where Elvis had just ran.

Don't worry she told herself. It might be fine. He might be really pleased to see you. Yeah fat chance. She could feel his eyes on her before she even properly clocked him. Then she saw him. Standing arms crossed, legs apart, glaring at her. She could feel the waves of anger radiating off him. It was time to face the music.

…...

His brain kicked in and he was on her in two strides, and even though his heart leapt at seeing her his face betrayed him and he couldn't hide the anger that was threatening to spill over at being kept out of the loop and not knowing what was happening or why she was here.

"Missed me?"

"Missed you? What the fuck is going on? What are you doing here molls - has something happened in afghan?"

"Not quite the reaction I was expecting bossman a miss you too would have done"

Charles just glared. Gone was the anger and it was soon replaced with something that resembled concern but she could tell he was mulling over the situation, still not sure what was happening.

"I was sent by Major Beck. They heard about what happened with Lane and I've been sent as the replacement medic to help with the rescue mission."

"That can't be, why wasn't I told about this. I was only told about special forces coming."

Charles could feel the anger starting to creep back up, why wouldn't Major Beck tell him this. It wasn't even his operation. Charles was in charge. Maybe it had to do with Afghan. He felt that since then Major Beck wasn't too convinced in his ability. Maybe this was his subtle way of telling Charles he didn't trust his ability to lead his team.

Molly could read Charles like a book and knew he'd be thinking Beck had done this to piss him off. That he didn't trust him.

"Before you start jumpin to conclusions Major Beck didn't tell you because he knew you'd veto me coming out here"

"Damn right I would have done, but I don't understand molls, you were in Afghan, and were meant to be there for at least another week"

"Yeah I was but I'm near the end of the tour and when Beck heard about what happened they said you needed a medic. Called it extenuating circumstances or something so that I was allowed to be out here with you, you know cos of my history with two section, you and Lane.

Charles mulled this development over,

"We'll talk about this later. Now is not the time we've got work to do. But you should have told me you were coming out here. "

She stopped walking towards the camp, dropped her stuff and stood hands on hips facing him.

"And ow' was I meant to do that? We've not spoke in nearly a week. And I ad' to get here quickly. I got my orders and I came."

"Not like you to follow orders" he snorted.

She glared at him, bright green eyes boring deep into his chocolate brown orbs that were so dark they were almost black at this very moment. She could see the anger flash behind them. She knew he'd be annoyed but this was taking it to a whole new level. He seemed mad, at her, like this whole thing was her fault. She knew they needed to talk about it but right now she was here to do a job, and him acting like a petulant child wasn't helping.

She backed down slightly and said a little more softly,

"Look, I know you're annoyed but I'm 'ere now and I'm not going anywhere. You need a medic, so do special forces. And Lane needs me. She's going to need immediate medical attention when she's rescued. I can do this. And I want to be 'ere to support the lads, and you. I bet they're having a tough time what with Lane gone and Mansfield injured. Let me do this. I promise I won't put myself in danger and I'll listen and follow your orders to-the- letter...sir" she added just for good measure.

She saw the hint of a smile creep across his lips. God she was stubborn, but she did have a point. They did need a medic, and she was top of the range, like Lane. And he should be able to detach himself, right now she was just another soldier in his command, but he knew how dangerous the situation was and he didn't like the fact his wife was going into the thick of it, or that no one told him. He was already feeling guilty he couldn't protect Lane, he wasn't sure he'd actually be able to live with himself if something happened to molly too.

"Fine, you can stay. But no heroics. You do exactly what either me or Elvis say. And you remain 100% by my side - got it"

"Yes sir"

"And stop calling me sir. You know I hate that when it's just the two of us."

"What should I call you then? I'm tryin' to be professional " she said as she flashed him a cheeky grin and stuck her tongue out. Turning he saw Captain Osman heading towards them.

"Capitan Osman meet Lance Corporal Dawes. She's our replacement medic. And my wife "

"Nice to meet you. We're pleased you can accompany us on this mission. Sorry to cut your reunion short but there's been a development. We need you in the ops tent asap Captain James. Special forces are waiting" and with that he turned and walked away. If he seemed shocked that his wife was there he didn't show it. He'd explain everything to him later.

"Go and dump your kit Dawes and meet me back at the ops tent in 20. The lads are in the mess tent. They'll be bloody glad to see you"

As they started to walk towards the ops tent he reached out his hand to grab hers, suddenly pulling it back when he realised where they were, tucking them under his arms, but she didn't miss the look of anguish that flashed across his face.

"Are you glad to see me, cos you sure ain't acting like it"

He turned to face her as he whispered,

"Of course I am. It just kills me I can't show you how much. I'd love nothing more than to just wrap my arms around you and kiss you all over, and preferably not be in the middle of a war zone."

"I know. But we've waited out before. We can do it again."

"I know. I've just missed you so much molls"

"Ditto"

"This tour has been nothing but a headache from day one, and now you're in the thick of it too!"

"Look, I know you're shittin yourself about Georgie but we'll get her back. Elvis ain't going to let anything happen to her."

He snorted, "Since when did you start trusting Elvis"

"I still think he's a grade A tosser, but he's a professional and bloody good at what he does. Plus he'd go to the ends of the earth for her."

"Hmm that's what worries me, look, go see the lads and I'll catch up with you in a bit."

She turned and headed off to the mess tent, but not before turning back and giving him a beaming Molly smile. His breath caught in his chest looking at how beautiful she was, even after travelling for 8 hours and covered in dust and Afghan grime. He rubbed his hand over his face, and tugged at the curls that were starting to form at the back of his neck, shit this mission just got a whole lot more complicated...


	5. Chapter 5 - The Reunion

Molly made her way to the med tent to quickly dump her kit, then headed to the mess tent as Charles had instructed. She couldn't wait to see the lads. She spotted them huddled round the middle table. There was five of them, not as many as she was used to, and a couple of new faces. It looked like they were playing cards but the atmosphere was somewhat subdued. There wasn't the usual raucous laughter and jibbing they were known for.

"Alright you massive bunch of cockwombles"

There was no mistaking that cockney drawl. Five heads shot up and turned around. She wished she had a camera to capture their faces. She'd never seen them so speechless or stunned. Fingers, Brains and Dangles jumped to their feet and ran over to her, engulfing her in a massive bear hug, threatening to topple them all to the floor.

"Alright you daft sods get off me I can't bleedin breath."

Molls, it's so good to see you. What are you doing here?" Brains asked.

"Come here dawsey - give ya favourite Manc a squeeze"

"Alright dawsey, come and give us a kiss. It's been too long." Dangles gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I heard you might gonna need a medic, so here I am"

They all looked between one another, slightly confused.

"I've been sent to help with rescuing Georgie, supporting special forces."

"But how's that allowed? Thought you weren't allowed to be deployed with us?" asked Brains

"Yeah Major Beck cleared it, said it was extenuating circumstances. Technically I'm with special forces but thought you boys could do with looking after"

"I can't believe you're really here molls. It's amazing. We've missed you." Fingers added.

"I've missed you guys too. Sounds like you've been having a bit of a shit time so far"

""Take it you heard about Mansfield?"

They noticed the anguished look on her face "Yeah how is he? I heard he took a pretty nasty gunshot wound to the shoulder"

"Alright we think. He got medevaced out and sent back to the uk. Think he'll live." said Dangles

"Thank god. Would hate anything to happen to the big dope. He's in the best place though. He'll get the best care in the UK."

She noticed the two other members of the section hovering behind.

"So you fellas gonna introduce me or should I do it meself?"

Brains took the lead "Oh yeah sorry let me introduce you to the newest members of two section Molly, sorry Lance Corporal Dawes" he said tongue in cheek, "this is Monk..."

"Alright darlin, how's it going?"

Molly eyed him up and down. She'd heard Charles talk about him, how he was a bit cocky, thought he knew it all.

"Monk" Sergeant King bellowed. "That's Lance Corporal Dawes to you, and before you even say anything that's Captain James' wife, so proceed at your own peril."

Monk winced. He hadn't realised. Why wasn't she called James. He definitely hadn't thought this through.

Molly could see the poor boy nervously looking round so thought she'd put him out of his misery. Extending her hand to his "It's alright mate you can call me Molly, or Dawsey, everyone else does. Nice to meet yer"

"Yeah you too. Sorry about calling you darlin?"

"It's alright. Takes more than that to offend me mate. Gotta have a thick skin with this lot" she said gesturing to the other lads.

"And this is Sergeant King" said Brains finishing off.

"Sir, its a pleasure. I've heard a lot about you"

"No the pleasures all mine Lance Corporal Dawes. We didn't get any mention of you coming out though,did Captain James know?"

"Well no it was a bit last minute and we didn't tell him, me and my Captain...Oh by the way lads eggy says hi" she said turning to the others before turning back to Sergeant King "decided It was best to not tell him. We knew he'd veto it"

The lads sniggered. Yep, they knew Captain James wouldn't be happy about this. They felt better knowing Dawes had their backs but they knew the Captain would be pissed.

"Have you seen him?" Asked Fingers.

"Yeah. He weren't best pleased. But having said that he ain't best pleased with who they've sent from special forces either. They've only bloody sent Georgie's ex fiancé. So you can imagine he's in a really good mood with us both being here." She knew he'd have something to say about it all later and she didn't really want to think about how mad he might be. Right now she was enjoying being back with her section. Well they weren't technically her section anymore, but her heart lay with them.

"You know what molls you could have told me you were coming out here. My eyes are killing me" said Brains. "You could have brought me a care package of eye drops. This dust is worse than Afghan. Proper scratchy"

"I thought I told you that was the onset of cataracts. If it's still bothering you 2 years later think you might have a problem mate" she laughed

"Very funny. Seriously have you got any withya?"

"See this is why you need me. I'm at the cutting edge of this rescue mission with your eye drops" she chuckled. "Yeah they're in my med Bergen in the medical tent. Come see me in a bit."

"And before you all ask, no, I've not got any marmite, boxers, cigarettes, chocolate, sunscreen or anything else you muppets might have forgotten"

They all laughed before settling into a comfortable silence. She couldn't tell but she thought they might be remembering Smurf and how they'd all given them both a big list of stuff to bring back from R&R when they were in Afghan.

Fingers was first to break the silence "Molls it's proper shit without you in the section"

"I know. I miss you guys too but Lane's brilliant and you'd be bloody lucky if she stayed with you guys. You can't get better then her. Well obviously you can, me, but you can't have me" she added laughing.

"But what if we don't get her back" said Dangles. The concern and worry evident in his voice.

"We will. Don't worry"

"How can you be sure tho' molls?"

"Cos I am. Have you ever had reason to doubt me before? And special forces are here and they don't set out to fail." Truth be told she had no clue whether this mission was going to be successful or not. She was terrified they wouldn't be able to rescue Georgie but the lads didn't need to know that. It wouldn't help their motivation and she needed them to believe in her 100% if they were even going to stand a chance of getting Georgie back.

"Look I've got 20 minutes before I've got to go meet the others. I wanna hear all about what you guys have been up to, and don't leave anything out."

...

20 minutes later she headed over to the ops tent to be briefed on the mission, laughing to herself at their antics. They never changed, and she was glad. She missed them. They were like her brothers and she felt guilty that she didn't see them enough. But since marrying Charles it was hard. Her loyalty was to him and sometimes it could be difficult to meet up with his section, even though he knew she missed them. She resolved to make more of an effort when they got back to the UK.

As she approached the ops tent she saw Elvis and the others huddled round a screen.

"What's going on boss?"

"We've just been sent a video from BBCs Al Shabab contact. It's Georgie."

She stood at the back silently watching as Georgie appeared on screen. She wasn't prepared for what she saw and gasped at the sight. Georgie was sat facing the camera, bloodied and bruised, hands tied, a knife to her throat, begging for her life, being paraded like a prize.

Captain James was first to speak. "Our contact hasn't heard anything since the video. We're checking with Al Jeezera to see if any other demands have been made other than the release of their fighters"

Elvis spoke next "They don't know she's a soldier that's why they're keeping her alive. Do we know who this guy is? What is he, a white British convert?"

"MI5 are trying to ascertain the identity of the captor. We're seeing if anyone has slipped through the net."

"Right so sundown. So we've got till twenty zero three tomorrow. Are the lines open?"

"Yes but we don't negotiate with terrorists."

"No but we listen to their demands to stall them don't we"

Molly watched the video in silence. She could feel the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she was watching. One stray tear escaped which she wiped away, but not before Charles noticed it making its way down her cheek. He was stood next to her and wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab her hand. His fingers grazed hers but she pulled them away and tucked her hands under her arms. He flinched at her rejection. She didn't need his comfort. She was angry, scared and in shock at what she'd just seen.

And hearing him say that they didn't negotiate with terrorists just pissed her off even more and made her more upset. He couldn't just let her die. She stormed out of the ops tent and headed for the sanctuary of the medical tent. She knew it wasn't professional but she couldn't hide her anger and didn't want to make a scene so thought it best to leave. And she knew the tears were about to come thick and fast and she didn't want them thinking that just because she was a woman she was an emotional wreck and couldn't cope. She'd probably made a fool of herself already. She just needed to clear her head.

Charles went to go after her but Elvis stopped him

"Charlie just leave her for a bit. She needs to digest. It's a lot to take in"

"Elvis. That's my wife. I think I know what she needs.

"No out here she's not your wife. She's your medic. Just give her five minutes to get her head clear. She's just watched her best mate begging for her life. It's a lot to take on."

He hated to admit it but Elvis was right. And that annoyed him more. How did Elvis know what his wife needed more than him?

...

Molly sat on the bed looking round the tent. It was exactly as she expected. Everything neat and tidy and in it's proper place. All her notes ready for the next day. Waiting for her. And it was surreal. All Georgie's stuff was there but she wasn't. She'd been told to pack Georgie's stuff away. As soon as she was recovered they were leaving the camp. She didn't want to pack her things away though. It felt final, like she wouldn't be coming back to do it herself. And it reminded her of packing Charles and Smurfs stuff away in Afghan after they got shot.

She glanced round and spotted the pictures of Georgie and Jamie, and her and her sisters, then Molly noticed a picture of her and Georgie. Walking over to the desk she tenderly touched it. It was one of her favourites. They'd been out to a gig in Manchester and this was a picture of the two of them just after, drinks in hand, laughing away without a care in the world. She couldn't believe Georgie took a picture of her on tour. Clutching it to her chest she started sobbing.

"Where are you Georgie? I'm getting you out of here. I'm getting you back. I'm so sorry this happened to you. You don't deserve this. You were just doing your job. Please god let her be ok. Please don't let them have hurt her." She wasn't sure who she was talking too, maybe herself, maybe God.

The knock on the tent made her jump.

"Molly can I come in?" It was Charles.

She wiped her eyes and put the picture back

"Sure" she didn't bother to stand to attention. He might be her Captain out here but he was her husband too and there was no one else about.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"I just can't believe this. It don't seem real yer know. What if we don't get to her in time?"

"We will"

"But what if we don't?" Charles looked at her. She looked so vulnerable. A little more softly he said,

"We will. We've got a great team and some good intel coming through. It's just a matter of time"

"Yeah, which we don't have. I can't lose her Charles". She looked up at him with wide green eyes. It was the same look she'd given him just before Sohail died in Afghan. That look had been burned in his brain. She looked so sad and tortured then. And she looked the same now. He was actually starting to worry that she wasn't emotionally stable enough for this mission.

Seeing her like this was torturing him. He felt so torn between wanting to comfort his wife and obeying army regulations. He'd be in a lot of shit if anyone caught them. They both would. And he knew Major Beck had put his ass on the line to allow Molly out here. Something which he was now grateful for. He wondered how much he could reasonably get away with. They were in the med tent and no one else was around.

Before he changed his mind and talked himself out of it he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Letting her head rest on his chest, so he could inhale the smell of her hair and kiss the top of her head.

"I've wanted to do this since you got off the helicopter."

She buried her face in his chest and let the tears fall. He stroked her hair. This is what she'd been missing. She'd missed his arms around her and him telling her everything was going to be ok.

"I'm sorry molls. I'm sorry I was so cold with you earlier. But I've got to remain professional. Keep my distance. I can't get emotionally involved"

"We are emotionally involved" she sobbed.

"I know. But you know what I mean. We can't act on anything. I have to treat you as one of my soldiers not my wife. You're in my command. It's for your own protection, as well as mine". She clung onto him tighter.

"Look it's been a long day. You're shattered. Get some shut eye. You're going to need your energy for tomorrow, it may well be momentous. He hesitated before asking his next question,

"Are you sure you're alright for this though? I need to know you're strong enough to handle this or I can't send you out in the field"

She pulled away from his embrace and wiped her eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine. Sorry I'm just tired. And it was a shock seeing her like that. And I've missed you. It's been proper shit being away from you and I didn't realise how hard it would be being here and not being able to be with you. Afghan was easier as we weren't actually a couple then. I can see why they don't let husband and wives work together" she said smiling. Trying to convince him, and herself that she was ok.

He didn't look convinced but knew better than to push it. Molly was feisty at the best of times.

He stood there slightly awkwardly, hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground, not really sure what to do next. He wasn't really sure how to move on from this point. He wanted to kiss her goodnight but he'd just told her he had to be professional. Luckily she took the decision out of his hands.

Reaching up to his face she gently placed a hand on his cheek.

"Look, I know we have to wait out. Doesn't mean I have to like it though" she said smiling. "I'm going to pack my med Bergen ready for tomorrow and then get some sleep and I'll be back to the kick ass wife you know and love in the morning. I promise"

She leant up and gently pressed her lips against his. It was the first time she'd kissed him in weeks and she instantly felt the electricity spark between them. The softness of his lips. The warmth of his breath as he gently opened his mouth and coaxed her tongue into his. He deepened the kiss as he moved his hands up her back and into her hair. Pressing his groin against her she could feel how hard he was. They were entering into dangerous territory. If they didn't stop now they'd definitely go past the point of no return and that's something neither of them could afford to do.

"Charles we can't" she said pulling away.

He felt bereft and cold. Her warm body no longer moulded to his. He admired her though, it wasn't like Molly to stop, but he definitely didn't have the willpower to stop it going any further.

"Sorry. I know. You're right." Adjusting himself he straightened up."

"Right. Go to bed. I'm off to take a cold shower" he said laughing.

"Sleep tight Mrs James" he said with a wink as he walked out the tent.

"You too bossman"

Just as he was about to walk out the door he stopped and turned back to her. The familiar frown appearing on his brow.

"Molly"

"Don't"

"Don't want."

"Don't say it"

"You don't even know what I was going to say"

"Yeah I do. But just don't. I'll be alright tomorrow. I'll be safe. I promise"

She knew him too well. She was always one step ahead of him. With that he exited the tent zipping it up behind him and headed off in the direction of the showers. If he was going to get his head in the game ready for tomorrow he really did need to cool off.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Rescue - part one

_A/N Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed the story so far, it means so much that people are liking my take on series 2. The next few chapters are the rescue. It's split into 4 parts purely because otherwise it would have been far too long. All these chapters are written though so you won't have to wait too long for the next parts. Anyway hope you enjoy and if you get time please do review xx_

 _..._

Captain James strolled through the camp towards the mess tent. He'd already been to the medical tent and she wasn't there, this was really the only other place she could be. He heard her laugh before he spotted her, he loved that laugh. It set off something deep inside him whenever he heard it.

Stood in the doorway surveying the scene he spotted her sat next to Dangles and Brains. She looked gorgeous laughing with the lads, playing around and joking with them. It made his heart leap and reminded him of all the times in Afghan when he'd just sit and watch her in the mess tent without her knowing. She had such a natural way with everyone and could make anyone in her company feel at ease. The lads were obviously loving having her back, even if only for a short time. And he knew she was in her element. He knew how much she missed them. He felt guilty that she couldn't stay with the section because of him, but then she was only ever a replacement medic. She was never intended to be a permanent replacement no matter what had happened between them. He caught her eye and shouted over the laughter "Dawes ops tent now"

"Ooh hubby has spoken. Best not keep him waiting molls"

"Shut up Fingers" She hissed as she turned to him and threw a piece of toast at him. Fingers ducked, stuck his tongue out at her and laughed.

"Strike 3 Fingers you weapons grade scrotum" - Captain James shouted and glared at him.

"Sorry boss."

"Don't make me put you on latrine clean for the rest of this tour"

Molly grinned at him flicking him the finger as she walked over to the door. "So what's happening then boss?"

"We've received some new intel that I'm briefing special forces on. You need to be part of it as you'll be going out with them."

She swallowed and looked at him a little apprehensively, "This is good right? It means Georgie is alive?"

"At the moment we have to assume yes as we haven't heard otherwise. But time is critical. We don't have long before the deadline"

In the ops tent she noticed Captain Osman, King, Elvis and the special forces guys huddled round a map on the table in middle of the room. Taking out her notepad she took up position next to Elvis. Captain James started to speak,

"Recovering the primary is our only objective here. Special Forces will primarily be in charge of this supported by two section and the Paras and the Kenyan army. The area and refugee camp is very unstable and we can't be sure there aren't any more cells in the camp. It's too volatile for us to be there at the moment without the proper intelligence as we are prime targets so once we've recovered the primary we will be pulling out of this operation early."

"Something you should have probably done hey Elvis" she whispered to him with a cheeky grin.

Elvis glared at her as she struggled to suppress her giggle. She knew this wasn't the time to be laughing. It was serious. But some habits die hard and she never could resist making a cheeky comment.

From her position round the table only Elvis and Charles heard what she said.

She caught Charles' eye and could see him struggling to maintain his composure. He visibly spluttered and nearly spat out his coffee. That made Molly even worse and she had to try really hard not to laugh. Especially when she could feel Elvis glaring at her and Charles.

"Everything ok Captain James" said Osman.

"Yes fine thank you. Sorry. Just my coffee went down the wrong way. Please carry on." He composed himself, but avoided Molly. He knew he'd laugh if he made eye contact with her. What had happened to him. He used to be so professional.

Captain Osman pointed to a building on the map "Al Shabab compound. Drone picked up activity in the last 24 hours"

"What's the current situation" said Elvis

"Kenyan close surveillance are monitoring. Strong possibility hostages are in situ. Occasional visits from lone al Shabab"

"Are these the only Al Shabab in the area ?"

"Yes"

"Right let's get down on the ground and take a look guys. Charlie have you got those coordinates. Molls. You're coming with us. If Georgie is there we'll radio for backup but time is critical so if we have to we'll be going in to get her asap. We might need you at that point molls. You ok with that plan Charlie?"

Of course he wasn't ok with it. He couldn't think of anything worse than sending Molly off on this but this was her job and he knew better than to intervene. And Elvis was good at his job. He knew he wouldn't put her in danger. It didn't mean he had to like the situation though. He nodded his head.

"Of course. No heroics though Dawes. Listen to everything Elvis and the team say." His stance didn't change though. He stood legs apart and arms folded. Molly tried to give him a small smile but he didn't return it. His eyes betrayed his voice. She knew he wasn't happy.

"Great. Can you get two section ready for action Charlie. Meet at the car in 10 Molls."

"No problem. Just need to get the kit ready" she said exiting and heading for the medical tent.

Ten minutes later just as she was about to leave the med tent she heard the flap open and Charles appeared.

She stood staring at him not saying anything. He walked over to her, took her face in his hands and tipped her chin so she was looking up at him. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Come back to me molls. Please don't do anything stupid. Listen to Elvis. I can't protect you out there but he can" his tone was pleading.

She stared at him. Her green eyes sparkling "I will. I promise. Don't worry. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her tiptoes and reached up to kiss him. "I love you...I've got to go. They're waiting"

"And remember"..."I know" she cut in. "Stay focussed, stay alert, stay alive," she said softly and gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

With that Charles stepped back, tucked his hands under his arms and moved aside so she could exit the tent.

...

 **Al Shabab compound**

"Molly you wait here with Spanner. If he moves you stay here. Stay low and out of sight"

"I don't need babysitting. I'm quite capable in the field you know." She was getting annoyed at him. She knew he was technically her boss but he was treating her like a kid, not a Lance Corporal who'd been in combat many times before and had won a medal for it.

"Just don't fucking move from here unless you're getting shot at understand."

"And if I'm getting shot at mate where are you gonna be?"

"Don't worry one of us will be about. If she's here and we need to go in I'll let you know. I know you're a trained killer and all that but I promised Charlie I wouldn't put you at risk if I didn't need to so keep your head down and listen on the radio for any instruction from me. Keep your eyes open and look out for anything. You see anything important radio it in. Got it?"

"Yes boss" she said with a small salute of her was trying not to sound sarcastic but she was finding it hard to follow his orders. If he noticed and was bothered by it he didn't let it show.

"Right lads. Let's go"

She watched as Elvis took a leap at the compound wall and went over, before pulling spunky over with him. Jackson went through the door of the compound and her and spanner took up position on the compound wall, hidden by the trees, which gave them a good vantage point into the main part of the compound. Right, eyes on. Stay focussed, stay alert, stay alive. She repeated the mantra in her head.

She'd been sat crouched on the wall looking through the scope of her rifle for what felt like hours but was actually only about 10 minutes. She couldn't hear or see anything. And she didn't want to distract spanner. He was focused on watching out for Elvis. Suddenly the radio crackled to life making her jump.

"She was here guys" it was Elvis. "I'm pretty certain. She's since been moved on though. When are we gonna catch a break. There's a vehicle. Insurgents are loading boxes into it. I'm gonna try and put a tracker on it. I'm guessing it's going back to wherever they've got her. Molly get on the wire and let James know the situation."

Molly let out her breath. She couldn't work out if this was good or bad that Georgie wasn't there. She hoped good. Elvis hadn't found a body. They were obviously keeping her alive for a reason

...

Time seemed to be passing so slowly. She was used to operations being slow burners but her adrenaline was pumping and she wanted to be doing something, anything, other than sitting on the fucking wall. She wondered what was going on. She was brought back to reality by the sound of a car engine and saw another vehicle driving towards the compound. Ducking down out of sight she radioed in.

"Alpha one. Vehicle just entered the compound. Two males in situ. Stay low and out of sight"

"Roger that Dawes. Chaps. Did you hear that. Stay low. Do not engage. We need someone to take this truck back to hopefully where the primary is"

"Boss you're under the truck if it moves you'll be pancaked" said Spunky.

"Do not engage. Wait out"

Molly wished she could help but those guys knew what they were doing. Or she hoped they did. Just don't get shot Elvis she prayed. Georgie needs you. Even though she didn't like him she knew he'd go to the ends of the earth for Georgie like Charles would for her and right now Elvis was Georgie's only chance of survival.

She looked at spanner. "Stay here. I'm going to move into a different position so I've got a clearer shot at covering Elvis" she just gave a small nod as she watched him jump off the wall and disappear out of sight.

Not 5 minutes later she heard the shots. Instinct told her to take cover. She prayed it was Al Shabab who had been shot and not Elvis, then she saw the car screech out of the compound and then she heard his voice over the radio,

"Good work boys. I owe you a beer or five. Let's get back to the car and follow the tracker. Dawes. Break cover. Let's go"

They all clambered back into the vehicle.

"What happened? I saw the car screech out of here"

"Boss was under the car when it drove off, shot one in the head then we had to take out the others so they didn't kill him. Guy driving got spooked and drove off. Hopefully to where they're holding Georgie ."

Heading out into the dusty terrain Molly stared out the window. She knew they were so close to rescuing Georgie. Her heart rate was pumping. The adrenaline was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Everything with special forces was so quick, sharp, fast paced. So different to what she'd been doing in Afghan. And she loved it. It gave her such a rush. What could be better than saving a life. She didn't want to think about Georgie being injured. Georgie was strong. A brilliant soldier. In fact she was in awe of how strong she was. Whatever life threw at her she just got on with it. Never complained. Never grumbled. That's why she knew she'd fight to survive with everything she had. She just had to hold on a little longer.

The vehicle came to a halt. She looked at Elvis.

"What's 'appening, we're in the middle of nowhere?"

"Where's that signal spunk?"

"I don't know boss. It's gone. Tracker must have fell off the car. Or he stopped and took it off."

"Shit. He can't have gone far. Call in a drone. See if we can get eyes on"

Elvis got on the radio.

"Charlie. We've lost the signal. Spunkys calling in a drone. Keep eyes on. Look for a signal... Anything. And report back when you have something"

"Roger that Elvis. Keep the channel open."

Charles didn't want to sound needy but he needed to ask if Molly was ok. Cautiously he said "Elvis is..."Elvis cut him off "yeah yeah she's fine Charlie. I told you I won't let anything happen to her. Now stop worrying about us and look for a bloody signal will yer"

Elvis walked over to Molly. He could see in her eyes she was worried. Truth be told so was he a little bit. They were rapidly running out of time.

"Where've they taken her. We're in the middle of bleedin' nowhere?"

"Don't worry molls we'll find her. Charlie is watching for a signal. We aren't giving up. I will find her. I didn't come this far to fail"

Mollys heart sank. This wasn't the development they were expecting. It was starting to fall apart. Just hold on a little longer Georgie. We're coming…Then she heard the shots ring out and hit the deck.

…...


	7. Chapter 7 - The Rescue - part two

_A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It really does mean a lot that people are enjoying my story. Here's part two of four for the rescue. Sorry it's so many parts but it would have been really long otherwise. Hope you enjoy it xx_

The shot came out of nowhere. They all flung themselves to the ground and took cover behind the car. They heard the windows shattering and the metal of the bullets ricocheting off the back of the truck. Fuck. What was happening. She looked around. The lads were on the ground with her.

"Is everyone alright?" An affirmative yes from everyone told her they were all ok. She heard Elvis shouting into his radio,

"Contact, contact. Wait out. Take cover."

They were under attack. More bullets were being fired in their direction. She could hear them hitting the ground behind her. But where from? They were in the middle of nowhere. She daren't look up to see where they were coming from.

"Elvis, have you got eyes on?"

"No. Can't see anything. There's no buildings round here. Not that I can see in the immediate vicinity anyway. We're in the middle of the fucking desert.. And I can't see a vehicle"

"Where do you think it's coming from?"

"Definitely in front of us if they're hitting the car. Apart from a few trees I can't really see anything." Said Jackson.

Mollys heart was hammering. She'd been in dangerous situations before but they were literally in the middle of nowhere with just the car for cover. They had nowhere to hide and no idea where the shooter was.

"Stay low. Keep yer fucking heads down. Do not engage until we've got a clear idea where the enemy is"

Spanner had his rifle trained under the car and was looking through the scope.

"I think I might have eyes on boss"

Looking through the scope of the rifle he could see a small building about 500 metres away, hidden behind the trees. Possibly an old farming building or security post from years ago. That's the only place the shots could be coming from. They hadn't even noticed it on approach. And it was so remote.

"By my reckoning he's taken the tracker off and gone in there to wait for us to pass. Clever bastard. Knew we'd stop when we lost the signal. We're sitting targets. Taking us by surprise"

Another burst of gunfire had them crouching as low as they could possibly go.

"Stay behind the car. Don't lift your heads up. Wait out. We don't fucking need this. We're running out of time" Elvis was getting agitated. He got on the radio.

"Charlie, we're under attack, from what we think is a lone shooter but we've not eyeballed anyone. We're in the middle of nowhere with no cover. Just the car. We're gonna fire on the compound that we think it's coming from. Then advance on foot behind the cover of the car. If it's the same guy we were following then he might have info to lead us to Lane.

Charles' eyes shot open in panic. "What do you mean you're under attack. Where the fuck are you?"

"In the middle of bloody nowhere. We were following the car and lost the signal from the tracker. We think they took it off to lure us here. We're taking cover behind the car. Assuming one shooter as that's all that was in the car we were following. Can you track our coordinates and send us air support if we need it?"

Charles' was frantic. Molly was in the middle of the desert getting shot at and he wasn't there to protect her. He had to think. Put his captains head on. But all he could think was that his wife was in danger and he might lose her.

"Charlie. Hello, are you there. What the fuck are you doing?

"Sorry sorry. Yes I've got your coordinates. Air support from the Kenyan army are 10 minutes out. Is anyone injured?"

"No we're all ok. We're all taking cover. And keep looking for those coordinates from the drone. Look at anywhere a signal might come from. We're losing time. This is a fucking distraction. That's all"

"I'd say this is a bit more than a distraction Elvis. Stay low and wait out if you can"

"We're not waiting out. Once we've got eyes on we're engaging"

"Elvis. I swear to god if anything happens…"

Charles' heart was racing. He knew this mission was doomed from day one. He had a bad feeling before he even left England. And now he was being proved right. How on earth was he meant to get his head in the game when Molly was in danger and he could do fuck all to help. If she was in Afghan it would be different. He wouldn't know. But right now all he could hear was gunfire down the other end of the radio and he knew his wife was in the firing line.

"...yeah yeah I know" Elvis said before shutting off the radio. He was getting annoyed. He didn't need to be babysitting Charlie's wife. And to be honest he wasn't. He knew Molly would be pissed if she heard what Charles was saying to him. She was fiercely independent and strong and would hate to think Charles didn't trust her to do her job. He knew he was worried but she saved his life for god sakes, in the middle of a gunfight and killed the insurgent. He needed to trust her, and him. This is why they don't let husband and wives work together he thought.

"Ok, eyes on. We're gonna attack the compound"

"We not waiting out for air support boss?" said Jackson.

"No, they're 10 minutes out. There's no reason not to shoot in the direction of that compound before they arrive. Dunno about you fellas but I'm not waiting to get shot at. Just stay low, Spanner and Jackson, stay near the front of the car. I'll stay at the back with Spunk and Molly. All eyes and guns on that compound. We're assuming one shooter. Five of us against one of them. If we unload he won't be getting away".

"Boss, don't we need to go and check the insurgent hasn't got any details on him that could lead us to Lane. If air support comes that ain't going to happen. Everything will be blown to smithereens"

Shit. She was right.

"Right, let's just unload into the compound. We've got minutes to do this before they get here. Pretty sure we can neutralise him before they get here. Boys. You know the score. Go!Go!Go"

She felt the bullet whizz past her head and hit the ground behind her. "Shit" she ducked down and trained her gun on the compound. Even standing on the bridge in Afghan staring Badrai in the eye didn't seem as scary as this for some reason. They all got into position and unloaded their guns into the compound. Initially the gun fire was returned and then it stopped. They waited for a minute. Nothing.

"Spunk, get in the car. Stay low if you can. Drive forward. We're going to advance to the compound. We'll take cover behind. Eyes on everyone."

Spunky started the car and they crept forward. Stopping every few seconds to see if any further gunfire was incoming. None was.

"Molly hang back and take cover whilst we secure the compound"

Each guy took a corner of the building. It could hardly be called a compound. It was tiny. More a hut. And it was littered with bullet holes. If anyone was in there they'd be lucky to be alive. Elvis raised his gun and opened the door, the insurgent was lying just inside the door, not moving.

"Right chaps. Let's see if there's anything here that will lead us to Lane. I'll call off air support. Jackson check insurgent isn't booby trapped. Molly check for signs of life."

She stood there in shock. She didn't quite understand what was happening today. This situation was fast escalating out of control

"Molly, now"

"Sorry" She moved over to the guy checking his vital signs. Nothing. She knew straight away though from the shot to the front of the forehead he was dead.

Jackson checked his pockets. They were clear. Elvis found the car outside behind the building. Walking back inside he looked pissed off.

"Nothing. No sat nav, no map. Nothing. Some weapons. But that's it. Nothing to say where she is or where he was heading"

Elvis took off his helmet and launched it at the ground. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

She looked at him. She knew this wasn't good, he was emotionally involved. And she knew better than anyone what that was like and the consequences of bringing personal into the battlefield. She definitely didn't want a repeat performance of that fateful day.

She went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun round.

"You sure you've got a clear head for this?"

"Yes. Course I fucking have. I told you I 'av didn't I?"

"Alright. Calm down. I'm just concerned. You losing your shit ain't going to help her is it. We 'av to stay focused. We don't want any mistakes. Believe me. I know what it's like when emotions are involved but it won't end well. Lets just focus on getting Georgie back from the bastards that have her"

He stared at her. She talked a lot of sense. He wasn't sure whether Charlie actually knew how good a soldier his wife was but he, for one, was very glad she was part of this mission. She was a real asset. Something he definitely hadn't given her enough credit for at the beginning.

He took a deep breath and picked up his helmet,

"Sorry. You're right. I'm all good. Let's just get on the radio to Charlie and find out what's happening with that drone and clear up this mess."

He didn't want to admit to Molly he was terrified. That when he heard about what happened and then saw the video of her begging for her life that he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He couldn't bear the thought of what they were doing to her. He might have fucked up but he loved her. There would never be anyone else for him. He'd die for her, even now, and if it took till his last dying breath he was going to make sure she knew that.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Rescue - part three

"James have you got anything from the drone yet? We're wasting precious time out here!" Elvis shouted down the radio. The small incident with the sniper quickly forgotten.

"We think we've got a signal from Lane, God knows how she managed it but it's got to be her. It's a disused compound to the North east of your location, sending the coordinates now. Over"

"Roger that. James we're doing this stealth on foot. Once we've confirmed the primary is at the location prepare to launch the counterattack, over."

"Roger that Elvis. So Phase one air support goes in to soften the targets. Phase two the paras and two section secure the gate and compound, phase 3, that's you Elvis - go in and recover the primary. Oh and Dawes if you're listening…"

"I'm listening boss",

"No heroics. Listen to Elvis. Let's make this a mission to remember. Not one we want to forget. We've already had too many close calls for one day."

Now Charles knew that Molly was safe he could actually concentrate on the mission. When Elvis radioed to say the target was down and no one was injured he actually wanted to jump for joy. If an actual insurgent didn't kill him on this mission, he thought he might have a heart attack worrying about Molly. It's not that he didn't trust that she was good at her job. He knew she was. And deep down he knew she was careful. She was a lot more mature than a few years ago but the thought of his wife being in harm's way, naturally, bothered him. Especially when it was right in front of his face and he couldn't do anything to protect her himself.

"Got it boss"

"Roger that James. Over. Let's go guys"

As they approached the compound Molly felt a knot in her stomach. This was it. Probably the most dangerous mission she'd been on. The mix of anxiety and excitement coupled with the adrenaline of earlier was making her feel a little nauseous.

"Right, eyes on guys"

"Yes boss" they all said in unison.

She looked around. She could see a couple of insurgents milling about the gate but none that looked like they were paying much attention. Nothing like the heavy presence of the Taliban that she'd witnessed in Afghan. Even the lone sniper was more alert than these guys. They didn't even seem to know what day it was. She whispered over the radio,"They look a bit switched off don't they?"

"I was just thinking the same molls"

"What you thinking boss?" Said Jackson

"I'm thinking I can get in, confirm the primary is alive and her location and get out before they've even finished their coffee"

"I dunno boss. Not sure you should be going in alone without support" said Spunky.

"Remind me of our job again" he said, and before anyone could even protest he'd jumped up onto the wall, climbed onto a tree and jumped down into the compound. For fucks sake Elvis. She knew Charles would be listening on the radio. If he found out he'd gone into the compound alone he'd hit the roof. It ain't my heroics he should be worried about she thought. After what felt like forever but in reality was about five minutes Elvis came over the radio,

"She's alive boys!. I can confirm primary is here and alive. There is also another hostage in situ. I've placed a mic nearby so we should be able to hear everything. I'm coming out. Wait out till I'm back then we launch the attack."

Captain James was on the radio. "Elvis. Are you actually in the compound? Confirm your exact location" There was no answer.

"Harte. Confirm your location. Are you in the fucking compound? Dawes where is he?"

James was getting angry now. He knew Elvis was a liability. Never could listen to orders. Bit like someone else he knew. If the situation with Elvis wasn't so fucked up he thought him and Molly might actually get along quite well. They were both so bloody similar.

Spanner, Spunky and Jackson didn't say anything. "What do I tell him?" They all just shrugged. Fuck it he was going to find out eventually,

"Yes boss he's in the compound"

"Oh for Fucksake"

Molly could understand Charles' anger, he didn't appreciate a gung ho attitude and especially not when one of his soldiers lives was on the line, but she was actually on Elvis' side with this. He assessed the situation and went with his gut. He'd obviously been in this type of situation before, he was special forces. Not like he didn't know what he was doing. She hated to admit it but she was actually really impressed, and was getting a massive buzz from working with him.

As Elvis emerged from the compound he signaled for them all to head to the car.

"Right come on. Let's get to the chopper. We don't have time to wait about. We need to get her out of there now."

Sitting in the chopper Molly stared out the door. She couldn't believe she was part of this mission. She'd never been part of anything so dangerous, even standing in front of Bashira with a suicide vest on didn't compare. More because she didn't even really consider the danger back then. She just wanted to keep the girl calm. But this was different. It was her friend. And if these guys were anything like ISIS or the Taliban then they didn't do things by half. They were about 2 minutes out when they heard the screaming and shouting, followed by shots being fired over the radio. Mollys eyes widened. She stared at Elvis. She prayed Georgie hadn't been injured. Her heart was racing. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her body. "What's happened?" She shouted over the noise of the chopper.

"Shit. She's been compromised. Sounds like they've found out she's a soldier. We don't have time to wait we have to get her out of there now".

On the radio Elvis shouted. "James. Launch phase 2. She's been compromised. Are you in position?. We have to go now, move, move,move"

Captain James and the team were stood along the compound wall. "Please confirm not waiting out for air support."

"We don't have time. She's been compromised. They're going to kill her. Go now"

"Right listen up two section. We're going now. Primary has been compromised. We're not waiting out. We have to secure the compound. Both teams prepare to move to position alpha - move. Go go go," he tapped Fingers on the shoulder and motioned for him to move towards the gate along the compound wall. Guns raised. Ready to attack.

The helicopter was above the compound now. She could hear on the radio that two section and James had breached the gate. The exchange of gunfire made her uneasy. She didn't have a clue what was going on down there and she couldn't see much in the hail of bullets and dust. Then she heard the cry of man down.

Shit. I should be down there she thought. She clicked on the radio,

"Boss who's down?"

"Member of the Kenyan army Dawes. We've pulled him to safety. Don't worry. Fingers is on it for now. Just keep a look out up there and cover Harte"

"Boss I should be down there. I'm the medic for god sake. That's the whole point of me being here ain't it. Because you need a medic. I can't do my bloody job from up here. I feel useless just sat here"

She could hear Charles screaming in her ear. "Don't you dare leave that chopper Dawes. If you leave that chopper so help me god..."

"Boss, it's my job. I have to go down, what if Lane's injured too"

Elvis cut in, "Then I'll bring her back up and you can treat her up here. It's too dangerous Dawes, you are to stay here, waitout. That's a direct order - do you understand?"

"Yes boss". Molly was visibly shaking. The anger rising at how out of control she felt. The situation on the ground was rapidly escalating and she knew they were running out of time. As she watched Elvis descend the rope all she could do was wait out and pray her friend could hold on a little longer.

From the vantage point in the helicopter Molly could see the whole compound. Gun raised she was watching the opposite side to where Elvis had just winched himself down. She watched as James and the rest of two section took out the insurgents. One by one, they were picking them off clearing and securing the compound. She had her gun trained on two below the chopper and managed to take them out before they had a chance to fire. It gave her a rush, and made her think of Afghan. As she was scanning the compound checking for insurgents she could see in the far northeast corner 2 men seemingly not involved in the gunfight. Instinctively she knew it was the ring leaders.

"Boss, I can see two insurgents. Far north east corner. Loading boxes into a car. Suspected ringleader. Maybe the white convert"

"Dawes do you have eyes on him from up there?"

"Yes boss"

"Can you direct me to their location"

"Yes boss I think so" she could hear the gunfire dying down and shouts of area secure. She knew it would be just a matter of minutes before they rescued Georgie and also a matter of minutes before the two insurgents got away.

"Ok Brains and Fingers on me now. King, you take the rest of the section and make sure all areas are secured and support Elvis on the ground"

"Right lads move. Dawes let's go. Where am I heading?"

"Spanner can you cover 2 section with me below,

"Yep no problem Molls"

"Right keep going north then in 200 metres there's an alley on your right. Head down it."

"Ok we're at the alley."

"Go straight down to the end, at the top turn left. There's two buildings ahead. They're coming out of the far right building where the car is. Looks like there's a gate just to the right. If they get away we've lost them"

"Is it a clear path down to there?"

"I can't see any other insurgents but stay alert".

"Fingers cover the back, Brain's right and left. Can you see if there's anywhere to take cover?"

Spanner chipped in - there's two small buildings on your left as you approach. Small alley in between. Probably the safest location. We'll have you covered up here."

"Ok. Guys on me. Turn left and run to the building when Dawes says it's safe to go"

"Ok insurgents are in the building now. Go go go"

"Can you see any more than just the two of them"

"No boss"

"Right be my eyes and ears Dawes."

"Yes boss"

She could see them approaching the targets, hidden by the building and even though she knew she was helping she felt powerless in the helicopter. She should be down on the ground. Also they were sitting ducks in the helicopter. What was taking Elvis so long. Looking through the scope of the rifle she clocked the insurgents spot James and the others. They must have seen them run across when they went inside.

"Boss get down. They've seen you. Take cover. Looks like they're about to throw something. I think it's a, shit, it's a Grenade. Take cover. Wait out"

She heard shots fired and then the small

explosion. She shot in the direction of the insurgents but wasn't sure if she connected with anything.

"Boss, Fingers, Brains, are you all ok? Talk to me. I can't see anything but dust"

"We're all ok Dawes what's going on though. We can't see anything. Have you got eyes on? Can you take a shot from up there?"

"Not got a clear shot with the dust. Plus not sure my rifle is long range enough. Spanner do you have a clear shot?"

"Not a clear shot but I'll try."

They both raised their guns and shot in the direction of the car. The burst of shots was followed by breaking glass, then profanities, before the car roared away.

"Shit. I think we missed. Boss they're gone. I'm sure we hit one but we don't have a shot now. They're too far away."

As the car sped away in the distance James and the rest of the lads appeared out of the alley.

"There's blood here so one was definitely hit. Doubtful he'll go to hospital though. Maybe we can get a chopper or drone out to try and track them"

"Sorry boss" Molly said dejectedly

"For what. You guys did good work. We'll go and check the building. Hopefully we can recover some intel from inside,"

Molly was watching James and the team huddled round the blood patch obviously talking about their next moves when she clocked another insurgent come out of the other building. What was he holding? It took her seconds before she clicked.

"Boss get down. Take cover. RPG"

Time appeared to stand still. All she could do was watch from up in the helicopter as Charles, Brains and Fingers ran for cover as the insurgent fired in their direction. They dove down the alleyway as she watched part of the building next to where they'd just ran explode in a cloud of smoke covering everywhere in dust.

As the explosion hit she watched as the insurgent fell backwards. Spanner was sat next to her.

"Insurgent down" he said into the microphone.

All she could hear was the ringing of the explosion and the whirring of the chopper blades and somewhere in the distance special forces talking to her. Everything appeared to go in slow motion. How can anyone have survived an explosion like that, they have to be dead she thought. The building collapsed around them. She felt the hot tears burning her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. Then she heard the screaming. Not sure where it was coming from. And then she realised it was her.

"No,no,no" she screamed. She couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed.

"Charles. Brains. Fingers. Talk to me. Fucking talk to me. Are you ok? Don't bloody do this to me"

Nothing. There was radio silence. All she could hear was static.

...


	9. Chapter 9 - The Rescue - part four

Spanner, Spunky and Jackson all sat there stunned. They couldn't believe what had just happened either.

"Shit shit shit. We need to get down there and see if they're ok." Said Jackson.

"What about the boss? And Georgie? We don't even know what's happened with them yet? That's our mission. Remember. Secure the primary. That's our only objective" Said Spunky.

Everything was rapidly spiralling out of control. Molly tried again. "Boss, anyone, please someone talk to me" she screamed down the radio.

Where were the rest of the section. They had to go and find them.

"King, Monk, can you hear me? There was an RPG. The boss and the lads were caught in an explosion. I've not heard from them since. Can you get to them. They might be trapped, injured. I can direct you to them. Please" she realised she sounded desperate but she didn't know what to do and she didn't want to think that they might be dead.

King responded "We're on it Dawes. We saw the explosion. I'm heading over there now with a team. Can you see any more insurgents?"

"No. I think they're all down. Spanner shot the one with the RPG and the two that were there escaped in the car"

She felt sick. She thought she might pass out. She was struggling to breath. Clawing at her neck she tried to loosen her clothes. Anything to try and get air into her lungs. Then she heard the crackle of the radio

"Molly, Molls, you there?

"Brains. Is that you?" Molly breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm bloody glad to hear your voice. Don't fucking do that to me again. Is everyone ok? How's the boss?

"Yeah we're all ok Molls. The boss's radio is out. No major injuries. Just a few cuts and bruises I think. I've got a pretty bad gash on me head but I'll live. Don't think we've got any broken bones though, just a bit shocked"

"I thought I'd just watched you all die" she said quietly. Maybe more to herself than anyone else

"We were fucking lucky. I think the alleyway sort of shielded us. The building fell in from the other side. She could hear them all coughing."Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah but it's thick with dust and shit down here though. We can hardly breath. If you thought Afghan dust was bad this is ten times worse and we're stuck. The building collapsing has blocked our path out. Also we don't know if anything is on fire. We need to get out asap. Can you send King to our location and the paras. Think they'll have to blow a hole in the concrete somehow. Is the area secure?"

"Yeah Spanner shot the guy. I've just spoken to King. They're heading over to you now"

"Thanks molls. Don't worry about us. Just go and get Georgie and bring her back safe yeah. I promise we're all ok. Well, fingers wasn't alright before…"

"Oi, knobhead"- she could hear fingers in the background and she let out a small chuckle.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down she leant back on the seat. What the fuck just happened. She was in shock. She'd just watched as her husband and friends nearly got red misted and she felt guilty. She led them into that situation. If it wasn't for her they wouldn't have even been there. She should have seen the other insurgent. How could she have missed him? Spanner put his arm round her shoulder.

"Hey it's ok. They're ok. You did a good job just then, spotting the insurgent. It's our job to be on alert"

Molly was shaking, "I just led them into an ambush for gods sake. It was stupid of me. I couldn't tell from up here if they were armed or not, or if there were more than two. A few metres to the right and they'd all be dead. Good job the guy was a shit shot with that RPG. It don't even bear thinking about."

"Look, James knew the risk and he took it. It's part of the job. He could have gone that way anyway checking the compound and gone in blind. But he didn't. He had you as his eyes and even though you think you led him to an ambush you saved him. You saw the danger before he was able to. So the way I see it you just saved their lives. I might recommend you for special forces" He said trying to raise a smile from her.

Molly didn't say anything. Just sat with his arm still round her shoulder taking it all in. She didn't even notice the commotion that was happening at the bottom of the winch until Jackson spun around.

…

Georgie's POV

She was in the cell cradling kikis body. She didn't want to move. She wanted to give up. She knew they'd come to rescue her. She just had to hold on a little longer. She heard the door open thinking it was her rescuers and looked up just in time to see zaki run in with a gun. Dragging her up off the floor by her hair he held her tight round the throat and put the gun to her head.

"Get up" he hissed

"Zaki don't do this please don't do this, just put the gun down. I can help you. Can you hear that zaki they're coming we can walk out of here together. If they catch you like this they'll shoot you. Is that what you want?"

"I'm a fighter, a soldier. I'm praising Allah"

"Zaki they will kill you. Abu has left you. To fight. He's gone. If you kill me then what. My death won't be paraded on tv. No one will know. Zaki please". She was screaming. Her voice was hoarse. Tears were streaming down her face and she was struggling to breath as his grip got tighter round her neck

"I know Allah and paradise awaits me"

"Zaki please. Please don't do this. Your mum would want you home. Safe. Please. Please" She was begging for her life. She could tell he was crying. Could hear it in his voice, and feel him shaking.

Elvis rounded the corner to be confronted by Georgie with a gun to her head.

He stopped and raised his gun. He wasn't expecting this.

"Lane - are you ok"

"Yes" she said shaking.

He had to play it carefully. One wrong move and he'd end up killing both Georgie and her attacker

"Put the gun down. This is only going to end one way. And it ain't going to be good for you" Elvis had his pistol trained at Zaki's head.

"I'm a fighter, Allah wants me to do this"

"No he doesn't. Now let her go. And you might get to live"

"I can't do that" Zaki's finger tensed on the trigger. Elvis saw it and shot him in the arm. Zaki momentarily dropped his stance and relaxed his grip and then he shot him in the head. Georgie screamed as Zaki fell back and slumped to the floor. Dead.

"Lane we've got to go. Move, now."

"I can't leave her. She's dead"

"I know, we won't leave her behind but we have to go. Now. Can you walk?"

She nodded

"Right stay behind me. The choppers outside. I'm going to winch you up. Just cling on to me when we're on there "

….

"You ready Dawes. Elvis has secured her. They're being winched up"

She momentarily forgot they were there to rescue Georgie. Then her brain kicked in. She sat up. Get your head in the game Dawes you've got a job to do. Wiping her face, she removed her rifle, pulled on her gloves and waited for Lane.

As soon as Molly saw Georgie approaching the door of the helicopter she reached out for her and pulled her into safety. Georgie turned to look at who had pulled her in, threw her arms around her and burst into tears.

"Molly!l She stared at her in disbelief. What are you doing here? It is really you isn't it? I'm not hallucinating?"

Molly had tears in her eyes. She was trying to be professional but she'd just witnessed her husband almost getting blown up by an RPG and her best mate was now sitting in front of her having being rescued from terrorists. She let a tear escape her eye as she hugged Georgie.

"I'm here. You're not hallucinating"

"But what are you doing here? I don't understand"

"I was sent to help get you back, thought you might gonna need a medic, and well you didn't think I'd trust these lot to handle it did ya". She said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Georgie was vaguely aware of her rescuer talking into his mic.

"Primary recovered, repeat primary recovered. All is well in the world"

At that last sentence Elvis lifted his visor, showing Georgie who her rescuer was for the first time. She stared at him incredulously, eyes wide in shock, before reaching over and smacking him really hard in the face.

Elvis didn't say anything. Just raised a hand to rub his cheek. If Molly wasn't so shocked she would have laughed. She looked at the other guys. They all just looked away, too stunned to say anything.

Molly moved in front of Georgie between her and Elvis and started carrying out her assessment.

"So where are we going?"

"To Mombasa hospital for a medical and debrief but I need to do a quick check first. You ok with that?"

"Yeah sure, whatever" Georgie glanced out the window not really looking at her.

Molly put her professional head on trying to forget it was Georgie and what she'd just witnessed with James and two section. "Here have some water. I'm going to take a look at your head. Looks like you've got some bruising around the temple and bruising around the neck but no lacerations"

"I'm alright. I can take a punch "

"Yeah you can give one too" chimed Elvis.

"You're lucky that's all it was mate" she said glaring at him.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your life."

"Elvis"...Molly's tone was sharp, she shot him a warning glance. This was neither the time or the place to bring anything up and if he thought it was he was seriously mistaken. It seemed to do the trick. He shut up and stared out the side of the helicopter.

"Is your vision ok?"

"No, I can still see him"

Molly had to try really hard to suppress a giggle. Even after everything she'd been through she still had her sense of humour.

"Look when we get to the hospital I want to speak to the doctor. You're severely dehydrated. I'm going to ask them to take bloods and do a check on your kidneys too.

"I'm alright molls. I just want a shower and my bed"

"I'm sure you are but humour me yeah. I did fly all this way." she said with a smile. Georgie returned it. She was glad to see Molly. As much as she'd grown to love two section, in the absence of her family, Molly was definitely the next best thing.

"There's no way you're going back to camp. You need bed rest, hydration and those cuts and bruises tended too. And a full body scan. I know us medics are stubborn. That's what makes us so good. We're a tough breed but after what you've been through you need to be checked over."

She was so relieved Georgie was ok. Well physically anyway. Elvis was right. She was strong. She couldn't believe she was alive and sitting in front of her. She was grateful to him. And she was immensely proud of her friend for surviving the last 48 hours. Most people would have given up. Charles was right. She was a bloody good soldier.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Hospital

_A/N Thank you so much to everyone who is following this story and has reviewed so far. It means a lot there's a few more chapters based in Kenya then we'll be heading to the Uk I've not really started these chapters yet, having A bit of a mental block with them. There's still another 5 chapters after this one though that are pre written so the next few updates at least should be quick. Anyway hope you're all enjoying and as always reviews are much appreciated. Xx_

...

Georgie was lying on the hospital bed, hooked up to a drip looking out the window when she heard the footsteps. She turned to see Captain James approaching. He looked a little dishevelled, covered in dust with a few scrapes and cuts on his face. Not the usual polished captain she was used to.

He approached cautiously. Not sure if she'd want to see him or not. She motioned that it was ok for him to come in.

"I'm a bit bloody relieved to see you Lane. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something had happened. Well done. I'm proud of you."

Georgie started to cry. The emotion of it all finally hitting her.

"I'm sorry sir. You must think I'm a right emotional wreck"

"Not at all Lane. Do you think I don't get affected by things, that I don't cry. You've been through so much I'd be worried if you weren't emotional."

He paused. Not really sure what to say next. Truth be told he was a little bit intimidated by her, or in awe of her actually. He couldn't believe she'd managed to get a signal out to them. That she survived whatever hell they put her through, and was now worried about being emotional about it all. That was Georgie though. Strong. Tough.

He proceeded carefully "The thing with our job Lane, is that we can't unsee the things we've seen. I'm really sorry about Kiki. I wish that hadn't happened and that you hadn't seen it. I know it's not like we haven't seen death before in our job but this is very different. It's ok to be affected by it."

"I just don't understand how people can be so evil boss"

"Me either Lane but that's the world we live in. These people, the terrorists, they aren't rational. They don't think like us. But they thrive on fear. They want us to be scared. If we don't show them fear then they can't win" he paused for a second,

"When you speak to the psychiatrist you must tell them everything. Don't go saying you're fine and you want to get back to work asap. You've been through a lot."

"I am fine boss"

"I rest my case Lane. Please tell them everything. If you'd been shot you wouldn't be on active duty. Just because you might not have any physical injuries, actually i'll rephrase that, any serious physical injuries, it doesn't mean you aren't wounded"

"If I tell them everything the psychiatrist will be in tears boss"

"Then so be it"

They sat in an awkward silence. Georgie didn't really want to talk about it anymore. Well not to Captain James anyway. She wanted to change the subject.

"I don't mean to sound rude boss but you look like shit. What happened?"

"Small incident with an RPG when we were rescuing you. We went after 2 insurgents that were getting away."

"The British guy, Abu?" She questioned. James nodded his head

"Did he escape?"

James gave a small nod. "Yes. I'm sorry Lane. We tried. We will get him though. He won't be allowed to get away with this. When you're feeling up to it we'll do a debrief and see if you have any information that might help."

She gave a small nod. "One other question Boss"

Captain James nodded,"Why him? Why Elvis?"

Shit. He knew it was only a matter of time before she brought him up.

"It wasn't my call Lane"

"Can you imagine how I felt seeing him again? Thought it was bad enough being kidnapped."

"Unfortunately he is one of the best and we needed the best. Having said that if I'd known they were sending him I would have vetoed it but as it happens I do think he was probably the best person to come. He wouldn't have let anything happen to you Lane."

She didn't respond to that."Where's Molly?"

"I think she's speaking to the doctor to check on your blood work." Georgie nodded then said quietly,

"Thank you for bringing her out here"

"That wasn't my call either Lane. I was just as shocked as you when you saw Elvis for the first time, when Molly stepped off the helicopter...except I didn't smack her one". Georgie smiled.

"Yeah the lads talk. Good on you. I think I'm most proud of you for that" he said with a smile.

Just then she glanced towards the door and saw Elvis stood there. Charles followed her gaze.

"Want me to get rid of him"

Georgie just nodded and looked away.

...

As Molly rounded the corner to Georgie's room she saw Elvis hovering in the doorway. What the hell was he doing there. She'd already told him to leave it alone. She could feel the anger rising. God he was arrogant. He was the last thing Georgie needed right now and after her reaction in the helicopter she doubted she'd want to see him anyway.

Approaching him she gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Elvis, what you doing 'ere?"

"I just need to speak to her"

Her words came out a little harsher than she meant them too.

"I don't care what you need mate. This ain't about you. It's about Georgie. Stop being so selfish for once in your life. Let her come to you when she's ready. Hounding her ain't going to do any good. She's just been held captive for 48 hours. She's traumatised. The last thing she needs is you fawning over her like a bloody puppy dog. If she wants to speak to you she will. Just leave her alone for a bit yeah. Also she's probably in shock seeing you."

"Just tell her though that I..."

"Elvis", she shot him a warning glance, "please just go'

A little more softly she said "I'll look after her. Nothing's gonna happen to her here. I promise. You did your job. Let me do mine. I'll speak to you later. "

With that he skulked off like a lost dog. Captain James was watching this play out in the corridor. As was Georgie. He'd never known Elvis to actually listen to anyone as much as he listened to Molly. To be honest he was surprised she was even talking to him but something seemed to have happened between the two of them when they arrived here. Gone was the blind hatred she used to have for him, she seemed more tolerant of him, almost friendly. He made a mental note to ask her. He hoped Elvis hadn't managed to charm Molly too, she'd always been impervious to his charms. As much as Charles liked Elvis, he was after all one of his best mates, he knew all too well the propensity he had for fucking up peoples lives. Thinking he can just swan around doing what he likes without realising the consequences. One of the things Charles liked about Molly was that she took no shit from him. She totally had the measure of him, or so he thought, but now he wasn't so sure.

…...

Molly walked into the room and stood at the door. She didn't want to interrupt Charles and Georgie. They were, technically, still on duty and Charles was Georgie's CO, Molly knew well enough that there was protocol to follow. So she hung back and waited till they gave her the signal. Charles stood up and cleared his throat,

"Right. I'll leave you to two it. I'll see you in the morning for discharge and debrief Lane. And listen to everything the medic says" he smiled and winked at Molly.

Lane smiled wearily. "Thanks boss"

Molly turned to Charles. "Before you go could I have a quick word?"

"Sure. Outside in the corridor" he jerked his head in the direction.

It was the first time she'd seen him since the RPG incident. She took a quick glance around and checking no one was watching threw her arms around his neck.

"Woah molls. I know you're happy to see me. And believe me I'm bloody glad to see you. But not here" he gazed down into her eyes. She knew he was right.

"Sorry. It's just I thought i'd lost you"

Bending down so she could feel his breath on her neck he whispered "I know. But I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere". He gently squeezed her hand and traced his thumb around her knuckles to show her that he did care and he did want the affection. Just not in the corridor of the hospital.

"When that RPG went off I felt sick. I'm so sorry I led you into that ambush" she looked at his face and saw the cuts and grazes. She tenderly reached out a hand to touch them.

"Molly it was not your fault. I made the decision to go there. If it wasn't for you watching out for us we'd all be dead". She gave him a small smile but he could see the anguish in her eyes.

"Look you better get back in there. Georgie needs you. I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

…...

Molly turned away and walked back into the room. Georgie was staring out the window looking vacant, broken.

"Hey," she said softly,

"Hey"

Georgie grabbed Molly's hand, as she leant down on to the bed to give her a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you molls. You have no idea. I just want to see a friendly face you know" She could see tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I do. As much as the lads are great, not necessarily the first thing you wanna see after such an ordeal, might make you worse" she said trying to raise her spirits and make her laugh. Something she hoped she hadn't permanently lost. Georgie smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about Kiki. I know what it's like to watch someone die in your arms." Georgie briefly saw a flash of sadness behind Molly's eyes. She knew she was talking about smurf.

"When you speak to the psychologist you need to properly unload. Don't bottle all this up Georgie. You won't be able to move forward if you don't."

Molly knew all too well how important it was to let go of situations and not blame yourself. She'd been through enough therapy of her own over the last few years.

"You sound like your husband", she said wrapping her arms around Molly's neck clinging to her, then she started sobbing.

"I can't get it out of my head molls. I see it all. Everytime I close my eyes it's there. I want to scrub myself to try and wash it all away. I can feel the metal of the knife on my throat. Hear them telling me I'm gonna die. I can feel the chains round my wrists that were tied so tight I couldn't breath and wanted to give up, the boots on my head, their hands all over my body. And I see kikis blood on my hands when I look down."

Molly noticed she was shaking. "I hear the gunshot and then watch the life leave her. I couldn't help her. I'm a medic and I couldn't help her…Georgie was becoming hysterical now. "How can people be so evil molls?"

"I'm so sorry Georgie. I'm so sorry you had to go through this."

Molly couldn't help it. She was in tears listening to her friend. She didn't know what to do. She'd never seen her like this before and she'd definitely never been in this situation before, so she did the only thing she could, which was hold her and let her talk and cry, until Georgie fell asleep through sheer exhaustion


	11. Chapter 11 - Reunited

Her head was throbbing. Today had been tougher than she thought but she'd never felt a rush like it. When it was crunch time everything happened so quickly. The speed at which the Special forces moved was mind boggling. But then seeing Georgie in the helicopter was such a shock. She was bruised, bloodied. Certainly not the Georgie she was used to.

As she sat on the beach in the glow of the moonlight she started to cry. She didn't want to, but she couldn't stop the tears from spilling down her face, stinging her slightly sunburned cheeks as they mixed with the sand and spray of the sea water. The emotion of being shot at and nearly losing her best friend and her husband, finally taking over. She let out a deep breath, that she felt like she'd been holding all day, as she lay down on the towel and stared at the stars.

She didn't hear him approach but jumped when she saw the figure looming above her.

"Bloody hell Charles, you nearly gave me a Julius Seizure"

He chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I've been looking for you. I was worried about you. Are you ok?"

He sat down on the towel next to her, interlinking his fingers with hers, slowly tracing his thumb across her knuckles. He could tell she'd been crying.

"Is Georgie going to be ok? I don't think I've ever seen her look so broken."

"In time, yes. She's strong, a survivor. She'll need help though, the support of her friends and family, and you."

"I just don't even know what to say to her Charles. I know how to patch up a gunshot wound or a broken leg, but everything I've gone over in me 'ead just sounds a bit shit."

"It's not your job to fix her Molls. It's your job to be her friend. Don't be any different to how you normally would. That's what she needs. If she wants to talk just listen. That's the best thing you can do for her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry. It's just been a shit day. It could have all gone so wrong couldn't it? And you. What with that RPG. I could have lost me best friend and husband on the same day. It don't even bear thinkin' about"

"That was never going to happen Molls. I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled her into a hug. He needed it as much as she did. Letting her head rest on his shoulder he stroked her hair. When the RPG exploded just above his head he did see his life flash before his eyes and he panicked. He couldn't imagine not seeing Molly again.

"It's beautiful ain't it?" she sighed.

"What is?"

"The ocean, the sand, the stars. It all seems so peaceful. Like a little bit of paradise. Hard to believe it's in the middle of a war zone"

"I remember you saying something similar about Afghan, what was it you said, oh yeah, that no one would believe you but Afghan was proper nice, if it weren't so bloody war and that"

She laughed "Yeah sounds like the kinda bollocks

I'd come out with. I can't believe you remember that"

"I remember everything you say Molly." He said tenderly

"Shit, best be more careful what I say then hadn't I, she smiled. It's just hard to believe there's so much evil in somewhere so beautiful"

"There's always a price to pay for paradise Molls. He was quiet for a second. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you though,you know that don't you."

"You can't protect me all the time Charles. Not when I'm on tour."

She sounded dejected. He'd never really seen her like this before. It's like her spark had gone.

"We've not even had a proper chance to talk yet have we, how was Afghan?"

"Yeah ok….good...bit hard this time. Felt like we were taking one step forward and two steps back. It was just frustrating and slow. That's why I jumped at the chance to come out here. I wanted a bit of action. But now I'm not even so sure that's what I want anymore. It all just gets a bit too much don't it? All the hate and evil and bad things that happen. D'ya not find it drainin'?"

"What's going on Molls? I thought you loved what you do?"

"I do...I don't know...I've just been thinking. Maybe it's time for me to get out. I'm just starting to reevaluate things. I've been in a while now. I've done me 4 years, I could leave. I wanted to see if I could do it, and I know I can. Maybe I'm ready for another challenge. We're going to wake up one day and life's gonna have passed us by"

"Do you feel like life is passing you by?"

"Sometimes. It just seems so short ...I don't wanna have any regrets"

Charles wasn't sure he was liking where this conversation was going. She seemed so melancholy.

"So let me get this straight, you want to leave the army?"

"Maybe. Or at least take a career break. There are other things I could do?"

"Like what? Molls what's going on. You've never mentioned leaving the army before"

"It's just I've been thinking...and before you say it yes I know that's dangerous…" He chuckled. She knew him so well.

She didn't even know if this was the right time to bring it up but she guessed now was as good a time as any. They were, after all, sitting in a little bit of paradise.

"Well I was thinking, we've been married two years now and I've achieved a lot in my career. But somethin's missing. I was thinkin', maybe, if you wanted to, we could try for a baby?"

Charles was stunned. Of all the things that Molly could have come out with that was least of all what he expected.

"A baby! But, I thought you didn't want kids. You always said your mum put you off."

"Yeah she did, but then I met you and I see what you're like with Sam. I love Sam to bits and you're a brilliant dad, and I just, I don't know, thought we could have that."

Charles stared across at the ocean not saying anything. She could see his profile in the moonlight but couldn't work out what he was thinking. His jaw was set in a tight line and he was running his hands through his hair at the back of his neck. Something he always did when he was uncomfortable with a situation. Shit, she shouldn't have said anything. Clearly he wasn't in the right place to want a baby.

"Forget I said anything. It's not the right time. I shouldn't have said anything. Look we've got Sam and that's fine. I don't need a baby, it's just..."

"Molly...Shut up."

He leaned across and took her face in his hands as he planted a deep kiss on her lips, parting them ever so slightly so he could roam his tongue around her mouth, devouring her. She could taste him, god, she'd missed this. She forgot how much she was craving him. She felt the familiar feeling in her belly as he worked his hands into her hair. She was breathless when she came up for air. Charles still had a tight grip on her and she noticed the huge grin on his face as he pulled away

"What was that for?"

"Molly, you've just made me the happiest man alive, I want nothing more than to have a baby with you. I've wanted it for ages but didn't want to bring it up. I didn't want to scare you. I wanted you to be brilliant and push yourself. I didn't want to hold you back by making you stay at home with a baby."

Molly couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her lips.

"Really, you really want a baby with me?"

"More than anything, I love you. And I can't think of anything better than having a little version of you. Soooo..how about we head upstairs now and start trying? My rooms far enough away from everyone else's" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"But Captain James, that's against army regulations is it not, and you know how they're stronger than love? You did say that to me once didn't you?" She smiled, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You cannot use my own words against me. Maybe my perspective has changed on things. I nearly got taken out by an RPG earlier today so I think I can be forgiven for wanting to spend time with my wife. So come here Mrs James, are you going to come willingly, or do I have to carry you?"

"No,no I'll come willingly, wouldn't want you to pull a muscle old man"

"Oi, less of the old" he said as he playfully slapped her on the bum.

She giggled as she got up and made a run for the door of the hotel, with Charles following closely behind.


	12. Chapter 12 - Just like old times

Waking up she reached out a hand towards the other side of the bed. He wasn't there. She knew deep down he wouldn't be. Even though she'd managed to sneak into his room last night she knew she couldn't have stayed the night. It was risky enough just being there. As much as two section might not have minded there were other senior officers about and it wouldn't have looked great being seen sneaking out of his room in the morning. So she headed back to her room in the early hours. But it didn't mean she didn't still look for him, feel for his warmth and miss him. Especially after their antics of the night before.

The sound of the phone ringing on the bedside table made her jump. Don't go breaking my heart blasted out and she struggled to untangle herself from the sheets to answer it. She didn't even need to look at the screen to know who was calling.

"Well if it isn't my favourite husband"

"Morning Mrs James, erm do you have more than one husband?" He enquired laughing.

"Not currently but if you wake me up at ungodly hours I might have to rethink the current one. It can't be morning it's still dark outside".

"I missed you last night."

"I only left you a few hours ago you soppy git" she said wiping her eyes and adjusting to the darkness of the room.

"I know but it's torture knowing you're in the same building and not being able to be next to you"

"It's only a few more days". She yawned. "What time is it anyway?"

"Just after 5:30"

"5:30, bleeding hell why you waking me up so early. I thought being at the hotel I might get a bit of a lie in. I could have had at least another half an hour in bed"

"Thought you might be up for an early morning PT session?" He said chuckling.

"No bloody way. There's only one type of PT session I'm interested in that involves you and I'm sure that's not what you're offering?"

"Well as much as I'd love to 'work you out' this morning I actually have work to do and if I come over there there's no way I'd be leaving your bed"

She stretched and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and turned the light on. Looking down she realised she was wearing his tshirt and boxers that he'd packed her for Afghan. She gave a small smile to herself.

"So what's the plan for today then?"

"Well I'm heading to the hospital after breakfast to get Lane. Then she'll have a debrief with Major Hare and Captain Payne. They want to glean as much information as possible about who was holding her and if she saw or heard anything. They're hoping she might have intel that could lead us to them or what they might be planning. Did she say anything to you yesterday in the hospital?"

Molly closed her eyes. She didn't want to relive what Georgie had told her. She wracked her brain, she didn't think she'd said anything that would be of any use in capturing Abu, and it was painful to think about what she'd told her.

"Nope. Nothing"

"Well depending on what she remembers we'll probably be heading out on another mission to try and capture Abu and the rest of the cell. We aren't giving up looking for him"

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling

"Will I be needed?"

"I doubt it. Even two section aren't coming. Any mission will be special forces and the Kenyan Army. I won't even be there. There's a possibility Georgie will go, although I don't really want to send her on another mission so soon. I guess we have to see what happens. Captain Osman is in touch with Kenyan undercover officers so we should have something to go on. Essentially we want to try and locate them and neutralise them. We could do with Georgie making a positive ID but i'm not about to send her out on another mission if I don't have to"

Molly didn't say anything. Just listened and tried to think of the ramifications of Georgie going out on another mission so soon.

"Molls, you there. You haven't fallen asleep on me have you?"

"No sorry I was just thinking that's all"

"You're worried about Georgie?"

"Yeah. I don't think she's strong enough to go on another mission"

"Look I've got a responsibility to Georgie. I'm not going to do anything that's going to harm her am I? If she does go out on any mission it will be her decision and she'll be with special forces and it would be strictly observatory. She won't be engaging with the enemy. I genuinely care about her. I'm not just her Captain. She's my friend too. You know that."

"I know. I just think I should go too"

"Molly. I know you want to protect her. But you can't be there. It's not part of your remit being out here. Besides I don't even know what's going to happen yet. Georgie might not be going anywhere. Trust me ok?"

She knew he was right. He was Georgie's Captain and this wasn't anything to do with her. Her mission was to help get her back. And she did. But seeing Georgie yesterday was haunting her. And she just wanted to take the pain away for her.

"Ok" She finally said.

"Look get yourself up and showered. We'll go and meet the lads for breakfast"

"Ok,see you shortly"

"Love you Molly"

"Ditto" she said as she hung up.

She got up and went and sat on the balcony. The sun hadn't yet risen and the air was still cool. It was so peaceful at this time in the morning. All she could hear was the waves lapping at the sand. It was giving her a sense of calm in her nut that she'd been desperately craving over the last few days, well weeks and months really. She could have sat there all day but thought she better get showered and dressed before two section devoured everything in sight at breakfast. Plus, there was proper hot water and fluffy towels waiting for her. A luxury that she so desperately needed after weeks and weeks on tour in hot dusty terrain.

...

She made her way over to where they were all sitting. She could already see their plates piled high.

"Morning Molls"

"Alright lads. Brains,you not havin' a full English? Not like you to not have a plate full of sausages" she said smiling.

"Nah, fruit and coffee for me Molls. I'm on a health kick"

"Sounds a bit grim if you ask me"

"You having a full English molls? They can do your eggs any way you like?" Said Fingers. "I've got my omelette cooking with all the trimmings"

"Nah you're alright I'm sticking with my coco pops"

"Are you still eating that crap. Jesus" said Dangles.

"Well it's better than the crap that you lot like to eat. These give you all the sustenance you need mate. You should try it"

She hadn't noticed Charles and King enter the room. Charles was stood behind her listening. He leant over her shoulder before saying quietly,

"Is that an invitation for me to dip my spoon in your coco pops then Dawes?"

Smiling she said quietly

"You can dip your spoon in my coco pops anytime, Sir'

"Think I'll stick to coffee and muesli Dawes" he said as he moved away, giving her a cheeky wink and a smirk.

"And you think I've got bad taste in breakfast cereal" she said with a grin.

As she looked up to speak to the lads she clocked the cut on Brains head and bruises on Fingers. She was momentarily taken aback. With everything with Georgie she'd forgotten they were injured too.

"So how are you guys doing after yesterday? That gash looks pretty nasty Brains?"

"Nah it's ok. Just a few steristrips on it. We're alright aren't we Fingers. We're tough us northerners. Not like you southern fairies" he said laughing in her direction.

"Ooh check you out. See the knock to the 'ead didn't affect your personality, you're still not funny" she said laughing. "And oh yeah I forgot about the time you tough northerners crawled across a minefield, oh no wait that was me" she said with a chuckle.

All jokes aside she was so relieved they were ok. Yesterday could have gone so differently. Maybe it was a good thing she wasn't in their section permanently, for some reason operations seemed to go to shit when they were together.

King and Charles came over to join them.

"So what's happenin' today Boss" said Monk.

King spoke up " We're pulling out of the mission so we're heading back to camp to pack up the boxes ready for transport back to the UK. Then hopefully back here for some downtime before home. Are you joining us Lance Corporal Dawes?"

"You can just call me Dawes King. Everyone else does"

"Ok. Will you be joining us then Dawes?"

"Well I could do with checking in with my colleagues in Afghan to see how they're getting on. I've got a few emails I could do with looking at. So if I'm not desperately needed would you mind if I stayed here to do that?"

"No of course not. You crack on. I guess you've done what you were sent out here to do haven't you." She looked at Charles but he didn't give anything away. She suspected he didn't mind if she stayed at the hotel. At least he'd know where she was.

Charles cut in, "King will be running a PT session when he gets back won't you King, these cockwombles need to stay in shape especially if they're just packing up boxes. You could always join them for that, for old times sake" he said smiling at her, with a challenging look in his eye. He was daring her. He knew she'd hate that but he couldn't resist winding her up.

She glared at him. She couldn't think of anything worse but she couldn't exactly turn him down in front of King and the lads "Of course Sir. I'd love nothing more" she said with just a hint of sarcasm. The lads were trying not to laugh. They knew Molly would kill him later.

"Lovely... You know how I love a keen and eager soldier"

"You need some new lines mate" she muttered under her breath. But still loud enough for him to hear. He smirked.

"Right piss off you lot. You've got work to do and I've got to go and get Lane. I'll see you all later. And King. Anyone not putting a shift in, you let me know" he said with a smile and headed off out the door.

...

She sat by the pool, looking out to sea. It was so serene and peaceful. It made a change doing work by the pool. It was definitely her preferred scenery. Opening up the laptop she scanned her emails. Jackie had sent her an update. She wasn't even sure she wanted to read it though. It would probably only put her in a bad mood if they'd not made much progress. She did feel guilty about leaving and coming out here and leaving her colleagues to pick up the slack.

She quickly scanned down the email. Nothing much to write home about. She had a couple of reports to do. There's worse things she could be doing she thought.

She spotted Elvis walking over to her and rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for his bullshit this morning.

"Alright Molls, can I sit down?"

"If you must"

"I thought we were friends now"

"What made you think that?"

"I dunno, just on the mission yesterday. I thought we might have had a moment"

"I'm here to do a job. We're colleagues. That's all. I ain't changed my opinion of you."

"And here's me thinking you'd softened"

She eyed him dubiously.

"What do you want Elvis?"

"I just wanted to see how you were after yesterday, it was a pretty tough day, certainly not what I was expecting anyway. I know it was tough being in the middle of that. Especially what happened with Charlie and the lads too. Me and my team are used to working in really challenging conditions like that but you're not. But you kept your cool and focussed and helped us get Georgie back safely. And we're, well I'm, grateful to you. So thank you."

"Erm Thanks" was about all she could muster in response. She was a little dumbfounded by his statement. She wasn't expecting him to say that. Usually she'd come back with a smartarse comment but it was a very nice compliment.

"You might be wasted in your current unit. You should come and join special forces"

"Nah you're alright mate. Then I'd have to see your ugly mug every day and I could do without that" she said smirking at him.

"Ouch" he said feigning mock hurt and then laughing

She smiled and let out a small laugh. "So what do you really want Elvis?"

His voice softened and the jokiness was gone.

"I just wanna know how she is?"

Molly eyed him warily before answering, "How do you think she is? She's just been held hostage for two days how would you be?"

She went quiet. She knew she didn't really want to be talking to Elvis about it. She knew Georgie would be pissed if she found out but she found she could actually talk to him. Which surprised her. Even though she didn't like him they'd somehow managed to find a happy medium that allowed them to be in each other's company without her wanting to kill him.

She looked out towards the ocean. "She told me all about it. What they did to her. I just can't even imagine it. People are evil. I couldn't do anything to help her. All I could do was listen." She turned to look at him, her voice raising slightly, he could hear the anger "I hate that she went through this. And for what? What's it even all for? You have to find Abu. You have to find him and kill him for what he did"

The more Molly thought about it the angrier she got. She could feel tears stinging her eyes. She was still upset about the RPG as well. But the last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of Elvis.

He noticed her mood change and saw her eyes glaze over. Reaching across he squeezed her arm. She was surprised at the affection, but she didn't move his hand away.

"Look. I know you're worried about her. But Georgie is strong. I've been on ops with her before and she doesn't take any shit. I can't even imagine what happened to her but she'll get the proper support she needs, the main thing is she's here, she's alive. We'll support her. I will find Abu and neutralise him believe me" he paused then said a little softly "I'm hurting as much as you at what he did to her."

It was the first time she'd seen Elvis really vulnerable. She'd clocked a few instances yesterday but today it felt real. Total honesty. Like she was seeing how tortured he actually was.

He didn't realise what he'd said at first until he saw the look she was giving him. He chastised himself for being so honest, even though he'd spoken to Molly about how he felt before, briefly, he knew she wasn't his biggest fan so didn't want to confess how he really felt. Not until he felt like she might understand and fight his corner. He straightened up and made to leave.

"Right. I'm off. I think we'll probably be called out on a mission later on to look for Abu so I'm gonna go and round the boys up" With that he stood up and started to walk away,

"Elvis"...she called after him. He turned around.

"If she goes out with you don't let anything happen to her". She glared at him

"I won't. You know that. She won't leave my sight"

With that he was gone. Molly just sat staring out to sea. These last few days had definitely made her think more about her decision in Afghan and where her life was headed and the more she thought about it the more she realised she wanted a change.

...

"Well that backfired didn't it" she said collapsing on the sunbed gasping for breath. She tried to peel off her kit but she physically had no energy. So she just lay there sweating, panting heavily, gulping down water.

"I'd rather be back in Afghan"

"Aww you know you've missed doing PT sessions with us Molls" said Brains.

"Yeah like a bloody hole in the 'ead. God I'm so unfit."

"Did you not train when you were in afghan then?" Piped up Fingers.

"Yeah we did but it weren't like this. The medics i'm training in the classroom don't care if you're a bleedin' puffer fish. I ain't missed Charles bein' me Captain running a PT session ...and he ain't even bloody here. I think King might be worse"

The boys chuckled as they remembered some of their tougher PT sessions.

"Well at least you turned up in full kit this time eh dawsey"

"Shut up dangles, you make one mistake and no one ever lets you bloody live it down. That was nearly three years ago"

The boys all roared with laughter.

"We've really missed you Molls. It ain't been the same without you."

"I know Brains. But I was only ever your replacement medic. I was never gonna be permanent."

"But even so, we've still not seen you much since. I know you're married now but we should get together more."

"Yeah I know I'm sorry. It's just been manic you know. What with me promotion and the wedding and everything."

"Your wedding was epic. Remember when baz fell off the table" laughed Fingers.

"Oh god yeah. Can't believe he managed to get more pissed than me dad"

"And when Fingers tried to kiss your nan"

chipped in Brains

"Shut up. I bloody didn't. She came onto me"

Molly burst out laughing. She really had missed these boys and was determined to spend more time with them when they got back. Even if it was difficult for Charles. They were her friends. She wasn't just going to abandon them. And if things panned out the way she wanted she'd have plenty of time to see them.

"Look, when we get home we'll arrange a night out. It'll be coming up to the anniversary soon so why don't we do somethin'. Go to Newport for the weekend. See if we can get hold of baz and nude nut too. I know they're off doing other things but reckon they'd still come. They never were ones to turn down a night out."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan"

"Fellas" it was King.

"I've just heard from Captain James. Lanes debrief is finished and the mission they were heading out on is complete. They're heading back here soon and he wants us to meet in the foyer at 18:00 hours. So go and get showered and changed."

Molly was stunned. She didn't realise they'd actually been out on a mission. She knew it was a possibility but hadn't heard anything all day. She hoped Georgie was ok.

...

They were sat in the foyer waiting for Charles. All the lads had hugged Georgie when she walked in and welcomed her back into the fold. They were bombarding her with questions, and Georgie was answering as honestly as she could but Molly could tell it was getting a bit too much for her. She doubted she wanted to go over it all.

"Fellas leave her alone yeah. You lot fawning over her is enough to traumatise anyone" she pulled her into a hug. "Thank you" Georgie whispered in her ear.

Georgie went and sat down next to Dangles whilst Molly sat next to Fingers. Dangles and Georgie were messing around, she heard her shriek and laugh, whilst Molly was chatting and laughing with Fingers. Looking up she spotted Charles appear on the balcony.

"Right listen in guys. The work on Lanes debrief has now been completed. So after considerable lengthy, and somewhat heated discussions with the MoD we have now been granted R&R...with beer rations"

A cheer went up from the lads. Molly looked up at Charles and smiled. No one was paying attention to them so he gave her a small wink. She was looking forward to spending some quality time with him. They'd not seen each other properly for months and she was looking forward to just relaxing and chilling out for a few days and maybe being able to enjoy being husband and wife.


	13. Chapter 13 - Risking it all

The hot sun beating down on her exposed skin was a welcome change. She was used to hot climates, but usually she was in full combat gear, and very rarely got to feel the benefit of some of their more tropical locations. Walking along the sand she delighted in the feeling of her feet sinking into the warm grains, and the cool ocean breeze running through her hair. It made a nice change to not have it tied up in a plait. As she stopped and looked out over the horizon she thought back to the last time she was on a beach. Well, a proper beach. A few days in Cornwall with Sam and Charles didn't count. It was her honeymoon two years ago. They spent two weeks relaxing in the Maldives. Not that they actually spent a lot of time on the beach, they were mainly in their hotel room, but the days they did venture out of bed they spent lying on their sun loungers, looking out at crystal clear waters, planning their future. She'd never felt more content in her life. And right now, being here in Kenya brought her back to that time. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore making her feel more relaxed than she'd felt in ages. Finally giving her a calmness in her nut that she'd been missing.

Glancing around she spotted Georgie sitting on one of the sun loungers and made a beeline for her, the peace and quiet only broken by the sounds of two section shrieking and laughing as they had a kick about and did back flips. It made her smile. She couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be right now and anyone she'd rather be with. It felt like she had her family around her.

She was just about to sit down when Fingers called out to her.

"Hey Molls, d'ya fancy a kick about. Come on, come and show us ya mad skills?"

"Nah yer alright mate. Wouldn't want to show you up now would I?" she shouted back with a grin. "We'll grab a drink later though yeah"

"Yeah alright mate". He said grinning back at her.

"What about you Georgie?"

"No you're alright thanks. I'm gonna lie here and work on my tan"

"Suit yourself" he said before heading the ball back to the lads.

She plonked herself down on the sun lounger,

"Think I might join you. I'm pasty white."

"You're not that bad."

"I am compared to you, although I'm pretty sure that ain't all natural is it?" she said laughing.

"Well I might have had a bit of help from St Tropez, you should try it?" she said smiling.

"Nah you're alright. I like my pasty white English look. Not sure I'd look all that good with a tan. Here have a drink hun" She said as she passed her a bottle of water.

"I'm alright thanks Molls"

"You've got to keep hydrated"

"I know. I'm a medic too remember" she said smiling

"Well then..." she said throwing the water bottle at her

"Fine, fine if it makes you happy"

Molly shielded her eyes as she glanced towards the ocean, where the Paras and two section were messing around.

"God have you seen those lot trying to make a human pyramid. I'm not helping them when they fall on their arses and break an ankle."

"I thought we had a responsibility to minimise loss of life, limb or eye."

"We do, but I don't think it extends to when it's caused by fuckmuppetry"

Georgie let out a giggle. It was nice to hear her laugh. If she didn't know any better she'd say they were just two friends on holiday chilling out. But they weren't. Even though Georgie might look fine Molly knew the laughing and joking was her just putting a front on it all. She knew Georgie would talk about it all when she was ready. The other night at the hospital when it all came spilling out, it was almost like Georgie needed to say it all out loud to make it real. But since then she'd clammed up and now just said everything was fine. Molly knew she had to tread carefully. She didn't want to push her to talk about it but Georgie was stubborn and she wanted to convey to her somehow that it was alright to not be ok after such an ordeal. That no one expects her to be the same person as she was a few days ago.

She didn't want to bring the mood down, as Georgie did, on the surface at least, seem quite jovial, but she wanted to know how the mission went yesterday, and she knew Georgie wouldn't volunteer any information herself. It had been a shock knowing that Charles had sent her out on another mission after their conversation. She knew better than to question him but she knew the reason Georgie would have gone is because she would have told Charles that she was fine to go. Hell, if the roles had been reversed Molly knew she probably would have done the same.

She broached the subject tentatively,

"So, how was yesterday? What happened?"

Georgie took a deep breath, she didn't really want to go over it but she knew her friend was concerned.

"Yeah it was fine. I helped the Kenyan Army ID them at the compound where they were all hiding out at. Then they sent in air support. It was nice to see the place blown up...". She said very matter of fact and devoid of any emotion.

"But"

"But what?"

"I just feel a but coming on. Surely it felt good to see him red misted."

She sighed, not sure whether she wanted to say anymore, but Molly was her best friend and she knew that she'd talk to her eventually,

"Well he might be dead, but I wish he'd been captured alive. Brought back to the U.K. and made to face up to what he did. He got the easy route. I have to live with it in here," she said pointing to her head, "for a lifetime"

Molly didn't quite know what to say. Surely Georgie couldn't be wishing she was dead. She thought for a minute.

"He didn't get the easy route Georgie. You're alive, he isn't. That's something worth celebrating no matter what you're feeling now"

Georgie just nodded a small acknowledgement and lay down on the sun lounger and closed her eyes. Molly stared at her for a second before doing the same.

About half an hour later Molly was woken from her own dozing state by whimpering coming from Georgie's sun lounger. Looking over she could see her face screwed up, and she was tossing and turning. She was clearly having a bad dream of some sort. Molly sat up and swung her legs round so she was at the side of Georgie's sun lounger and gently placed her arm on Georgie's.

"Hey Georgie, wake up. It's Molly. You're ok. You're safe. I'm here." She didn't want to just shake her awake in case she panicked her.

Georgie's eyes shot open, she was sweating and hyperventilating. Clearly having a panic attack. She looked around and realised she was on the beach. She clocked two section and then she saw Molly. She was shaking. As her breath returned to normal she called out her name.

"Molly"

"Yeah I'm here hun. It's ok. It was just a dream. You're safe. No one can hurt you. I'm here"

She threw her arms round Molly's neck and buried her face in her shoulder.

"I can't stop the flashbacks molls. Every time I close my eyes I see it. I can feel their breath on me. The knife against my throat.."she choked back the tears.

"I thought I was back there with Kiki. I could feel Abu's hands round my throat, holding me so tight I thought I might pass out, then they shot her. She was falling. Blood pouring out. Eyes vacant. I couldn't get to her"

"Georgie..." she said softly.

"It's ok Molls. You don't have to say anything. I know it's just a dream. Part of a process I have to go through. I just wish I could make it stop" she said gently sobbing.

"It's only been 24 hours since you were rescued. I'm not surprised you can't get it out of yer head. No one expects you to be ok though. You need to tell the shrink all this Georgie. Don't bottle it up. You don't have to put a front on it and be brave around us.

"Have you spoken to Jamie, or your parents since we rescued you?"

"Only to tell them I'm ok but nothing in detail. They wouldn't understand molls. They don't know this life. No one can ever know. How can I tell them everything I went through? I don't even want to relive it. Let alone burden them with it too."

"You need to tell them somethin' though Georgie. You can't hide all this from them. Jamie's a doctor, he'll understand. And they'll support you I'm sure. But, if you don't wanna tell them, or the shrink, you can always talk to me. Or Charles. I know he's your CO but he'd listen. He'd probably even trade stories with you. I know it's in no way the same but he's had the nightmares and flashbacks. He'd understand."

Brains and Dangles were watching the two girls.

"Do you think we should go and see if they're alright?" said Dangles.

"Nah. I think Georgie needs to talk and she obviously wants to talk to Molly. Not sure she'd appreciate us gawping at her and making her feel self conscious"

"We just wanna support her though"

"I know mate but now's not the right time. She knows we're there for her. She'll call on us if she needs us."

Brains caught Molly's eye and motioned whether they should come over. She shook her head but smiled and mouthed thanks. It was sweet of them to ask. Georgie could do a lot worse than having these guys in her section. When it mattered they definitely had your back and Molly trusted each and every one of them with her life.

Molly pulled Georgie away and looked at her. Her eyes were red from crying. She looked so lost.

"Hey, listen to me. You 'av to deal with these thoughts and face it or you won't be able to move on. Don't bury them or try and push 'em away, or pretend they ain't 'appenin'. You will come out of this stronger. I promise. It's gonna take time though. I know you're strong, and brave. But you don't have to be around me. I know you're going through hell inside and it kills me that I can't help you. But they can't break you Georgie. Fear is what drives them. If we show fear then they win"

Georgie stared at her friend. She was right. It would take time. She knew that. And she was grateful to be alive. Because alive she could use her anger to defeat the terrorists. Not these terrorists. They were gone. But any terrorists. And make sure they don't do this to anyone else. She could make sure no one had to feel like she did right now.

"Thanks Molls. I love you you know. You're not just my friend, you're my sister, my soulmate"

"Ditto" she said, pulling her into a hug.

...

Spanner, Spunky, Jackson and Elvis were sitting outside the hotel waiting for their transport to arrive

"The trucks here guys to take you through security" said Charles as he rounded the corner.

The lads got up ready to start loading their kit.

"I'll give you a hand" said Charles.

"I'll catch up in a minute lads" said Elvis as he started to walk to the beach.

"Elvis mate, leave it."

"I just wanna say bye"

Charles shook his head and followed the guys out to the truck.

As Elvis approached the wall looking down over the beach he spotted her sat on the sun lounger talking to Molly.

"Georgie" he shouted down

…...

She knew that voice. She straightened up and pulled away from Molly.

"You gonna turn around?"

"No"

"He's stood right up top. He's probably leaving. He'll wanna say bye" Molly knew she'd promised Elvis she'd try and speak to Georgie but now was certainly not the time or place, especially after what just happened.

"Fine"

She turned her head to look at him.

…..

God she was beautiful. His breath caught in his chest. He didn't even know what he wanted to say to her. Especially not when he was shouting it down to the beach. So he did the only thing he could think of, he blew her a kiss and shouted I'm sorry.

She just turned away.

….

"Are you not even gonna say bye to him?"

"No. I've got nothing to say to him and I'm so not interested in anything he's got to say to me."

She wanted, deep in her heart, to believe that was true, but in reality there were a million and one things she actually wanted to say to him. Being on the mission with him yesterday felt like old times and seeing him again after all this time had definitely stirred something in her. She wasn't quite sure what but it scared her.

"Look. I'm gonna head to my room for a bit for a lie down."

"Are you sure you're ok"

"Yeah I'm fine babe" she said as she got up and started to walk away.

...

Elvis knew deep down she wouldn't respond. But he wanted her to know he was sorry. And that he still thought about her. Loved her in fact. He turned and headed off back towards the truck where the others were waiting for him.

The woman screaming, followed by gunfire came out of nowhere and sent them all diving for cover.

…..

 **Charles' POV**

Charles heard the shots before he clocked where they were coming from. He heard the woman scream and shouted at everyone to hit the deck. Crawling to a vantage point with Elvis and the other special forces guys he saw a man sprint towards the watch tower before shooting the guard and picking up his gun.

He knew the team were on the beach. They'd obviously all heard the shot and he hoped they'd had the foresight to take cover because even though he was screaming it at the top of his lungs, over the shooting he wasn't sure if they'd hear him.

He watched as the insurgent raised the gun and took aim. He heard the shot crack off the concrete. His heart was hammering in his chest. He couldn't see onto the beach. He had no idea where anyone, especially Molly, was. Was anyone shot? He listened. He couldn't hear any screams.

Charles scrambled for his own gun, the pistol that was holstered to his leg. He had no other weapons on him.

 **Molly's POV**

Shit. What the fuck was that. Molly ducked down behind the sun lounger. She didn't even know where the gunfire was coming from. She looked up and quickly scanned the surrounding areas. Her eyes clocked someone running away from the rooms towards the main part of the hotel. She'd seen a guy earlier walking along the beach. It looked like the same guy. The gunfire was still incoming. Where were the security guards? And the Kenyan Army?

She heard Brains shouting.

"Everyone take cover"

"Is everyone ok? Anyone injured?" She shouted.

The resounding no's made her feel better. Where were Charles and Elvis though? They were up top last she remembered. Probably right where the shooter was headed.

"Has anyone got eyes on the shooter?" shouted Fingers.

"Negative" shouted Brains

"Up top. Heading to the watchtower. Everyone stay down" said Molly. She wasn't even sure if they'd heard her over the sound of gunfire. She could see them all low on the ground though pressed against the wall of the hotel. She was still taking cover behind the sun lounger.

Looking around she realised she couldn't see Georgie. Where was she? Then she spotted her. Cowering behind a rock. Hands over her ears. Shaking and crying.

Shit. She was panicking. She was obviously having flashbacks of being kidnapped. She had to get to her. She could see the insurgent advancing towards the watch tower and Georgie was right under it. She watched as he shot the Kenyan guard and grabbed his gun.

He aimed the gun down towards where Georgie was, missing her by inches, but it cracked against the rock just by her head. Without thinking she got up and sprinted towards Georgie.

"Molly get down"

"Molls what the fuck are you doing"

"Molly take cover for fucks sake"

She could hear the lads screaming at her but she didn't care. She had to get to Georgie. She couldn't leave her on her own so exposed.

 **Charles' POV**

All Charles could hear from his position up top was two section screaming Molly's name. What the hell was she doing though. He couldn't see down on to the beach. Why were they screaming at her? Why wasn't she taking cover? A quick assessment of the situation told him it was far too dangerous to try and get to her. His heart was hammering in his chest. What the fuck were the Kenyan army doing? Why was no one advancing on the insurgent. They were surrounded by bloody soldiers and no one seemed to be doing anything.

"Georgie" he heard Elvis scream.

He looked up to find Elvis moving from his position next to him and sprinting towards the watchtower. The insurgent had his back to him so he reckoned Elvis was going to try and take him by surprise.

"Elvis what the fuck are you doing...Elvis get back here now, take cover…"

As he saw the insurgent raise his gun ready to fire down below he watched Elvis tackle him from behind and go flying off the watch tower on top of the insurgent. He heard the gun go off and then he heard a blood curdling scream.

 **Molly's POV**

She was sprinting towards Georgie shouting her name, telling her to look at her. Trying to make her aware of her surroundings.

She looked up just in time to see Elvis sprinting up the ramp of the watch tower, tackle the guy and fly over the top towards the rocks below.

At the same time as the insurgent flew off the tower she heard the shot ring out, then she felt the searing pain before she screamed and fell to the floor, hitting the sand in agony….

.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Aftermath

**Mollys** **POV**

The pressure is what hit her first, it knocked her backwards onto the sand, and then she felt the searing pain, her flesh hot and burning, like it was being ripped away, then she saw the blood, and then she thought she might pass out.

Even though she was a trained medic she couldn't actually remember how to treat a gunshot wound. It's like everything in her head just disappeared. All she could think of was Charles. She didn't think she was dying. She guessed it was mainly a flesh wound. No main artery hit but it still bloody hurt and the pain took her breath away.

Seeing Molly shot in front of her brought Georgie out of her panic and she clicked into medic mode. Jumping up she ran over to her screaming her name at the same time.

"Molly...shit..shit...shit… Hey look at me, it's ok I'm here." She could tell Molly didn't know what to do, or didn't remember.

"Here put pressure on the wound" she said moving Molly's hand onto the wound. By now the lads had appeared.

"Brains, get my Bergen now"

"We need to check Elvis Georgie"

"What?" Georgie didn't register. When it all happened she'd been looking at Molly and watched her get shot. She wasn't aware anyone else was injured.

"Elvis...he flew off the watch tower" said Brains pointing behind her.

Georgie turned around to see Elvis, and what she assumed was the shooter not moving, sprawled on the rocks

"Fuck...Elvis"

She sprinted over to him, shouting over her shoulder at the same time, "Fingers stay with Molly, Monk call in a medevac ...now. I'm going to check his vitals"

"Hey Molls, what you been doing to yourself eh…don't worry the med kit is on its way. Talk me through it though yeah. What do I need to do? And for god's sake don't lose consciousness on me. The boss would kill me" he said chuckling.

Despite the pain she managed to grin "Where is he?"

"He's on his way don't worry"

…...

Georgie was checking Elvis' airway and eyes as he started to stir.

"Just stay really still for me yeah, don't move ok"

King appeared at Lanes side. "What do you need Lane?"

"Erm spinal boards and neck braces. Molly's shot too"

"Yeah I know. The lads are with her. They're on it. Don't worry"

Elvis stirred "reckon I'll be alright?"

"Well you weren't alright before so that's unlikely. Just stay really still for me ok"

"I weren't going to let him shoot you Georgie"

"Well that's all very well and good but he shot Molly instead"

Elvis looked up at her, a panicked expression on his face. "What? Is she ok?"

"Yeah I think so. The lads are with her."

He grimaced in pain "Shit. Charles will kill me"

She laughed. "Yeah I imagine he will. Don't talk ok. Just stay still. The ambulance is on its way"

Just then the rest of Elvis' section arrived.

"Jackson. Can you start doing an assessment on him?" She said motioning to the insurgent.

"Well he's got a pulse. So he's alive. And his airway is clear. Suspected spinal and internal injuries though.

"He needs a medevac asap"

"Already on it Lane" said King

…...

 **Charles' POV**

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Even though he didn't see her get shot he knew from the scream it was Molly that had been hit. Then he heard Georgie screaming her name. He stumbled to get up. He screamed her name, jumping up and running to her as fast as his legs could carry him. Why wasn't he with her? Why wasn't he protecting her? He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

As he approached the beach he could see the colour of the sand had turned red and the lads were crowding round her. He felt sick, his legs began to shake and he thought he might actually vomit. He wasn't sure he was prepared for what he might see,

"Molly" he said tentatively

The lads moved aside.

"Alright bossman" she groaned out with a small smile. She was half sat, half lying on the beach, with a bandage pressed to her side. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as he let out his god she was alive.

"Hey, it's ok Molls. I'm here. It's all going to be ok" He didn't even care about protocol. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her, pulling her into him. He could feel her shaking, probably the adrenaline and the shock.

He snapped into Captain mode and growled at the team. "Brains, what's happening. Where's that bloody medevac and ambulance? I need them here asap...and get me a blanket"

"Yes sir. They're on there way sir" he said as he rushed off towards the hotel.

He was so focused on Molly he hadn't even bothered to check how Elvis was. He wasn't about to leave Molly though, "How's Elvis doing Lane?" He shouted over.

"Well he fell on top of this guy and this guy landed on the rocks" she said with a shake of her head.

Just then he heard Brains calling him,

"Boss, ambulance is here"

…...

Two ambulances pulled up outside the hotel.

"Are you sure he's alright to travel by road Lane?"

"Yeah he'll be fine. You go with Molly, I'll go with Elvis and I'll meet you at the hospital"

"No problem"

"Would you stop fussing Charles. I don't even understand why I need to go to hospital. It's just a bloody scratch."

Once she'd recovered from the shock of being shot she'd taken a proper look at the wound and discovered that it was only a flesh wound and not even a through and through.

"Molly" his voice was clipped and his tone dangerous, "You just got shot. You're bleeding. You're in shock. You are going to hospital."

"I'm a medic Charles. I think I know what treatment I need"

God she was stubborn. His mouth set in a straight line and he had to fight to keep his tone even "please will you just do what I say. For once"

"Fine. But I'm walking. I ain't going on a stretcher" She knew better than to completely defy him but she still thought it was a waste of time.

...

When they arrived she saw them rush Elvis into an emergency bay. He was still conscious though, which was a good sign but god knows what injuries he'd sustained after a fall like that. At a guess she would say possible spinal fracture and maybe a punctured lung and a few broken ribs. He was actually lucky to be alive. The insurgent broke his fall. I wonder how he is she thought. He was medevaced off the beach so presumably he was brought here too.

She was roused from her thoughts by the doctor talking to her,

"Ms Dawes. My name is Dr Wambaa, I'm going to take a look at you if that's ok. Lets move you to one of the bays so I can assess the wound. Can you walk?"

"Yes I'm fine. I don't even need to be here.

The doctor gave her a confused look. Most people after getting shot didn't really protest about being in hospital.

"Great, then follow me please"

They headed over in the direction of where Elvis had just been but when she got there he'd gone.

"Where's Elvis?"

"Who?"

"Sorry the guy who came in with me. He was just wheeled over here?"

"Oh right, yes, They've taken him to X-ray to see what the damage is. He had a nasty fall by the sounds of it. Now let's get you looked at."

Molly sat on the bed and swung her legs round so she could lie down. As the doctor removed the blood soaked bandage that she'd been pressing on the wound the pain started to kick in. It stung, much more than she remembered. Well burned was more like it. Maybe the adrenaline and morphine was wearing off. She winced as the doctor examined her.

"I'm sorry this might sting a bit. Can you tell me what happened?" asked Dr Wambaa

"There was an incident on the beach. An insurgent was firing at us. I was running for cover (she didn't want to explain to the doctor why she'd actually been running towards the guy rather than taking cover) and Elvis, the other guy who came in with me, dived on the insurgent knocking him off a wall and as he did the gun went off. I was in the way. It wasn't a direct shot. Think it was a ricochet. It's just a graze really. The bullet didn't penetrate, I think it looks worse than it probably is."

"I think you could be right. It doesn't look like it penetrated but it will still require a few stitches to keep the wound tight. Dissolvable ones though should be fine. Have you taken any pain relief?"

"Yeah 10mg of morphine at the hotel. Enough to numb the pain. Think it's wearing off now though"

"No problem I can give you something for the pain if you feel you need something. I'll just go and get the suture kit and then clean and dress the wound. You were very lucky it didn't penetrate. Stomach wounds can be fatal."

"Yeah I know"...she glanced over at Charles who caught her eye at the same time. She reached for his hand and squeezed. They both just stared at each other and smiled, taking a moment to reflect on how lucky they were and how it could have all been so different a few years ago.

Dr Wambaa returned with the suture kit.

"Having said that Ms Dawes,"

"It's alright you can call me Molly,"

"Ok Molly, i'd like to do an ultrasound of the area, to check there's no internal bleeding or internal bruising that could cause any issues. Especially as you'll be flying home soon. If there's a bleed caused by the pressure of the bullet it could cause serious issues if we don't identify it. Especially with a long flight as well.

She didn't look impressed.

"I'm fine. Seriously. It's just a graze. Look, it's not even bleeding anymore, well hardly."

"I know that Molly but it won't take long. And I wouldn't be much of a doctor if I didn't cover all bases would I?" She said with a small smile

"Sorry she's a medic" offered Charles by way of an explanation as to why she was being so stubborn

"It's fine" said the doctor smiling. "I get it. We all think we know best when it comes to our own treatment. Sometimes it's hard to let someone else look after us."

"I am 'ere you know. You can talk to me rather than around me. " she glared at Charles. Then apologised to the doctor,

"Sorry. It's just been a long day and I'm tired. Let's just get this over with"

Not more than fifteen minutes later she was hooked up to the ultrasound machine.

Dr Wambaa started to scan around the area as Molly looked uncomfortable at being prodded. She caught her face,

"Sorry I know it's not very comfortable. I need to press quite firm though to check I don't miss anything and that there's no hidden bleed. I can't see any bruising so that's good and there doesn't appear to be any internal bleeding. You were very lucky Molly"

Charles gripped her hand and smiled. He couldn't bear the thought of her being seriously hurt.

"And the baby looks ok too. I've got to say. I'm surprised, given where your injury was you weren't more concerned about the baby. Most women would panic"

Mollys eyes widened and shot round to look at Charles. He was staring at the doctor.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that. What did you just say"

The doctor looked at them both a little confused, "repeat what sir"

Charles' mouth went dry "did you just say baby? Molly, you're pregnant?! Why didn't you tell me?" She could feel him tense.

"I...I...I didn't know" she stumbled.

"You didn't know you were pregnant" said Dr Wambaa in disbelief. "Have you not felt any different, unwell, nausea, lightheadedness, loss of appetite?"

Molly struggled to speak, she was staring in shock at the ultrasound monitor.

"Molly?" The doctor ventured again

"Well yeah I've felt a bit nauseous and lightheaded but I put that down to being on tour and the heat and stuff..." she was still struggling to comprehend what the doctor had just told them. Charles still had a tight grip of her hand but she didn't dare look at him.

"Well I'd say you're about 10 weeks but go and get a proper check when you get home. The baby looks fine though. The injury doesn't appear to have affected it. It's got a strong heartbeat. They're very well protected in there. Let me just check your blood pressure then you should be good to go"

As she put the blood pressure cuff on her Molly just started at the screen, as tears started streaming down her face. She turned to face Charles. He had tears in his eyes too.

"Ok, your blood pressure is fine and everything else is fine. Your side might sting for a few days but nothing painkillers shouldn't be able to sort. Just keep the area dry for a few days and make sure you clean the wound so it doesn't get infected. I'll leave you two alone for a bit to process the news, oh and one more thing - congratulations"

"Thank You doctor" they both said as she smiled warmly at them and closed the door behind her.

Molly couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face now. "Charles, We're going to be parents"

Putting his arms around her shoulders he pulled her into a hug and softly kissed the top of her head as his face broke out into a beaming grin. He couldn't believe it. He felt like he might actually burst. They both just stared at the screen, tears streaming down their faces in a mixture of disbelief and happiness.

...

After what seemed like forever, but in reality was only about 10 minutes she untangled herself from Charles, rearranged her clothes, wiped her face and got off the bed.

"Shit, Elvis, we don't even know how he is"

They'd been so stunned by the news Molly was pregnant they totally forgot he came in with them and could actually be seriously injured.

"Come on we'll go and find Lane"

"Let's not say anything about the baby here yeah, I need to let it sink in first'

"Agreed"

He pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe we're going to be parents," he cupped her face in his hands and pushed his forehead against hers before tipping her chin up so her lips met his. "I love you Molly. More than anything"

"Ditto"

…...

10 minutes later they were stood in Elvis' room

"So you mean to tell me you take a fall like that and all you get is bruised ribs. How is that even possible?" Molly asked stunned

"Cos he made that poor boy break his fall" ventured Lane.

"That's what comes from being a mad bastard hey Elvis" said Charles glancing at him. He still wasn't impressed that he dived on the guy resulting in Molly getting shot, however he also knew if he hadn't it could, and probably would, have been much worse.

"Just trying to save a life captain" He glanced at Georgie. She didn't give anything away. Just averted her gaze when he looked at her.

"Trying to save your own sorry arse more like it mate" chipped in Molly.

"Shame they didn't shoot you in the gob molls. Do us all a bloody favour"

"Oi," she punched him playfully on the arm. She hated to admit it but she was starting to warm to him a little bit. Charles watched this friendly display. He knew Elvis had just been injured and Molly was caring but this seemed more than that. She actually seemed to be warming to him and in all honesty he wasn't sure he liked it, and he was sure Georgie wouldn't either. He couldn't explain why but he had an uneasy feeling about their burgeoning friendship.

"I'm glad you're ok though. I well thought you would have broken your back or some ribs, maybe punctured a lung, you're bloody lucky. You so could have died."

"I know." He said quietly. Still looking at Georgie who refused to make eye contact with him.

"Anyway enough about me, how are you! Getting shot's pretty hardcore"

"Well I am hardcore. Hard as nails me. Seriously I'm alright though. It didn't penetrate. Just a graze really. So looks like we were both pretty lucky." She caught Charles' eye and gave a small smile.

"So can these two be discharged then doctor?" asked Charles.

"Yes. Both are good to go. Just no strenuous movements and plenty of rest. Both of you. And painkillers if it gets really bad"

"Great. Let's get you two back to the hotel then and celebrate" Although Charles knew he wanted to celebrate more than just Elvis and Molly not being seriously injured.


	15. Chapter 15 - Finding out

Later that night…..

Molly looked so sated and relaxed. All he'd wanted to do since they got back from the hospital was just 'be' with her. But he knew she would be tender from being shot and he also wasn't sure how she'd feel about being intimate with him whilst pregnant. It's not something they'd ever discussed. So he did the one thing he knew she'd appreciate which wouldn't make her side hurt or hopefully make her feel uncomfortable. He made it all about her. He wanted to give her pleasure like she'd never felt before. And judging by her demeanour now he thought he'd succeeded. She was lay on the bed eyes half closed, panting, glistening in sweat, with a huge grin on her face. Lying behind her he cradled her stomach...

Since they'd been back from the hospital he couldn't stop touching her belly. He would have taken her to bed sooner but Captain Osman had arranged for a BBQ for everyone by the pool. Elvis was enjoying lording it up like he was a bloody hero and was retelling the story to anyone who'd listen, the lads obviously wanted to check Molly was ok and then Jackson got out a guitar so everyone wanted to sing songs. Which wasn't too bad in the end as him and Molly broke out it into an impromptu duet of don't go breaking my heart. Then, when they finally did get to the room she wanted to sit out on the balcony and talk about the baby and how excited she was that they'd only just made the decision to start trying and here she was pregnant, without even knowing.

As much as he wished he was in bed with her he didn't want to rush her and was enjoying sitting out on the balcony listening to the sound of the waves. It gave him a sense of calm given the craziness of the day. Plus it wasn't all bad sitting on the balcony. He realised you saw some interesting things when you took a second to look around you, like Lane sneaking over her balcony to Elvis's room. Whoever made it so they were in a room next to each other was a bloody idiot. He didn't really care to know what she was doing in his room but he hoped she was giving him a bollocking - and not actually falling for his charms again. As much as Elvis was his mate he was a total dickhead for treating Georgie like he did and he hoped she didn't forgive him. He didn't bloody deserve it.

Molly stirred and sighed next to him He momentarily removed one hand so that he could tenderly stroke down her side, being careful not to disturb the dressing, but he also wanted to make it better, make the pain go away. He hated to think of her hurt and the unsightly bandage was just a reminder that he hadn't been able to protect her. He started to feel a bit sick at what might have happened, to both Molly and the baby. But then pushed the thought away. She was ok, the baby was fine. The way Charles saw it lady luck had been smiling down on them today.

"I can't believe you're pregnant molls. It's so surreal. I mean it's amazing but it's crazy. I just don't understand how you didn't know, and how it happened. I thought you were on the pill?"

"Well the doctor said I'm only about 10 weeks didn't she so must have been just before I went on tour. And remember a while back I was ill for a few days as well. Must have had an effect on it. It could have been any time really though after that. We spent the best part of a week in bed," she giggled. Then said a little more cautiously, "you're not mad are you?"

"Mad? of course I'm not mad. I'm bloody ecstatic"

He smoothed her hair away from her neck and dotted little kisses along her shoulder.

"I love you molly, so much."

"I love you too bossman."

The phone beeping on the nightstand made her jump. She made a grab for it.

"Who's that?"

"Georgie, she wants me to go and see her. Do you mind?"

"No course not, go. Are you ok though? Is you're side ok? "

"Yeah it's fine. Stop worryin', it was only a graze. Just stings a bit. Painkillers will sort me out."

"Molly. I'm going to worry about you for the next 9 months so get used to it. Are you going to tell her about the baby?"

"Nah not right now. Not with everythin' she's been through. Plus I wanna wait till I'm 3 months. It's meant to be a bit safer then or somethin', and we should probably tell our parents first"

"Yep you're probably right. Go see Georgie. Let me know if it's anything serious"

He put his arms round her neck and softly kissed her lips. He didn't want to let her go. If she thought he was protective of her before, she was in for a shock. She'd be sick of the sight of him before this baby was born but he didn't care. He wasn't about to let anything happen to her or the baby.

….

Five minutes later she was stood outside Georgie's door, knocking gently,

"It's me"

As soon as the door opened she could tell she'd been crying.

"What's wrong, what's happened?"

She threw her arms around Molly's neck and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Everything's fucked up. It's all shit."

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's alright. What's happened?"

"Elvis, that's what fuckin' happened"

Shit. Molly stiffened. She knew what this was about. Bloody Elvis. I'll bleedin' kill him she thought. I told him to leave it alone until she was ready.

"What's the tosser done now?" She asked nonchalantly. She supposed it could be something else but not if Georgie was this upset.

"He told me why he didn't turn up for the wedding."

Molly looked at her warily, not sure how to play it. She didn't know whether Elvis had told Georgie that she already knew. In all honesty though, even if she did play ignorant she knew her body language and face would betray her. She never did have a good poker face. She had to tell Georgie she knew. It was now or never and she couldn't lie to her.

With a sigh she said , "So, he finally told you then, stupid wanker"

Georgie's head snapped up "What the f...you knew? Seriously, are you kidding me, you knew all this time and you didn't think to say anything...I mean...I trusted you."

"It weren't like that Georgie honest"

"You're my best mate molls, how could you keep this from me?" She started sobbing again.

"I'm so sorry Georgie I wasn't keeping it from you, well I was, I guess, but I haven't known the whole time. When I found out I wanted to tell yer"

Wiping away the tears she looked at Molly,

"When did you find out?"

"'Bout 6 months ago"

"How?"

"Charles told me, by accident. It just slipped out one night. He didn't mean to tell me. Tried to backtrack but I pushed him to explain. He was meant to be seeing Elvis one weekend but said he couldn't cos he 'ad to 'av Laura for the weekend. Don't think he even realised what he said till I questioned him. He said he meant he was seeing Laura, his girlfriend, but I could tell by the look on his face that he knew he'd fucked up. So I made him tell me. Then I went to call you but he stopped me. Said I couldn't tell you.

"Why not?"

"Said it wasn't my news to tell. That Elvis had fucked up and he was a big boy and had to deal with it himself and explain himself. Said I didn't know all the facts. We argued about it, I said I needed to tell you as your me best mate but he said he shouldn't have even told me. I was a bit tipsy though and he said no good could come of me telling you, especially when I was drunk, so told me to sleep on it. Then when I did I thought he might be right."

"What? How could you think he was right? Didn't you think I'd wanna know why he destroyed my life? You were right there when it went to shit"

"Yeah I was. And I'll never forgive Elvis for that. But you'd just got engaged when I found out. And for the first time in ages you were happy, like proper happy. Not like you were wiv' Elvis. Elvis weren't even an issue anymore...so I thought what good could come from me telling you. Would it really have made a difference?"

"I don't know. But you should have told me"

"Yeah maybe I should av' done but what does it matter now. You're marrying Jamie. You love Jamie. He makes you happy. Knowing why Elvis didn't turn up shouldn't make a difference. The fact is he didn't turn up. The only reason that would have been acceptable was death - preferably his own. You don't still love him do you?"

She stared at Molly incredulously "Don't be stupid, course I don't. But I've been beating myself up for two years wondering why he didn't turn up. If I'd have known I could have closed that chapter. I've been thinking it was me. That there's something wrong with me. I'm mean why else does a guy just leave you at the altar?"

"Because they're a dick that's why"

"Well yeah, true, but it might have made me set the date with Jamie sooner too. I've felt like I haven't been able to properly let go"

"I bollocked him for not telling you the truth Georgie. Told him that he was weak. That you would have understood. Well, maybe you wouldn't 'av but I said he was a coward for not letting you 'av a say and giving you the choice to decide."

She frowned "When did you tell him this?"

"On the chopper down here. First time I'd seen him since I found out. Couldn't hide the disgust on my face. Had to sit next to him for an hour so I told him exactly what I thought of him. And that he'd fucked up and blew his chance. That you'd moved on and were happy." She added cautiously,

"He has blown it, right?"

"Yeah...yeah, course he has..." although Georgie spoke the worlds Molly wasn't convinced she meant them. She could see something in Georgie's eyes that suggested she was having second thoughts. She just prayed this new development didn't derail her relationship with Jamie or she really would kill Elvis. He was skating on thin ice with her already.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you but I thought I was doing what was best for you. It took ages to put your life back together and I didn't want that tosser to destroy it again, destroy your happiness with Jamie."

Molly was silent, then said quietly,

"I understand if you hate me"

"Don't be daft, I could never hate you. I know you're only lookin' out for me. Sorry you were put in that position. Elvis just has a way of fucking everything up"

"Yeah don't I know it. If it's any consolation I think I embarrassed him in front of his mates. Didn't make any secret of the fact I didn't like him. Think they were a bit shocked. Don't think anyone really speaks to him like that"

"Yeah I bet they don't. He's used to having all the ladies falling at his feet. He's a pretty face on the surface but not much beyond that."

"Not even sure I'd say he was a pretty face. Well not my type anyway" she said with a smile. "So me an' you are alright then?"

"Yeah course we are," she said as she pulled her into a hug.

"So what do you think now that you know?"

"I dunno, I just can't imagine it you know. What with his job and everything. He's never seemed the fatherly type"

"Well it takes all sorts I guess. Can't fault him for stepping up though."

"No s'pose not. Shame I got shit on in the process though"

"Best mistake you never made though Georgie. Close that chapter in your life and start a fresh with Jamie. Marry him and be happy …So, what did you actually say when he told you?"

"Not a lot really. It was a lot to process. I was stunned. I was stood on the balcony and he begged me to listen. He told me how Debs turned up on his doorstep the morning of our wedding with a baby - his baby. He said he couldn't marry me as it wasn't fair to ruin my life and that he had to step up for the little girl. I asked him why he didn't tell me and he said he was scared...then he said he loved me. And he'd always love me till the day he died. He looked so broken molls."

Molly studied her friend, she saw her expression change from anger to something else, but she couldn't place it, concern, pity, affection maybe.

"Explains why you were in his room then?"

Georgie's head shot up, "How did you know I was in his room?"

"Was sat on the balcony and saw you sneak over the wall"

"Shit, do you think any of the lads saw?"

"That lot of daft twats, I doubt it, but Charles did, he was sat right next to me"

"Oh god, what did he say?"

"Nothing. Said it wasn't our business. Thought you were making a mistake but said it had nothing to do with us what you did"

"Oh god. I'm not gonna be able to look at him tomorrow. He'll think I slept with him."

"Did you?"

"God no, I was just checking on him, checking that his ribs were ok".

She looked at Georgie. Even though she said the words Molly didn't quite believe them,

"Something happened though didn't it?" she ventured

Molly had caught her off guard, "No...course it didn't, not really"

Mollys eyes widened, "What 'appened?"

"It was nothing...it was just...it was just a kiss" She looked at Molly, "oh god what have I done". Georgie Sat with her head in her hands, Molly reached out and put her arms round her shoulders and pulled her into a hug as Georgie buried her face in her shoulder.

"Bloody hell Georgie."

"I know. I was confused. It didn't mean anything. I, just, I don't know. He'd just saved my life. Twice. And told me why he didn't turn up on our wedding day, then told me he loved me and always would. I hadn't seen him since the night before then non-wedding and I dunno I was caught up in the emotion. He was cryin', I felt sorry for him, and for a second all those old feelings came back. Then when I realised what I was doing I stopped and came back here and text you! She was really sobbing now,

"Hey, calm down it's alright. It was just the emotion of everything, I'm just surprised that's all. Thought you might whack him one not kiss him."

Georgie smiled, "I know, me too. Of all the ways I've played out this moment, finding out why, it never ended with me kissing him, more causing serious pain. God Molls what am I doin, I'm so confused. Everything is such a mess" she started crying again

"We all make mistakes"

"I know. But I love Jamie. And then Elvis comes and fucks everything up - again."

"No he doesn't. This is a minor blip...you're not thinking straight. You've just been through a proper shit time" She hoped Georgie wasn't having second thoughts about Elvis. Nothing good could come from that.

A while later when Georgie had stopped crying and calmed down Molly decided to ask something that she'd been curious about for a while.

"I know we've not really discussed it but does Jamie know about Elvis?

"No"

"How come?"

"It never came up. When we got together he said he didn't care about my past. That it didn't matter. After that there was never a right time to bring it up. I mean did you tell Charles all about your exes?"

"Well there weren't that many worth talking about. But if a guy left me at the altar yeah I might have mentioned it. Are you gonna tell him about the rescue?"

"I dunno. How can I tell him that without telling him everything. Plus, it's meant to be a secret isn't it, under the radar"

"Well yeah but just be careful. He might find out and if he does he ain't gonna be happy if it didn't come from you"

Molly yawned. It had been a long day and her side was starting to ache.

"Look you better get to bed hun. It's a long flight home tomorrow. And you need your rest."

Molly stood and headed for the door.

"Yeah I'm shattered. Plus Charles will be wondering where I am. Not, that we're sharing a room or anything" she said with a cheeky smile as she opened the door.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine hun, night Molls, and thanks"

"For what"

"Being you. Telling it like it is"

She pulled Georgie into a hug, "any time babe", and closed the door, heading back to Charles' room, hoping she didn't run into any of two section on the way there. They were a right lot of piss taking bastards with big gobs and she promised Major Beck she'd wait out with Charles. She could do without word getting back to him somehow.


	16. Chapter 16 - Sharing the good news

_A/N Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. It means so much that people are enjoying it so thank you for sticking with it . This chapter does have a section that could maybe be rated M or leaning towards it so if you don't want to read it then don't read any further than when they get back to the hotel :-). I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always reviews are welcome xxx_

 _Sorry if you started reading this but I scanned it down and there were bits missing should be ok now xx_

 _..._

The rain splashing the car windows as the grey clouds opened up matched Molly's mood perfectly. They were driving down the M25 headed towards London. The butterflies in her stomach were making her anxious, she already felt nauseous and the morning sickness and the hour and a half drive up from aldershot weren't helping matters.

They were headed to London for a night and then Bath. Mainly to tell both sets of parents, and Sam, about the baby, but also to have a romantic evening in a posh hotel in London, just as Charles had promised before they went on tour, although she wasn't really in the mood for any romance.

Staring out the window she bit her lip and played with her hair. A nervous habit she'd had since being a child. The car was silent apart from the sound of the windscreen wipers hammering away. Charles didn't know what to say. He knew she was tense but they'd spent the last half an hour in silence since she'd snapped at him. He didn't know whether she'd flip out if he actually tried to talk to her. Molly was feisty at the best of times but throw hormones into the mix and it was a whole different 'ballbag' as she would say.

Nevertheless he didn't like the uncomfortable silence so took the plunge. Removing his hand from the steering wheel he took her hand in is, interlocking his fingers with hers. She was looking out the window but didn't pull her hand away.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I'm not even sure what I said but I'm sorry if I upset you" he said a little apprehensively.

She turned to look at him. She didn't know either specifically what he'd said that annoyed her, in all honesty it was probably nothing, but she was still annoyed at him about going back on tour to Syria so soon, especially now she was pregnant. She'd been smarting for an argument for days. They'd had an almighty row about a week ago when they'd just got back to the UK and he'd told her he was definitely going and even though they'd made up she didn't think she'd actually got it all out of her system because she was still picking fights with him and she was sure that was why, well that, and the fact she felt like shit most days, and her hormones were playing havoc with her emotions.

It wasn't that she expected him to not go on tour again, she knew it was his job but now she was pregnant it worried her. What if something happened and she was left a widower and her child didn't even get to meet its father. It had never crossed her mind before. She was starting to understand what Rebecca must have felt like when Charles was away when Sam was born. She knew this was their life but Syria was seriously dangerous at the moment and it scared her. She secretly hoped he'd turn it down and send someone else in his place. But Charles was nothing if not professional so she knew deep down that wouldn't ever really happen. She was just on edge and everything he said she took the wrong way or got annoyed at. He'd been nothing but kind, caring and loving today so she did feel bad. But if truth be told she was actually worried about seeing her parents and telling them she was pregnant. And it was easier to take it out on him.

She looked at him sheepishly and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, It's not you, It's me. I'm all out of sorts. Why don't we just go straight to the hotel and forget about seeing my parents. We can tell them some other time. I just wanna chill out with you and have some alone time. I feel like we've done nothing but run around since we got back, and you'll be heading off again soon" she said with just a slight hint of bitterness.

He ignored the last part of the comment. He wasn't in the mood for an argument again. He knew she was worried about Syria, and in all honesty so was he. He didn't want to leave Molly at the best of times, let alone when she was pregnant, but this tour had been on the horizon for ages and he couldn't just back out, even if he wanted too.

"Well I'm all for heading straight to the hotel. I can't think of anything better than having you all to myself but we can't just not go and see them. They're expecting us. And I definitely don't want to be on the wrong side of your nan" he said with a smile. "I don't understand though, why don't you want to tell them? I thought you'd be excited about telling them. And I thought we were past all this bullshit with them" he said slightly exasperated.

Before they were married there were a few issues between Molly and her parents. Well, there were issues before Charles came on the scene, but his arrival certainly didn't help matters. They, well her mum really, thought she was too young to get married, she was only 22, and that she was throwing her life away. Added to the fact Charles had already been married, had a son and was quite a few years older they weren't best pleased. Although they didn't really say anything to Charles, Molly told him of the arguments. It was only when Charles actually sat down and spoke to them and convinced them he wasn't about to let Molly ruin her career, that he was behind her 100%, promised to look after her and that he loved her unconditionally that relations thawed. Now they got on famously and loved Charles, and he them, even Dave, but obviously Molly was still worried they'd now go back to square one. He didn't think that would be the case, or at least he hoped it wouldn't be the case.

"Yeah we are. It's just...I dunno. I still feel like a schoolgirl who's got herself knocked up. I guess I just don't want them to judge me. Think I'm too young or something"

"Molls, we've been married for two years. Why would they think that? Unless you think that?" He let go of her hand. "Do you think you're too young? Do you think this is a mistake?"

She saw the frown cross his face.

"No of course I don't. It's what I want. I dunno. My hormones are all up the shoot just ignore me."

He reached for her hand and tried again a little more softly, "Molls what's going on, talk to me"

"It's just...I think I've always expected them to think that I'm gonna get pregnant. Like it's what my life should have been. Now I'm in the army my mum wanted me to make more of me life. She didn't want me to make the same mistakes she did. I don't want her to be disappointed that I've decided to 'jack' it in to have a baby. I don't think they'll be surprised that I'm pregnant and I'd like them to be. I don't want them to expect it, if that makes sense."

He looked at her skeptically "Oh forget it. I ain't even making sense to myself I just want them to be happy about it. As happy as we are."

"Molly they will be. You're not a school girl anymore, you're an adult. I'm sure they'll be thrilled. You're married, have a great career, doing brilliantly, I might add. You're not 'jacking' it in as you so eloquently put it. But if you're not ready to tell them that's fine. We can head straight to the hotel, or just not say anything, it's up to you. But you aren't going to be able to hide it forever. They couldn't be prouder of you, they'll be thrilled, even your dad, I'm sure." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she gave him a small smile, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

She really did love him. And felt bad for snapping at him earlier." You always know just what to say to calm me down. Thank you. I love you."

"Ditto." He beamed at her.

…...

As they pulled up outside her parents house the clouds darkened and she could hear the rumble of thunder in the distance. She hoped that wasn't a sign of things to come. She prayed her dad wasn't drunk, and that he had pants on. Anything to make telling them easier. She knew she should be happy about telling them, I mean it was her parents, whose not happy about telling their parents they're having a baby, but she just couldn't escape the nervous feeling in her gut.

Walking up the stairs to the maisonette she had to hold her breath to avoid the stench of piss. It affected her at the best of times but since being pregnant her sense of smell was far more acute and the slightest whiff of anything repugnant usually made her gag.

"Molly are you ok, not going to be sick are you?"

"No I'm good. Let's just hurry it up though yeah".

She knocked on the door and heard the shouts from inside,

"Dave will ya get that. It'll be Molls. I'm just sortin' the kids out" she heard her mum bellow.

"I'm a bit busy love, Bella get the door, it's our Molls"

Bloody typical she thought. Her dad couldn't even get off is arse to come and greet her when she'd not seen him for months.

The door swung open revealing Molly's younger sister, "Alright molls, Posh twat"

"Oi Bella. Don't bleedin speak to him like that" Molly replied in disgust.

"I'm only playing. You know that don't ya Charlie boy"

Charles smiled. "Hi Bella".

He gave her a warm hug and kissed her on the cheek. He liked his sister-in-law. When he first started going out with Molly he didn't think he'd have a lot in common with a gobby teenager. But as time went on he realised how alike Molly and her sister actually were. It was all bravado. When they were alone together she really opened up and talked to him. So he didn't mind the ribbing she gave him. Plus, he was an only child and he liked being seen as an older brother.

"How have you been?"

"Yeah good ta. You guys coming in or what. You're letting all the bleedin' heat out. Where's Sam?"

"Oh he's not with us. He's at his mums this weekend. We're heading down to see him tomorrow.I'll bring him round soon though."

"Yeah do, would be good to see him"

As they made their way inside, and into the sitting room, Charles ladened down with bags, she heard the familiar thud of feet thundering down the stairs as the rest of the kids piled into the living room and charged at her flinging their arms around her.

"Hiya guys, it's good to see you" she said chuckling

"Molls, Molly what have you brought us, what have you brought us"

"Oh nice to see you too molls" she joked.

"Yeah, yeah but what have you brought us".

She laughed. "In that bag in the corner. Go and hav' a look. And don't fight about it all, and say hi to Charles as well, and thank you. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't bleedin' have anythin'. Yours is in there too Bella" She smiled at her sister. "Come here and give us a hug"

Dave was sat on the sofa. Still yet to say anything.

"Alright dad" Molly ventured

"Alright Molls, good to see you." He stood up and gave her a hug. "You too Charlie boy" and extended his hand.

Charles returned the gesture. "Nice to see you too Mr Dawes. How have you been?"

"How many times have I said call me Dave. Yeah good thanks Charlie. Ere' Molls you couldn't lend ya old dad a tenner could ya. I'm out of baccy"

"No dad I bloody can't. I've only just bleedin' got here, is that all you've wanted to see me for", she said annoyed, "and I thought you said you was quittin'"

"You tight mare. Ain't you just got back from deployment. Don't they give yer a bit of a bonus or somethin' for that and ya can't even spare a tenner. And I would quit but what with yer mum and yer nan on me case constantly it's the only joy I get"

He looked at Charles, he didn't say anything but Charles could see the pleading look in his eye. He didn't know what to do. He hated being in the middle of an argument between Molly and her dad but he needed dave to be in a good mood.

He opened his wallet and gave Dave a tenner.

"Ah cheers mate. I knew I liked you. See that Molls. Good job someone's lookin' out for yer old man. You're a good un' you Charles," he said slapping him on the shoulder as he sat back down on the sofa.

Molly rolled her eyes and glared at Charles. He knew he'd be in trouble later but he thought it best to keep Dave quiet. He wanted him to be happy for him and Molly so a little bribery might help things along.

"Ere' where's Mum?"

"Upstairs with Martin. Your nans on her way round too"

Just then she heard her mother shouting. "Molls, Molls, is that you?"

She saw her mum come running down the stairs and she couldn't help but run to her and throw her arms around her neck, a small tear escaping her eye, which she managed to wipe before she hoped anyone had noticed.

"Oh Molls it's so good to see you. You came back to me. I've missed you baby. I ain't see you in ages"

"I know, i'm sorry. It's just I've been on tour and whatnot. Not really had the time"

"Well it don't matter you're ere' now"

She walked over to Charles and gave him a hug.

"How are you Charles. Good to see ya. You've just been on tour too ain't ya. Did it go alright?"

"Yes thank you Belinda. It went fine." He didn't want to go into detail with Molly's family. They wouldn't understand anyway and he didn't want to worry them with everything that had gone on out there.

"Oh it's so good to see you both. Anyway sit down You've had a long drive. Bet your parched. I'll make us all some Tea, Charles- coffee?"

"I'll just have a tea thanks Belinda" Charles didn't really like tea but he liked it a damn sight more than the instant coffee the Dawes family drank. He wasn't ashamed to admit he was a bit of a coffee snob. Something Molly always took the piss out of him for.

"So where's nan then?"

"She's on her way love. Just been down the market"

Molly looked at Charles. She was playing with her hair again. He could tell she was nervous. Putting a hand on her neck, under her hair, he started tracing his thumb up and down to try and calm her down. Bending down he whispered in her ear "don't worry it will be fine, just tell them, or do you want me to?"

She flashed him a look. She most definitely didn't want him to tell them. Molly took a deep breath, "mum can we go in the other room"

"Sure sure love. Here take these drinks through"

As she made her way to the sofa she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure whether to wait for her nan but thought she'd rather get her parents out the way first. Nan was usually the one on her side so she wasn't actually as worried about her.

"Mum I, well we've, got something to tell you" Molly said nervously.

Belinda looked at her eldest daughter. "Alright love what it is?" Just then she heard the crash from upstairs,"Sorry love, give me a sec"

"If I have to come up there the bleedin' lot of you are gonna be in trouble, now keep it down", she shouted up the stairs. "Sorry love go on"

Molly lost her bottle. Instead she opened her purse and pulled out a picture before handing it to her mum.

Belinda looked at it. Then looked at Molly, then Charles.

"I don't understand...whose is...wait...what? Oh my god Molly are you pregnant?"

Molly had tears in her eyes and just nodded back.

Jumping up her mum enveloped her in a massive hug. "This is amazing Molly, I'm so happy for you both". She had tears streaming down her face.

"Ere' Dave did you hear that our Molls is gonna be a mum. We're gonna be grandparents"

Dave glanced over at them both, he didn't bother to get up, "Congratulations, ere Charles take cover the next 9 months, if Molls is anything like her mother you won't get a bleedin minutes peace"

Molly glared at her dad "Cheers dad, love you too"

"Ya know I'm only kiddin. I'm really 'appy for the pair of ya"

"Molly this is the best news. I can't believe it. I can't wait to be a grandma. Although I think I'm a bit young to be one. But thank you for not making me one when you was 16"

Molly laughed. "So you're really happy then?"

"Course I am love why wouldn't I be. I couldn't be prouder of you Molls. You really went out and made somefin' of yourself. You've got a great husband, and fab job, now your gonna be a mum. I think it's brilliant. I'm so glad you joined the army. I never wanted you to end up like me"

"It weren't all bad though was it mum?"

"Nah course it weren't I just meant I always wanted more for you. I knew you 'ad it in you to really go out there and be brilliant. I'm bloody glad though. I've been waitin' for you to have kids since you got married. So when's it due?"

"Bout 6 months. I'm only about 12 weeks. Found out in Kenya"

"Kenya? Thought you said you was in Afghan?" She said confused.

"Erm yeah I was but then got called out to help with Charles' tour and found out then. Don't worry about it. Either way everythin' is fine". She didn't want to go into the details with her family as to how and why she ended up in Kenya. Her parents new Georgie really well. And she didn't think she'd appreciate her telling them what happened. They were gobby at the best of times and her dad was always looking to make a quick buck. He'd be straight on to the papers if he thought there was money in the story.

"We was a little bit shocked weren't we", she said smiling at Charles. "We didn't even know I was pregnant. Had only just decided to start tryin'"

Charles smiled to himself. Molly always became much more cockney when she was around her family.

"It's such amazing news Molls. I can't wait to tell nan. And the kids. They'll be well chuffed. Can't believe I'm gonna be a grandma. The baby's gonna have to call me something other than grandma though. It'll make me sound dead old" she said laughing. I hope it's a girl too. We've got far too many boys in this family, we're out numbered. Oh come here love. I'm so happy for yer" Molly had tears in her eyes.

"Really mum?"

"Course love. Did you think I wouldn't be?"

"I dunno. Just didn't want you to be disappointed in me"

"Oh Molly, I've never been disappointed in you. And never would be. I'm so proud of you. I can't wait for you and Charles to have a family, you'll make such great parents," she said beaming at her oldest daughter and son-in-law.

...

"See that wasn't so bad was it. I told you they'd be happy. Your dad seemed really chuffed as well, I bet he's secretly hoping it's a boy. I think he wants to take it to see West Ham, although if it is a boy I'm hoping he'll be more of a rugby fan" said Charles.

He had his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into him. Snaking her hand round his waist she rested her head on his chest. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. The relief of telling her family felt like a weight had been lifted off her, and she couldn't actually remember a time when she'd seen her dad so excited. They were now walking back through the streets of London after a wonderful meal, heading back to The Savoy Hotel. Charles wasn't wrong when he said he'd show her a romantic weekend in London.

She'd been wined and dined (well not wine as such, more sparkling elderflower juice) and now was looking forward to going back to their hotel and spending the evening, just the two of them in their plush surroundings. He'd planned the whole evening as a surprise. She'd had no idea about any of it until they'd checked in. When she got to the room he'd had it filled with white roses (her favourite), a brand new dress and shoes were laid out for her on the bed and he'd bought her the most gorgeous pair of diamond stud earrings. All she could do was burst into tears. She'd been so horrible to him since they'd got back from Kenya. She knew it was the hormones and worry about Syria but she had momentarily forgotten how much he loved her. And she him. He really was the best thing to ever happen to her and she couldn't imagine her life without him. She still had to pinch herself some days to check it wasn't all a dream.

They'd walked back to the hotel in a comfortable silence but as they approached the hotel room, she noticed the shift in Charles demeanour and saw the look in his eyes change. She knew that look. It was the look that made her go weak at the knees. Biting down on his lower lip he didn't take his eyes off her as he opened the hotel door.

Stepping inside, his eyes followed her as she walked over to the bed, sitting down to take her shoes off and take her hair down, watching it cascade down her shoulders as she shook it free. He didn't think she'd ever looked so beautiful. The hint of a baby bump just visible. He couldn't help but stare.

She caught his eye and smiled.

"What you gawping at?" She chuckled.

"You" he said as he started to make his way over to her. He'd never looked so sexy. Her breath caught in her chest and she bit down on her lip. She noticed how dark and sultry his eyes had become as he stalked over to her. He sat down next to her, pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his head in her neck. She could feel his breath on her neck as he inhaled her scent.

"I love you so much Molly", he whispered into her ear. "I've never been as happy as I am right now. I'm so excited about this baby."

She leant her head on his. "Me too. I can't wait to be a mum."

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"What?" She said smiling, the beginnings of a blush creeping up her neck and making her cheeks flush as he stared at her from under hooded lashes.

"I've never found you as sexy as I do right now" he said, his voice barely above a whisper

She gave a coy smile. She hated compliments. Well, she didn't hate them, she just wasn't very good at accepting them. Even though Charles told her all the time how much he loved her and how beautiful she was, when he was like this, so close and intimate it made her blush.

Sensing her discomfort he stood her up, and turned her to face him. He dipped his head so his lips were hovering above hers, his dark Chocolate eyes boring into her green sparkling ones before lowering his head and planting the most gentle of kisses on her lips. He ran his tongue across her lower lip, gently nipping it, coaxing her mouth open before covering her mouth with his and plunging his tongue in, roaming around her mouth as she responded, matching his rhythm, pulling her into him so she could feel how hard he was. She moved her hands up to his neck, and into his hair, running her fingers through the curls that had formed at the back of his neck.

She started undoing the buttons on his shirt, tracing her fingers down his abdomen at the same time, feeling the muscles taut beneath her fingertips. Her hands found their way to his shoulders and removed his shirt, letting it fall to the floor, before running her fingers across his back. Feeling his broad muscles across his shoulders tense under her touch, she gently dug her nails in, eliciting a hiss from his lips.

He pulled away from her and turned her around so she was facing away from him, before nestling himself against her back. She could feel his hardness pressed against her, causing her to let out a small moan as she felt the heat radiating off him.

Undoing her dress he let his fingers travel down her spine, sending shockwaves of pleasure dancing across her skin as he let it fall to the floor and pool around her feet before she stepped out of it.

Sweeping her hair to one side he brushed his lips along her neck, dotting tiny kisses behind her ear and gently nibbling on her ear lobe, all the while running his hands across her body making her tremble under his touch.

" . .Molls" he whispered in her ear between kisses whilst tenderly stroking his fingers across her belly. Ever since they'd found out she was pregnant he loved stroking her belly. He momentarily removed them to undo her bra clasp, letting that also fall to the floor in a crumpled heap along with the dress, before moving his hands to cup her breasts. Her breath caught in her chest. He gently grazed her nipples, aware of their heightened sensitivity due to pregnancy. It wasn't just her nipples that were more sensitive. Pregnancy had heightened all of her senses and she didn't think she'd ever felt so turned on. She felt his fingers move further down her body, under the waistband of her knickers until he reached her sweet spot. Slowly dipping one finger in she thought she might fall apart at just his touch and had to steady herself against him to stop her legs collapsing under her. Holding her tight he slowly spun her around so she was facing him again. His eyes bore into her, staring into her soul.

Roaming her hands over his muscles she ran them down his abdomen, along the small trail of hair that led towards her favourite place and towards the waistband of his boxers. She could already see him straining to be free of his cotton prison. She spun him round and gently pushed him onto the bed. She was stood in just her underwear, the slight hint of a baby bump showing and she'd never felt so sexy. Charles thought so too. He gazed at her with pure desire. The power had shifted.

"Molly" he growled, his voice low and deep

Leaning across him she moved her finger up to his lips "ssssh"

She slid the zip down on his trousers and he helped her out by shrugging them off, which just left his boxers. He was aching for her touch as she peeled the waistband away from his body so slowly that he just wanted to rip them off. He knew she was teasing him. When she finally moved them down he sprung free, lying there waiting for her next move. He'd never wanted her as much as he did right now. She removed her knickers achingly slowly, all the while keeping eye contact with him. He had to try hard to restrain himself. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and pull her on top of him, and plunge himself into her, losing himself in her. But he knew she had a plan. He didn't think it was possible to be any harder than he was right now. She climbed on top of him and positioned herself just above him but not touching him. She dotted tiny kisses along his jawline, gently nibbling at his earlobe and nipping along his jaw where the beginnings of stubble were starting to form.

She genuinely didn't think she'd loved anyone or fancied anyone as much as she did him. Before Charles she wasn't that fussed about sex, a few knee tremblers and a quickie behind the back of the Indian takeaway was about as good as it got. And she wasn't bothered. She was satisfied. But she didn't know what she was missing. Charles had taught her to explore her desires, to not hold back. He'd taught her what it was to make love, not just have sex. She'd never felt as connected to anyone as she had him and sex was their way of showing each other that. She craved him. Ached for him. When they were together they were one. Bound together for eternity.

Planting kisses down his abdomen she grabbed him with her hand, gently moving him up and down, readying him for her. Lowering herself down she felt him fill her up, letting out a groan as he did so.

Charles caught his breath "Jesus Molly, that feels so good"

He started to move inside her, slowly, he wanted to take his time, make it last. He was so turned on he didn't think he'd last long anyway but he didn't think she'd be impressed if it only lasted 30 seconds. He tried to think of anything other than how amazing it felt, and how gorgeous she was. He tried to recite the alphabet backwards. She watched him as he closed his eyes, and bit down on his lower lip, a frown crossing his brow. She knew he was trying to last longer and had to bite down on her own lip to stop herself from laughing.

She closed her eyes and soon forgot though as she felt the familiar feeling build deep inside her.

"Molly I'm not going to be able to last much longer"

"It's okay. Let go for me" she panted.

That's all the invitation he needed. As he started to thrust faster, her breathing became shallower and she knew she was close. She saw his jaw clench and a bead of sweat form on his brow as he exploded inside her, screaming out her name in the process. As she felt him come apart beneath her it tipped her over the edge, free falling in a wave of pleasure, not able to stop the spasms and shudders that were taking over her body as she dug her nails into his shoulders and screamed out his name.

As her orgasm subsided she collapsed on his chest, listening to his heartbeat racing and the rise and fall of his chest as his breathing returned to normal. "Sorry. I didn't mean to rush, it's just, it's been a while, well for us anyway, and god, you're just so sexy pregnant Molls"

She giggled. "Don't apologise. I ain't complaining. It was amazing. Being pregnant certainly has its benefits. It definitely heightened everything for me"

She rolled off him and lay her head on the pillow next to him, pulling the covers around them both, trying hard to stifle the yawn. It didn't go unnoticed. "Come on it's late, and we've got another big day tomorrow, let's try and get some shut eye" He moved behind her and pulled her into him, gently sweeping her hair to the side so he could nuzzle her neck."Sleep tight Mrs James. Love you"

"Hmm you too bossman". He lay behind her, protectively cupping her belly, guarding them both, as he drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17 - Trouble Brewing

_A/N I hope you're all still enjoying this story. Thank you so much to everyone who's taken the time to review. It really means a lot. And a big thanks to MissyMo2005 for having a read through this chapter and coming up with some awesome edits xx_

"Well that went well didn't it?"

"It could have gone a lot worse"

"How? How could it have gone worse Charles" she snapped at him, treating him to her infamous Molly glare in the process. "The only way it could 'av gone worse is if she'd killed me"

He chuckled "We always knew she'd have a problem with it though didn't we Molls. At least Mum and Dad and Sam were happy, and that's the main thing" he said taking hold of her hand. He sensed she was about to pull away and tightened his grip.

She turned and looked out the car window,

"Yeah maybe. Would just be nice if she'd give us a break once in awhile. And I could av' done without the mouthful from her"

"Well you gave as good as you got"

"Yeah sorry about that" she said giggling. "I know she's probably gonna be even more of a bitch than she was before now"

They were on the way back to Aldershot from Bath. The weekend hadn't been a total disaster. Her family took the news well, then they'd had a fantastic evening in London, but it had all gone a bit tits up when they'd arrived in Bath. Charles' parents and Sam were thrilled about the baby. Charles' Mother Elizabeth, was particularly delighted saying how she hoped it was a girl because she'd always wished they'd had another child,and that it had been a girl, as she wanted to spoil her and buy pretty dresses. So much so she'd dragged them into town because she wanted to stock up on baby supplies, despite both Molly and Charles' protests that it was far too early to start buying stuff. Nevertheless, she came home with armfuls of babygrows, teddies and blankets and Molly would be lying if she said she hadn't got a little bit excited looking at all the cute baby clothes and prams.

Then they told Sam, who was a little non-plussed about the whole thing. They'd geared themselves up with a speech about how he wasn't being replaced and they wanted him to play a part in the new baby's life and be a great big brother but they needn't have bothered. He said he was happy and that he'd always wanted a sibling and he'd be really happy as long as it was a boy, because girls smelt.

So all was going well until Rebecca showed up. Molly and Rebecca had always had a fractious relationship. They were polite and courteous to each other on the surface but there was no love lost between the two women. Rebecca could have been a lot worse with regards to Sam and not allowing Molly to be around him but luckily once she saw that Molly wasn't out to replace her she seemed to be ok with the situation. But she never failed to make snide remarks to Charles about her. Molly just let it wash over her, picking her battles or something as Charles called it. So they knew it would probably cause an issue telling her, but no one expected her to fly off the handle quite as much as she did.

She still wasn't completely over Charles and Molly's marriage, even two years later and this new piece of information really set her off on a rant.

"No matter what I do or say she's always going to hate me."

"You knew that though"

"I know. I thought she might av' mellowed a bit though. I can't believe that she said she was goin' to stop sam seein' the baby and that we'd done this to spite her. That we we're tryin' to cut sam out of our lives and move on. We'd never do that. I love Sam to bits" she said sadly.

"I know you do. She's just acting out because her latest boy toy has dumped her and she's pissed off that you've got the life she wanted, she's not mad at you she's mad at me. Don't worry. She'll come around. And if she doesn't who cares. She can't stop Sam seeing his brother or sister. And if she even tries she'll have me to deal with so please don't worry. Try and forget about it. It's done now. We don't have to think about her."

He looked over at her. She was still looking out of the window.

"Hey, look at me..."

She turned her head a fraction. Her removed his hand from the steering wheel and placed it on her cheek, gently tracing his fingers up and down.

"Seriously, don't worry about her. She can't ruin our happiness Molls. She's jealous. That's all. But please don't worry. This isn't for you to worry about. All you need to know is that I love you, and the baby, and I couldn't be any happier. I've never been as happy as I am with you."

She leant into his hand and kissed the tips of his fingers.

"I Love you. How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same thing everyday." He said smiling

"So that's two lots down, just Georgie, Elvis, two section, and the army to tell now" he said with a wink. "Have you decided when you're going to tell Georgie?"

"No not yet. She's been going through a lot. I don't wanna rub it in her face."

"How exactly is it rubbing it in her face. She's your best friend. She'll be pleased for you, well us. What she's going through is no reflection on you or your friendship. She'll be more annoyed if she finds out from someone else."

She smiled at him. He always knew the right thing to say.

"Yeah you're probably right. Next time I see her I'll tell her. I don't wanna do it by text."

"That's fair enough. Why don't you take a few days and go up to Manchester to see her? You've got the time off recovering"

"Yeah I s'pose I could do."

The phone ringing made her jump, she scrambled around in her bag to try and find it before it cut out.

"Well speak of the devil!"

"Georgie? " he enquired

"Yep"

"Hey Hun, were your ears burnin'? We was justtalkin about you?"

"Uh oh all good I hope."

"Yeah I was just saying to Charles i'd not seen you since we got back and that I should come up to Manchester for a few days"

"Well funny you should say that Molls. That's why I'm calling actually. Well sort of. Thought you'd like to know me and Jamie have set a date for the wedding"

"Hallelujah finally. So when is it then?"

"In 4 weeks"

"4 weeks !" She tried to keep the shock out of her voice. "Isn't that a bit soon. I thought you were gonna say somethin like 6 months, or a year?" She said with a little trepidation

"I thought you were the one pushing me to get married and set a date" she said laughing.

"Well yeah I was, I am, I just, well I didn't think you'd do it so soon. Especially wiv everyfin' that's gone on"

"I can't put my life on hold Molls. Like you said, fear is what drives them. Abu's already done enough damage. I'm not gonna let him take away anything else from me. Life is too short. I don't wanna have any regrets. After everything that's happened all I wanna do is marry Jamie"

Molly was happy for Georgie, truly, she was just worried about her state of mind after such an ordeal.

"I know. I just thought you might wait a bit. You know till yer head is a bit clearer. Give you a chance to get over everythin'. Jamie ain't going anywhere. Planning a wedding is a big deal, pretty stressful - well mine was with my parents" she said laughing.

"Molls. Honestly I'm fine. I know you're worried about me but it's what I want though. I promise."

Molly wasn't convinced but she couldn't exactly argue with her.

"Well if it's what you want then I'm really happy for you. How on earth are you gonna pull a wedding together in 4 weeks though?"

"Well you know me. I don't want a big thing and all that shiz that goes with it. Think that's what was putting me off actually. I just want something small and intimate, and Jamie's planned quite a bit already so there isn't really much to do."

"Well you've got a gud un' there then. I couldn't get Charles to do anything for our weddin'" she said with a smile. He shot her a glance. He was about to protest and say that he would have happily helped with the wedding plans but she didn't want him to and told him all he had to do was turn up, but she held up her hand to signal she was kidding.

"There was one other thing as well Molls…"

"Oooh ok. Sounds a bit ominous"

"No it's good I promise. I was wondering, if you'd be my maid of honour"

Molly was speechless, a rarity for her. She wasn't sure if it was what Georgie asked or the fact her hormones were all over the place but a tear ran down her face. Charles glanced over at her, concern etched on his face. He could only hear one side of the conversation and he wasn't sure why Molly was now crying which wasn't usual for her.

He tightened his grip on her hand until she looked at him, smiled and mouthed everything was ok.

"Molly. You there?"

"Yeah sorry. I'm just a bit stunned. I can't believe you're asking me. What about your sister?"

"Molls, you're my sister. No one has been there for me as much as you. You know everything I've been through, everything about me. I couldn't imagine doing this without you up there with me."

Molly was crying now. It definitely must be the hormones. "Georgie. I'd be honoured. Thank you. I mean I can't believe it but I'd be totally honoured"

"Great. Well as we don't have long I was wondering whether you'd be able to come up to Manchester next weekend. Mums booked a dress fitting so might as well do bridesmaid dresses at the same time, and you know I can't go through another dress fittin' with just my mum and sisters. I definitely need you there. They'll do my head in."

Molly laughed, "Yeah sure that sounds fab. I can't wait. I've not been to Manchester in ages."

"Perfect. Look I'm gonna go as Jamie's just got here but I'll see you next week, and I'll text you later"

"No worries Babe. See ya Saturday."

"What was all that about?" Charles enquired as she hung up the phone.

Molly wiped her face. "Georgie and Jamie are getting married in 4 weeks and she's asked me to be maid of honour"

"Wow that's wonderful news, I guess. I mean it is great news but should she be contemplating getting married so soon after everything. You talk to her more than me, do you think she's in the right frame of mind to be getting married?"

Not that it was really any of Charles concern but as her CO he obviously had a vested interest in her emotional state. He knew she was making good progress with the psychologist but he didn't want any additional strain to knock her off track.

"She says so. Says she can't put her life on hold and all she wants to do is marry Jamie"

"You don't sound too convinced though?" he said with a slight raise of his eyebrows.

She started chewing on her nails. Since the revelation that last night in Kenya she'd not really spoken to Georgie about the situation with Elvis but Molly had a feeling deep down that she wasn't over him. Georgie hadn't said anything specifically to make her think that but she didn't want her to rush into anything with Jamie, especially after everything she'd been through. She was worried about Georgie's emotional state and getting married probably wasn't the best thing. She still had issues to deal with, not least of all Elvis. Whether Georgie admitted it or not.

"I'm not really but what can I do. Honestly, I think she should wait a bit until everythin' has settled down. She went through a lot on tour. I'm just not sure she's properly dealt with everythin' that happened"

"It's not totally out of the blue though is it. She was engaged to him before she went on tour. Maybe being kidnapped made her think about things a little more clearly and what she really wants. Maybe like you, she felt like life was slipping away. Being in a traumatic situation like that does make you re-evaluate things, trust me I know. I know you're not convinced Molls but it's probably best to not get involved. Remember what I always tell you!"

"I am involved though, i'm her maid of honour, don't I have a duty or somethin' if I think she's makin' a mistake.

"What do you mean. Why do you think she's making a mistake?"

She hesitated before answering. How much did she want to tell Charles. She wasn't sure Georgie would appreciate Molly telling him what happened in Kenya, he was after all her CO, but Elvis was his best mate, so there's a chance he could have told him anyway, although Molly didn't think so as Charles hadn't said anything.

Oh well, he was bound to find out at some point, she didn't think Elvis would just let things lie now he'd managed to worm his way back into Georgie's life a little bit.

She sighed "I'm not sure she's over Elvis. I think she still has feelings for him"

"You can't be serious. Why would you think that?"

"Cos of what happened in Kenya" she winced slightly as she said it in anticipation of the glare he would give her. She saw the familiar frown appear on his brow "What happened in Kenya?"

"That night we saw her on the balcony, well Elvis told her why he didn't turn up to the wedding, and that he still loved her. Which was bad enough considerin' what she'd just been through. But then she went to his room and they ended up kissing. At least, that's all she told me they did. I hope it was nothin' more. I don't think she'd be that stupid"

"Shit. Well I never thought Georgie would be so stupid to fall for Elvis again. I told him to leave her alone. That she was confused and he'd fuck everything up" he said voice slightly raised, she could feel the anger starting to build inside him.

"Alright calm down. She's not thinking of gettin' back together with Elvis I just think she's rushing into this with Jamie. Her head can't be in the right place after everything what's happened. I think she needs to put this stuff with Elvis to bed once an' for all. Check she's actually done with it. That there's nothing there anymore. I just think it might be a mistake marrying Jamie so soon, that's all"

"Well it's her mistake to make then" he snapped. "And anyway when did you become Elvis' number one fan. I thought you'd be all for her marrying Jamie and moving on. I didn't think you'd be about to convince her to see if she still has feelings for Elvis? You seemed to have changed your opinion of him on this tour?"

"What d'ya mean? I didn't say anythin' about fighting his corner did I. I just said I want her to make sure this is absolutely what she wants. Because if it all goes to shit it will be me picking up the pieces again and I don't want to see her go through anything like that again. Whether she admits it or not seeing Elvis again definitely had an effect on her. You weren't there. You didn't see her reaction to it all. But now you mention it, yeah, sometimes people aren't what they seem. He's still a tosser but I'm warming to him a little"

"Jesus I didn't think you'd be under his spell too"

"I ain't under his spell. I just feel sorry for him".

"God he did a number on you didn't he, what the hell did he say to make you change your tune?"

"No he did not" she huffed. "Forget it, I thought you'd be pleased I was actually givin' one of your mates a chance. That is what you've wanted for 2 years isn't it?"

"Yeah, but out of all of them you had to pick bloody Elvis didn't you." He protested.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She shot back defensively, looking like she was ready for another argument if he took the bait.

He was about to launch into a rant about how Elvis has a habit of fucking everything up and how he didn't think Georgie would be too pleased if she knew Molly was warming to him, but he saw the glare she was giving him and held his hands up in mock surrender, these hormones were going to be the death of him. He was quickly learning there was no point trying to reason with her when she was like this and he wasn't in the mood for another argument, certainly not about Elvis. He wasn't sure what it was about the guy but he had a habit of causing trouble, even indirectly. "Let's just agree to disagree on Elvis for now shall we?"

She muttered something under her breath that he didn't quite catch, but was fairly certain was a stream of expletives, before she turned her attention to looking out the car window.

A few moments later he heard faint snoring coming from her direction. He smiled to himself as he noticed the frown had disappeared from her face as she slept with her head rested against the window. He reached across and tenderly took hold of her hand in his, she flinched briefly but offered little resistance being asleep, leaving him to continue yet another car journey in silence, except this time he was quite enjoying the peace and quiet, as he softly sang along to the radio playing in the background.


	18. Chapter 18 - Friends Reunited

As the train approached Piccadilly station and Molly began to gather her things, the now familiar nerves started to set in. She was nervous about telling Georgie about the baby, but more than that though she was actually a little bit nervous about the whole weekend. She couldn't help but think that this wedding was happening just a little bit too soon, especially after everything that had happened in Kenya. Not that she'd say anything to Georgie, even though maybe she should. She just had a sense of unease. And even though Georgie said she didn't still have feelings for Elvis, Molly wasn't quite sure she believed her. Not that she was on Elvis's side either, she didn't owe him any favours, but she had promised him she'd speak to Georgie and she thought she might be in a better position to do it now rather than when they were in Kenya. Even if they were planning her wedding to another man. That's what best friends were for right. To make sure you were making the right decision and didn't have any regrets.

As she exited the train and stepped out onto the concourse the blast of fresh air on her face was a welcome change. She'd been starting to feel a little claustrophobic and nauseous on the train. Scanning the concourse she couldn't see Georgie anywhere. She'd definitely said to meet at the station, she was sure. She was about to reach into her bag for her phone to call her but she stopped, stood in the middle of the concourse and just watched the scene around her. The hustle and bustle of the station, people dashing for trains, lovers departing and reuniting on the platforms. The sun was shining and she felt lighter than she had done in weeks. She loved Manchester. It was so much quieter than London but still busy enough that you didn't go stir crazy. Most of all she enjoyed walking round the city taking in the sights and culture. She never used to be one for sightseeing but since being in the army she appreciated the beauty in every place she visited and she hoped she might have time this weekend to do a bit of that.

She was lost in her own little world and didn't hear Georgie approach, and nearly screamed when she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Bloody hell Georgie you nearly gave me a Sean Connery" she said dropping her bags.

Georgie giggled but then looked confused " A what?"

"You know a Sean Connery...coronary… a heart attack"

"Oh right" she said laughing. "You'd think after all these years I'd understand your rhyming slang but I don't have a bloody clue. Anyway, sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just didn't think you'd hear me shout over all the noise" she said as she engulfed her in a hug. "It's good to see you. I know it's only been 2 weeks but just feels like ages. How was the train?"

"Yeah not to bad. Went first class as it was cheap so got free tea and wifi the whole way, what more could a girl want"

"Well besides Brad Pitt probably not a lot" she said smiling.

"I have the hottest guy on the planet thank you very much, don't need Brad Pitt." she said with a cheeky grin.

"So what is Charles up to this weekend then as he's been left to his own devices?"

"He's got Sam so they've got a boys weekend of rugby planned. Which suits me fine not being there" she said laughing.

"Well I can't promise you're going to have anymore of a fun time up here with my mum and sisters goin' on about the wedding. My mums getting a bit carried away with herself to be honest," Georgie laughed, rolling her eyes.

A groan escaped Mollys lips before she could stop it, although thankfully Georgie didn't seem to hear it. She liked Grace and thought she was lovely, but when she was excited or got a bee in her bonnet about something she could be a bit over bearing. Plus, being pregnant she found she had very little patience for anyone. If Grace or her sisters said anything stupid Molly knew she'd have to hold her tongue or she'd be in danger of giving them a mouthful, which she didn't think Georgie would appreciate.

She smiled "I'm sure it will be fine. She's just happy for you and wants to make sure everything is perfect. I'm excited too. I can't wait to try on some dresses. Please don't put me in some god awful pouffy dress though"

"Oh I've got you the worst dress ever. Hideous. Proper meringue style. I can't have you looking better than me can I?" She said laughing.

"Georgie there wouldn't be a bloody chance of that happenin' even if you put me in a wedding dress"

She chuckled. "That's why I picked you as my maid of honour. You always know how to flatter me. I am kiddin' though. I've not even picked anythin' yet. I thought you and my sisters could pick whatever you like. I'm not bothered what you wear as long as you're comfortable. Anyway, come on, let's go and get this over with" she said with a grin as she headed for the exit "Then we've got tonight to look forward too. Just me and you out on the town"

Molly shuffled from foot to foot nervously. She wanted to tell Georgie about the baby before they met her mum and sisters. She didn't want an audience and definitely wanted to tell Georgie alone.

"Well before we meet your mum and sisters can we just go and grab a tea and have a catch up, just the two of us before it all gets a bit manic?"

"Yeah sure no problem. Mums meeting us at the shopping centre anyway. There's a lovely coffee shop not far from here"

….…...

She sat with her hands round the steaming cup of tea. Putting off the inevitable but enjoying being in Georgie's company again. It was good to catch up with her best mate, and she'd laughed more in the last fifteen minutes than she had in six months.

"Tell you what, they make a bleedin' good cup of tea up north"

"Well us northerners are known for our tea, not like you coffee snobs down south"

"Oi, when have you ever known me to be a coffee snob. Think you're mistaking me for Charles" she laughed.

"Ah yeah that's right. What's that posh coffee called that he drinks?"

"Rosabaya"

"Yeah that's the one. I can't believe he takes his bloody coffee machine on tour with him" she said laughing

"Oh don't, I have this argument with him all the time. It's just gettin' embarrassing now. All the other captains take the piss out of him for it but you know how stubborn he is. I don't even know what the big deal is, what's wrong with just a bit of Nescafé?" she said giggling.

Looking up she met Georgie's eye and even though they were laughing and joking she could see the pain behind them. She didn't really want to bring the mood down but it might be the only opportunity she got all weekend to find out how she was doing.

"So how are you, well how av' you been, you know since being back, must be a bit of an adjustment, not quite the same as coming home from a normal tour, and that's a big enough shock to the system".

Georgie swallowed, pausing a little, contemplating her answer. She knew Molly would ask her that. But she wasn't ready to tell her how she really felt - how she woke up having a panic attack most nights, how she felt that everyone was looking at her when she went out, that she was scared of every loud noise, every person who got too close to her, that she thought she was seeing people who weren't there and constantly felt like she was being watched and followed.

She'd built a wall around her emotions and a wall to the outside world. It was a coping mechanism to protect herself, and to stop herself going crazy. To allow her to actually function each day and have the strength and energy to get out of bed without feeling like all she wanted to do was close her eyes and hide under the covers until it all went away. Until she started to feel normal again. Although she wasn't even sure what that was anymore.

It was easier that way. Much easier than explaining what was going on in her head. So she pretended. To everyone. To Jamie, her parents, her sisters and now Molly. Pretended that she was ok. That she cared about things that were going on, that she was happy about the wedding and ready to get married. Because it was easier than the alternative.

"I'm fine. It's really good to be home, just trying to get back to normal and into a routine I guess. Jamie's been great at looking after me, and mum and dad have been fab too". She raised her eyebrows at her next statement "Fingers has also been knocking about as well. Not really sure why. He said it's to keep an eye on me and check I'm alright, said us Mancs need to stick together but I think he has a thing for Marie, so I'll definitely be keeping an eye on that" she laughed, trying to change the subject.

She hoped she sounded convincing enough to persuade Molly that she was ok.

"Oh god yeah, don't let that happen. I love fingers to bits but I wouldn't bloody trust him with one of my sisters"

"Exactly. Never get involved with a squaddie ...sorry" she said smiling at Molly

"It's fine. I told you a Captain don't count." She joked, watching Georgie carefully. She'd noticed the sudden change in the topic of conversation and the fact that Georgie could hardly look her in the eye.

"Well I'm glad you're settling back in ok and that Jamie's looking after you. I told you I don't wanna have to lob him off a bridge onto the m25" she said with a smile.

Georgie giggled. "Yeah I did warn him"

As they settled into a comfortable silence Molly knew she couldn't put it off much longer, the nerves were getting to her and she knew she needed to tell her. She felt like she was in danger of spewing her breakfast, and that might give the game away.

"On a different note I, er, have a present for you"

"Ooh that sounds exciting. It's not my birthday though" Georgie pointed out.

"It's not that kind of present. Don't get too excited." Molly laughed, bending down to reach into her bag. She pulled out the envelope she'd put in there earlier, handed it to Georgie and felt her stomach flip with anticipation.

Georgie looked at it quizzically. "What is it?"

"Just open it" Molly smiled.

Georgie opened it to reveal a card

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue

We've got a secret

We've been keeping from you

Turn over to find out what it is"

Georgie turned over the card to reveal the baby scan picture. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god, are you serious, you're having a baby"

Molly could feel the tears forming in her eyes and the smile creeping at her lips. She just nodded at Georgie, struggling to find the words to answer her. Knowing that if she opened her mouth to say something at this precise moment she'd burst into tears.

"Molly this is amazing", she said as she jumped up and threw her arms around her neck. "I'm so happy for you. I can't believe it", choking back the tears forming in her own eyes.

"When did you find out? When's it due? How long have you known?"

Molly chuckled. "Woah one question at a time. Well, I found out in Kenya. After I got shot. They did an ultrasound to check for any internal bleeding and I found out then. Up until then I had no idea. And I were already 10 weeks by then"

"And you didn't say anything till now?"

"I know, sorry. We wanted to tell our parents first. That's what we were doing last weekend".

"Aww Molly this is amazing. I'm so happy for you both. Really. I bet Charles can't wait. And that is going to be one cute baby" she grinned.

Georgie was genuinely happy for Molly. Despite what was going on with her own life she owed Molly everything and wanted her to have all the happiness in the world. If anyone deserved it it was her. Molly Dawes was one of a kind and Georgie was thankful everyday that she was in her life.

"Yeah he's dead excited. He's dead protective though. I mean I thought he was bad before. He'll be bleedin' lucky if I don't kill 'im before this baby is born"

"Oh god yeah I can imagine. God help anyone who gets on the wrong side of you over these next six months. I wouldn't want a pissed off Charles on my case"

"Exactly. Listen we haven't told anyone else yet though, like the rest of two section, or even my Captain yet. So don't say anything yeah?".

"Oh god yeah I wouldn't. But this is so exciting. I can't wait to go and buy some baby things" Georgie smiled.

"Well you never know you and Jamie might be joining me soon if you're gonna make a start on these seven kids you're allegedly having. You'll end up like me mum" she said with a smirk.

"Don't remind me. Second thoughts I might let you do it first and see how it is before I make a decision on having any kids, let alone seven" Georgie laughed.

"Oh cheers. So I'm the guinea pig then?"

"Yep, exactly" she said laughing. "Come on we better go and meet my mum before she really gets on my case. Take it you don't want me to say anything to them?"

"Nah it's ok if they know just tell Marie not to tell fingers, or I'll bloody kill her. We all know what he's like with keeping a secret, if he finds out the whole bleedin' army will know within an hour"

"Yeah good thinking, he does have a right gob on him doesn't he?" she said smiling as they left the coffee shop and headed towards the shopping centre.

…...

As they approached the shopping centre Molly spotted Georgie's mum and sisters stood outside.

"Hey they're over there" she said pointing and waving in the direction of the main entrance.

Georgie didn't respond. She was distracted and wasn't really paying much attention to where they were going, and kept looking around furtively at the people passing by.

Then she clocked Molly had spoken to her. "Sorry did you say something, I was in my own little world for a minute"

"Yeah just that I've spotted your mum and sisters by the entrance"

"Oh great. I wasn't in the mood to traipse round the centre looking for them" she said with a smile.

As they approached, Grace ran over and sweeped Molly up in a hug.

"Oh Molly love come here. It's so great to see you. How have you been?"

"Jesus mum let the poor girl breath" Lulu, Georgie's youngest sister piped up.

"Oh quiet you" scowled Grace

"Yeah alright thanks. Bloody glad to be back in the U.K. I was getting sick of the heat and dust" She wasn't sure how much Georgie's family knew about the rescue. She guessed not all the details but surely they knew she'd been out there and part of the rescue. She wasn't going to be the first one to mention it though.

Grace pulled her a bit closer and whispered in her ear. "I just wanna say thank you. For being there for Georgie. For helping rescue her" She could hear Grace's voice start to crack.

Molly pulled away. She didn't really want Grace breaking down in the middle of the shopping centre. Shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other, she tried not to meet her gaze.

"It's ok. There's no way I wouldn't have been there. Wouldn't have trusted my old section and Charles to do it" she said joking, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Before Grace could say anything else Marie, Georgie's other sister, cut in.

"Right come on. Let's get this over with. I don't wanna be standing out here all day, and the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can hit the pub. There's at least a few gin and tonics with our name on them"

Molly and Georgie looked between each other. They'd tell Marie and the others later. Grace was already chomping at the bit to get to the dress shop and moaning about them being late for the appointment.

As they made their way up the escalator towards the shop Molly was watching Georgie. She was stood a few steps behind her but she could sense something was wrong. She wasn't paying any attention to her mum, who was rabbiting on about something to do with her auntie being pregnant or somethin', no wonder she wasn't listening but it was more than that. She was looking round manically, head going from side to side. When she clocked her face she saw the panicked expression in her eyes. She was searching the faces of everyone passing her by. She looked like she was having a panic attack.

 **Georgie's POV**

Her palms were sweaty and she could feel the beginnings of a panic attack starting. Deep calm breaths, she reminded herself. This is not the time for a panic attack she thought. She was trying to keep her composure but the lights seemed too bright and the noise too extreme. It was making her head hurt and her ears ring. As she travelled up the escalator she couldn't help but stare at the faces of the people passing by her going down, searching for that familiar face that haunted her dreams. They were glaring at her, pointing and talking about her. Looking around to see if anyone else was watching she noticed everyone staring at her and pointing. She needed to get off the escalator. She started clawing at her neck gasping for air.

"Come on love the shops over here" shouted Grace as they stepped off the escalator.

Molly pulled her to one side. Georgie flinched at the touch.

"Hey it's ok it's just me. What's going on?" Her voice was low and soothing, as though she was speaking to a startled animal.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I was just feeling a bit dizzy that's all. I've not eaten anything yet". She shut Molly down straight away. She didn't want to talk about it, and especially not in the middle of the shopping centre. "Come on let's go" she said as she marched over to the shop.

Molly knew better than to argue with her right now but she wouldn't let it lie. There was definitely something going on with Georgie and she was determined to find out what it was before the end of the weekend. She'd definitely be keeping an eye on her.

A little while later Georgie was stood on a podium in the middle of the shop, the assistants were fussing around her, smoothing out her dress and pinning it up, signalling where it needed adjusting. Molly was watching her closely, Georgie was barely keeping it together. She looked like she might burst into tears at any minute. What the hell was going on? This wasn't the same Georgie that greeted her at the station an hour ago.

Molly was interrupted from her thoughts by Marie talking to her, "Doesn't she look gorgeous?"

"Yeah she looks stunnin', absolutely amazin', mind you she'd look gorgeous in a bloody bin bag," she clocked Georgie's eye in the mirror and gave her a warm smile, which Georgie returned.

Grace was talking to Georgie. "It's definitely the one love. It's stunning. You look so beautiful. Seriously Georgie. I've got goose pimples"

Molly was still watching her, Georgie didn't respond to her mum and every time she looked in the mirror she gave a small shake of her head, as if she was trying to clear her head, and shake off her thoughts. She watched as Georgie stared out of the door of the shop, a look of horror suddenly flashing across her face.

Without any warning Georgie suddenly jumped off the podium and dashed for the door, running out into the shopping centre, still in the wedding dress. Molly watched as she grabbed a guy who was walking past the shop, twisted his arm round his back and spun him round to face her.

Grace, Marie and Lulu, as well as the shop assistants all stood watching open mouthed. It took Molly's brain a second to kick into gear before she charged out of the shop after her. By the time she reached Georgie the guy had composed himself and was walking away. Georgie was leaning over the balcony, looking down at the shoppers below taking deep breaths to calm herself..

"Georgie. What's going on? Who was that guy and why did you grab him?"

"No one. Mistaken identity. I thought he was someone else"

"Who did you think he was?" Molly prompted.

"It doesn't matter"

She tried again, a little more softly this time.

"Come on Georgie. You can talk to me. I know somethin ain't right here. You're lookin' round the place on high alert. Coming up the escalator earlier you were scanning the faces of everyone that passed us, checking them out. I know you were close to a panic attack. Other people might not notice what's going on but I know. I saw it in Kenya. You're having flashbacks aren't you? Or seeing things?

Georgie's shoulders sagged. She couldn't hide it. Not from Molly anyway. And to be honest she didn't want to. If anyone understood it would be her. And god knows she needed to talk to someone.

"No. I wasn't having flashbacks. I thought everyone was looking at me and pointing at me. I felt like everyone was staring at me and laughing.I feel like that all the time. And, I'm seeing things, I'm seeing people that aren't there" she said, her voice breaking slightly.

She looked over at Molly, the pain etched on her face was clearly visible.

"You're seein' Abu? Is that who you thought that guy was?" It finally clicked in Molly's brain.

Molly saw the flash of recognition in her eyes as she just gave a small nod.

"I keep seein' him, just then I saw him in the mirror passing the shop, the other day when I was out runnin' I saw him in the window watching me, and he's in my dreams every night"

"But you know that's not possible Georgie. It's just your mind playin tricks on you. You've been through a major trauma. I ain't surprised you're seeing things and havin' flashbacks. But Abu is dead. He was killed in Kenya. You watched them blow up the place. "

"So you think it's all in my head then?

"I think your traumatised cos of what happened"

Before they could discuss it anymore Marie appeared. Georgie shot Molly a look to tell her to keep quiet.

"Sorry I couldn't breath in there" she said turning to her sister.

"Yeah well that'll be the guilt"

"Piss off Marie" Georgie shot her a look that could've killed.

"What guilt? What you on about Marie?" Molly frowned.

"Guilt over Elvis. I presume she told you what happened?" Marie smirked.

"Course she did but it ain't like that"

"Is it not?"

"No it's not. There's things you don't understand. Look, can you just give us a minute, please" she said with a half smile.

Marie shot Georgie a look.

"Just tell mum I had a hot flush and I'll be back in in a minute yeah" said Georgie.

"Fine. But I'm right" she huffed before heading back to the shop.

Georgie turned to look at Molly.

"So you do think I'm crazy then?"

Molly had to be delicate. She didn't want to offend Georgie. But she wasn't actually known for her tact and discretion at the end of the day. Plus, she was her best mate. If she couldn't be honest with her then who could she be honest with.

Molly put her arms round Georgie's shoulders. She was shaking. She pulled her into a hug.

"Come here. Of course I don't think you're crazy. But do I think you're seeing things, yeah. There's no way it can be Abu. And I think you know that deep down, but do I think it's natural with what you've been through? Absolutely...Are you telling your shrink all this, how you're feeling?"

"Some of it. Not all of it. I don't want them to think I'm losing the plot"

"They won't think you're losing the plot that's their job, to listen and help you work through it. No one thinks your crazy Georgie. Anyone would struggle if they'd been through what you've been through." Molly was about to say something else but stopped herself. She didn't think Georgie would appreciate the suggestion, but Georgie clocked her hesitation.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"No come on, you were gonna say something?"

Molly sighed.

"I was gonna suggest speaking to Elvis"

"No way"

"Just hear me out Georgie. He was there. He saw Abu get killed. He might be able to put your mind at ease"

"How could he help me Georgie, he'll just tell me I'm seeing things. He'll think that I'm crazy. Honestly half the time I don't even know what I think anymore. Nothing good can come from involving him. That's a can of worms that doesn't need to be opened." She sighed."I'm standing here in a bloody wedding dress a couple of weeks away from marrying someone else. I can't be going back to Elvis now!"

As they were on the topic of Elvis Molly thought she might as well address the elephant in the room. A little more delicately she said,

"I wasn't suggesting going back to Elvis was I, but now you mention it, are you sure this is all just about Abu though and not Elvis?"

Georgie's head shot up as she stared at her "What do you mean?"

"I mean are you sure you're really over him. It must have been a shock seeing him again and hearing the revelation as to why he stood you up. That, coupled with what happened, no one would blame you for being confused and stressed about it all. Was Marie right? Is it guilt? Are you havin' second thoughts about Jamie and the wedding? Because if you are now is the time to say it, don't wait until you're stood at the altar.

"No course it's not guilt. And even if i did feel something for Elvis, which I don't" she added quickly "I wouldn't go there. I can't. Not again. Once maybe. But not now. It's too late. We missed our chance. And anyway I love Jamie. I'm happy with Jamie. He's my future."

She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince,Molly or herself, even to her the words sounded a little forced.

In all honesty the thought had crossed her mind. Since Kenya she had been thinking about Elvis. She'd not thought about him for two years and that whole revelation upended everything. She thought knowing why he didn't turn up would be better. She almost wished it had been because he didn't love her or he'd found someone else. But knowing he still loved her didn't help. Because if she was being honest as much as she hated him for what he did two years ago she didn't just switch those feelings off. She'd buried them, deep down and locked them away. And they would happily have stayed there forever, until that moment he walked back into her life. And she couldn't deal with it. She tried to push the thoughts to the back of her mind and throw herself into the wedding. And now she felt trapped.

She did love Jamie. And he did make her happy but she'd be lying if she said she was 100% certain this was what she wanted. There were parts of her that Jamie would never really understand in the way Elvis did, something that she'd become even more aware of since what had happened in Kenya. But she didn't want to hurt him. She knew she could be really happy with him and have a great life, but right now she just felt confused about everything.

The tears started to fall down Georgie's cheeks before she could stop them.

"I can't even sleep at night Molls" She admitted.

"I'm not surprised Hun, come here, it's ok"

"No it's not Molls. I'm meant to be planning my wedding to the man of my dreams. This is supposed to be the happiest time of my life and I'm standing in a wedding dress, in the middle of a bloody shopping centre, having just grabbed a random stranger. I'm seriously losing the plot". Then she started to laugh.

Molly raised her eyebrows to look at her, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because what else am I meant to do. The whole situation is just ridiculous. If it wasn't my life and someone else was telling me all this I wouldn't believe it.

She took a deep breath, straightened her dress and wiped her eyes.

"Okay. I'm fine. Everything's fine"

She plastered a smile on her face. "Come on. We better get back in there before my mum has a fit and the woman thinks I've ran off with her dress. Plus, we've got a lovely meringue for you to try on yet" she said smiling, linking her arm through Molly's and walking back towards the shop.

…...

They'd gotten through the rest of the day without anymore drama. In fact they'd even had fun, trying on stupid bridesmaid dresses and telling Georgie's family about Molly being pregnant. They were now sitting on the sofa at Georgie's parents house absolutely stuffed from a Chinese takeaway, their sides hurting from laughing so much, having shunned going out in favour of relaxing on the sofa with a DVD.

Georgie let out a yawn "I think I'm gonna turn in guys. I'm knackered. It's been a long day"

"Yeah I don't blame you love. We won't be far behind you" said Grace letting out a yawn too.

"What about you Molls? You coming up?"

"Yeah i'll follow you in a second. I just want to call Charles"

"No worries. Night" said Georgie

As Georgie headed up to bed Molly headed into the conservatory. It had the best signal in the house and was probably the most private place, the walls in Georgie's house definitely had eyes and ears.

She scrolled down the numbers on her phone looking for the right one. Her finger hovered over it for a second, wondering whether to press it or not. She took the plunge before she changed her mind and waited for it to connect.

"Hello"

She took a deep breath "alright. It's me"

"Well, well, this is a surprise, I didn't think I'd ever have the privilege of receiving a call from you Molls. I told you you were warmin' to me" she could tell he had that cocky smirk on his face as he said it.

"Whatever mate, I won't be making a habit of it don't worry" she retorted

"To what do I owe the pleasure then?"

"Look I can't really talk properly at the moment but I was wonderin' if we could meet up, for a chat. I wanna talk about Georgie."

Elvis', ears pricked up.

"Have you spoken to her?"

She exhaled "Yeah but not really about what you're hoping. Well not completely. Look it's a bit complicated"

She was playing with her wedding ring, twisting it round her finger. Something she did when she was nervous or distracted, or not completely sure she was doing the right thing, and she definitely wasn't sure she was doing the right thing by calling Elvis.

"Is everything ok?" Elvis sounded panicked now. It wasn't like Molly to call him, and even more unlikely for her to want to meet, he wouldn't exactly say they were friends.

"I'm just a bit worried about her and didn't really know who else to talk to. You ain't exactly ideal given the history, but, actually, that might make you the best person to speak to. I don't really wanna go into it on the phone though, I'm at her parents house at the moment so can't really talk. Are you about tomorrow evening? I'm heading back to London?"

"Yeah I can be, are you sure everythin's ok though? You're sort of worryin me a bit"

"Yeah everything's fine. I just wanna talk. And I'd rather do it in person than over the phone"

"Alright then. What time does your train get in? I can meet you at Euston and grab a coffee. There's a little coffee shop just round the corner. Does the best coffee"

"What is it with you sandhurst lot, what's wrong with a tea bag? You're all about the bloody coffee" she laughed. "My train gets in at 4:30"

"Great I'll meet you outside the main entrance". A little more tentatively he said,

"Molly are you sure everything's ok. I'm gonna worry until we meet. You've gotta tell me somethin', anythin', please"

"Look. It's fine. I promise. Trust me. I just wanna talk to you about a few things to do with Kenya. I've gotta go I can hear someone comin', enjoy the rest of your weekend"

"Well I'll try. You've kinda put me on high alert now" he joked

"Seriously don't panic. See you tomorrow". She didn't need Elvis worryin and deciding to ring Georgie before she'd spoken to him.

She hung up and sat staring at the now blank screen, turning the phone over in her hands. Since the incident earlier in the shopping centre she'd been thinking about it. She knew Georgie said she didn't want to speak to Elvis. And Charles did always tell her to not get involved. But, she couldn't stop thinking about Georgie freaking out. This was just one instance she'd witnessed. God knows how many times it had happened before. She needed to find out what happened when they blew up the compound. Maybe for Georgie, but maybe also for her own piece of mind and to check that Abu really was dead and he wasn't following Georgie, and, although not ideal, she honestly thought Elvis might be her best bet. If Georgie wasn't going to approach him then she might as well. It was the only way either of them would be able to put this behind them and to bed once and for all.


	19. Chapter 19 - Nothing stays the same

The train journey back to London passed quickly, and just as he said, he was waiting outside the main entrance for her.

"Aww what no flowers" she joked

"Well one, you don't seem like a flowers type of girl, two, that's probably just a bit weird if I did bring flowers and three, you'd chuck them back at me" he said smiling

"Well you're right on all three points there" she said laughing.

They hugged awkwardly and did the usual exchange of hellos and pleasantries. Neither of them were really sure how to behave around each other. This wasn't a situation they'd really been in before. They walked to the coffee shop in a comfortable silence, which she didn't mind, she still wasn't sure she was doing the right thing meeting him. She'd almost called him numerous times on the train to cancel but stopped herself every time. Something was drawing her to speak to him.

And now she was sat in the coffee shop, sipping tea, making small talk.

"Well come on then, spill the beans, there's a reason we're both here and it wasn't just to find out if I've been enjoying being back home. I can't imagine Georgie would be too pleased if she found out you were here either." He said, one eyebrow raised.

She took a deep breath "Well she doesn't know does she. Neither does Charles…"

"Ooh a secret rendezvous - how very exciting" He joked.

"Knock it off you prick. If you were the last man on earth and had a face and personality transplant I'd still rather go without" She snapped back at him. She'd forgotten how annoying his inability to take anything seriously was.

"Ouch - god Charlie's got his work cut out with you ain't he, you've got a sharp tongue on you"

"Yeah and don't you forget it. Plenty more where that came from sunshine" she said laughing.

Despite the history between them this tour had changed her opinion of him, marginally. She still would never forgive him for what he did to Georgie but she wasn't actually aware before the tour that he still loved her. She definitely had him down as a bit of a jack-the-lad but the more she spoke to him in Kenya she realised just how much that wasn't the case and how wrong she'd been. The few times she'd clocked his vulnerability she could see how tortured he was by not being with Georgie.

And if she was honest she felt a little guilty. Two years ago when it all went to shit she was the one telling Georgie not to give him a second chance, to not even hear him out and cut him out of her life. Telling her she didn't need him and no girl should be treated like that. She wondered, if she'd actually let Elvis explain, whether things would now be different.

Shit. What was she thinkin'? How could she now be sympathising with Elvis? Maybe Charles was right. Maybe he did do a number on her. She shook her head as if to shake the thought off and scolded herself for even thinking that in the first place. Despite what Elvis said, the fact is he left Georgie at the altar and nothing could make up for that. It was still inexcusable.

She realised Elvis was staring at her, obviously waiting for her to speak, whilst she was having an internal argument with herself, probably wondering why she'd suddenly gone quiet.

"I did actually want to see you for a reason, it's not a social call"

"So what's up then, you said you wanted to talk about Georgie and Kenya" he said quizzically.

"I'm worried about her"

"Why?"

"I think she's suffering from PTSD. She keeps having panic attacks, even if she won't properly admit it. I know she's scared to be around large groups of people and"

she hesitated before finishing the next bit,

"she's seeing things. She said she keeps seein' Abu, said she saw him when she was out runnin, and then again at the shopping centre when she was trying on weddin' dresses at the weekend. She proper freaked out. Like completely. Ran out the shop in her weddin' dress, grabbed a random guy and twisted his arm round his back. I watched it all happen. When I asked her what she was doing she said she thought it was someone else. It was only when I pushed her a little bit did she say she thought he was Abu. I mean, I know it's natural to be haunted by things that happened, we all know that memories of tours stay with us, but this is more than that, I've never seen her like this. And I know it's probably normal with what she went through, I just, I dunno. I'm worried and not sure what to do to help her. I thought you might be able to help".

"She's getting married?" Elvis looked stunned.

"What? Molly frowned at him, a slightly confused expression on her face.

"You said she was trying wedding dresses on, so I assume she's getting married?" He said dejectedly.

Molly looked at him incredulously "Seriously, that's all you took from what I just told you. Nothing about her grabbing the random guy or having panic attacks, or seeing Abu?"

"When?" He prompted.

"When what Elvis, are you even listening to what I'm sayin' here, for gods sake, I came to talk to you because I thought you might actually help!" She said,her tone slightly raised. She could understand why Charles got frustrated with him.

"When is she getting married?" He asked, he couldn't just drop it.

"In 4 weeks, but what does it matter" she snapped. As soon as she said it she saw the look on his face. He looked crestfallen.

A little more softly she said,

"I thought you might have known. Sorry. She told Jamie she wanted to just go ahead and do it before she got kidnapped. If I'm being honest though I think she's rushing into it. I don't think she's in any frame of mind to be planning a wedding. Especially when she hasn't even told Jamie everything what happened out there". She said, looking in Elvis' direction with a slight raise of her eyebrows

"What you looking at me like that for?"

"I know all about what happened in your room the night of the shooting" she said, peering over the top of her mug of tea.

"Yeah well nothin' happened" he said, averting his gaze and looking down at the table.

"Oh really, well I'm not judgin' but I wouldn't call kissin you nothin' would you?" She raised an eyebrow at him, her tone sceptical.

"Yeah well it was nothin' it don't matter anyway now does it" he shrugged, looking out the window. His demeanour totally shifted. She could see the hurt in his eyes at the news Georgie was getting married. His shoulders stooped, and a deep frown appeared on his brow. Gone was the cockiness and jokiness she was used to, he actually looked broken. She thought she might actually have seen his heart break a little bit.

She reached over to him, gently squeezing his arm, "hey, I'm sorry. I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but it can't be totally unexpected. She was bound to move on. She needed to rebuild her life after what happened". She paused "I'm glad you finally told her the truth though, about why you didn't turn up"

He turned to look at her. She could see the tears in his eyes. "What did she say about it? Did she understand? Does she forgive me"

How did she play this, he was obviously upset and fragile. She didn't just want to come out and say he didn't stand a chance but she couldn't really sugar coat it.

"She was upset, understandably. Said you should have been honest with her and let her make her own mind up. But, and I'm sorry to say it, she said it didn't make a difference. She said you guys had your chance and she's moved on. The thing is, she's marrying Jamie. And despite whether it's the right time, or the right thing to do, she's happy and that's her decision." She told him softly. " Can I give you some advice?"

"Sure why not. Everyone else has" he muttered, not even raising his eyes to look at her.

"You've been fortunate enough to be back in her life. And if I was you I'd take that in whatever form it comes. If you want to stay in her life then you need to back off and leave the past in the past. Don't go gettin' any ideas and tryin' to confuse her"

"What do you mean?" His head shot up, his tone defensive.

"I mean you rescued her out there. Right now she doesn't remember you as the guy who broke her heart. Right now she remembers you as something that's not all bad. If you keep pushing her though and keep trying to bring up the past she'll only remember you for what you did to her.

If you want to be in her life at all then you have to back off trying to speak to her about why you guys went wrong. She knows why now. What she does with that information is up to her. Put your past relationship to the back of your mind. You can't go back in time and change what happened, you have to accept it and move on."

"And how do I do that Molls? I love her and I fucked up. I want to make it right"

"But it's not your decision Elvis. It's hers. And she's with Jamie. If you love her then surely you'd want her to be happy. Even if that's not with you"

"What if it was you and Charles?" He shot back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if you were me and you screwed up and let Charles go. Wouldn't you fight for him?"

"Yea course I would but you had two years to fight and you didn't. You made your choice Elvis. You have to stand by it" She sighed.

"But say I didn't make the right one". He argued. "I did what I thought was best at the time."

"Well you're a big boy. You need to stick by your decisions. The one thing you can't change is the past"

"Jesus do you and Charlie share the same brain. You definitely both spout the same bollocks. He said the same to me in Kenya" His tone had lightened a little.

She giggled. Maybe she'd been spending too much time with him. God she hoped she wasn't turning into a Rupert too.

"I bloody hope I don't sound like Charles" she laughed. "But he does give good advice and if we've both said it, it must be true" she said with a small smile.

"So what do I do Molls? I can't just give up. She's walked back into my life. I can't just let her go again"

"Yeah you can Elvis. It's out of your hands. Be happy for her. Be a friend. That's all she needs from you right now, not you making things more difficult than they already are."

He sighed. She was right. There was nothing he could do. She was getting married and that was it. He'd blown it. Again. Maybe he was destined to be alone for ever. He'd definitely tried getting over her. God knows he'd tried. Numerous times. But no one even came close to Georgie. He didn't think anyone could replace her. And he had Laura to think about now. Maybe he was destined to just go from meaningless relationship to meaningless relationship, never getting to experience that type of love again. It would serve him right.

He pulled himself together. "Anyway. We've massively digressed. You didn't come here to listen to me talk about my feelings for Georgie. Sorry. So back to what you were saying. You think she's seeing things, Abu?"

Molly was sure this conversation was far from over but she didn't wish to talk about it any further. She still felt like she was betraying Georgie so she was glad to get back to the point.

"Yeah. She's convinced he's following her."

"Ok. But I don't understand how I can help?"

"I dunno. You were there on the op. You saw the place blown up. Maybe you can talk to her. Tell her that he's dead. That it's obviously all in her head. Help put her mind at ease"

He took a sharp breath in, averted his gaze from Mollys, and looked out the window. She didn't miss the look of concern that flashed across his face though.

"Elvis, what's goin' on? What aren't you tellin' me? You did kill Abu in that compound didn't you?"

He rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. Not really sure how much, or what, to say to Molly. She didn't have security clearance for what he needed to tell her, but she was involved in the rescue and did take some shots at him when they rescued Georgie. She might be able to eyeball him too so maybe she should be involved.

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "No. We didn't get him." He admitted in a hushed voice.

Her eyes widened in disbelief "What!, what do you mean you didn't get him? How is that possible?" she said in shock, unable to comprehend what Elvis was telling her.

"Shush, keep yer voice down." He looked around to check people weren't watching them. "When the Kenyan secret service went in after the bomb to try and get DNA and ID the victims they found a very impressive network of tunnels under the compound. He must have escaped" He explained.

"You have to tell Georgie this, Elvis. She needs to know. She's thinks she seeing don't think it could actually be him do you? That he could actually be followin' her, that it ain't all in her head?" she said a little panicked now.

"No. There's no way he's been allowed back in the county" Elvis answered straight away, shaking his head.

"But you ain't sure." She picked up on the slight uncertainty in his voice.

"Well not 100% no" He admitted.

"Elvis you have to tell her" she could feel the anxiety rising in her chest.

"And how am I meant to do that? She doesn't exactly pick up the phone to me does she" He argued. "Besides, I shouldn't have even bloody told you. Don't you go tellin' Charlie either, they'll have my job if they find out!"

"Well, what if I can arrange it so she comes to see me. And we meet up with you? I'm not going to tell Charles am I because then I'd have to tell him I'd been to see you"

"You reckon that would work?" He asked.

"Maybe. I dunno. Do you have any better ideas? We have to do something. And I think she needs to hear it from you, rather than me. Are you sure Charles doesn't know any of this though? He is her Captain?"

"She ain't gonna be happy about you ambushing her like that though is she? As far as I know, no he doesn't know, need to know basis only. And it's to stay that way, until I'm told otherwise, understand. I could get in serious shit for telling you Molls. I'm trusting you" He reiterated.

She just nodded a small acknowledgment in response to his request.

"And yeah she probably ain't gonna be happy with me, in fact she'll probably be fumin' but it's for the greater good. She'll get over it. I hate to admit it but I think she needs you." She told him reluctantly.

"Aww does this mean you're warming to me then" He winked, his mood suddenly improving at the thought of seeing Georgie again.

"Mate, hell has a better chance of freezing over before me and you are mates" she laughed

He returned her smile. He knew deep down she was changing her opinion of him, even if she refused to admit it. "Right. You sort Georgie comin' down then. Meanwhile, I'll report the sightings to Whitehall, but don't worry Molls. He's not in the country. No way has he gained entry. He's on everyone's watch list"

She felt uneasy at this new revelation and what it would do to Georgie. It was all very well thinking these thoughts were in her head but if it did turn out that Abu was actually alive and in the country she wasn't sure what it would do to Georgie's mental state.

She stood up and started putting on her coat and bag "I've gotta go, Charles will be wonderin' where I am," she said harassed and obviously a little bit panicked now. She felt so guilty about lying to Charles, but it had been a necessary evil. She genuinely didn't think he'd understand given how vocal she'd been about her hatred of Elvis in the past.

As she turned to leave Elvis grabbed her arm. He could see she was worried

"Molly don't worry. He's not in the country. Trust me" He said a little too quickly, wishing he could convince himself.

She gave him a brief hug, not saying anything and turned to walk out the cafe. She wasn't so sure she believed him. He might have spoken the words but they didn't have the conviction, certainty and assurance she was looking for and something in her gut was telling her this was bad, very bad. A terrorist on the loose with a score to settle was never a good thing.


	20. Chapter 20 - Trouble in Paradise part 1

Chapter 20 - Trouble in paradise - part 1

Molly woke with a banging headache. She'd tossed and turned all night, the conversation with Elvis playing on her mind. If Abu was in the country it was bad news. And she felt seriously guilty for lying to Charles. Well, technically she didn't lie. Not really. She didn't lie about seeing Elvis as Charles never asked her, she just refrained from mentioning it. Elvis was one of his best friends but when they'd been travelling back from Bath he didn't seem impressed that she seemed to be forging a friendship with him but she wasn't sure why as they never finished the discussion. Maybe Charles didn't trust him, or he thought he was protecting Molly, (from what she wasn't sure ) or maybe it was out of loyalty to Georgie. She didn't know. But either way he wasn't happy with the situation so she kept it secret, and that, as well as Elvis' revelation, was eating her up.

She'd wanted to sound Elvis out and see what he knew before she had to tell Charles and deal with him hitting the roof. She was hoping it wouldn't have been an issue, that Elvis would have put her mind at ease but that obviously didn't happen. And now here she was worrying about a terrorist on the loose. It was a monumental piece of information and she'd promised Elvis she wouldn't say anything but she desperately wanted to tell Charles, to discuss it with him and what it might all mean. She couldn't believe he didn't actually know, he was instrumental in the rescue operation and was Georgie's CO, but if it was secret he wouldn't tell her anyway.

She sat up and leant against the headboard, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Glancing at the clock she realised it was 6:00am. No wonder she was tired. She'd been awake most of the night. She didn't think she had a chance of going back to sleep though. There was far too much going round in her head. She started nibbling on her nails. A worried frown appearing on her brow. She didn't even realise he'd woken up and had been staring at her for at least the last 30 seconds.

"Morning Mrs James". He still loved the way that sounded and the feel of it rolling off his tongue.

"Jesus Christ Charles you nearly gave me a heart attack. How long have you been awake?" She said frowning.

"Not long. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Was just enjoying perving on you?" He smiled

She giggled. He pulled her down onto the bed and under the covers. Snaking his arms around her waist he pulled her into him, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She could feel his erection pressing into her.

"Well good morning Captain James" she grinned up at him. Her green eyes sparkling in the early morning light that was just trying to make an appearance through the small gap in the curtains. It made his heart leap. She looked so beautiful.

"Are you ok? You look a bit worried" he said cautiously. These days he wasn't sure whether she was going to bite his head off or break down in tears when he asked if she was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine" she answered a little too quickly.

"Molly, it's not like you to wake up early and sit staring into space" he said softly, proceeding with caution.

She obviously couldn't tell him the conversation with Elvis as she'd have to tell him she'd seen him. Did she tell him she was worried about Georgie? but then she'd have to explain why and she wasn't sure Georgie would appreciate her telling him that either, he was her CO after all. God this was all so confusing. So she did the only thing she could think of that wouldn't raise too many questions. She lied.

"I'm fine, nothing's bothering me, honestly. I'm just tired and a bit drained. It's been a long weekend and think pregnancy is taking it out of me a bit." she smiled.

She actually felt a little guilty that she hadn't really thought all that much about being pregnant. With everything else going on it had sort of slipped her mind a little bit.

Charles wasn't convinced, when she got home last night he could tell something was bothering her. He wasn't sure what had happened in Manchester but he wasn't going to push her. He pulled her closer to him and tightened his hug.

"Look just take it easy today. Don't do too much. Rest. I'll take care of you tonight. So what's your plan for today as you're currently a lady of leisure?" He asked smiling.

"Well, I got a text off Georgie last night. She's coming to London for the day, Jamie's giving a talk or somethin' at St George's so she's coming with him to support him. But he's got a busy morning so she's gonna come and meet me. Think we'll go and do some shoppin', get some lunch, the usual. What about you?"

She didn't tell Charles that in actual fact she'd planned to meet Elvis as well. She still felt guilty lying to Charles but Elvis told her not too. Not that she owed him anything but she knew he'd get bollocked if anyone found out so she kept the promise. She'd have to deal with Charles at a later date. Something she wasn't relishing. He'd definitely hit the roof at being kept out of the loop, but she didn't actually know what the situation was at the moment so until she knew more there was no point in telling him.

"Perfect. I'm heading into Central London too. I'm doing some work at the MoD so I can meet you at the end of the day, grab some dinner? What do you think?"

"Yeah sounds lovely. I suppose we better get in all the date nights we can before the baby comes along hadn't we" she sighed contented, lying in his arms.

He pulled away and slowly traced a hand down her cheek before making its way up her neck and into her hair, the other hand resting protectively on her bump.

He started kissing her neck, up to her ear lobe, whilst moving a hand down her thigh.

"Captain James, if you keep this up you're going to be late" she giggled, squirming under him trying to get away.

"Oh I can be quick. Don't you worry." He said between kisses, flashing her a cheeky grin that made her heart leap.

He pulled the covers over them and covered her in kisses, listening to her shrieks and giggles in the process.

….

Georgie was lost in thought as the train pulled into the station. Jamie had slept the whole way but she'd spent the two hours staring out the window. She was exhausted but every time she closed her eyes she saw Abu. She felt like she wasn't functioning properly. That she was coasting through the days. She needed to do something to get closure. Speaking to the psychology team was helping relieve some of the nightmares and guilt that haunted her but she still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched off. She was on edge and alert everywhere she went.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Bloody hell Jamie you nearly gave me a heart attack" she said jumping at his voice.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" he said reaching across the table and taking her hand in his.

"You ok? You look like something's bothering you" he said concerned.

She didn't want to tell him what was really bothering her. He'd only tell her it was natural given what she'd been through and that it took time. She knew he meant well and that he just wanted to protect her and care for her but she didn't want to hear it. She needed real answers. And she knew he wouldn't understand. How could he? How could anyone for that matter. Well there was one person who would understand... who despite her better judgement might be able to help.

"I'm fine babe. Just a bit tired" she said with a small smile.

"Well you can have a relaxing day shopping with Molly"

"I'm not sure if you've ever been shopping with Molly but it's anything but relaxing" she giggled.

"It's nice to hear you laugh. I've missed it" he said hesitantly. He knew she was on edge and he was conscious of saying anything that might upset her.

She looked at him. Her eyes softening a little. She knew he'd been patient with her. "I know. I'm sorry. I know I've not been my usual self. It's just been a bit of an adjustment."

"I know" he said softly. "But you don't need to worry now Georgie. I'm here. You're safe now"

She averted her gaze and stared out the window as the train came to a stop "Am I?" She said, her voice tinged with anguish, so quietly he almost missed it.

They alighted the train and walked to the entrance hand in hand. To any passersby they looked just like any other young couple in love.

"So I'll see you at St George's at four yeah? Don't be late!"

"Yes I'll be there, don't worry I'm always punctual on parade" she said smiling up at him. They were stood outside Euston station.

Jamie pulled her into a hug. "Have a good day with Molly. Say hi to her for me"

"Will do. Good luck. You'll smash it. Love you babe"

"Thank you. Love you too"

As she headed off to meet Molly she glanced back, giving him a small wave before she rounded the corner. She felt a pang of guilt. She couldn't tell Jamie the real reason she wanted to come to London. She pulled out her phone, drafted the message and pressed send.

Jamie watched her leave, checking she'd really gone before pulling out his phone and dialling the number

...

Charles was sat in the coffee shop staring out the window, contemplating the day ahead. He was working at the MoD trying to work out whether Abu could have entered the country. He'd been given intel the day before that he was alive and hadn't been killed in the air strike. He hadn't told Georgie yet. He wasn't relishing that conversation. He knew her progress with the psychology team was going well and he didn't want to do anything to derail it. Actually, it was fortunate that Georgie was in London today, he was hoping she might be able to get away for an hour or so to meet him, although he wasn't sure how she'd be able to give Molly the slip. And it's not like he could tell Molly what was going on. She didn't have security clearance. Although he really wanted to discuss it with her. Elvis could do with being at the meeting as well, although God knows how a meeting with Elvis and Georgie in the same room was going to go. He was getting a headache just thinking about it all. He also had a meeting with the brigadier planned, they had to go over all the intel received so far, so he couldn't really spare the time for a coffee break but when the phone call came in it piqued his interest. He'd never met Jamie before and wasn't really sure why he was ringing him, but he was curious to find out.

...

"So do you think she'll flip out when she sees me?" Elvis said nervously. He was excited at the prospect of seeing Georgie again. Since the rescue and she'd walked back into his life he couldn't stop thinking about her. Well, he hadn't stopped thinking about her for the last two years, if anything he thought she was more beautiful than before. He knew she was engaged to someone else but he didn't care. He knew they were meant to be together. If something's worth saving you fight for it. And he was going to do everything he could to fight for Georgie.

"Probably. She'll probably wonder why I'm siding with the enemy" she said with a small smirk. "I just hope she stays long enough for me to explain. I'm only doin' what I think's best for her"

His phone beeped on the table. She saw the frown cross his face, then the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Problem?" She enquired

Elvis' heart leapt. "Not really a problem, more an interesting development. Georgie's just text me. She wants to meet me. Said she's meeting you but she might have a bit of time later"

"What? Why's she texting you?" she said, one eyebrow raised and trying, but failing miserably, to keep the shock out of her voice. "Something you wanna tell me?"

"No" he answered quickly. She looked at him skeptically. "Seriously Molls I've no idea why she's texting me. Maybe she thought about what you said the other day and decided she did need to talk to me". He didn't really care why she was texting him. The fact was she text him. So she must have been thinking about him.

Molly thought for a second "Well this might work out kinda perfect then. Maybe I won't be in the dog house? You better text her back and tell her it's ok. Keep up the act"

"So what time is she meant to be meeting us then?"

Molly checked her watch. Well her train was meant to get in about 10 minutes ago. I reckon she should be here shortly. I hope she manages to find this place ok, I thought I better find somewhere far enough from the station and St George's that she wasn't spotted.

Her own phone buzzed on the table. It was Charles. She opened up the text. She too frowning at the message.

"Problem?" He said smiling, mimicking her own statement just a few moments earlier.

"Nah it's nothing. Just Charles checking how I am." She didn't want to tell Elvis that Charles had just text to say he was meeting Jamie. Elvis would jump on anything involving Georgie's fiancé and she needed him to have a clear head. He'd only be hankering and asking her every five minutes what was going on. She could do without that. So she said nothing. Although she was curious herself why Jamie wanted to meet Charles.

Molly glanced at her watch again. Georgie should be with them any minute. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She really hoped she understood why she lied to her and that she wouldn't completely flip out. Every time the door opened she looked up nervously. She was worrying her bottom lip and twisting her hair round her finger.

Elvis eyed her carefully, "Would you relax, it will be fine. She'll be fine. I won't let her blame you for this meetup. I'll tell her it was all my idea, that I coerced you into getting her here. Believe me she knows me. She's knows that's the kind of thing i'd do" he said with a cheeky grin, trying to lighten the mood.

Molly gave him a small smile. She wasn't actually too worried about Georgie. She knew she'd come around. Above anything she was a professional so she'd understand why. No. It was more than just this meeting that was worrying Molly. She was genuinely worried about the ramifications of Abu being alive. And what would happen if it turned out he was in the country. And it made her feel a bit sick.

Molly was lost in her own little world and didn't even see the door open, but she looked up just in time to see Georgie heading over to their table. Her face a mixture of shock and anger.

"Well isn't this cosy. Elvis, what the hell are you doing here?" She stood hands on hips glaring at the two of them.

…..

"Georgie shouldn't be contemplating going back on tour."

Charles was momentarily taken aback. He'd never met Jamie before and only knew what he was like from what Molly had said, but he could see why she didn't really like him. If Georgie knew he was here speaking for her she wouldn't be happy.

"I think you and I both know that it's Georgie who decides what she does and when?" Charles said in a cool tone. He didn't really have a desire to be sitting here talking to Jamie. He had important work to do at the MoD and he got called away to sit talking with Lanes fiancé about stuff he didn't understand. He was already in a bad mood and this wasn't helping. He flexed his fingers and ran them through his hair, tensing his jaw in the process. Rising the cup of hot liquid to his mouth he studied Jamie carefully. He knew Georgie shouldn't be with Elvis but she could definitely do better than this guy.

"You shouldn't be putting ideas into her head Captain James"

Charles took a deep breath. He could feel himself getting angry. How dare this guy tell him what he could and couldn't do with one of his own soldiers. He balled his fingers into his fists, taking a deep breath before he spoke and really lost it with this guy.

"Look I have a duty of care towards Georgie..." Jamie cut him off.

"So do I Captain James"

He started again, this time with a hint of annoyance to his voice, "As I was saying I have a duty of care to Georgie. I genuinely care for her. I'm not just her CO. I honestly want what's best for her. She's making great progress with the psychiatrist and I wouldn't put her into a situation I didn't think she could handle. Or want to be in. Georgie is a brilliant soldier and I want her back in the unit when she's fit and ready but this is her life. It's what she lives for, but I'm guessing you knew that when you met her though.

"You do understand she's ill though don't you? I don't want her agreeing to go back to work if all it's going to do is worsen her condition?"

Of course he bloody knew. He probably knew a damn sight more than Jamie did about the situation. They sat eyeballing each other for a few seconds before Charles broke the silence "So what can I do to help then?"

"I'm here to make sure it's Georgie the army puts first. I want you to reconsider taking her to Syria. She needs complete rest. She needs to get better. She was in a very stressful situation in Kenya. She's not mentally strong enough to be going back on tour. And, well, we're getting married."

Who the fuck was this guy? Christ, if he told Molly what to do she'd have his balls in a vice. Especially if he went behind her back. He could tell Jamie was emotional though. If it had been Molly who had been kidnapped he would probably be doing the same. But he still didn't appreciate being questioned and told what to do.

"Look, we do appreciate her situation. As I said she's being constantly monitored and assessed but really this is a conversation for you to be having with Georgie. The decision around her going to Syria lies with her. As I said I genuinely care about what's best for Lane and if I don't think she's fit then she won't go. I will take on board what you've said and monitor the situation. Now I'm really sorry but I have a meeting I have to get back for." Charles stood up ready to leave. Jamie grabbed his arm. Charles stared at his hand. If he didn't remove it in the next five seconds he was going to remove it for him.

Jamie removed his hand from Charles jacket and looked him in the eye. He saw him crumble a little.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you but please Captain James you're my last hope. Georgie really respects you. She listens to you. Please reconsider taking her to Syria with you. I just...I just want to keep her safe. Surely there are other medics you can take"

Charles stared at him. He could see the hurt in his eyes. Clearly the effect of Georgie's kidnap was torturing him too. Maybe he should cut him a bit of slack.

"I can't promise anything but I will look at the situation and see what I can do. Speak to Georgie about your fears though. Honesty is always the best policy. Tell her how much you're affected by this. She might surprise you" He shook his hand and headed for the door. In all honesty he probably wouldn't take Georgie with him anyway knowing what he did right now about Abu, but he didn't like being told what to do. And Georgie sure as hell wouldn't want someone interfering.

…...

"Molly what's going on" She snapped

Molly jumped up. "Georgie. I'm sorry. I can explain everything. Really I can"

"I doubt that" she spat.

"Listen. I know I shouldn't have lied to you about meeting Elvis but he's got some information you need to hear"

"You reckon. I can't believe you're under his spell as well"

"I ain't under his spell" she was getting annoyed that everyone seemed to think that. She was a grown woman quite capable of making up her own mind of who she should and shouldn't be friends with. "But you two need to talk."

"No we don't. I haven't got anything to say to him"

"Well maybe I've got stuff to say to you." Elvis snapped. God she made him mad sometimes. She always was stubborn.

"I don't wanna hear it" Georgie stood her ground.

"Why did you text me then?" He retorted. She glared at him.

"Alright you two pack it in. I don't want a scene in the middle of the restaurant. You're both adults. And we have things to discuss. Georgie. I'm sorry for lyin' to you and not tellin' you we were meeting Elvis but you really need to hear what he has to say"

"Well what could possibly be so important that you both had to lie about it to get me here?" She stood hands folded across her body, still pissed at the situation. Molly turned to Elvis, raising her eyebrows at him promoting him to speak.

"Are you gonna sit down?"

"I'm not planning on staying long" she glared at him.

"Georgie please" he said softly.

"Fine" she said sitting where Molly had been sat

"It's good to see you" he said warmly. He could see her stance falter slightly at his words. "Why don't you tell me what's been going on Georgie?"

"What are you on about?"

He took a deep breath, knowing she was going to go mental at both of them from what he was about to say.

"Molly tells me you've been seeing things ...Abu?"

"What! Molly you told him. How could you? I trusted you" She said voiced raised, standing up.

Molly started to panic."Georgie please just listen to what he has to say. I just told him what happened in the wedding dress shop. And I didn't even say anything much, just that you said you thought you'd seen Abu. And you thought that guy was him". She was holding her hands, looking in her eyes. Silently pleading with her to understand and to understand that she didn't say anything else. That she hadn't betrayed any other secrets she'd told her. "I knew if I told you we needed to speak to him you'd say no. And you'd protest even more if I said to come and visit him. I thought he might be able to put your mind at ease. And I wanted to hear it for myself that they killed Abu that day in the compound. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you but you know I wouldn't if I didn't think it was important, if it wasn't worth it. You can hate me if it helps. But anything I've done is because I'm worried about you. I don't want anything else to happen to you. I want to keep you safe."

Molly was rambling and Georgie was struggling to keep up. She'd never seen Molly so worked up. She genuinely had no idea what the pair of them were up to and she knew Molly hated Elvis so it must be important.

"Alright calm down. I can't understand you at the best of times let alone when you're speaking at super sonic speed" she said with a small smile. Besides she might as well cut Molly some slack. She'd text Elvis earlier to try and see him whilst she was down for the day, and not told Molly. Although she was pretty sure given this new development Elvis had told her. She thought about what Molly had said at the weekend and she did need to put her mind at rest. And Elvis was definitely the best bet for that. Despite what she thought of him.

Molly saw Georgie soften and crumble slightly. She finally spoke.

"So do you think I'm crazy? I mean I'm not actually seein Abu am I? He's dead"

Elvis took a deep breath, averting his gaze. He couldn't look her in the eye. Georgie didn't miss the look of anguish that flashed across his eyes though as he turned away.

"Elvis, what's going on"

"Molly came to see me yesterday and told me what you'd been seeing. She wanted me to put her mind at ease that we'd killed Abu in the compound. But I couldn't" he turned to look at her now.

"Why not?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Just after the air strike the Kenyans went in to find DNA evidence, trying to find out who'd been neutralised."

"What? He survived? But how? The place was obliterated" she said in shock.

"When they went into the house they found a very impressive network of tunnels under the dwelling" he grimaced slightly, awaiting the onslaught that was about to come.

Georgie stared at him in disbelief "So wait, you're telling me he escaped" she asked incredulously. "Really, we let him escape"

"We didn't let him escape"

"So he's smarter than the British Army then is he?" She hissed across the table. "So hang on a minute, you mean to tell me that these visions I've been having might not be visions at all. That he might actually be following me" She could feel a panic attack coming on.

"No. There's no way he's in the country. I've reported the sightings to Whitehall and haven't heard anything back yet, I'm waiting on a call but as I said to Molly he's on everyone's watch list. There's no way he's been allowed back in"

"But you aren't certain?"

He swallowed hard, looking her in the eyes "No"

He saw the panic register in Georgie's eyes. "Shit. Elvis you have to find out if he's in the country."

"Don't panic. Nothing is gonna happen. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you"

"So you think it's all in my imagination then?

"Yeah. Look he tried to kill you didn't he? Killed Kiki right in front of you. It's natural you're shaken. Anyone would be. But I promise he's not following you"

Elvis' phone suddenly sprung to life on the table. He glanced at it.

"I've got to take this. Sorry"

Molly looked at him "Go. We're alright"

She sat down opposite Georgie "hey, are you ok?"

She saw the panic in her eyes. "I don't know Molls. I thought we'd killed him. I just thought these were visions, nightmares you know, cos of what happened. But what if he's actually here? What if there's a terrorist on the loose after me?" She looked up at her wide eyed, frightened.

Molly took Georgies hands in hers. "Georgie nothing is going to happen to you. Ok, so we know he wasn't killed in the air strike. It doesn't mean he wasn't injured. That he didn't go and curl up in a cave somewhere and bleed to death. Until we know for sure what's goin' on try not to worry. I know this isn't the best news. And I'm sorry again that I lied to you. My intention was for Elvis to put ya mind at rest but, well, that obviously didn't happen did it?. But you're not alone in this ok? We're all in this together. Whatever happens we face it together. I promise."

Georgie gave her a small smile. "Thanks Molls. I don't know what I'd do without you" She looked up just as Elvis walked through the door. The frown on his face didn't look good.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got a call from Whitehall. They want to see us asap. Come on we've got to go. The Brigadier wants to talk to us"

"But why? What's going on? Shit. He's in the country isn't he?" Georgie said panicked.

"Come on let's just go. I'll explain everything there. I don't want to be having this conversation in the open" he said glancing round nervously.

"Georgie everythin' will be alright call me later yeah?" Molly tried to reassure her.

"You're comin' too Molls. You were part of the rescue mission. You eyeballed Abu and took some shots. You need to hear this too"

She glanced at Elvis. "Are you serious? Two section were part of it too and they ain't goin?"

"You were seconded to my unit not two section so you're coming. I'm not sittin' here arguin' with you. We don't have all day. Get a move on." He motioned at her to get up.

"Charles ain't going to be happy with this Elvis. I haven't told him anythin' as per your instruction. But this is serious. I need to tell him"

"Some things are bigger than Charles James Molls, now come on" he said heading for the door

Shit. Now she really was in a mess. There was no way she could keep this a secret from him, because, she was guessing, the reason they were all traipsing off to Whitehall wasn't a good one.

…..

They all entered the meeting room and took a seat round the big, foreboding oak table. She glanced around the room. Something about these rooms made Molly feel uneasy. The heavy oak doors, pictures of old fellas on the wall. It didn't sit right with her. Or she was just shittin herself at what they were about to be told. Either way she had butterflies in her stomach.

"But surely they don't actually think it's Abu do they?" Asked Georgie nervously.

"Well the MoD think there's a chance he could be in the country" Elvis mused. A little too relaxed for Molly's liking.

"Just talk to them. Explain to the brigadier what you may or may not have seen"

Georgie looked at Molly, the fear evident in her eyes and gave a slight nod.

"If he's unaccounted for they're going to want to glean as much info from you as possible"

"Yeah but I don't even know if it was him"

"That's true" Molly chimed in. "The guy she grabbed in the shopping centre definitely wasn't Abu. I know he's not dead but honestly do they think Georgie's visions are real? That he's here" She didn't want to sound like she was doubting Georgie but given what she'd been through it was natural to hallucinate. They must have credible intel though to even be talking to them about it.

"They just need to make sure any intel you have is shared with all agencies"

"Do they think he's planning something on home soil then?"

Elvis stared at her and gave a half nod. "Yeah"

"Fuck" both Molly and Georgie said in unison.

"They've been monitoring the movements of the mother, his whole family in fact are under 24 hour surveillance. As will you be" he said looking in her direction. She looked so scared. He wished he could just pull her into a hug and make the pain go away. If Abu was planning something there was no way on earth Elvis was going to let anything happen to Georgie. He didn't care whether she was engaged or not. He'd lay down his life for her and was going to protect her at all costs.

She turned to look at him "What?" She said aghast. "24 hour protection, why?" Shit. There's no way she'd be able to hide this from Jamie.

Just then the door opened. They all jumped up and stood to attention. Brigadier Baxter walked in.

"Relax fellas, as you were" they all relaxed their shoulders and stood down, and then watched in shock at the site of Charles walking in closely behind Baxter.

As soon as Charles entered the room he stopped dead in his tracks. What the bloody hell was going on? Why was his wife stood in front of him?

She didn't miss the anger flit across his face. Ever the professional he didn't let his demeanour drop, but she noticed the deep frown appear on his brow and the way he flexed the fingers on his free hand before balling them into a fist, but there was no way he was going to let Baxter know how shocked he was that she was there. But she knew. The steely gaze. Eyes boring deep into hers. And not in the usual loving way. No. They were fierce, brimming with anger.

Molly was equally as shocked to see Charles. Her face probably betrayed her more than his as she felt her cheeks burning red, she couldn't stop the shock, and guilt, at not telling him what was going on, from showing. She could feel the hot tears stinging her eyes as she withered under his gaze. She hated being on the receiving end of that look. She should have known deep down that he'd know. How could he not? He was Georgie's Captain and working at the MoD. She was foolish to trust Elvis and not think he already knew. She should have just told him what was going on. Even if he didn't say anything to her. She swallowed and dropped her eyes to the table to stop the tears from spilling over. Her stomach sinking in the process. She knew this was bad. She'd been gearing herself up to tell him but she wasn't expecting to be ambushed. He was definitely going to flip out when they were alone.

Brigadier Baxter spoke. "Right. Shall we get started then. I believe you all know Captain James. I've asked him to be here as he's been working with the MoD monitoring any intel and we have some information that we'd like to share so I think it would be good for us all to get up to speed, and make sure we're on the same page."

Molly raised her eyes to look at Charles, he was still staring at her, eyes narrowed, clearly trying to work out what was going on. She didn't think she'd ever seen him look so angry. Not even when she'd crawled across the minefield to rescue smurf, and he was mad as hell then. Right now neither of them could let their guard down though. She straightened up and averted her gaze.

"Captain James"

He was brought back to reality by Baxter talking to him. He straightened up and composed himself, tearing his eyes away from her, "Oh erm yes right, sorry. Let's get started". He was still shocked. His brain was working overtime and he couldn't work out why Molly was here or what was going on. He needed to put it to the back of his mind and concentrate but it was all he could think about. Why was she with Elvis? How was she involved in this? And more to the point why the fuck hadn't she told him about any of this? He had the same feeling of being out of the loop as he did in Kenya and he didn't like it. He clenched his jaw and tugged at the curls at the back of his neck. He'd deal with this later, right now they had a terrorist to try and catch and he needed to understand what Georgie knew, and possibly what Molly knew too, but they would definitely be having a little chat. This was far from over. He knew Elvis being back on the scene would be no good. He wasn't sure how he fitted into it all but one thing was for sure,whenever Elvis Harte was around there was always trouble.

…..

The meeting was finally over. They all stood up and headed for the door. Georgie was clearly harassed, her phone had been lighting up the whole meeting, it would definitely be Jamie wondering where she was. Molly wasn't sure how all this was going to play out with Jamie now. There's no way Georgie could hide it from him, especially as they were being given 24 hour protection. The information they'd just been given was huge. Abu was alive and in the UK. He'd managed to gain entry on a fake passport. So much for him being on everyone's watch list. She was having a hard time processing it all. Her head was spinning. As they all shuffled towards the door and out of the room she was lost in her own little world. As she passed him he grabbed her elbow and whispered firmly in her ear "Follow me. Now. We need to talk." She flinched at his touch and felt the sinking feeling in her stomach. Great. We're doing this now she thought. With everything that had happened in the meeting she'd momentarily forgotten he was mad at her. He ushered her out of the room and motioned for her to follow him, walking a few paces in front of her. He rounded the corner and held open the door to an office, motioning with his head for her to enter. She swallowed, and averted her gaze to the floor as she walked past him into the room. She felt like a naughty child. Waiting until she was far enough into the room, he closed the door and spun around to face her.

Adopting his familiar stance he stood facing her, arms crossed over his chest and is hands tucked under his arms. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. It took all his strength not to blow up. He tried to remain as calm as possible but he was having a really hard time. He was fuming.

"Do you want to tell me what the fuck you're doing here and why the fuck you're with Elvis" he spat.

…..


	21. Chapter 21 - Trouble in Paradise part 2

**_A/N: Firstly, thank you so much to everyone who is following this story and reviewing. It really means a lot to know people are enjoying it. As I'm sure you're all aware my story was following the events of series 2 and my plan was to be as close to the original plot line as possible. However, after the events of Monday night in Manchester, I'm sure you can all appreciate i won't be writing anything remotely close to it. I was actually set to just scrap the story but I'm 60K+ words in and I feel that I owe it to you guys, and myself to finish the story. So I'm Going to try and come up with a different, and hopefully plausible, ending but please bear with me as it might be quite a slow process. I apologise in advance if some of it ends up jarring with things that have happened previously._**

 ** _Manchester is actually my home town and where I live. My heart is breaking for everyone involved in Mondays atrocious event and all my love, prayers and sympathy go out to anyone who has been affected by it xx_**

…...

There were only a few times in Mollys life when she'd been truly speechless, and this was one of them. She had genuinely never seen him this angry; this even surpassed the time the lads shaved gangster knicks into Mansfield Mikes eyebrows in Afghan. She didn't even know what to say, or where to start.

"Well? I'm waiting!" He shouted. He stood hands on hips glaring at her as he demanded some sort of explanation. "What the fuck are you doing here, and with Elvis of all people?"

She was staring him straight in the eye. Her brain was playing catch up, struggling to process everything that had just happened over the course of the last hour. It felt like a fog had descended over it. His raised voice caused her to flinch, but it awakened something inside her. She didn't appreciate his tone. She'd never let anyone speak to her like he was right now and she wasn't about to start.

"That tone and attitude might work with your squaddies in getting them to do what you want but it ain't gonna work with me" she spat through gritted teeth. "You can't put me on a charge for insubordination. I'm not in your command anymore. I'm your wife. So you can bleedin' well speak to me like it rather than shoutin' at me" If he thought feisty Molly was a force to be reckoned with, pregnant, hormonal Molly was ten times worse.

"I know. It would be bloody easier if I could put you on a charge. And if you want me to treat you like my wife then start acting like it" he shot back, hands planted firmly on his hips as he stared at her waiting for an answer. He hated arguing with Molly but right now he was so mad and he didn't actually know how to handle his feelings in any other way. He couldn't actually remember ever being this mad at her. It wasn't so much that she was at the meeting, it was that he couldn't work out why she was there, how she fitted in to all of this, that she didn't tell him and that she had developed this weird friendship with Elvis which was royally pissing him off. It was the fact that she kept this from him, and he'd been totally clueless, that stung the most.

She glared at him. "And what does that mean? Act like your wife. How am I not acting like your wife?"

"Well sneaking around behind my back, hiding things from me, lying to me. We're meant to be a team, tell each other everything. But yet here you are, sitting in my workplace, seemingly in the middle of all this and for the life of me I can't work out why. Oh and do I need to remind you you're meant to be resting. You were shot? Or did you forget that. So I'll ask you again, what the hell is going on?" He wasn't shouting at her but his tone was firm and even. He didn't break eye contact throughout, she could feel his eyes boring deep into hers. It reminded her of the way he'd spoken to her when they'd first met and he'd been convinced she wasn't good enough to be in his section. It made her feel like a naughty child.

"I never lied. Not once" she held his gaze. Standing firm this time rather than shrinking away.

"Well what were you doing today then? Did it just skip your mind you were meeting Elvis?"

"Well I wasn't just with Elvis was I? I was with Georgie too. And I didn't lie about seeing Elvis. You never asked me directly who I was seeing"

She shot back at him, if he was going to be an arse then she'd give as good as she got. She knew she was treading a thin line, and that technically she probably had lied, well refrained from mentioning it, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right. She was stubborn at the best of times, and right now he was pushing all her buttons.

"Well you were very fucking economical with the truth then" he snarled.

She sighed, eventually one of them was going to have to be the adult in this situation, and it looked like it was going to have to be her.

"Look, we can shout and scream at each other or we can actually have a conversation where you listen to what I've got to say?"

He took a deep breath. He supposed she was right, not that he was anywhere near ready to admit it. Shouting and screaming was going to get him nowhere. He moved around the desk and sat down, motioning for her to do the same and sit in the chair opposite.

She slumped into the chair, fiddling with her nails, avoiding eye contact. "I don't even know where to start" she sighed

"Well the beginning might be a good place" he said sarcastically.

She shot him a look "Well, it started when I was in Manchester and Georgie was tryin' on her wedding dress. She totally freaked out, ran out the shop and grabbed a guy. When I asked her what was goin' on, she broke down and told me she'd been seein' things - Abu. She thought he'd been following her. I tried to convince her that weren't the case, that it wasn't possible. I wanted her to speak to Elvis so he could put her mind at rest that they killed Abu, but she wouldn't 'av any of it. So I rang him and told him I wanted to meet with him. I needed to hear it for meself, and then maybe I could convince Georgie somehow to meet with him. So I went and met him" The words all tumbled out, it had been so hard to keep all this from him and it was a relief to get it out, no matter how pissed he was going to be.

She saw the flash of anger behind his eyes,he balled his fingers into his hand and gritted his teeth,"When did you meet him?"

"Last night, when I got back from Manchester" she said, averting her gaze to the floor.

"And you didn't think you could tell me you were meeting Elvis? Why? What's with all the cloak and dagger secrecy Molly?"

In all honesty she didn't know why she went direct to Elvis and didn't tell Charles. She just found she could talk to Elvis. And she didn't like to admit it, but it had somehow felt easier than talking to Charles about it.

"I don't know. I just needed to hear it for myself. And I knew Elvis would do anything for Georgie. I genuinely thought he was the best person. He was on the Op. He knows her. I thought he could help. I was already going behind Georgie's back. I knew she wouldn't be happy. And you didn't seem best pleased at me and him being friends. I knew you would have told me not to speak to him as well."

"Too bloody right I would have done. What do I always say. Don't get involved. I still don't understand how you ended up here today though" he said frowning.

"Stop with all the 'don't go gettin' involved bollocks' sometimes you need to get involved. You can't just stand by" she said annoyed. "When I met Elvis last night I thought he was gonna tell me Abu was dead, but that obviously didn't happen. He told me he'd escaped, but at that point we didn't know he was in the country. We decided Georgie needed to know. So I arranged to see her today, so he could tell her. She didn't know he was gonna be there. We had no idea Whitehall were gonna confirm he was in the country. Elvis is the one who dragged me along today. Said I might as well come as I was on the op and eyeballed him too. I wanted to tell you. I wanted to discuss it all with you. It was eatin' me up keepin' everythin' from you" she said pleadingly. "But Elvis swore me to secrecy. Said he could lose his job if anyone found out he'd told me"

Charles let out a derisory snort "Typical Elvis. Always bloody irresponsible as usual. There are reasons why we follow protocol. Keep things secret. Only tell certain people. Because we don't want people to panic, and worry about things that aren't to do with them."

It suddenly clicked in his head, "hang on a minute, meeting Elvis last night and finding out Abu was alive, worrying about telling Georgie, not knowing whether he was in the country or not, that's what was worrying you last night wasn't it? That's why you couldn't sleep and I woke to find you exhausted? You'd been awake all night thinking about it"

She gave a small nod but couldn't look him in the eye. She'd got an awful feeling he was about to go off on one again.

He stood up, hands spread on the desk leaning over to her side. He could feel the anger bubbling up inside him, the fire in his eyes evident as he glared at her.

"So please do tell me, or enlighten me even, how you running round London, trying to sort everything out is good for our baby? Or had you forgotten you were carrying our child" His tone was accusatory, the anger dripping from his voice.

If looks could kill Charles would definitely be a dead man right now. The look she gave him was pure venom.

"Don't you dare bring our baby into this? Me being pregnant has nothing to do with this" she shouted.

"Well clearly. You obviously didn't give it a second thought, or what the stress of this situation might do to you or the baby" he spat. He knew he was out of line saying that but the thought of anything happening to Molly or the baby scared him more than he'd ever admit.

She glared at him and gave a slight shake of her head,"I can't believe you just said that to me," then a little more softly said, "D'ya know what. I'm not having this conversation with you right now. You need to calm down. And so do I. Before I say something I'll regret. I'll see you at home". She stood up and headed for the door, biting back the tears to stop them falling down her cheeks. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She slammed the door behind her and headed down the corridor.

Charles did nothing but stood there and let her go. She was right. Screaming at each other wasn't doing them any good. He was getting a headache. They were going round in circles. He rubbed the back of his neck, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to clear his head and they both needed to calm down. He'd speak to her later when he got home, right now he had work to do, like trying to work out where Abu was.

...

As she headed down the corridor she had her head down, looking at the floor, not really paying attention to where she was going, until she walked headfirst into the firm body that seemed to appear out of nowhere

"Shit. Sorry I'm so sorry" she said flustered, aware that she could easily have walked into one of her superior officers. She glanced up cautiously, awaiting for whoever it was to give her a bollocking for not paying attention.

"Oh it's you. Watch where you're bleedin goin'" Gone was the apologetic tone, replaced with a more hostile one. She'd walked smack bang into Elvis.

"Watch where I'm goin? You bloody walked into me!" He eyed her carefully. "Molly, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I've gotta go"

"Molls. You look like you're about to burst into tears. What's happened? Is this to do with Charles?" She just nodded silently

"Come here". He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a free office before she had a chance to protest

"Elvis let go of me. I'm fine" she protested, shaking her hand free.

"No you're not. Talk to me. What happened?" He said softly, closing the door behind them.

Elvis was the last person she wanted to speak to right now. She just stood, arms folded not looking at him.

"Come on. I thought we were mates now?"

She snorted. "Not bloody likely". Well not if Charles had anything to do with it, she thought darkly.

He grinned."Well either way you look like shit so what happened?"

She turned to face him "You! You're what bloody happened" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" He said, his confusion evident.

"Charles is pissed that I went behind his back to you and didn't tell him what was happening. I told you he wouldn't like it. And that I wanted to tell him. You told me he didn't know" she said pointing a finger at him accusingly. Now failing to stop the tears spilling from her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"Molls seriously I was genuinely as shocked as you when I saw him walk in. I didn't think he knew. What I told you was classified. You know the deal. You couldn't have spoken about it with him. I know you wanted too. I know you hate lying to him. But he couldn't have told you either". He thought for a moment "Really. It's better this way though. Now you both know at least. You don't have to have any secrets. Probably not the ideal way to find out, granted, but at least we can all try and work it out together now" he said softly.

"Well we aren't actually speaking at the moment. He said some things. I said some things. We've not really sorted anything" she said dejectedly. She didn't tell Elvis exactly what Charles had said as that would mean telling him she was pregnant, and she wasn't ready to do that just yet.

"Look, you know what Charlie's like. He needs time to process. Give him a few hours to calm down, and let it sink into his thick skull. He'll work it out, realise you were just doing what you thought was best for Georgie. He'll come around. And believe me you're not on your own I'll get my own bollocking at some point I'm sure. Just tell him the truth. And if all else fails, blame me. I ain't scared of Charlie boy. I've dealt with bigger and badder than Charles James" he said with a small smile.

She knew he was right. She gave him a small smile."Thanks Elvis. God look at me. I'm a right snivelling mess"

"Yeah I don't do so well with girls crying on me. They usually hit me. That I can deal with that" he chuckled.

She laughed. "Well I can wallop you one if you like? If that'll make you feel more comfortable."

"No you're alright mate. You sure you're ok though.I don't want you going home in a state?" He said handing her a tissue, concerned at how upset she seemed.

She wiped her face and blew her nose. "Yeah I'm fine...thanks. I'll go home, calm down and hopefully we'll actually talk like adults later" she said managing her trademark Molly smile.

He still wasn't sure she was in any state to be travelling home on her own but he wasn't about to argue with her. "Alright then, I'll speak to you soon though yeah. There's no doubt there'll be an operation to capture him. And I'm pretty sure you'll be needed in some capacity for that. You're one of the only ones whose actually seen him.

She took a deep breath and let out a small groan, she could feel the anxiety rising in her chest, now she was pregnant it was a whole different ballbag "Yeah I know" She said, the hint of panic in her voice, not going unnoticed. She opened the door, and was about to step outside when he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Molls, trust me. Everything will be fine. Have I ever let you down before?" She let out a derisory snort " Me personally, no, but you ain't exactly the most trustworthy if your previous form is anything to go by are you Elvis?" She said raising her eyebrows. His tone was sincere though as he tried to reassure her, and himself that everything would be ok, but she could hear the slight falter in his voice.

She looked at him uncertainly before giving him a brief hug, wiping her face, and walking out the door, down the corridor towards the exit.

"What the actual fuck?" Charles muttered under his breath. He was stood silently watching his wife and best friend embrace, after leaving an office together. Neither was aware he was there and before he could make himself known Molly turned and headed for the exit.

…...


	22. Chapter 22 - Trouble in paradise part 3

**_A/N Thank you so much to everyone whose reviewed and stayed with this story. Sorry for the delay in updating I've been trying to get my head round where to take the story next with changing it from the original but think I've worked out what to do with it now. This was the last part that I had written before needing to change the ending. Hopefully the next chapters won't be too long coming now I know where I want to take it. Thanks for bearing with me xx_**

...

She was sat on the sofa, eyes red from crying. She'd been sat there for a good few hours mulling over the events of the last few days when she eventually heard his key turn in the lock. She sat up straight and steeled herself for the argument that was more than likely going to ensue. They didn't really sort anything out in his office and even though she didn't want to argue anymore she was still annoyed that he'd used her pregnancy against her.

Charles stepped into the hallway and was greeted by darkness. He took a deep breath. He wasn't looking forward to this. He hated arguing with Molly but he was fuming. He'd tried to put it to the back of his mind all day. He was going to try and not go in guns blazing, but he was still mad and he still needed answers. He couldn't just let it go.

She heard the living room door open and turned to see Charles stood in the doorway staring at her for a second before he sank down into the plush arm chair. He did have the decency to look a little sheepish but she knew he was still mad, she could tell from his body language, his jaw was tense and he looked thoroughly pissed off.

She also knew he was unlikely to break the stand off so for the second time that day she took the initiative and broke the ice. "Look I'm tired of fighting. I know you're annoyed, so am I, but we need to sort out it out. There is some pretty serious shit going on that we need to deal with and it would be a whole lot easier to do if we're actually speakin' "

"Well that might be easier to do if you weren't still lying to me?" He said, his words dripping with anger.

She looked at him confused "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw you. At Whitehall. Coming out of the office with Elvis looking all cosy". He spat. She could hear the jealousy and rage in his voice.

It was her turn to stare him down now. She didn't have the energy for this argument. She rolled her eyes, "What you saw was him calming me down after I'd just had an argument with my husband who was being a massive cockwomble" she shot back. "I don't know what you think you saw or what you imagine is happening but I'll tell you right now it's not what's going on in your head"

He knew, deep down it was probably nothing like that but he still couldn't understand her change of heart. Just a few weeks ago she couldn't stand him and would have done anything to avoid him. Now they seemed bosom buddies.

"Well that would be much easier to believe if I actually knew what was going on wouldn't it?" He said staring straight at her, his eyes almost black as they bore into hers. "What's with all the sneaking around? This isn't like you. A few weeks ago you couldn't stand to be in the same room as him and now you're best mates"

"Oh for god's sake it ain't like that, and you'd know that if you gave me half a chance to explain" she snapped, before jumping up from the sofa and heading for the door.

He jumped up from the armchair and stood in front of her, blocking her path.

"Charles move out of the way. I've had enough of this, you're pissin' me off now. I thought we were gonna talk like civilised adults but obviously not. I've had a long, stressful day, I'm tired and in no mood for playing games. If you've got something to say bleedin' well spit it out or else move out of my way" she stood her ground, staring him down, well more staring him up. His 6ft frame to her 5ft2 meant he was towering over her.

"Well what is it like then because I'm having a really fucking hard time understanding." The words came out a little louder than he meant. So much for calming down. He was trying desperately to get his anger under control but he could feel it bubbling away. He'd had the worst day which started when he met with Jamie, which he was still smarting about and it hadn't really gotten any better, going completely downhill when he saw Molly at the meeting. He knew he was taking out his anger from those earlier meetings on her but he couldn't help it. He also knew he was being wildly irrational but he felt like things were falling apart in front of him and he needed to find some semblance of control.

"Do you honestly think that I'd cheat on you? After everything we've been through? And with Elvis of all people? Is that what you think I've been doin' behind your back? Do you think that little of me?" She said incredulously, but he could hear the hurt in her voice.

She couldn't even look at him. Molly was a lot of things but a cheat was not one of them. She'd been on the receiving end of that with Artan too many times. There's no way she'd do that. Ever. She wasn't actually sure if that's what Charles was accusing her of but right now she was fuming and she wasn't in the mood to find out. She started to push past him heading for the door. Charles grabbed her arm and spun her round.

"Molly...I'm sorry. Of course I'm not accusing you of that it's just…."

"I don't want to hear it right now. Let go of me" she said resigned, as she tried to shake him off.

Before she had a chance to protest further he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, crashing his lips into hers in the process, nearly knocking her off her feet with the force. He parted her lips with his tongue, forcing his tongue into her mouth, roaming it around, willing hers to respond to the invasion.

It took her a second to work out what was happening - that this was his apology - then she responded feverishly, weaving her hands into his hair to pull him closer to her, tugging the small curls at the back of his neck in the process.

This is what they'd been missing. Each other. She could feel the anger pouring out of him. It wasn't romantic. It was passionate, raw, carnal, urgent, but they needed each other. There. Now. It's the only way they knew how to get some balance back into their relationship. She felt the outline of his day old stubble grazing against her chin as he deepened his kiss, wanting to claim his stake on every single part of her mouth. Coming up for air her lips felt bruised and sore, her chin raw and her mouth invaded.

His hands found their way into her hair, pulling it gently, slightly rougher than usual, but she wasn't complaining, as he nipped at her earlobe and grazed his teeth along her neck as he pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly, pressing his body to her so she could feel his erection pressed against her thigh.

After the events of the last few days it was what they both needed. To give in to their desires. He grabbed her face between his hands and plunged his tongue in further, hands roaming over her back, clawing at her clothes. Her hands moved down his chest, over his muscles, she could feel his heart beating frantically in his chest. Moving down to the waistband of his trousers she fumbled with his belt. It was proving too difficult and time consuming to try and undress each other so they broke apart and ripped their own clothes off, the urgency to feel the other's flesh against their own taking over.

He pushed her back onto the sofa, being careful not to throw her on it - which is what he really wanted to do, even though it was frantic and urgent he was still aware she was pregnant. The second her back hit the cushions he was on her immediately, kissing all down her body, nipping at her neck, taking a nipple in his mouth, gently biting and sucking, eliciting a moan from her lips before plunging into her. There was no foreplay. They both understood the intense need to feel each other. It was about showing each other how much they meant to one another. That they were each other's life source and oxygen. Letting out their aggression in the only way they knew how. She didn't mind though. She loved sex like this. She knew they'd spend the rest of the evening in bed exploring each other's bodies and making love.

She wrapped her legs round his waist, and crossed her ankles under his bum, forcing him deeper into her, whilst sliding her arms around his neck and burying her face in the space between his chin and shoulder, softly biting the sensitive area "I love you. I need you" she whispered breathless into his neck "I love you too" he hissed, as he thrust deeper into her.

She felt his thrusts become harder and his breathing quicken, she knew he was close, she wasn't far off either, her own breathing matching his. She grabbed his bum and lifted her hips up higher to allow him unbridled access as she matched him stride for stride. She knew she was on the edge. All it would take was for him to come apart inside her and she'd be gone.

She felt him shudder above her, screaming out her name in the process as she felt the pangs of hot liquid hit her insides. It was all she needed to tip her over the edge, free falling in waves of pleasure as she spasmed and clenched around him, digging her nails into his bum as she drew him deeper into her and clung to him.

Charles lay breathless on her chest, beads of sweat dripping onto her, hair matted to his head as they both regained their breath and lay in a post coital haze as he gently stroked his fingers up and down her arm.

He felt her shiver slightly underneath him. Extracting himself from her he pulled her up into a sitting position, tucked her under his arm and pulled the blanket around them. She snuggled down into him as he softly planted kisses in her hair. Neither of them were ready to move just yet. The silence though, was deafening. They both sat there wondering who was going to speak first, this time it was Charles.

"I'm sorry for going off on one about Elvis. Of course I don't think you'd cheat on me" He was staring into space, hand wrapped protectively around her. Molly didn't say anything. Just waited for him to continue. "It's just...I don't know. You've always had this blind hatred of him and then in Kenya you seemed to change your opinion of him, and I couldn't understand why. You just seemed to have a natural way with him. I guess I was jealous of that. I know he's my best mate but he's reckless and stupid at times" He'd never really shown Molly this insecure side of him. She'd seen glimpses of it in Afghan with Smurf but this was different.

"I'm not jealous because I think you fancy him, well at least I hope you don't, although he does seem to have a way with the ladies. Elvis has always had any girl he wanted. He just flashes that smile. When we were in Sandhurst he definitely ended up copping off with women that I liked," he let out a small chuckle as he let his mind drift back to those carefree days. "I never really minded that much though because I didn't like the women all that much. But then you came along and the thought of anything coming between us drives me insane. For once it was all about me. You didn't give him a second look and I knew you'd never forgive him after everything that happened with Georgie. You don't fancy him, do you?" He sounded almost childlike now as he asked her the question

"Of course I bleedin' don't. Don't be daft. I've never so much as looked at another guy since you stepped out onto the tarmac at Brize looking like a prize Rupert" she said letting out a small giggle. She didn't look up to meet his eyes. Just kept her head on his chest and gripped his hand tighter.

He continued, "Elvis's life is exciting, thrilling, fast paced. He's carefree and...I don't know, I thought you might like that, you're only 24. That life might be more appealing to you. Maybe being with him you felt like you were missing something that our life with Sam didn't give you". She wanted to open her mouth and protest but he seemed on a role so she let him continue.

"I guess I'm just insecure. After everything that happened with Rebecca I just feel like this could all slip away. And now you're pregnant. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you or the baby. I love you both so much. The thought of losing you terrifies me"

Now it was her turn to speak. "You're not going to lose me Charles. I'm not going anywhere. I love you more than anything. You and Sam and this baby are my world. I have changed my opinion of Elvis slightly since Kenya, but I still think he's a massive bellend. But, I know he is the best person to help Georgie. And that's all this is about. Her. It's work. And his life isn't exciting. He's sad and lonely. If anything I feel sorry for him. He wants what we have. And there's no way I'd let that go for anything" she turned to face him, planting a small kiss on his lips.

"I know that deep down Molly and I'm sorry. It's just the thought of anything coming between us makes me a bit irrational. You know I'm jealous when it comes to you. And I guess I was hurt. Hurt that you confided in him rather than me. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me what was going on with Georgie rather than Elvis. She's in my command. Did you not think I had a right to know? We could have sorted this together. Why did you run straight to him?" He looked more hurt than angry now.

Molly felt his shoulders sag a little, the stern outer shell starting to crack and the vulnerability coming through.

"Well for exactly that reason. She's in your command. She might not have wanted you to know what she was seein' and thinkin'. And to be honest, she didn't want Elvis to know. It was my decision to go to him. She's been confidin' in me about the nightmares she's been havin' and the visions and flashbacks. And her feelings for Elvis. I didn't really know what I was doing. But I knew she needed help. She needed her mind to be put at rest and to know they killed Abu that day in the compound. Elvis was there, I thought he was the best person for that."

He felt her shoulders slump slightly, her defences softening. She snuggled further into him and sighed, her voice breaking as she started to speak again.

"You don't get it. Do you know what it's like seeing your best friend tortured by the thoughts and images that constantly haunt her, to listen whilst she describes in detail what they did to her. It kills me that I can't help her. I just have to stand by and watch and let her suffer. I needed to do somethin'. Believe me I know Elvis isn't ideal, honestly he'd be my last choice but I thought he could help her. I thought he'd be able to tell her that they killed Abu. But obviously they didn't. When he told me that though he swore me to secrecy and said he could lose his job if I told anyone. He said he shouldn't have really told me as it was a matter of national security. Believe me I wanted to tell you. I've wanted to discuss all of this with you. But I felt like I couldn't."

"I'm not just anyone though Molly am I" he said sadly. Obviously hurt by her loyalty to Elvis over him.

"I asked him if you already knew and he said he didn't think so. He wasn't sure though. If you already knew why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"You know I couldn't tell you. I wasn't aware you had security clearance was I? And, like you, I didn't know what we were dealing with"

She sighed. "So it looks like we were both in the wrong then."

He nodded a small acknowledgement. "I might make you right about that" he sighed.

"Look it's not ideal how we found out but we both know now, so at least we can work together on this. See if we can work out what Abu is plannin'. And as for me and Elvis. It's just work. Nothing else. There will never be another man for me as long as I live. I promise, from now on we're a team. No more secrets. We do this together. Deal" she looked up at him now, and placed a gentle hand on his cheek as she gazed deep into his eyes. The anger had gone and the spark was slowly coming back to them.

"Deal". He said leaning down to kiss her. "So, shall we continue this upstairs. As much as that was bloody fantastic I definitely feel like I have some more making up to do? Wouldn't you agree Mrs James?" He said with a small grin and slight raise of his eyebrows.

She grinned back at him. "Oh most definitely bossman" she said with a small smirk and a glint in her eye as she jumped off the sofa, grabbed his hand and led him out the door and up the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23 - Revelations

_A/N Thank to everyone who has reviewed so far, and to those of you who are still with me on 'Something Worth Saving' I finally finished the chapter I've been working on for about a month and a half. I Was suffering serious writers block and the fact I needed to change the context because of the Manchester attack. So I apologise it's super long but it sort of covers everything I needed to cover so that I can move the story on in the new direction. Anyway hope you enjoy. Hopefully the next update won't take as long as I've Got my mojo back now xx_

...

Molly woke with a start and grabbed the phone on the night stand, not even bothering to check who was calling.

"It better be a life or death situation for calling me so bloody early" she said sleepily to the person at the other end of the receiver. Since being signed off on sick leave she'd gotten out of the habit of waking up at the crack of dawn although she knew that would be coming to an end soon as she was due back at work in the next few days.

"Well i'd say I have a very good reason for calling actually Lance Corporal Dawes" the voice on the other end of the phone chimed, trying to suppress the smirk in his voice.

Mollys eyes shot open as she fumbled to sit up "I'm so sorry sir. I didn't realise it was you. I didn't even look at who was calling" she said swiftly as she cursed at herself under her breath for being so unprofessional.

"Relax Dawes. It's fine. I was just getting you back into the wake up routine, and it's not that bloody early, it's 9am" he chuckled

"What? Really? I must have slept in. Charles does usually wake me at the crack of dawn. Not sure what happened this morning though. I think I was flat out." The pregnancy was definitely starting to take its toll on her.

"So what do I owe the pleasure then, sir? I'm presuming you didn't just call for a chat?" She said with a small smile.

"Firstly drop the sir" he said laughing "and secondly I did ring to see how you were actually. I thought I'd better check in. I realised we've not spoken much since you've been back and I wanted to check how my favourite medic was. I've been hearing really good things about Kenya Molls. Special Forces have been singing your praises. You must have really impressed out there."

Molly could feel herself start to blush "yeah well I was just doing me job weren't I" she said nonchalantly.

"Still not one to take a compliment eh? Well even so, I'm proud you were on that op. By all accounts it was pretty tough and a bit different to what you've been used to over the last few years. Bet it felt good being in the thick of the action again? Remind you of Afghan back in the day?" He said questioningly.

"Yeah it's been a while" she said softly "And as much as I loved the rush of it, I'd happily not do that again in a hurry. Didn't relish rescuing one of our own" she said, trying to disguise the pain in her voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Kinders.

"No. I can't imagine that was easy. I heard on the grapevine some of the things that happened on the op. Sounds like it got pretty hairy at times. But you all made it back in one piece, and got to her in time. That's the main thing Molls. You were there for her"

"Yeah I suppose" she said quietly, desperately wishing she could be there for Georgie now and that she could make the pain go away.

"And you got to spend time with Charles and the lads, which must have been nice. Are they still a massive bunch of bellends? The lads obviously, not Charles?" He said with a small laugh.

"Yeah course they are" she laughed. "Which is quite comforting knowing they never change"

"And... how are you doing? I hope you've taken care of yourself these last few weeks?"

"It was only a bloody graze, I don't even know why they made me take so much time off. I would have been fine to get back to work, although I haven't missed those PT sessions" she said letting out a small groan, knowing that she'd not kept up her physical fitness at all since being back. Which would be a killer when she did report back for duty under normal circumstances, let alone now she was pregnant.

"Yeah well it's protocol ain't it Molls. We need to make sure you're fit and well."

"I'm goin' a bit stir crazy now though to be honest. I really want to be back at work." She was getting bored at home, even if she had become a bit disillusioned with it all in Kenya, things were different now. She knew this stuff with Abu was serious and she desperately wanted to help. If just for Georgie's sake. Plus she had to tell Kinders she was pregnant too. She'd been meaning to but just hadn't had the chance. It would no doubt affect her next posting and she wasn't going to be able to hide it for much longer. She was definitely getting a prominent bump now.

"Well actually that's what I wanted to chat to you about Molls. I have some news regarding your return to work…"

...

 **Preston barracks**.

Molly stood at the lectern looking out into the faces of the young squaddies. When she'd taken the call from Kinders a few days ago asking whether she'd be interested in being seconded to Preston to work with Georgie training the new recruits she jumped at the chance. She'd never worked with Georgie before and it meant she could keep an eye on her and check she was ok. Plus it meant she was near Charles. He was temporarily based up there with two section doing mission specific training for Syria so it killed two birds with one stone. And, although she never asked him, and he didn't say, Molly was sure Charles had had a hand in the secondment. Especially given what she was doing before Kenya and the fact she was technically still in the middle of a job. But, even so, she appreciated it as she was nervous about going back and telling everyone she was pregnant and with Charles leaving again soon to go to Syria she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

That was until she realised this was the part of the job she hated the most. She didn't realise she'd be lecturing so much. She thought she'd actually be doing more one to one training like Georgie. But then she guessed they didn't need two people doing that. Staring out into the crowd Molly felt the butterflies in her stomach and the familiar feeling of claminess on her hands. She'd lectured loads of times before but it was mainly in Afghan, where they probably didn't even really understand a word of what she was sayin'. Here, staring out into the sea of faces before her, she could see they were ready to hang on every word she said. Her CO had really bigged her up in his introduction talking about her military cross, how she saved her Captain's life (neglecting to mention said Captain was now her husband thank God) and rescued Georgie. Which, was obviously all true but he made it sound like she did it single handedly, which she didn't, and it now added a certain pressure to her presentation and took away from why she was really there. She didn't particularly want to be portrayed as some sort of hero. They'd expect her to be brilliant and inspire them with some words of wisdom. All she wanted to do was teach them how important the job was and how rewarding it was. Plus, she'd never lectured in front of Charles or Georgie before, and who both now appeared to be guests of honour for some unknown reason, standing at the back of the hall beaming at her and mouthing good luck. All it would take now was for two section to turn up cheering and whistling and generally being a bunch of Cockwombles and her nerves would be through the roof.

She caught Charles' eye. He could tell she was nervous. She was biting her bottom lip and wringing her hands. He flashed her his trademark grin, the one that made her heart flutter, and gave her an encouraging nod of the head before mouthing I Love You. And that was all it took, immediately the butterflies disappeared, she grinned back, pushed the nerves to the back of her mind and swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat and started to speak...

...She glanced out into the crowd. Her talk was coming to the end. She stared into the faces of the squaddies looking up at her expectantly. They didn't have a clue what faced them. It was all very well sitting in a lecture hall or classroom, or doing exercises at barracks but they had no clue the dangers they would really face, or the decisions they'd have to make out in the field that would haunt them forever. You couldn't convey that or really prepare for it. Some of them probably wouldn't stick it as a medic. But, if they did they'd find out how rewarding it was. The sense of pride in your section, how they'd become your family, and you knew they had your back no matter what. And how it felt like home. Joining the army was the best decision she'd ever made. She didn't regret it for a second.

"Being a medic is one of the most important and rewarding jobs you can do. Every one of your section depends on you. They put their life in your hands. You are there to look after them. They used to talk about the golden hour... how we, as medics, had the first hour to treat the patient to intervene to save their lives. Now the talk is of the platinum ten minutes. Our actions in those first few moments will either save a life or lose a life. You will be the most important people on the ground" she said pointing around the room.

I'll leave you with my mantra. Well, actually I stole it off someone, but I don't think he'd mind me sharing it - although I'd never tell him I use it, and that he makes complete sense" she said with a small smile aimed in Charles direction.

"When you're out in the field Stay focussed, stay alert and most importantly stay alive…because a dead medic is no use to anyone" she finished, before flashing the young squaddies her trademark smile.

The crowd erupted into applause and whistles as they jumped to their feet, Molly could do nothing but throw her head back and laugh. She couldn't quite believe she'd got a standing ovation.

As the crowd dispersed Georgie bounded down the steps, throwing her arms around her as soon as she reached her "Oh my god you were brilliant Molls. That was amazing. I felt inspired. And I'm a bloody medic"

"Really? Molly said nervously.

"Yeah course. Did you see their faces, they couldn't get enough of you. They loved you. And rightly so" she said nudging her with her shoulder.

"Thanks. I've never been so nervous. Not sure why. I've done this loads in Afghan. Just feels different doing it here. Give me a load of Taliban shooting at me any day rather than a group of squaddies hanging off every word I say." She said letting out a small chuckle.

She clocked Charles out of the corner of her eye coming down the steps, a little more slowly and cautiously than Georgie had though. She suddenly felt nervous again. Not that she needed his approval but she wanted him to be proud of her. She risked a glance in his direction and saw he had the biggest grin on his face.

She saw the squaddies in the seats stand up and salute as he passed. As he approached, both her and Georgie squared their shoulders, ready to stand to attention

"Relax girls" Charles spoke before he'd even approached them, both of them relaxing their stance before he even reached them "Molly I'm so proud of you." He beamed as he reached her. He'd never seen Molly lecture as they'd not worked together since Afghan but seeing how confident she was, how she engaged the audience and had them eating out the palm of her hand made his heart want to burst. And he was proud to call this amazing, feisty, gorgeous, bundle of energy his wife. He knew she had more than a fair few admirers in the crowd of young squaddies but he didn't mind. She was his. For always.

"You were amazing. That was bloody fantastic. Do you realise you've just inspired every single one of them to want to be their very best, to want to get stuck in and make a difference. You did that!" He said enthusiastically.

Molly could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks, she looked down at the ground, avoiding his gaze "yeah well just doing my job ain't I. Nothing special"

"Yes Molly you are. And don't you ever forget that. I always said you'd be brilliant - and you were, well you are. You could definitely be an officer" he said grinning.

She turned to meet his gaze and gave a small smile. "Nah you're alright mate. Don't want to be a bloody Rupert do I" she giggled. Georgie sniggered beside her. "Besides I've got something much more important coming up haven't I?" she said smiling as she placed a protective hand on her belly and gave it a small rub before quickly retracting her hand before anyone saw.

"The lads are on a break in the mess hall. Why don't you go and join them. They'd love to see you. I've not told them you're here yet. I thought I'd leave it up to you to surprise them, and maybe you can start by sharing the good news with them?" He said raising an eyebrow.

Georgie spun round to face her " What, you haven't told them yet?"

"Well I ain't see them have I, and you know what that bunch of piss taking bastards are like"

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news Molls but you aren't going to be able to hide it much longer and I know they're a bunch of daft twats but they're not totally clueless and it's better to tell them yourself before they hear it from someone else. They'll be really hurt if you don't tell them yourself."

"S'pose you're right, as always" She smiled. "Does this mean you're saying I'm fat?" She joked.

Georgie let out a small laugh "No. Not fat, just pregnant" She said reassuringly.

"You sure you're ok with me telling them?" She looked at Charles for confirmation.

"Of course, they need to find out sooner or later. And I'd rather it came from you than me. They'd probably make some daft comment to me and all end up on a bloody charge. Go on. Go and see them. I need to speak to Lane anyway".

Georgie turned to look at him eyeing him quizzically "Sir?"

"We have an emergency meeting with Brigadier Baxter and a few others. Abu is a high priority target and we need to find out as much information as possible." He cleared his throat before saying softly "Unfortunately, as you've spent the most time with him you're key to that."

"I told them everything I knew the other day though Sir. I don't know what else I can tell them" Molly saw Georgie's shoulders slump a little and the deep intake of breath. The facade starting to crack.

"I know but I think there's some new intel that they need to share with you. All efforts are being concentrated on finding him and they just want to make sure you're kept up to speed."

Georgie took a deep breath in. "Let's go then" she straightened herself up and plastered on her best 'i'm fine' smile.

"What about me? Do I need to be in the meeting too?" Molly eyed Charles, willing him to say yes. She didn't want to leave Georgie to face this on her own.

"Not right now, but possibly later. I'll let you know". He said giving her a small smile, before gently, and as discreetly as possible giving her hand a small squeeze. He knew why she was asking. He knew she wanted to be there for Georgie and that her emotional state was fragile so he tried to convey, as best as he could, without actually pulling her into a hug and whispering in her ear, that he understood and that he wouldn't let it get too much for Georgie.

"Now go on" he said motioning his head towards the door. "Piss off and go and find the lads" he said with a grin.

She gave a mock salute. "Yes boss"

"And stop taking the piss Dawes. I can still put you on a charge" he said smiling. She stuck out her tongue and turned to walk in the other direction, as he stood and watched her leave, one hand placed firmly on his hip, a small smirk on his face as he gave a slight shake of his head. Having Molly around at barracks with him might actually be the undoing of him. He knew she'd relish trying to push the boundaries with him and it would take all his strength to remain professional.

Georgie watched on curiously at the loving display between the two. Charles and Molly really were the perfect couple. They were so natural together. It made her heart ache a little. Her and Elvis used to be like that. But her and Jamie, well she wasn't so sure. She did love him, and he did make her happy but there was something missing. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on, something that didn't feel quite right, and something that was causing her to have palpitations about the upcoming nuptials. They definitely didn't have the type of relationship that Molly and Charles had. Was she making a mistake? Was she rushing into marrying Jamie? Did she have unfinished business with Elvis? She just wasn't sure anymore. She could feel the anxiety rising but was swiftly brought round by Charles taking to her.

He turned to face Georgie. "So, shall we go Lane. Are you ready?" He said expectantly.

"Yes Sir,"

"If ever you don't understand anything just ask me and I'll try to clarify but it should all be pretty straight forward"

"Will do Sir"

Charles thrust his hands under his arms and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot

"Look Lane. I just...I just wanted to check how you are before we go in. This is pretty heavy stuff. Not really stuff I've dealt with before and I've been in the army a lot longer than you. So, you know, if you need to talk, or anything, I'm here" he said with a reassuring smile.

Georgie fixed him with a steely gaze. She knew he meant well but she wasn't about to open up to him.

"I'm fine Sir, thanks though" she said with a small smile. She did like Charles. As a Captain he was brilliant. She could definitely do a lot worse. And she knew he was asking because he genuinely cared. Not just because Molly would have asked him to.

Charles stared at her. He knew she was lying. But he couldn't exactly challenge her and he wasn't going to push her to talk. He knew she had Molly to confide in.

He clapped his hands together and gave her a small smile. "Ok then let's go and get this over with"

She nodded a small acknowledgement and followed him out of the lecture hall, down the corridor and into the office.

...

 **Mess Hall**

As Molly approached the mess hall she heard them before she saw them. Rounding the corner she spied them sitting round the middle table laughing and joking.

"Got Room for a little one fellas?" She said laughing.

Five heads spun round. "Alright Molls!" Exclaimed dangles. "It's good to see you. We heard a rumour you were up here?" He said flashing her a grin.

"Charming. And you didn't bother to come and find out?"

"Nah knew you'd come and find us. You can't stay away"

"Well someone has to keep an eye on you dozy twats don't they?"

"Are you sure it's not just cos you miss Charles?" joked Fingers.

"Do you want me to shove that spoon where the sun don't shine mate. I'm quite capable of being away from Charles thank you very much. Actually, I enjoy the peace and quiet! I'm here working with Georgie. And making sure you lot keep your sorry asses in line...Oh and to check you leave Marie alone Fingers" She said with a grin.

"Ooh whose Marie, Fingers?" Laughed Monk

Fingers looked sheepishly in Molly's direction, who was trying hard to contain her giggles.

"No one" he snapped

"Don't let Georgie hear you say that" she said grinning. The other lads looked at her, confused.

"She's Georgie's younger sister!" She exclaimed.

"Don't you need to be somewhere Molls? Is there a reason you're back?" Fingers said sulking. He hated being the butt of the other lads jokes. He could quite easily give out the ribbing but struggled to take it.

"Well other than to torment you, yeah, I'm working with Georgie"

"Aww so you don't fancy training with us for Syria then?" Said Brains "Nice little 10 miler happening later"

"Nah not a chance mate. Not after that session King put us through in Kenya. I'm out".

"Well I ain't being rude or anything Molls but you could do with coming on a few runs with us. Looks like being off for a few weeks you've made friends with pizza!" she'd recognise those dulcet derby tones anywhere.

She spun round and was faced with Mansfield standing behind her, arms folded with a daft grin on his face. She ran over to him and threw her arms round his neck.

"Woah woah molls what's going on?"

She pulled away and playfully punched him in the

arm.

"Ow, what was that for?!"

"For going and getting shot on me and scaring the bleeding life out of me you daft git. Don't ever do that to me again. Bloody glad you're alright. I was so scared when they told me you'd been shot."

The others watched on silently. They knew Molly had a soft spot for Mansfield. After the death of Smurf they found a deep connection in their shared grief. Mansfield didn't really talk about it much but Smurf was his closest mate in the section and his death hit him hard.

"Nah I'm alright Molls. Nothing's gonna happen to me. I'm proper hard, you know that. Gonna take more than a bullet from them nasty Al Shabab to take me down"

"Thank you though" she said sincerely.

"For what?" Mansfield looked confused.

"Protecting Georgie"

"Yeah well I didn't do a very good job did I? They still took her."

"It weren't your fault Mansfield there was nothing you could have done. You were led into an ambush. You're lucky to be alive. You both are".

"Thanks for rescuing her" he said quietly

"I didn't really do much. It was mainly Special Forces" she said staring at the ground. She didn't really like being reminded of the rescue.

He pulled her into an embrace again before whispering in her ear "thanks for looking after the lads. Think they were having a pretty shit time till you showed up"

She pulled away and gave him a small smile before turning and walking back to the table.

"Budge up then" she squeezed in between Brains and Dangles "So listen fellas I've got something to tell ya"

"You're leaving Captain James for me?" Chimed Monk

"You bloody wish mate" she laughed.

"You're rejoining 2 section?"

"You're going to be our new captain?"

"Would you lot of piss taking bastards pipe down - this is serious"

"What is it molls?" She could hear the hint of panic in Brains' voice and bit on her lip to stop herself laughing.

"Well I've got something really serious to tell you. I'm afraid I'm leaving the army!"

"What. Why? Molls you can't that's ridiculous. The army needs you. We need you. What's happened?" all five of them were speaking at the same time, clearly outraged and confused as to why she was leaving.

"I'm leaving the army because I've got something really important to do, the most important mission of my life in fact"

"What the heck you on about molls?" It was Dangles turn to look confused now.

"Fellas - you're all going to be uncles!" She watched their faces in amusement, wondering who the penny would drop with first.

"Eh what do you mean uncles, to be uncles you'd have to be having a...wait what you're pregnant? Seriously?" She should have put money on it being Brains

"Oh my god Molly that's amazing. Congratulations"

Suddenly the five of them jumped up and lunged at her throwing their arms around her before she suddenly felt herself lifted off the ground and swung around.

"Fingers you bellend put me down right now!" She squealed.

"Yeah fingers she's carrying a baby?" Shouted Monk.

"Shit sorry molls. Precious cargo and everything now. Here sit down"

"I'm alright fellas. Don't start pandering to me now and break the habit of a lifetime just let me breath for god sake" she smiled.

"Take it the boss knows?"

"Yeah monk of course he knows!" she said rolling her eyes. This one really was a muppet.

"Er molls. Have you thought of any names yet? Cos if not Mike is a lovely name, a proper boys name!" He said giving her a wink

"I don't think so mate, listen molls if you're gonna have a boy you've got to call it simon", said Brains beaming at her

"All of yous are daft. The best name is frankie!"

"Frankie? What kinda name is that?" Said Molly bursting out laughing.

"There's nothing wrong with Frankie. I was named after my grandad" Said Fingers looking hurt.

"That's your name? How come I don't know this after 2 years!"

"Yeah well I don't tell many people do I. And use me middle name, but whatever, I happen to know my name is amazing"

The other lads couldn't help but laugh now either

"Yeah alright mate"..."whatever you say!"

"Listen fellas. Thanks for the name suggestions I'll bear them in mind although not sure bossman will go for naming it after one of you lot" she said smiling. "Anyway what if the baby is a girl?"

"Nah it ain't gonna be a girl. It'll definitely be a boy Molls"

"Seriously Molly you knew we're all gonna be there for you and the baby don't you" said Brains

"Yeah I know fellas. Thanks. I'm sure the Boss will be thrilled" she said with a smirk

"I can't wait to babysit. I'm ace at babysitting me. And changin' nappies. Did it with me little brother!".

"I'll hold you to that Mansfield" she said laughing. This baby could definitely do a lot worse than having these five looking out for it.

...

 **Meeting Room - Barracks**

Georgie followed Charles down the corridor and into the meeting room. The table in the middle of the room was full of important looking men, who she didn't recognise except for Brigadier Baxter. The projector in the middle of the table was showing a large image of Abu on the screen in front of her. She momentarily lost her balance and felt her legs go weak at the sight confronting her. "Shit" she muttered, as she swallowed hard and felt her stomach drop as she sat down. Whatever was about to be said in this meeting was definitely not going to be good.

Baxter was first to speak. "Thank you for joining us Lance Corporal Lane."

"No problem Sir. Hopefully I can help but I don't know what else I can tell you. I told you everything I know back in London"

"We know, but the situation has changed somewhat Lane. We now know we foiled a plot in Kenya when you were rescued. We found some documents in the safe house when the Kenyan Army went in to retrieve the bodies pertaining to an imminent attack in Kenya. Probably the same ones you found in their ops room. But your rescue and the subsequent Special Forces operation disrupted that when we injured him and killed his comrades"

He paused slightly to check she was still following him. She seemed focused in her own little world staring at the image of him on the screen. "We also know that Abu, or Jason Raynott as he is better known, re-entered the country on May 1st under a false passport on a passenger plane from Ethiopia into Heathrow. We had a track on him in London, but we've lost him." He said a little sheepishly

"What do you mean you've lost him?" Georgie said incredulously, eyes wide, glaring at Baxter.

"I mean we can't find him. We've scoured Surveillance footage in London and he's nowhere to be found. We've got eyes on all his known addresses and locations from when he was in the UK previously. We've spoken to his family and have eyes on them 24/7 but he's not made contact since he arrived back in the UK. It's like he's vanished. Your sightings might be the best bet we have of catching him Lane"

"Hang on, you think he's here? In Manchester? She said, panic starting to creep into her voice

"Yes"

"Why would he be in Manchester?"

Baxter flicked through the folder in front of him, turning over the papers until he found the correct one, not really bothering to answer her question.

"In your debrief Lane you said when you were held captive you told him you were from Manchester. Is that correct?"

Georgie swallowed hard and darted her eyes around the room between the other members of the meeting. "Yes"

"Why did you tell him you were from Manchester?"

"I...i don't know, I don't really remember why, I think he commented on the fact I had a northern accent and asked where I was from. He seemed to know the place. He didn't say how or why though"

"Well we've checked out his background and it seems he went to university here and had a girlfriend at university. However we've spoken to her and she's not heard from him since they split up. We can't find anything else on him and any reason as to why he'd be back here or possibly be in Manchester. We don't want to alarm you Lane but the only other link, is you"

He stopped for a second to let the information sink in. It was a lot to process and he was aware that what he was about to say next would no doubt come as a shock to her.

"We think he might have a grudge to bear as you, well the British Army, foiled his plans in Kenya. As a matter of urgency we need you to plot all the places that you think you saw him. Then we can scour the CCTV to see if it really was him."

Georgie looked wide eyed at Charles, the distress clear in her eyes.

"Georgie I know this is a lot to take in but we need you to stay calm and focussed. We don't know anything at this point and we're not saying that he's definitely back in Manchester for you, but it's a credible avenue and one we need to explore. We need to make sure you're safe. We aren't going to let anything happen to you" said Charles softly, before flashing Baxter a look to say take it easy.

Georgie didn't say anything, just stared between the two men

"So hang on, what you're saying is that my sightings of him might not have been delusions but...it...it might have been him? That they're actually real? That he's here in Manchester? Is that what you're telling me?"

Georgie stared at the image of Abu again on the screen, and could feel the bile rising in her throat. It took all her strength not to throw up.

"So erm what do you...do you think he knows where I live? Am I a target? Has he been following me? She said panicked.

Charles cut in. "No. We don't think he knows where you live. Not at all. But that's why we need you to plot where you think you saw him urgently. So we can trawl through the CCTV to see if it's him." He stared Georgie straight in the eye. "We are going to find him Lane and we will catch him"

"Sir" she muttered, her gaze never leaving the image of Abu on the screen. Charles might have spoke the words with sincerity but she definitely didn't believe him.

Georgie was vaguely aware of Baxter talking to her. "I can assure you Lane he is our number one priority. We are going to put his face on every news bulletin and alert across the country. He will become one of Britain's most wanted. We won't leave any stone unturned. Hopefully it will flush him out of his hiding place and that someone will remember seeing him. He won't be able to hide much longer."

"Thank you sir" was all she could muster, and she wasn't even sure what she was thanking him for. She didn't really know what else to say. She sat there in shock staring at the image.

Baxter was still talking to her "You told, a Captain Harte was it, that you thought you saw him at a shopping centre. If you're prepared to help us we'd like to take you to the shopping centre to walk us through what happened, and to look through the CCTV with us?"

Georgie snapped out of her daydream "It wasn't him though Sir. I grabbed a man, but when he turned round it wasn't Abu."

"Even so we need to check the CCTV just to be sure"

"Fine, that's no problem Sir" she said before turning to Charles "I'd like Molly to come with me too though"

"I'm sure that can be arranged" he said softly.

"Whose Molly?" asked Baxter, slightly confused

Charles turned to address Baxter "Lance Corporal Molly Dawes Sir. She was at the meeting the other day in London. She's my wife. She was with Lane in the shopping centre when she thought she saw Raynott. She was also part of the rescue effort in Kenya, and eyeballed him and took some shots at him. I think it would be a good idea for her to be there. She might see something on the CCTV"

"Fine. I see no issue with that. Is she here at Barracks?"

"Yes Sir she is actually"

"Then it would be wise to summon her and bring her up to speed on the developments. We need to move quickly on this. We've made arrangements to go to the shopping centre tonight after hours. Clear it with her CO."

"Yes Sir. Lane, can you go and find her and bring her here whilst I go over some logistical stuff"

"No problem Sir"

Georgie pushed the chair aside as she got up to leave. "Lane" it was Baxter "I erm, have one other thing that I'd like to discuss with you before you go"

"Sir?" She said wearily

"As you know we've been keeping an eye on the Mother. Well, we brought her in and spoke to her the other day. She didn't give us anything. And in all honesty I'm not sure whether she knows anything or not. But" he hesitated, "she asked to meet you?"

"What? Why?" Said Georgie, her face a mixture of confusion and shock.

"Well, we aren't entirely sure. But we'd appreciate you meeting her. She might reveal something to you that she hasn't to us. How do you feel about meeting her?"

Georgie didn't respond for a moment, trying to comprehend what it would mean to meet the mother of the man who tortured her.

"Lane" It was Charles. "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. If you don't want to meet her, it's fine. No one will think any less of you. We know it's a really big ask" he said gently.

Georgie straightened her shoulders and fixed him with a hard stare. "It's fine Sir. I'll meet her". Honestly she wasn't sure why she even agreed, Jamie would go mental. But maybe it would give her some closure and allow her to move on. At least that's what she hoped. It couldn't possibly make her feel worse than she did already.

"I'll do whatever it takes to catch the bastard" she said emotionless, but Charles caught a glimmer of the pain behind her eyes.

"Ok. Well we'll set it up. She's in London but we'll bring her up here to Manchester, where you'll feel more comfortable. We want to make this as easy as possible for you Lane"

"Whatever's best Sir"

"Right, go and fetch Lance Corporal Dawes please and let's bring her up to speed"

With that Georgie turned and exited the room, closing the door behind her and legging it to the toilet. She just made it to the cubicle before she threw up. She was shaking uncontrollably and felt the hot tears, that she'd been desperately trying to hold back, stream down her face. She collapsed on the floor, pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and started to sob. The emotion of the last few days revelations finally catching up with her. She just wanted it all to be over. For the nightmares and visions to go away. The constant feeling of being watched and on high alert. She felt like she wasn't really living her life, not properly. She was existing but she felt like everything else was on hold. Agreeing to meet his mum was probably not the best thing to do but she felt like she had no choice. Everyone was depending on her.

As the sobs subsided and she calmed her breathing she got up and brushed herself down. Walking over to the sink she splashed cold water onto her face. She lifted her head and looked in the mirror. She didn't recognise the reflection staring back at her. It looked like the old Georgie. But something was missing. She was a shell of her former self. The spark in her eyes gone, replaced by pain and anguish, tiredness etched on her face from waking constantly from nightmares, jumping at every sound, flinching when someone came just a little too close. She wasn't sure who this girl was but it wasn't Georgie. She stared hard at her reflection and hoped and prayed that one day the old Georgie would return, if she even knew who that was anymore.

...

 **Shopping centre - later that evening**

Molly, Georgie and Charles were stood outside the bridal shop. "You sure you're ok to do this Georgie?" asked Charles softly

"I'm only looking at CCTV, I'm fine Boss. I'm not sure what you're hoping to find though. I told you it wasn't him. I can't believe they've dragged everyone down here to check CCTV based on my crazy ramblings and my mind playing tricks on me"

"Well we just want to rule everything out. We need to check everything and this is a good place to start as, real or not, you thought you saw him here. There's no harm in checking the CCTV"

Baxter appeared from round the corner. "Lance Corporal Lane can you tell me what happened the day you were in the shop?"

"Erm yeah, I was stood trying on a wedding dress, looking in the mirror. I could see outside the shop in the reflection of the mirror. As I was looking at myself I spotted Abu, or who I thought was Abu, out the corner of my eye and ran out the shop to grab him. Twisted the guys arm round his back and spun him round. Except it wasn't him. It was a random guy. Similar hair and beard but not him. Told you it's just my mind playing tricks"

"What happened then?"

"Nothing. I apologised to him and he asked if I was alright and I just said it was a case of mistaken identity" she said sounded dejected

"What did he do then?"

"Nothing. Just walked off. Then Molly came out"

"And Lance Corporal Dawes, what did you see?"

"Not a lot Sir. I just saw Georgie jumping up and running out the shop. By the time I followed her outside she'd let the guy go and he was walking away. I didn't even see his face. I didn't see anything in the shop. But then, I wasn't really lookin'"

"Was Abu alone Lane?"

"Er yeah..yeah he was. Actually what am I talking about. I don't know if he was alone. It wasn't even him anyway was it so I don't know but the guy I grabbed was alone"

"Right well we'll go and check the CCTV to corroborate your account and call you when we're ready"

"Okay"

Charles turned to Georgie.

"You alright?"

"Yeah don't worry I'll be ready for Syria Boss"

Charles caught Molly's eye before eying Georgie warily. After Charles' discussion with Jamie he'd confided in Molly about what Jamie had said about not wanting her to go Syria. Charles had been fuming at Jamie even asking him not to take her, but was even more surprised when Molly agreed with himation . Molly would never tell Charles what to do in a professional context, but she did agree that Georgie was dealing with a lot and probably wasn't in the best frame of mind for another tour so soon, especially when there was so much unresolved with Abu. She was also worried about her friend and the physical and emotional demands a tour in Syria would put on her when she was suffering with PTSD. She'd never tell Charles not to take Georgie though. He was her captain and his decision was final but she wasn't sure Charles really knew the true extent of Georgies suffering so she did take it upon herself to have a quiet word with him to make sure he made the right decision.

Georgie didn't miss the look he gave her.

"What?"

"Well let's just see how all this pans out yeah?"

"I'm fine" Georgie was starting to get annoyed, she didn't want anyone thinking she wasn't fit to do her job or couldn't cope with the demands.

"You need to rest. Get yourself 100% and then we can think about Syria. You're a bloody good soldier who's had a lot of shit chucked at her. Once you've got your head sorted there's nothing I want more than to have you back with the section"

"Boss" Georgie said resigned. There was no point arguing. She didn't have the energy.

Charles' phone rang.

"Yes we're coming up now Sir" Charles clicked off the phone. "Come on girls. Let's get this over with"

As they made their way to the CCTV room Charles was striding just ahead, Molly and Georgie walking slightly behind. Molly linked her arm through Georgies. "Are you ok hun ?"

"Yeah. I just want it all to be over though. I can't believe all of this wasn't left in Kenya"

"I know babe. But if he is here I don't want you to worry. They will catch him. Everything will be fine"

"How do you know that though Molls? Because I sure as hell don't? How can it be ok? If he's here he's here for me. A terrorist or psychopath or whatever you want to call him is after me!" She didn't mean to snap at Molly but she was just so tired and exhausted by it all. It was never ending.

"You don't know he's after you. And like you said. The guy you grabbed wasn't even him. This is probably all just precautionary"

"Well I'm glad you're so bloody confident because I sure as hell aren't"

Truth be told Molly was anything but confident. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach that this was just the beginning of something bad but she couldn't tell Georgie that. As they approached the room she could see everyone crowding round the small screen.

"What time approximately were you in the bridal shop Lane?" Said Baxter

"Erm about midday I think. We'd been in there around half an hour before I flipped out" she said, trying, but failing to sound upbeat about the whole thing. The sense of dread and anxiety was growing ever greater in her chest.

The security guard skipped the video forward to the correct time frame. Both Molly and Georgie stared at the screen and froze.

"Shit" they both said in unison as Abu appeared on the screen. They watched as he gave a quick glance at the bridal shop as he passed by, before quickly disappearing out of shot then watched as Georgie ran out a few seconds later and grabbed the random passerby, who was dressed in identical clothes to Abu, followed closely by Molly. It was no wonder Georgie grabbed him. The two men were almost identical.

"So he was here. I wasn't just imagining it" Georgie said panicked, looking at Charles.

Charles looked at the screen dumbfounded. He couldn't believe Georgie had been correct. He honestly thought she was just imagining it. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach. The shit was about to hit the fan big time.

Molly was staring at the screen intently. Something didn't sit right with her.

"Ere mate can you rewind this about 5 minutes. I want to check something" she said to the security guard.

"What is it Molly. What have you seen?" It was Charles.

"I think that guy Georgie grabbed might have been a plant. His clothing is identical to Abus. And he looks very like him. I don't think it's a coincidence he was there at the same time as Abu. I just want to check something"

The security guard rewound the video to about 5 minutes previously. "Can you spin it around so I can see a bit further past the shop?"

The view suddenly panned out further down the corridor. To anyone else they may not have spotted it but Molly did. Two men were just off to the right, slightly out of view. To the unassuming eye they looked like they were just passing each other but Molly spotted a look between them as Abu passed the random man before walking off in the direction of the bridal shop, glancing in the window on his way past. 30 seconds later the unknown man walked past, just as Georgie had ran out.

"He wanted Georgie to see him and grab this guy. It wasn't random or a coincidence. It was a setup" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Said Charles a little skeptically

"Pretty certain yeah but I need another view. What's directly opposite the shop? Can we see that view"

The camera panned round again to the shops opposite, and an entrance to a corridor that possibly had toilets or something else in the right hand corner, just off centre from being opposite the shop.

Molly froze. Her heart sinking in the proces. Stood in the entrance, against the wall, in the shadows was Abu. He'd been watching the whole thing.

Georgie saw it too.

"He was stalking me" she said dumbfounded. "He's actually been following me and making me think I'm going crazy"

Charles, the detectives, the Brigadier and everyone else in the room just stood in shock.

Baxter spoke first. "It does appear that was the case Lane" he said solemnly. "We will get this CCTV to all police departments and news outlets and put out a nationwide alert. Finding him is our number one priority. We also need to identify this other man. We will be upping your security. Round the clock protection for you and your family until he's caught. We also might want to look at what your normal routine consists of and consider changing things where possible"

Georgie could hear Baxter talking to her but she wasn't taking it in. She felt sick. She was staring at the screen and Abu, trying to let what had just been revealed sink in. He was stalking her. Not only was he not dead but he was back in the country, and in Manchester, and after her. She thought she might throw up. She could feel herself start to shake. She turned and ran out of the room.

Molly spun round. "Georgie where are you going?" She called after her before she too took off in a sprint to follow her.

"I just need to be alone. I'm fine. Please just give me five minutes" Georgie called over her shoulder.

"Georgie. You can't be alone right now. Don't be stupid. And please slow down. I can't exactly follow you all that quickly" she said as she stopped, gasping for breath and acutely aware of the stitch that was creeping up her side. God she'd let her fitness slip. That and the fact she was pregnant. All she could do was watch as Georgie rounded the corner out of site.

She turned to see Charles approaching. He pulled her into a hug as he approached.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. She won't leave the building. She's in shock most likely. It's a lot to take in. Just give her a few minutes then we'll go and find her"

Molly buried her head in his chest and started to cry.

"Hey, it's ok. Everything will be ok" he said soothingly as he stroked her hair. "I know you're worried but Georgie will be fine. I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to her"

Molly pulled away from his chest and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I'm just so scared for her. And not just because of Abu. It's everything. It's too much. This is really going to tip her over the edge"

Truth be told Charles was a little worried too. This was a hell of a lot to deal with. Especially after Georgie was still coming to terms with her ordeal in Kenya.

As Georgie rounded the corner she collapsed against the wall, hyperventilating and crying. She needed to calm down. She tried to steady her breathing as she struggled to process what had just happened.

He was here. Abu was here. In Manchester. For her. He was stalking her. Following her. When was this nightmare going to end. She could feel herself shaking. She didn't know what to do. She reached for her phone and scrolled down the numbers without even thinking and pressed call.

After a few seconds the line connected.

"It's me" she said in between sobs

"Abu's been following me and I'm shit scared. I don't know what to do. Elvis. I need you"


	24. Chapter 24 - Holding it together

**_Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this so far, it really does mean a lot. I think we're in the home stretch now. I think there will be about 6 more chapters to the end. It's insane to me that my first FF is nearly or will be 30 chapters long. Thanks to those who've offered encouragement and help along the way, it's very much appreciated. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please do continue to review, it really helps with the motivation to continue xx_**

...

Molly stood at the counter waiting for the drinks, whilst Georgie sat at the table staring out the window, lost in thought. It had been a trying few days and Georgie had been withdrawn and quiet since the other night at the shopping centre, which Molly couldn't blame her for really. She couldn't imagine what it was like knowing someone, and a psychopathic terrorist, of all people, was after you. She tried to talk to Georgie about it but she kept shutting her down, saying she was fine and didn't want to discuss it.

"Order for Molly" Molly smiled as she turned her attention back to the barista, and picked up the tray of drinks, before walking back over to the table "What the bleedin' hell is that monstrosity?" She said with a small laugh as she put the drinks down.

"Thanks babe. It's a hot chocolate with all the trimmings. It's soooo good. You should try it?"

...

"Nah you're alright. I'll stick with me tea thanks. That looks like it's enough to give you diabetes"

Georgie burst out laughing. "Yeah well it's just what I need right now," she said as she sipped the drink.

Molly settled down into the seat opposite her. They were in a coffee shop in Manchester City Centre waiting to meet Abus mum. After the events of the other night, and Georgie's frame of mind, Molly really didn't think it was a good idea, but she insisted, saying it might help give her a bit of closure over the events of the last few months and if it helped catch him then she'd do whatever she could. Molly was skeptical but she couldn't exactly argue, and no one else seemed to have any better ideas.

"I've just had a text from Charles. They're just settin' up. He's gonna call when they're ready. Probably about half an hour".

Georgie just gave a small nod in acknowledgement as she went back to staring out the window and sipping her drink. The sun was shining in a cloudless sky, the trees were a deep shade of green, gently blowing in the wind, and the square was fast filling up with a mixture of tourists and workers.

"Look at those people out there. They don't have a clue the dangers that are all around us" she said with a small sigh as she turned to face Molly. "Do you ever feel like it's all too much Molls? That at 24 and 25 we've seen things we shouldn't have seen?"

Molly eyed her cautiously. She'd been having the same thoughts in Kenya, and had even said as much to Charles but she wasn't sure how much she wanted to admit to Georgie, given where her head was at right now.

"Yeah course I do. Sometimes I wonder what's it all for. The death and destruction, and how there can be so much evil in the world, but I also know that what we do is amazing and worthwhile and it's not all 'bloody' war an' that is it"

"Do you ever doubt why we do it?"

"What d'ya mean?" She said slightly confused.

"I mean do you ever doubt the reason why we go to war, why we get involved in things?"

She thought back to that first tour in Afghan when she did question it, when she wondered what it was all for, stood in the dusty terrain, patrolling the village, the villagers not giving them a second glance, feeling sad that soldiers with guns was an everyday sight for them and something they didn't question. She thought back to a conversation with Charles, who told her he trusted those higher in the chain of command to see the bigger picture. She didn't agree with him at the time but over the years she came to understand what he meant. And she thought back to Bashira, and what would have happened to her if she hadn't have gotten involved.

"No. Because it's not always war is it. We don't just go off to war Zones. We do many things. I think some of the situations we've been involved in over the last few years have been,'unfortunate' but that's just the way it is Georgie. We, as medics, help and protect people, so no I don't doubt it for a second"

"But do you think Abu was right? Should we have got involved? Would there be less killing if we just backed off. I mean what right did we have to be there. Messing things up" she said pensively

"No of course not" she said raising her eyebrows in disbelief. "What about those poor people at the refugee camp, they didn't ask for this, they didn't ask to be in a refugee camp, they didn't ask to be driven from their homes by terrorists and people with crazy ideas. Sometimes you have to get involved. You can't just stand back and watch. What's this really about Georgie?" she said, mildly alarmed and slightly frantic at Georgies train of thought.

"Do you think you'll miss it?"

The question threw Molly "Miss what?"

"The army? When you go off on maternity leave do you think you'll miss it?"

"Yeah course I will, well certain aspects anyway, tho' don't think I'll miss the PT sessions and squabbling squaddies, but I'll have a new challenge, and nothin' can be harder than dealin' with 2 section" she joked. "And it might not be forever. I might go back one day. I'm ready for a bit of a break though, do somethin' different. Seriously Georgie what's going on?" Said Molly, frowning to herself. She didn't really like the direction the conversation was going in. She studied Georgie and watched as her gaze clouded over, before she put her head in her hands, her voice cracking slightly as she started to speak,

"I don't know Molls, I don't know what I want anymore"

Molly reached out her hand to touch her, "hey, Georgie look at me" she said soothingly, "what do you mean?" Her voice now full of concern for her friend

The sadness in Georgies eyes was evident as she raised her head to meet Molly's gaze , "The army. I don't know if it's what I want anymore" she sighed, her voice quivering and thick with emotion.

"You're thinking of leavin' the army?" She said dubiously

"Yeah..Maybe...I don't know. I'm so confused. It's what Jamie wants though."

"And what do you want?" She said, a little more harshly than she meant to. She didn't like the idea that Jamie was telling Georgie what to do, especially given her vulnerable state. She'd probably do anything anyone suggested at this point if she thought it might make her feel better.

"I don't know. We always said that Kenya would be my last tour and with everything that's gone on it would make sense, I'm just drained by it all, but I dunno, the thought of quitting, even after everything, I'm not sure I'm ready to quit just yet"

"So don't. No one's forcing you to quit, are they?" She said, raising her eyebrows in disbelief that Georgie would actually let someone make such a big decision for her. Georgie just carried on, ignoring the question, which told Molly all she needed to know.

"Part of me hates all the violence but I don't know if I'd miss it and I don't know if I'm ready to be a housewife just yet. I know we're getting married but Jamie wants to settle down and have kids right now. And honestly, I thought that's what I wanted too but now I'm not so sure. He's found this massive house out in Cheshire, and I mean massive Molls. It's the sort of thing Wayne Rooney would live in. And don't get me wrong it's gorgeous. Every girls dream but I dunno...when we went to visit it I just felt...empty. I don't think it's me. I can't really see myself living there. I don't know whether I'm more comfortable living out of a Bergen. I mean how would I even go about decorating a house that big, I'm not, whatshisface from changing rooms, and what would I do all day?"

Molly let out a small laugh.

"Well for starters you're meant to be havin' seven kids aren't ya. That might keep you pretty busy" she quipped, trying to raise a smile from Georgie, somewhat unsuccessfully though.

Georgie put her head in her hands. "I don't know Molls. I just don't know what I want anymore. Everything is just so fucked up. I wanted to go on this tour, come back, marry Jamie, leave the army, have babies and be happy."

"And now?"

"Now, well let's see, my ex is back on the scene confusing everything, I've got a psychopath chasing after me, I've got thoughts in my head that I can't escape, and the one place I felt safe, the army, now terrifies me" she said sadly as she listed them off on her fingers one by one.

Molly was about to cut in but Georgie seemed in full flow so she closed her mouth and shut up, something she wasn't used to but she'd been told many times she had a right gob on her and she could pre empt a lot of situations and questions if she just shut up and listened sometimes.

"Jamie is crowding me and I just feel like all these decisions are being made around me and for me and I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm in a room, screaming at the top of my lungs, and no one is listening to me. I feel like my life is all mapped out for me. I know people want to protect me and check I'm ok but the truth is I'm not ok. I'm scared. Shit scared. And I don't know what to do anymore" she finished, finally overcome with emotion as she started to cry.

Molly moved round the table to sit next to her and pulled her into a hug. "hey come on it's alright" she said soothingly as she stroked her hair, whilst Georgie cried onto her shoulder. "Everything will be ok". Molly tried to sound convincing but if truth be told she was becoming increasingly worried about her friend and honestly didn't really know the best way to help her. A gunshot wound she'd had the training to treat, what Georgie was going through though was an entirely different matter.

"Look let's just take one thing at a time, like now, we don't have to do this, they'd understand if you couldn't face it."

Georgie lifted her head and wiped her face.

"God, I bet I look a right state don't I!" She picked up a napkin and blew her nose and wiped the tears from her eyes as she struggled to compose herself.

"I'm just having a wobble, ignore me, and yeah we do have to meet her Molls, it's fine. I want to meet her. I need to hear some things for myself and who knows she might tell me things she didn't tell the others".

"Can I ask you a question?" Molly said a little hesitantly. She knew Georgie was on edge and she was conscious of saying anything that might upset her.

"Sure" Georgie said resigned.

"Why didn't you bring Jamie with you this mornin'? I mean, not that I don't wanna come with you but why not Jamie?" Molly knew she was treading on dangerous ground but she wanted to get a real handle on Georgies relationship with Jamie at the moment as there was something Georgie wasn't telling her, and she was pretty sure she could take a good guess at what it was, Georgie had already, maybe accidentally, just alluded to it.

"Because how can I explain all this to him? How can I tell him what I went through. He wouldn't understand. And there's things I don't want him to hear" she said sadly.

Molly knew she was skating on thin ice and at the risk of upsetting Georgie further she wondered whether to take the plunge but thought she'd better go for it, it was something she'd wanted to say for a while.

Taking a deep breath before she spoke, she readied herself for Georgies reaction, which she guessed wouldn't exactly be favourable.

"I might be out of order here but do you think you should, maybe, postpone the wedding?" She said delicately

Georgies head snapped round "what? No why?"

"Look I'm not saying don't marry Jamie but you've got a lot on your plate at the moment. Maybe a wedding isn't the best thing to be dealing with. Why not put it back a bit. At least until Abu is caught and your head is a bit clearer?"

"Has Elvis been in your ear?" She said crossly

"What, no why?"

"Because that's exactly the type of thing he'd say" she said glaring at her.

"I ain't been speaking to Elvis about you have I? Why the hell would I? Have you though?" She said confused, although at this point she honestly wouldn't be surprised if Georgie had.

The phone vibrating on the table made them both jump. Georgie glanced at it before clicking it off.

Molly pressed on "Look I'm sure Jamie would understand. There's so much going on. I know he doesn't know about it all but I just, I think we need to sort all this out first don't you?"

Georgie stared at Molly. She knew she was right. Truth be told she had been thinking about it herself but didn't know how to bring it up with Jamie. Both sets of parents were ploughing full steam ahead with wedding plans and she didn't feel like she could stop them. They all seemed so happy. She was about to answer Molly when her phone rang again. Again she looked at it and clicked it off.

"Someone really wants to get hold of you Georgie". Molly had a sneaking suspicion who. "Do you not need to answer it?"

"No it's not important" she said distractedly as she frowned at the phone.

"Bet he thinks he is though doesn't he?" said Molly with a small smile.

Georgie glanced at her friend, before returning the smile

"How did you know?" She said resigned.

"Because I'm not stupid and you just told me as much saying that he was back on the scene. Why is Elvis ringing you?"

Georgie hesitated before she spoke. She might as well be honest. It's not like Molly didn't know everything anyway

"Because I called him the other night, at the shopping centre, when I ran off"

"Why didn't you call Jamie?" She already knew the answer but she wanted Georgie to tell her and be honest with her.

"Because I knew he wouldn't understand. Don't get me wrong he'd say something soothing to calm me down but he doesn't understand. Not really. How can he?"

"What did you say to Elvis then?"

"Not a lot. That I was scared and panicked. I didn't know what to do. I kind of did it without thinking. I told him I needed him" Georgie winced as she admitted what she'd said to Elvis, as she waited for Molly's reaction.

"Oh Georgie you didn't, then what happened?" Said Molly shocked

"We talked and I told him what had happened. He said he'd drive up but I told him not to. He told me not to worry and that he wouldn't let anything happen and to calm down and think rationally. It was a moment of madness. I don't know. I know I should have rang Jamie but Elvis understands you know?"

"So why is he ringing you now?"

"Because I've been ignoring him. I don't know what to say to him. I'm scared I've opened Pandora's box. I spent 2 years forgetting about him. I'm still mad at him but honestly I'm scared around him. I don't know if I trust myself around him. It's easier to ignore him. And I don't need him to be a knight in shining armour and save me"

"Are you sure? Cos that's exactly what it sounds like. It sounds like you reached out to him because you want him to help? You know he's not just gonna go away don't you. It's not in his nature"

"Yeah I know. I know I have to face him eventually. I'm just not ready to at the moment. I don't know what to say to him. Honestly I don't even know why I rang him. It was stupid."

"Yeah but we've all made stupid mistakes before" she laughed. "I presume Jamie doesn't know you called your ex?" She knew it was a rhetorical question but Molly wasn't actually sure what Jamie did know.

"No. Jamie doesn't even know who Elvis is or that he was part of my rescue. Can you imagine if he did. He wouldn't be happy."

"You do know Elvis isn't going to let this lie don't you. Now he knows Abu is after you, I wouldn't be surprised if he turned up. He's probably gonna be called upon to help find him. So Jamie will probably find out. And it's gonna be worse if he finds out from someone else rather than you that your ex rescued you" she said gently.

"Yeah I know I know. I'll tell him. I will. But can we just get today over with first. I've got enough to think about without worrying about that too"

"Sure. I'm not gonna say anythin'. Just givin' you some friendly advice. Believe me, I know the dangers of not being honest where Elvis is concerned. Charles was right, he does have a tendency of fuckin' everythin' up"

Georgie laughed and rolled her eyes "yeah I know, tell me about it"

The quiet of the coffee shop was broken by Molly's phone bursting to life. She snatched it up quickly and answered without even looking at who was calling, knowing full well it would be Charles.

"Hi! Yeah we're ready. We're just sittin' in the Starbucks opposite. We'll come across now" she hung up and turned to Georgie.

"They're ready for us. You ready?" She said softly

Georgie drained the last of her drink and stood up, but Molly didn't miss the fleeting look of panic that flashed across her eyes

"Yeah let's go. You will stay with me throughout won't you?" She said apprehensively.

"Of course I will. I'll be there the whole time. I told ya we're a team. You're not doin' anythin' on your own. Come on let's go."

She grabbed her hand and linked arms with her as they walked out the door and headed towards Manchester Town Hall, both trying to disguise how nervous they were at what the next hour or so might reveal.

…..

Manchester town hall

Charles was stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them. Molly did a double take when she saw him. He'd left this morning before she was awake so she'd not seen him and she'd forgotten how handsome he looked in a suit. He very rarely wore one, he was usually in combats or chinos when he wasn't working so it was a nice change. Sometimes she really did have to pinch herself to remind her that this gorgeous man was her husband. She knew the looks they got when they were together and she was used to other women eyeing him up. She didn't mind. She knew Charles only had eyes for her but sometimes she forgot how good looking he was. To her he was just Charles. But stood there now, in a suit, hand on hip, with slightly tussled hair he looked bloody gorgeous. He caught her eye and gave her a small smile. He knew she'd been eying him up. Molly blushed slightly before flashing him her trademark grin, knowing she'd been caught out.

She couldn't let herself get distracted though. She gave herself a mental pep talk - get your head in the game Molls. Georgie needs you. These next few hours are going to be tough.

"Thanks for agreeing to this Lane. I know it wasn't easy" said Charles softly.

"No problem Sir. Whatever helps catch him right?"

She said trying to sound upbeat.

Charles just gave a small smile and nod before turning and motioning for them to follow him up the stairs and through a door just at the top of the corridor. Georgie and Molly entered the room that was full of important looking people, TV screens, laptops and microphones. Molly caught Georgies eye and could see she was a bit overwhelmed by it all. Charles noticed too.

"Don't worry Lane. This is for us. We are going to have eyes on you at all times. It's just so we can monitor and review if she says anything of interest. You're perfectly safe and there is nothing to worry about" he said trying to put her mind at ease.

Georgie just nodded in acknowledgment.

"Lance Corporal Lane thank you for doing this." It was Baxter.

"It's no problem sir"

"So we're going to wire you up. We will have eyes on you at all times. If ever you're not comfortable and want to leave just say. We will just be on the other side of the door"

"Sir" Georgie nodded her head in agreement.

"Lance Corporal Dawes, you are there purely as support for Georgie. Ideally we don't want you to really say anything unless she engages you in conversation but we will wire you up just in case. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Great. Then once you're both wired up we will proceed. We have explained to her that you will be there too Dawes so no need for you to introduce yourself as such"

"No problem Sir, Thank you" she nodded.

Molly could feel her heart start to race. She had no idea what she was about to face and what was about to be said. Part of her didn't want to be involved. She knew this was heavy stuff. And especially as she was pregnant. But she also knew she would do whatever it took to help Georgie and make sure she was ok. And if she felt like this she couldn't imagine what Georgie was feeling.

"Are you ready?" said Baxter

"Yes sir."

"Ok follow me". He led the two girls down the corridor to a room at the end and opened the door before retreating. Molly gave Georgies hand a reassuring squeeze and a small smile, which she gratefully returned, before Georgie turned to walk through the door, closely followed by Molly who closed the door behind her.

What struck Georgie first was how normal the woman looked. Mid length brown hair, slim, well dressed. She wasn't sure what she was actually expecting but she didn't think it was this. The woman spoke first.

"Georgie Lane?"

"Yeah." Georgie said as she eyed her up

"And you must be Molly Dawes"

"Yeah" Molly could tell right away the woman was nervous. She studied her, trying to work her out. She didn't blame her. She'd been told her son was a terrorist and a murderer and that he was now hell bent on getting revenge on a member of the British army. And, to top it off, she was under close surveillance. It must be a lot to take in. She couldn't begin to imagine how she was feeling. To hear all those things about your son whilst probably not really believing a single word. Hoping and praying the police and the army had got it wrong.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me, I'm Stella, did you have far to come?" She said trying to break the ice.

"No not really" Georgie didn't give much away. She didn't want to go into details.

Molly had barely had a chance to sit down next to Georgie before she ploughed straight in "Do you know where he is?...where he might be?" Georgie said, clearly not in the mood for pleasantries. Molly guessed she probably wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"If you only came here for information you're going to be sorely disappointed. I haven't heard from him in months" his mother said sadly.

"We need to find him, urgently" Said Georgie, a little more forcefully than she meant to, and not taking her eyes off his mother. "Do you know any reason why he might be in Manchester?"

"Erm he went to university here. And he had a girlfriend at university here. Saira. But they split up a while ago. Just before he went on his humanitarian mission to Ethiopia"

Georgie let out a derisory snort. "Is that what he told you he was doing?"

"I spoke to him before he went. He seemed so happy and really interested in the mission and keen to get out there and help" said Stella quietly as she stared at the table. She didn't really know what to say to Georgie. She wanted to try and explain or apologise for her sons behaviour, but she was still struggling to process what she'd been told about him.

"It was all a front. He's a murderer. A terrorist" she spat.

Stella let out a gentle sob but Georgie showed little emotion towards her.

"How was I to know? I know I'm his mother but I had no clue. He seemed 'normal' when I spoke to him. I was just so happy he was going to do something good and positive with his life. When Saira broke up with him about a month before he was angry and hurt. I thought he took the humanitarian mission as a way of getting over his heartache. I had no idea…"she trailed off sadly as she finally made eye contact with Georgie.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Georgie softened slightly. "It's alright, go on".

"I tried my best you know. I'm a single mum with 3 other kids. He was my oldest, and away at University. I couldn't be there all the time. I thought this mission would do him the world of good. When he told me he was so happy. It's like he was a new person. Like he'd found a purpose in life. I had no idea what he was getting into. All these things I've been told about him, they can't be true, I...I don't know who my son is any more. He's certainly not Jason. He's not my little boy" she really started to cry now.

Molly looked on. She did feel sorry for the woman. The emotion was clearly genuine. She seemed as perplexed as everyone that her son had turned into a killer and a terrorist.

Georgie turned away from Stella and looked down at the table before starting to speak "I was hooded, and thrown in the back of vehicles, I was beaten, kicked,abused. Physically and mentally tortured.

I had my head held back by my hair whilst they spat at me, I got told I was gonna die". It's seemed as if Georgie was in a trance, like she needed to say it out loud for it to be true.

Molly looked at Stella whose expression had changed from sorrow to shock. Molly was shocked too. She hadn't heard any of this. Georgie had told her little bits and pieces but never completely what had happened, all she could do was sit and watch as her friend fell apart in front of her. She watched as Georgie broke down describing the harrowing events. And Molly could do nothing. She tried desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, she wanted to be strong for Georgie and not fall apart.

"I got filmed begging for my life, and all for your sons pleasure. The more pain and torment I was in the happier your son was"

"Georgie I'm so sorry" Stella reached out to grab her hand, gently touching her finger before Georgie snatched it away, as if she'd been burned.

"No it's fine. I don't want you to be nice to me or your pity. You said you didn't know who your son was anymore so I wanted to tell you, so you understand what I, what I went through" she said her voice breaking.

Molly reached out and grabbed Georgie's hand. She knew she'd try and recoil it as she'd just done with Stella but she held on. She wanted Georgie to know she was there, it seemed as if she'd forgotten. After a second of trying to break free Georgie relented and then gripped Molly's hand tighter.

"I watched as my friend di..died in my arms" she choked out. "And I will never get her blood off my hands" Molly could feel Georgie shaking.

"Everyday I look down, and I can imagine it. I see it when I close my eyes and go to sleep at night. I hear the gunshot, the screams" Molly could sense Georgie getting angry now.

"They chained my arms so tight and so high and the pain was so intense that I wanted to give up. Their boots were on my head, their hands all over my body…"

Molly didn't even want to hear anymore. She felt sick. She had no idea. She'd only known a fraction of what had happened to a Georgie. But this. This was too much. How could Georgie be going through this. It wasn't fair. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face now. She knew Charles would be listening and watching. And she knew how he would be feeling. He'd be sick to his stomach too knowing what they did to Georgie.

Stella looked over at Georgie. She didn't know what to say "But they rescued you?" Is all she managed to say, weakly, in response.

"Yeah, but you know, if they hadn't. If Abu, or Jason, or whatever he is called had killed me then I wouldn't be living with these thoughts daily. I wouldn't be having nightmares. Having to always be one step ahead. Looking over my shoulder constantly wondering where your son is and what his next move is. I wouldn't be living in fear" Georgie almost spat the words out.

Stella looked at her dumbfounded "Do you think he's evil?"

Georgie hesitated for a moment before responding. She stared at her for what seemed like forever before softening slightly. "Yeah. Yeah I do" she said quietly.

Stella said nothing. Just stared back at her. Clearly shocked by everything she'd just heard.

Molly let go of Georgies hand to wipe her eyes. Georgie got up and made her way to the door before turning to address Stella one last time.

"If you hear from him…"

"You'll be the first to know. But he's not contacted me since he's been back so please don't hold your breath" Stella said, as she stared out the window and resigned herself to what her son had become.

Georgie just nodded as she opened the door and walked into the corridor without looking back.

Molly quickly jumped up, mumbled a quick bye to Stella and hurried out the door after Georgie.

"Georgie I…." she began as she quickly followed her down the corridor

Georgie stopped in her tracks as Molly caught up with her. She turned to face her.

"Look, I know what you're going to say. But please don't," she could hear her voice breaking "That was hard enough reliving it in there. I'm sorry I didn't tell you any of that sooner. I didn't really mean to say any of that in there. It just sort of came out"

The two girls just stared at each other before Molly flung her arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug. She thought for a minute Georgie might push her away but she didn't. She embraced her. Holding on tight. Before she let the emotion of the meeting overcome her. Molly heard her gently sobbing on her shoulder and felt her body start to shake, before Molly too, started to cry again.

She clocked Charles out of the corner of her eye, closely followed by Baxter, approaching down the corridor. She gave him a look and held up her finger to say give them a minute. He gave her a cursory nod as he turned, quickly spoke to Baxter, and retreated back in the direction that they'd just come from.

Charles was grateful Molly was there. There was no way he would have known what to do with Lane in this situation. Well, what would have been appropriate in this situation. It was a bloody good job Molly had security clearance as she was exactly what Lane needed right now. And somehow it made him love his wife even more.

"So what now?" Asked Molly when Georgies crying had subsided enough that she felt able to remove her head from Molly's shoulder.

"Well first off I need to find a toilet. I'm sure I've got panda eyes, which is never a good look, and I'm pretty sure it's not regulation" she said with a small smile"

"Nah even with mascara streaming down ya face you're still bloody gorgeous. We'll just call it a new type of cammo" said Molly smiling at her. In all honesty she was in awe of her friend. Knowing the ordeal she'd been through she had no clue how Georgie was actually keeping it together.

"I don't know if I ever thanked you but thank you, for being there. Through all of this. I couldn't have got through this without you" Georgie said warmly.

"You don't have to thank me, there was never any argument. There's no way I wouldn't be here for you. You're my sister. We do this together" said Molly gripping her friend's hand and giving her a small smile. "What's the plan now then?"

"Well we'll probably have a debrief with those guys and then head back to barracks I guess. I doubt they'll need anything else off us today. I'm sure they'll look at the recording and assess her answers. Did you get a sense that she knew anything?"Georgie was mulling it over in her mind. "I'm not sure she's harbouring him. I think she was genuinely shocked at what he's done!"

"I think you're right. I think she's in shock. Probably can't quite believe that's her son you were talkin' about. I mean I don't feel sorry for her but it must be a shock findin' out your son is a terrorist. I don't know how you'd deal with that. I can't even begin to imagine. You want the best for your children and to find out what they're really like. It must be hard" mused Molly.

Georgie didn't say anything. It's not that she disagreed. In all honesty she hadn't thought about it that way before. And she was sure it wasn't his mums fault but she wasn't about to start feeling sorry for Stella. Her son was still the one who made her feel like this. Who was responsible for the nightmares and the panic attacks. She couldn't just forget that.

"Come on, I want to get out of here so let's go and find the boss and see if we can go" she said as she turned and headed in the direction they'd come from earlier.

As they walked into the room it fell silent. Georgie felt 6 pairs of eyes on her, and even though it was only a few seconds before anyone spoke Georgie didn't like the fact that she thought everyone might be feeling sorry for her, and thinking that she wasn't capable of doing her job. Despite what she was going through that was definitely not the case. Charles was the first to speak.

"Thank you for doing that Lane. It was a really big ask and we are very appreciative" genuinely grateful for her help.

"It's fine Sir. I don't think she knows anything though"

"I might make you right on that Lane but we have to explore all avenues"

"Lane". Turning, she found herself face to face with Baxter.

"Yes Sir"

"After reviewing the security risk and the fact that Abu is highly dangerous we will be assigning you new security detail for both yourself and your immediate family for the foreseeable future. We don't want to take any chances."

"Is that really necessary Sir?" She said, hoping the answer would be no. She'd not really told her family much of what was going on. But now it looked like she had no choice.

"Yes. We believe so Lane. If he is after you, we have to assume he will try and get to you by any means, which means your family become a target too. We've sent the details to all news outlets and they are going to put out a nationwide alert this evening warning the public to be vigilant and look out for him. Which means he will become vulnerable. But it also means he is also more of a danger and more likely to take action. It's a precaution Lane but one we feel we need to take. We can't assume anything with this guy"

She could feel her palms getting clammy and the now familiar tightness in her chest "I guess not. When will this be happening Sir? I haven't exactly told my family everything that's going on"

"ASAP Lane. I suggest you speak to them straight away"

"Yes sir" said Georgie, letting out a small sigh, resigned to the situation she found herself in.

"Also Lane we want to review your schedule and routine. We think it's wise to change what you're doing, so change your rota, duties and location. Just until he's caught"

Georgie just nodded. There was no point arguing. At the end of the day everyone was just making sure she was safe.

"And there's one other thing too Lane" Baxter said, almost a little sheepishly

Georgie looked at him skeptically, although she had a pretty good feeling what he was going to say "It's the wedding Sir isn't it? You want me to cancel it?"

"No, no Lane, not cancel, we just thought it might be best if you were able to put it back a few days, or weeks if possible. Just until we catch him"

Although she knew it was a security risk Georgie stood her ground. She wasn't going to give up on this without a fight, it seemed everyone wanted this wedding put back "I'm not sure I can do that Sir. Everything is arranged and paid for. And when would I even reschedule it for? Can't we just have extra security there on the day?"

"We can Lane. But we don't want any unexpected surprises. We believe your wedding might be a credible target for Abu to make his move and we would hate anything to happen, especially on your wedding day"

Georgie eyed him warily. "Based on what information Sir?" She wasn't about to relent on this so easily.

Baxter shifted his focus slightly, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation

"We've been reviewing your security Lane and your schedule and it's been suggested that we move this, Abu knows you're planning a wedding. It wouldn't take much for him to find out the details. Why make it a target?"

"Who suggested we change the date?" She said a little more forcefully. She wasn't arguing with Baxter but her tone was firm.

"Special Forces Lane. We asked them to do a detailed security review and it was one of their suggestions. Captain Harte felt it was for the best"

"Did he now?" Georgie said sarcastically. She knew she shouldn't really speak to the Brigadier like that but she couldn't help it. She could feel the anger rising inside her.

Molly and Charles glanced at each other and both winced as they caught the look in her eye. The shit was definitely going to hit the fan when she got hold of him.

"Just think about it Lane" Baxter finished.

"I will do Sir"' she said sincerely. The suggestion wasn't his fault. She knew that deep down. "Sir do I have permission to be dismissed? Is there anything else you need from me?"

"Yes Lane. You can go now. Thank you for today"

"Your welcome Sir. I hope it helps catch him"

Without even saying goodbye to Molly and Charles Georgie turned and walked out the room. Molly was tempted to follow her but figured she probably needed a minute to calm down. She just looked at Charles and shrugged her shoulders.

As Georgie made her way down the corridor her head was swimming with information. As if it wasn't bad enough coming face to face with the woman who gave birth to the man who was tormenting her, and having to relive her ordeal, her whole life was about to be completely upended. Soon she wouldn't be in control of anything. And she was livid. She pulled out her phone and pressed the number. It rang twice before it connected.

"You're a fucker Elvis. Me and you need to talk. Right now!"


	25. Chapter 25 - The Fall Out - Part 1

_Thank you so much to everyone who's continuing to read this story. It means a lot that people are still invested in it. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, RL and writers block got in the way but hopefully I'm back on track and the remaining chapters shouldn't be such a long wait. I was hoping to finish this story before season 3 aired but I'm not sure that will happen. Hopefully it won't be far off though. As always your reviews are what keep me going so if you get the chance please do let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy xx_

The car was silent apart from the occasional burst of music that was coming out of the radio that was turned down low. Charles was driving Molly and Georgie back to barracks. They'd been in the car over half an hour with barely a word spoken. The tension radiating off Georgie was palpable. Molly didn't really know what to say to her. She knew Georgie wasn't in the mood to talk so she just let her be. She'd spent the entire journey so far just staring out the window. Charles and Molly didn't even speak to each other the whole way back. They'd occasionally give each other furtive glances, neither of them sure what to say and not wanting to break the silence. Charles settled for grabbing Molly's hand, and gently rubbing a finger across her knuckles. She wound her fingers round his, grateful for the closeness, in what had so far, been a shit day. He gripped her hand tighter, she turned and gave him a small smile before she too resumed staring out the window for the remainder of the journey.

"But uh oh, I love her because she moves in her own way"

The noise brought Georgie out of her trance and made Charles and Molly jump as Georgies phone sprung to life. She snatched it up off the seat, gave a quick glance at the screen, before clicking it off and throwing it back on the seat. Charles might not have known who the call was from but Molly was in no doubt. Not with that ringtone anyway.

Georgie glanced up to see the barracks approaching just ahead, and as they drove through the gates she appeared to come out of her trance, finally speaking.

"Thanks for the lift boss. You really didn't need to drive us back. We could have got the train"

"It's no trouble Lane. It's the least I could do, besides I'd have never have heard the end of it off Molly if I'd made her get the train" he said grinning.

"Oi, I ain't a snob like you! Quite happy to get the train thanks" she said playfully punching him in the arm

He held up his hands in mock defence "alright alright, I know. I just thought it would be easier. It's been a trying morning and what with you being pregnant I thought it would be nice to drive you back. Besides I've got some work to do anyway so it killed two birds with one stone"

"Well either way it's much appreciated. Thanks boss." She said hurriedly. Charles had barely had a chance to pull into the space and turn the engine off before Georgie opened the door and jumped out. Slamming the door shut she leant against the car and took a deep breath. The last 45 minutes had been stifling. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She needed to get air in her lungs. Her head was swimming. She just wanted to be alone. Without glancing back she moved away from the car and started walking quickly towards the building.

Charles just glanced at Molly. "Give me a minute yeah. I just want to check she's ok."

He gave a small nod. "Of course, I won't intrude. I'll wait here for you" he said before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Molly jumped out the car and started running across the car park after her, only slowing when she realised running wasn't that easy and instead opting to shout across the car park "Georgie wait up". Georgie stopped and turned around and waited till Molly caught up with her.

"Are you ok Hun? I've never known you to be that quiet"

Georgie gave a small smile. "Yeah I'm fine babe. Just tired. It's been a long morning and I've got a lot going through my head. Just need a minute to think and get my head straight"

Molly gave her a sympathetic smile, "I know that feelin'. I 'ate it when I can't get a calmness in me nut". "Is there anythin' I can do?"

"No honestly I'm fine. I've got a couple of things to do in the office but I'll catch up with you later yeah?"

Molly held her gaze and gave a small smile. She didn't want to push her. "Alright. Well you know where I am if you need me".

"Thanks babe". Molly gave her a quick hug before pulling away and heading back towards the car. She took a few steps before she stopped and turned around,

"You need to ring him back you know Georgie"

Georgie stopped and faced her "Who?" She asked quizzically

Molly just cocked her head and gave her a look. "He ain't gonna give up you know. You need to speak to him sooner or later"

Georgie sighed, "I will, when I've calmed down. Right now I'm not sure what I'd say to him. It would only end in an argument". With that Georgie turned and walked off across the car park whilst Molly stared at her briefly, before heading back to the car.

Charles was stood leaning against the car, arms folded across his chest,

"Everything alright Molls?"

"Yeah. I'm just a bit worried about Georgie. She's not really said anything since the meeting and she was mad as hell when she stormed out of the room. I just hope she don't do anything stupid"

"Like what?" Charles said mildly alarmed.

"I dunno. Nothing. Just ignore me" Molly wasn't sure what, exactly, she thought Georgie would do but before the meeting she was talking about leaving the army, not being sure about the wedding and possibly having feelings for Elvis. Something had to give. Molly just wasn't sure what it would be.

Charles couldn't quite read Molly. He knew something was going on. He just didn't know what. And he wasn't sure whether to push it or not. He opted for the safe option. "Look it was a rough morning for her. She'll be ok though. Georgie is strong. Just give her time." He said, placing his hand lightly in the small of her back, to guide her towards barracks.

She wasn't sure if it was the emotion of the last few days, pregnancy or both but everything suddenly came spilling out and she couldn't stop her mouth running away with her.

"Whoa slow down Molls. What do you mean she wants to leave the army? Did she say that? And you're saying she doesn't want to marry Jamie. Seriously? And what's Elvis got to do with anything?" Charles' confusion was evident. Molly had given him a hell of a lot of information in 30 seconds.

Molly just looked at him sheepishly.

"Come on. I think we need to have a sit down and a chat, you can catch me up on everything that's being going on"

She knew she shouldn't have spilled everything, Georgie definitely wouldn't appreciate her CO knowing things but it was Charles, and she'd made a pact to be honest with him since the Elvis debacle the other day. Plus, she was genuinely worried about Georgie and the fact she was now talking about leaving the army. It was definitely taking its toll on her, so if betraying her trust meant saving her and helping her then yeah she wasn't sorry. And Charles was known for his discretion. He definitely needed a heads up if Georgie was thinking of leaving the army and wasn't in the right frame of mind.

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, something he wouldn't usually do at barracks but there was no one in the car park and his wife had had a rough morning and he'd wanted to hug her all morning. It was the first bit of alone time they'd had all day.

"Come on" He linked her fingers as they walked across the car park towards barracks, only releasing them when they neared the entrance, but still staying in close enough proximity so that he could gently brush them against hers when she strode close to him. It sort of broke his own rules about keeping emotion out of it, and being professional at work but he didn't care, he needed the closeness

Barracks

Georgie stomped down the corridor towards the office. She was tired and drained and bloody sick of it all, she just wanted it all over. She hoped no one was around. It had been a long morning and she just wanted to take refuge in the office for the rest of the day and to escape everything. To get a bit of peace and quiet, and to think, and to get a calmness in her nut, as Molly would say.

She was so lost in her train of thought that she didn't see the squaddies until she almost crashed right into them.

"Shit. What the f…." she looked up just in time.

"Afternoon staff"

"Sorry lads. Afternoon. Where you off to?" She tried to regain her composure and feign interest but it was clear she was distracted. She didn't really wish to engage them in conversation

"To a lecture boss"

"Well hadn't you better crack on then. Don't want to be late" she said a little more firmly than she'd meant to.

"Erm yeah sorry staff." The lads skulked off to the lecture hall. She knew they wanted to ask her what had happened. Everyone did. They were all hankering for a bit of information. Indirectly of course. None of them were brave enough to actually come out and ask her about it. She felt like she was in a freak show. The subject of everyone's gossip.

She put her head down and continued along the corridor towards the office. Her head was swimming with information that her brain felt like it might explode. Things were rapidly spiralling out of control and she didn't know what to do. Everyone was oblivious to her torment. She wanted to scream, run away, hide, basically be anywhere other than where she was right now.

She was glad that barracks seemed relatively quiet. It meant she could hide in the office for the rest of the day and pretend she was doing paperwork. She couldn't be arsed dealing with bored squaddies who didn't want to listen. She just didn't have the patience today. In fact, she wasn't even sure she had the patience for any of it anymore. Everything just felt wrong. Maybe she should take a break. From work. From Jamie. From everything. She headed down the corridor and swung open the door to the office. Stepping inside she hesitated, something didn't feel right.

Her hand reached for the gun that was usually holstered to her hip, except she forgot she was in civilian clothes and didn't have any weapons with her.

She heard a slight rustle behind her. Where normally she would have turned around, in that split second she was afraid to confront the danger. She was convinced that this was it. That Abu was here for her. Then just as quickly dismissed the thought. There's no way Abu would get into barracks. She allowed herself to relax a faction before turning at the voice.

"Hey"

She spun around, "Jesus Christ Elvis you scared the shit out of me. Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I've got a psychopath stalking me and you think it's a good idea to creep up on me" she spat with a viciousness that shocked her as much as it did Elvis.

She waited a second for her heart rate to slow down before she dumped her bag on the desk, and made her way round it to sit down.

"What are you doing here Elvis?" She said a little more softly, once she'd had a chance to regain her composure.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just worried about you that's all. I've not heard from you in a few days and I didn't know what to think. And then you call me saying I'm a fucker and that we need to talk. So here I am" he said with a smile.

"I called you an hour ago Elvis you didn't come from London in an hour, what did you do fly up the M1" she said skeptically, before understanding. "You were already here" she said rolling her eyes

"Well you've been ignoring me for two days, I wanted to check you were ok. Plus I've been seconded up here cos my unit has experience of dealing with Abu, and I hear you're getting new security detail" he said with a wink.

Georgie eyed him warily, then it clicked "You've got to be kidding me. No way. No fucking way Elvis. That's just creepy. Mind you that's you all over isn't it" she sneered.

"You" she said angrily, pointing a firm finger in his direction "are not being my new bodyguard, what will Jamie say? And there's no way my dad is gonna let you anywhere near me. He'll kill you, well that's if I don't first" she said incensed at the suggestion that Elvis would be her new protector.

"I don't give a fuck what Jamie says. I told you Georgie I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I wouldn't trust anyone else with your life"

"I'm not your responsibility Elvis. I don't need you to be my knight in shining armour."

"Really?" He said sarcastically. "Because last time I checked you called me Georgie saying you needed me. Remember?"

"Yeah well I was upset and confused" she spat. "And anyway who the hell do you think you are telling the brig to put my wedding back. That's really fucked up Elvis. It's not like I can argue about it. You're determined to fuck this up for me aren't you? Cheers for ruining my life, yet again" she said resigned to the situation she now found herself in.

"The Brig just wants to err on the side of caution. He's not saying cancel it. Just move it back a few days"

"On the back of your recommendation?"

"I'm only thinking about you Georgie"

"No you're thinking about yourself. That's why you're a fucker" she said glaring at him.

He knew the suggestion to postpone the wedding wouldn't go down well. He didn't make the suggestion to be malicious, despite what she thought. He genuinely believed the wedding was a security threat but if she didn't end up marrying Jamie, well it would be a bonus. He didn't have to but as part of the security review he checked out Jamie. He was a total tool. Boring. Dependable. God knows what Georgie saw in him. Well actually maybe it was the fact he offered stability, safety and reliability. All the things Elvis didn't. But things were different now. He was different now.

As she continued staring at him she could feel the fire in her slowly waning. She just didn't have the energy. She pushed the chair back and went and stood by the window, arms folded across her chest hugging herself, in an effort to put a barrier between her and Elvis, and to block out everything that was happening and protect herself.

Elvis moved behind her, gently touching her shoulder. His touch was electric, searing her skin and making her flinch at the intimacy. He quickly retracted his hand, feeling the sensation too.

"Georgie we need to talk"

She sighed, "What about Elvis? About How messed up I am? About how a psychopath is after me, how about how I don't even know what I'm doing anymore?" He could hear her voice start to crack. He hated seeing her this vulnerable.

"Georgie. Look at me" he pleaded. She didn't move. This time he reached out for her and pulled her into a hug, not giving her the chance to pull away.

She didn't know what it was, whether it was the emotion of the day, the electricity of his touch or his strong arms around her, but everything overcame her and she broke down on his shoulder.

"Hey, shush it's ok" he said soothingly as he stroked her hair. His heart was racing. She was in his arms. He didn't care why, the fact was she was hugging him. He'd not felt this happy in a long time. He had things he wanted to say and although it might not be the right time it was now or never.

Her head was resting on his shoulder. He breathed in her scent as her hair brushed his face. The sensation made him go weak at the knees. He started speaking softly as he held her tight "Georgie, I need to say something, please will you hear me out" he begged. She pulled away to look at him. He could see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Elvis, no" she shook her head as she averted her eyes and looked away from him

"Georgie, I do love you, you know" he said taking her hands in his. "And I'm not giving up. Whether you admit it or not, I know we're meant to be together. If something's worth saving you fight for it"

Georgie shook her hands free." It's too late Elvis. You had your chance". Although she spoke the words, she wasn't sure she meant them.

"Jamie isn't right for you" he continued

"Oh and I suppose you are yeah?" she said sarcastically, finally turning to meet his gaze

"Yeah. We're the same me and you. We belong together. We only get one chance and I'm not blowing it this time. We need each other and without each other ...we're useless" his tone was pleading.

"No. You are. For not turning up at our wedding. It's a shame you didn't think that two years ago though. And now, well now, it's too fucking late." Her voice was bitter but he could hear her voice crack and her stance falter. "I can't trust you Elvis. I loved you. And you hurt me and let me down". He could see her struggling to hold back the tears, her eyes moist, as they threatened to spill over. "Jamie is a sure thing. He won't let me down."

He grabbed her hands and stared deep into her eyes "but do you love him?"

"Yeah" she said avoiding his gaze. She couldn't look him in the eye

"Georgie look at me. Please." She turned her head a fraction, staring into his eyes, that at this moment she felt could see into her soul.

"Really? Like you loved me?" He gently raised his hand to stroke her cheek. For a second she leaned into it before pulling her face away and letting go of his hand. She was entering dangerous territory.

"What does it matter Elvis. I'm leaving the army and I'm marrying Jamie. You should forget about me. I loved you and I would have done anything for you but you ripped my heart out. It took me so long to get over you. I'm so much happier without you." She said, trying more than anything to convince herself it was true. But the truth was she did love him. But he hurt her and she couldn't trust him. What if he let her down again. What if he stomped on heart like last time. She couldn't put herself through that again.

"I'm not interested in you Elvis" she said firmly.

"Well I don't believe that and neither do you" he said, suddenly very sure of himself.

"Well you're gonna have to. I need safety and security. Jamie can give me that"

"But you don't love him Georgie. I know you don't. Please. Give me another chance"

"It doesn't matter Elvis. It's over. It can't work between us. I can't be happy with you again it's too late"

"Not it's not" he said, his voice tinged with anguish

"Maybe once upon a time, but no, not now." She said sadly.

"This life with Jamie that you're dreaming of, it isn't you Georgie"

"Oh and you know what I'm like do you?" She said, challenging him

"Georgie, I know you better than you know yourself" he said boldly.

"You reckon?"

"Yeah. I do. I know that you think leaving the army is the best thing to do. That it will make it all go away. That the hurt and the pain will stop. That you think this isn't what you want anymore. That you're not a soldier anymore. And that you want to run away and hide, to a life with Jamie raising babies, but that's not you Georgie" he stressed. "It's not what you want. You might like the idea on the surface but not really. Not deep down. Maybe one day. But not yet. You're not ready. Running away from who you are, means Abu has won" he finished softly.

Georgie stared at him dumbfounded, he heart was aching. He really did know her. After all these years he still knew what she was like. He could tell when she was lying. He was still the only one who could really see into her soul. He really saw her. Jamie didn't. Well he did, but not like Elvis.

Elvis could see she was starting to crumble, her icy exterior was starting to thaw. He took the opportunity to continue before her barriers went up again.

"I told you I'd love you to till the day I die Georgie and I meant it. I fucked up. I know that. I can't take back what happened between us but I can try and make it right. If you let me I'll spend a lifetime making it up to you. I promise I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I'd never forgive myself if I let something happen to you. I don't care what Jamie thinks. This isn't about him. It's about you. And if he loves you he'll want the best for you. And if I can protect you I will. I've lost you once Georgie, I'm not gonna do it again" he finished, feeling exhausted by his emotional outburst.

When he drove up to Manchester he wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say and he'd surprised himself at how honest he'd just been.

Georgie just stared at him not saying much, she didn't really know what to say. The truth was she did need Elvis. And she hated to admit it but she did feel safe with him. She didn't feel scared when he was around. And she hated that she was having these feelings for him. She didn't want to feel this way about him. She'd buried those feelings a long time ago, and she didn't want them to come to the surface again, but they were, and they were throwing everything into turmoil.

He placed his hand on her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb across her jaw. She leant into it, enjoying the feeling of his touch on her skin, it awakened something in her. She closed her eyes and let herself remember. Remember the good times they shared, the crazy, raw, electric, volatile love they had.

Elvis just stared at her as she leant into him. His own heart beating rapidly. She was beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to grab her in his arms and kiss her, and never let her go.

"Georgie..." he whispered breathlessly.

Her eyes flew open and she suddenly became aware of her surroundings, and of Elvis's hand cupping her cheek. She pulled away abruptly and turned and walked towards the door.

"Georgie please don't go" he was begging now.

"I have to. Do you love me Elvis?" she said as she turned to look at him over her shoulder

"You know I do" he said softly, his words tinged with anguish.

"Then find Abu and neutralise him. That's the best thing you can do for me". She could feel the tears about to spill down her cheeks and she didn't want Elvis to see her cry. She knew if she looked at him she'd cry, her heart was torn. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. She turned and walked out the door, waiting till she'd felt like she'd put enough distance between herself and the office before she broke into a sprint, pushing open the corridor doors and running out into the parade ground, before collapsing to her knees, and taking in big breaths trying to get some air into her lungs.

Charles was stood at his office window, watching the scene unfold. After what Molly said this morning and now watching Georgie below he was seriously starting to worry about her.


	26. Chapter 26 - The Fall Out - Part 2

A/ _N Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, they really do mean a lot and give me the motivation to keep writing. This is part two. I think there will be about 4 part to this oarticukar chapter. Originally it was just going to be one chapter but realised it was about 10k words so I've split it up :-). I also want to say a big thank you to missymo2005 for her fantastic way with words and sense checking the chapter. Hope you enjoy xx_

 _..._

Molly sat in the mess hall with her hands round the steaming mug of tea, letting out an audible sigh of approval as the warm liquid slid down her throat. It was just what she needed. Well actually it wasn't just what she needed. She could have done with the full caffeine version rather than the decaf she was now drinking but needs must, and even though it didn't taste as good it still had the same effect of relaxing her. It had been a trying morning and all she wanted to do was have a brew in peace and try and get her nut in order. The mess hall wasn't the quietest of places but she found the hustle and bustle quite comforting. She knew the lads were out with King on a PT session so they wouldn't be bothering her for a while. Not that she didn't enjoy their company, but they could be a right bunch of fuckmuppets sometimes and she wasn't sure she had the patience right now to listen to whatever exploits Mansfield and Monk had got up to that had resulted in King putting them on a charge. Georgie had scurried away to the office and after spending the best part of half an hour catching Charles up and fielding questions she now just wanted a bit of peace and time on her own. She didn't have anything major planned for the rest of the day, just some paperwork to catch up with and at some point had to squeeze in a call with Kinders to check on progress in Afghan but nothing urgent. So she just wanted to sit and let everything sink in.

She was just draining the last of the tea when she heard his voice

"Well well if it isn't my favourite medic"

Molly didn't even flinch at the voice suddenly behind her, she just rolled her eyes slightly and muttered under her breath something about a girl not getting any peace and quiet around here, before looking up as he approached and stood in front of her.

"Alright Molls. Can I sit down?"

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Would it matter what I said, pretty sure you're gonna sit down anyway mate" she said flatly.

"Well that's true" he grinned, as he pulled out the chair.

"You don't seem surprised to see me?" He asked amused

"Why would I be? Didn't think it would take long for you to get your arse up to Manchester. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't come sooner" she said offering up a small smile.

Elvis and her had been through a lot these last few weeks. And although they'd never be firm friends they had an understanding and she actually did respect him a little bit. And she knew, or hoped, that in this instance, he just had Georgies best interests at heart. She knew he'd lay down his life for her. And if anyone was gonna find Abu she knew it would be him.

"Aww does this mean you've missed me then Molls?" He said grinning

"Yeah, like a bleedin 'ole in the head" she laughed. "I'm pretty sure I don't even need to ask what you're doing here but why don't you humour me anyway?" The question was completely hypothetical. She had a pretty good idea what he was doing. She just hoped he wasn't going to completely screw Georgie up.

"Me and my team got seconded up here"

"Got seconded or asked to be transferred?" She asked skeptically

Elvis gave a sly smile. "Does it matter?"

"S'pose not. Pretty sure you would have found a way up here anyway"

"Well you know me Molls" he replied cockily

"Yeah I do Elvis. Which is exactly why I'm asking.

Look, if you're just here to stop georgies wedding you've got another thing coming. There's no way I'm gonna let that happen. That was a really shitty thing to do telling the brig her wedding was a security risk" Her voice was slightly louder than she meant it to be as she bordered on the verge of anger. Even if she wasn't convinced Georgie should be marrying Jamie she wasn't about to give Elvis the satisfaction of agreeing with him and fueling his fire even more. Georgie was still her best mate at the end of the day.

"Do you really think I did that out of spite and not genuine concern?" He asked, offended by the suggestion, although she couldn't tell if he was being genuine or not.

"Er yeah I do mate. I know you. Leopards don't change their spots Elvis. You're selfish and you're determined to fuck this up for Georgie aren't you?!"

He let out a small sigh. "No I'm not. But i'm not gonna lose sleep if the wedding doesn't end up going ahead" he said nonchalantly.

"Elvis, I swear to god…"

He held up a hand to cut her off mid sentence. "Don't worry Molls I'm not here to stop the wedding. I promise". His tone was sincere. "I've just had a chat with Georgie and believe me, I know exactly where I stand" he said dejectedly.

She eyed him warily. She wasn't sure she totally believed his intentions but she didn't really want to dwell on it.

"So, do you wanna bring me up to speed on what's going on then. You've obviously been called up here for a reason. Do you have any new Intel?" She asked apprehensively. She was in two minds about Elvis being there. On the one hand it was great because she did feel safer with his team around but on the other hand it made her nervous. The fact SF had been called in meant this was a big deal and it wasn't just something that was going to go away.

"You mean other than the fact that Georgies marrying the wrong guy?" He said laughing, but she could hear the anguish in his voice as he said it.

She stared at him in disbelief. Clearly he wasn't going to drop this.

"Oh and you're the right one are you" she said exasperated

She lowered her voice so as not to attract the attention of the other squaddies, there were already a few who were paying them a bit too much attention after she raised her voice earlier. "Elvis listen to me, and listen to me good. This has to stop. What you're doin', it's not fair to Georgie. You fucked up. You had your chance and you let her go. You can't change the past. And you can't make it right. What's done is done. She knows how you feel. If she wants more from you she'll tell ya. But runnin' around tryin' to ruin the weddin' ain't gonna win you favour with her, or me" she told him firmly.

"But you do know she called me don't you, saying she needed me" he argued in his defence.

She let out a sigh. "Of course I do" she said a little more softly. She could see how tortured he was. It was clear how much he loved Georgie. She should really cut him a bit of slack, she did feel just the tiniest bit of pity for him. If it was the other way round she'd probably do anything and everything to be with Charles. "You do know that was just a reaction to the situation and the shock of finding out Abu is in Manchester though don't you?" she replied delicately.

"Yeah I know. But a guy can hope right" he said through a forced smile. He didn't look as though he believed what he was saying. "Level with me though Molls, this Jamie fella, is he right for her?"

"Whether he is or not that's got nothing to do with you Elvis. You had your chance. Why can't you just let her be happy?"

"Because I know she isn't. Not really. Not deep down. And you know it too" he said with genuine sincerity. "You're her best mate Molls. You must be able to see that she's not herself. That this isn't really her"

She let out a derisory snort "And you honestly think you're the answer do you Elvis? That you're her knight in shining armour. Because I think she's got her sights set a bit higher than a squaddie!" She shot back at him. She didn't want to risk encouraging that whatever he was up to might actually work.

"Ouch. Don't hold back will you Molls?!"

"Yeah well the truth hurts doesn't it! You made your bed Elvis. You need to lie in it" she sighed. She was going round and round in circles and he just wasn't getting it.

"Molls I fucked up. I know that. But I would never forgive myself if I didn't at least try and get her back. It kills me to see her with another guy. And don't worry she made it pretty clear where I stand. But, when I was pourin' my heart out to her Molls we had a moment. I know she loves me. She didn't deny it. She just said it can't work between us. But surely I owe it to us to at least try and prove to her it can." He knew he was pleading. Trying to prove his case to Molly. He knew Georgie listened to her. So maybe if he could win Molly over he stood half a chance.

"Jesus you're like a dog with a bone ain't ya. No one can say you're not dedicated. And before you ask no it ain't a compliment"

"As we're mates now…"he smiled

"mates, that's a bit of a stretch don't ya think" she raised her eyebrows at the suggestion.

"Fine whatever, but do you think I have a chance, honestly?"

She really didn't want to get into this with Elvis. If Georgie knew they were even having this conversation she'd flip out. But deep down, she thought she might actually be rooting for him a bit. He obviously loved her and wanted nothing more than to protect her. But she didn't yet know whether he could be trusted. Although Charles trusted him. Despite what had happened Charles remained loyal to him. Which, in Molly's eyes, actually spoke volumes. All she wanted was for Georgie to be happy and honestly she didn't think she was with Jamie. Not truly. But she had no idea whether Elvis was the answer

"Honestly, maybe. But only if you stop being so selfish and underhand. Be her mate. Be there for her. Show her you've changed. And most importantly, find Abu. And kill him" she said bluntly, deciding to just give it to him straight.

She eyed him cautiously. "Look. If you know Georgie, like you say you do then right now you know she's dealing with a lot. She's suffering from PTSD, she's planning a wedding, Abu is after her. It's a helluva lot to take in and honestly I'm not sure how much more she can take. Right now she doesn't need you confusing her and making things worse. You've had a heart to heart with her and said ya piece. It's outta your hands. If you want any sort of relationship with her then be her friend" she finished, leaning back in her chair and looking at him, waiting to see what he was going to say.

He sunk back in the chair, finally resigned to the situation, but gave Molly a grateful smile nonetheless.

"Thanks molls. When did you get so wise?"

"Oi you cheeky git I've always been wise. My mum did always say if I had half a brain I'd be dangerous" she laughed, flashing her trademark Molly smile.

Elvis let out small chuckle. "You know Georgie could do a lot worse than having you as a friend Molls. She's really lucky. So is Charles."

Molly could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks. She hated getting compliments. She gave him a small smile in appreciation, eager to change the topic of conversation as quickly as possible.

"So are we done with this. Can we get back to why you're really here?" She asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah sorry I went massively off track. I was actually looking for you for a reason, not just to complain about my non existent love life"

"Well as much as I do love hearing about that Elvis…"she joked. "Ok. I'm listening" Her interest was piqued just a little bit.

"So as you know I've been seconded to manchester until Abu is caught as my unit have experience of dealing with Abu. We've been sent to help catch him"

"Yeah well you didn't do a very good job did you? You Let him get away" she pointed out sarcastically.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" he said feigning offence, "anyway Georgie is also getting new round the clock protection." He told her, raising his eyebrows as he waited for her to catch on.

"You?" She rolled her eyes as she let it sink in. "Well that don't surprise me either." Part of her was actually glad it was Elvis and his team though. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Yeah, me and the boys. You can imagine how that went down when I told her" he grinned.

"Like a lead balloon I imagine"

"Well there's no way I'd trust anyone else. Until we're called up on the op she's stuck with me"

Molly gave a shrug, "so how do I fit in then?"

"I want to second you to my unit, well to the medical support unit until Abu is apprehended or neutralised"

Molly couldn't disguise the shock on her face or in her voice "Are you serious?"

"Of Course. I said the other day that I want you involved in any mission to help capture him. You've got experience of dealing with Abu. We don't know what he's capable of and if he's running around the city I want a trained CMT with us. As much for ourselves as for the public"

"Do you think you'll need a medic?" She said apprehensively.

"Who knows. But it's good to have one just in case. And honestly I'm not sure I trust anyone else with my boys lives. I know you'd do anything to protect them"

She stared at him for a fraction, letting what he'd just asked her sink in "Let's hope I don't have to mate"

"I can't see it coming to that, we're not in the middle of a war zone we're in Manchester for god sake, he's on his own, not like in Kenya, but I'm gonna find him and capture him at all costs and honestly I'd like you by my side".

"Have you spoke to Charles about this?" She asked, just the thought of Charles's reaction to this made her stomach flip with anxiety.

"No. Should I have? He isn't your CO is he?" Elvis frowned.

"No, but he ain't gonna be happy is he?" She sighed, twisting her fingers nervously.

"Well, I was under the impression you made your own decisions Molls?" He frowned. He hadn't been expecting this from her.

"I do it's just…."

"What? What's wrong? I thought you'd jump at the chance to help catch this guy once and for all?" He was slightly confused by her apprehension.

She didn't know what to say. She really did want to help capture Abu and working with SF in Kenya did give her such a rush. But it was different now. She was pregnant. She had other responsibilities. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to tell Elvis that she was pregnant. The words just wouldn't come out.

"This isn't gonna end well is it" she said slightly dejected. "He's not gonna stop until he's got her or hurt her or worse is he?"

"Yes he is. There is no way he is getting close to her. Not with me around". Elvis could tell she was anxious.

"Look I know you're apprehensive but I'm not gonna put you on the front line so to speak am I Molls. Jesus, Charlie would kill me. And I value my life. I just need to know I've got someone behind me I can rely on. It's purely a precautionary measure. Just in case we need medical attention. It's not like being in Afghan or Kenya. We have a whole team around us. I'd just really like you as part of it. I could ask for a paramedic but I want one of our own. You. I trust you. And I know you want to get this guy as much as me. I know that fire in your eyes, it's the same as mine. I know you want to get this guy for Georgie. You're involved Molls. The same as me. It's personal now. That's why I trust you. That's why I need you. But I totally understand if you don't want to be involved. I get it. Nothing is risk free. I'd just feel safer if you were there" he flashed her a smile, wondering if he was managing to convince her.

"I thought we weren't meant to bring personal into the battlefield?" She pointed out.

"We're not. But you don't buy that as much as I don't. That's why I respect you Molls. You question things. You don't just take things at their word. You're different to Charlie like that. That's why I like you. Honestly, if things were different i think me and you might actually get on quite well. We're the same me and you. We trust our gut and instinct"

"Yeah, something Charles always shouts at me for" she couldn't hide her smile.

"Me to" he grinned.

"Look, have a think about it. There's a spot on the team for you if you want it"

"And if I don't?"

He scraped his chair back and got up from the table ready to leave.

"Then I need to find another medic and sharpish. Chat it over with Charlie and let me know in the morning yeah. I'll leave you in peace now"

He started to walk out of the mess hall

"Elvis"

Her shout stopped him in his tracks,

"You won't hear from me in the morning?"

His shoulders sunk slightly but he didn't turn round "why not?"

"Because I can say yes right now"

His face broke into a small smile. "Great. Welcome to the team. I'll be in touch when I know more" he shouted over his shoulder.

"And Elvis?" he turned to face her this time before walking away, "Thanks"

"For what?"

"Trusting me. It means a lot that you want me on your team"

"I want the best Molls. I need a medic. Someone who's top of the range and fully loaded. And you fit the bill. I wouldn't want anyone else. I told you in Kenya, you'd be great in special forces" He grinned at her again, looking much happier than he had when he'd walked in before turning and striding out of the mess hall

Charles was stood at his window looking down at the parade ground. He spotted Elvis strolling across the grounds. As much as he loved his mate he had an uneasy feeling about him being here. He hoped it was just to help capture Abu but he suspected it was much more than that.


	27. Chapter 27 - The Fall Out - Part 3

_A/N Thank you so much to everyone who's still reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to there's people invested in it as much as me. I promise we're getting into the home straight now and there's probably not that many chapters till the end - but I promise there's still some twists and turns coming up! :-). Also if you haven't yet checked it out have a look at Anthology by The Miniaturists. It's a group of OG FF writers who've got together to produce some one shots, hoping to fill in some gaps in the series. There's some brilliant ones that have been produced so far and I'd encourage you all to have a read if you haven't yet. And in a bit of shameless promotion I've written chapter 5 -Everybody hurts - exploring the immediate aftermath of Elvis' death and what Georgie and CJ might be thinking. I've been told it needs a tissue warning :-)._

 _Anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter and please review if you get a chance xxx_

 _P.s sorry if you've already read this I made some edits xx_

 **Charles and Elvis**

Elvis was lost in thought as he strolled down the corridor. He was glad Molly agreed to work with him. It made him feel like his team were in a safe pair of hands. Molly was a brilliant soldier and he was lucky she said yes. Now he just had to hope they got some Intel soon as to where he might be holed up. He had to hope those higher up were working hard on finding him. He just had to be ready to go when they called. He couldn't dwell on that too much though. He had to brief his team and then make his way to Georgies house. He wasn't particularly looking forward to the confrontation with her family, they were definitely going to hit the roof once they found out he was part of her new security detail.

As he passed the open door the shout made him jump, and brought him back to the present.

"A word please mate"

He popped his head round the door, and found Charles leaning over his desk.

"I haven't got any cash on me if you're gonna try and tap me up for a fiver" he joked as he threw his bag on the floor and sat down on the chair opposite the desk.

Charles moved around the desk so he was facing Elvis. Leaning back against the desk he folded his arms across his chest and regarded him with a look of suspicion.

"So why did you get transferred up here Elvis?" he asked quizzically

"Err I dunno just thought I'd..."

"Let me stop you there mate. Rhetorical question. I think I bloody know why don't I?"

Elvis stared at him in bemusement.

"Don't play dumb with me Elvis. She's getting married and starting a new life. Back off" he said firmly

"I dunno what you're talking about mate" he said nonchalantly. He was far too laid back for Charles' liking. The man had an inability to take anything seriously.

"I know you Elvis?"

"And you love me Charlie" he joked.

"Indeed. Warts and all. And it's your warts I'm worried about and their effect on Georgie. Now leave her alone. Understood?" Elvis could tell by his tone that he was serious but he was getting just a little bit sick of people assuming he was just there to cause trouble.

"God what is it with you and your wife not trusting me and assuming I'm here just to cause trouble. I'm not a total twat Charlie, if Georgie tells me to back off I will. And I've been given the third degree from Molly too, so believe me I've been put firmly in my place. And, I did genuinely get seconded up here to help capture Abu. Believe it or not I'm actually pretty decent at my job" his annoyance was clear in his voice.

"You've spoken to Molly about this?" Charles was desperately trying disguise the disapproval in his voice, as a scowl crossed his face.

"Yeah. Course I've spoken to her about it. She is georgies best mate and I needed some advice" he shrugged. "It's nice to know she doesn't actually hate my guts anymore though" he said smiling.

Charles was well aware of the fact Elvis and his wife weren't sworn enemies anymore. And it riled him.

"Actually that's partly why I'm here at barracks. I'm not just here for Georgie. I've been asked to put a team together. I spoke to her CO and he thinks it's a sound idea"

"Whose CO thinks what's a sound idea Elvis? What are you talking about?" he snapped. He wasn't sure he liked the direction this conversation was taking.

"My unit has been transferred up to Manchester until Abu is either caught or neutralised. I'm putting a team together and I need a medic. And Molly is the best. Honestly, I wouldn't trust my team with anyone else. I've seconded her to my unit" he stated.

Charles felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?" He thought he'd heard wrong.

Elvis had seen that look, and heard that tone before. Shit. He'd fucked up. He should have let Molly tell him. She would have been able to handle this better. More delicately than him anyway. Charles definitely had a temper on him, especially when it came to Molly and Elvis didn't particularly want to be on the receiving end of it. He took a deep breath before answering, wondering how to play it so Charles wouldn't completely hit the roof.

"Look. I've asked her to be part of the team to help capture him. It's in a purely advisory capacity though. And just in case we need medical attention. She won't be on the frontline so to speak. It's just...I want someone I trust to have my teams back. And I trust her. She's a top notch medic Charlie. She knows Abu. I could have got a paramedic but I just thought she'd be better. And before you say anything I know you ain't gonna be happy. But, I promise I'll look after her. I'm not gonna put her in harm's way. I mean, I know it's not risk free, but I'll protect her". He realised he was rambling but he wanted to try and downplay it to Charles so he didn't worry as much. He wasn't the slightest bit convinced that he'd succeeded though.

"And she said yes?" Charles asked incredulously. His head was spinning. He couldn't actually believe what he was hearing. What the hell was Molly playing at.

"Yeah. She was a little cautious at first but I managed to win her round with my charm and magnetism" he grinned.

"So hang on, let me get this straight. You've asked my pregnant wife, to accompany you on a mission to capture a known terrorist? And you think this is a good idea." He growled. His lips snarled in rage as he clenched his fists to try and keep his anger in check.

Elvis just stared at him, his face a mixture of shock and confusion.

"I'm sorry, what? Did you just say Molly's pregnant?" He said, shocked at the revelation.

"Yeah. Did she not tell you?" Charles scoffed.

"No. No she didn't" he frowned. He wasn't sure what he was more surprised at. The fact that she was pregnant. Or the fact she hadn't told him.

He managed to compose himself. "Well congratulations Charlie. That's fantastic news. I'm dead happy for you both." He smiled, trying to sound sincere. He was sincere. He was genuinely happy for them but was slightly hurt that Molly hadn't trusted him enough to tell him.

Charles took a deep breath. He was still annoyed at the situation but he couldn't really be too mad at Elvis. It wasn't his fault Molly agreed to go on the op with him. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the curls at the nape of his neck. It was a habit he'd developed on tour as it allowed him a precious few seconds to take stock of a situation and calm down and think rationally.

Despite being annoyed that Molly hadn't told him and struggling to understand what it now meant for the mission, Elvis engaged his brain long enough to realise that he should congratulate one of his closest friends properly. Jumping up he pulled Charles into a hug before he had a chance to protest and go off on one again.

"So when were you gonna tell me this happy news?" He quipped as he sat back down again.

Charles let out a deep sigh as he moved round to sit back down at his desk.

"Sorry mate. I was going to tell you and obviously wanted to tell you a bit better than this but it was all a bit hectic and unexpected. We only found out a few weeks ago, in Kenya actually"

"So it wasn't planned then?" He asked, trying to disguise the surprise in his voice.

"Not exactly no. We talked about it in Kenya. After we got back to the hotel when we'd rescued Georgie we sat on the beach and discussed trying for a baby. We didn't actually know Molly was already pregnant."

"How did you find out then?"

"The day you both got injured, well they did a full body scan at the hospital and told us the baby was fine. Me and Molls just stared at each other in shock"

"You mean you had no clue she was pregnant up until that point?"

"No. And obviously everything has been a bit hectic since. It hasn't really sunk in. I am sorry though. I should have told you before now. And better than this. I wanted to do it face to face though and there was just never a right time, especially with everything that's been going on. "

"Don't worry about it mate. I understand. I take it this is a happy occasion though? This is what you want yeah?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah, god yeah, of course it is. It's just a lot to get my head round. Molls and I had never really discussed it. With her being quite a bit younger than me I was always scared to broach the subject. We'd only just agreed to try when we found out so it's been a bit of a whirlwind and taking some time to adjust. Look, I know I don't have a right to ask and it's really hypocritical of me, but is there anyway you can not take Molly on this op?" he pleaded. He hated himself for asking. He knew Molly wouldn't appreciate it if she found out but he was worried, and the health of his wife and baby were more important to him than anything.

"Charlie you and I both know that Molly is gonna do what she wants. I'd love to not take her but I can't exactly just tell her I've changed my mind can I?"

"Elvis I'm asking as a friend. There's a million other medics you can take. Why do you have to take Molly?" He argued. He was getting annoyed that his protests seemed to be falling on deaf ears.

"Well one, she's the best medic there is and you know me Charlie I only want the best, and two, in my defence I didn't know she was pregnant when I asked her did I?"

He regarded Charles carefully. He knew he was jealous and overprotective at the best of times. Taking Molly knowing she was pregnant would be a real headache and a stress he could really do without. But he wasn't sure how he was going to backtrack now. There was obviously a reason why she wanted to be involved and a reason why she didn't tell him. Although he was struggling to work out what that might be. He was still smarting that she hadn't felt she was able to be honest with him.

"Look I'll have a chat with her but ultimately I think it's gonna be you that needs to have a word with her. She ain't gonna take too kindly to me tellin' her she's off the team. You know what your wife's like. I don't particularly want to be on the wrong side of her. I promise I'll have a word though."

"Thanks mate. I appreciate it" he said, offering up a small smile as a token of gratitude. He knew Molly would go mental when she found out that Elvis was having second thoughts because of him but he didn't care. He'd rather have her mad at him though than be putting herself in danger.

"So, I'm excited to meet this baby and be proper uncle Elvis. I never really got a look in with Sam on account of Rebecca". He shuddered at just the mere mention of Rebecca's name. Elvis and her didn't see eye to eye at all. In fact he'd go so far as to say she truly hated him. Called him a bad influence on Charles and probably blamed him for the marriage failing.

"Not sure you should hold out much hope for this one either. You and Molly aren't exactly bosom buddies are you?" he joked, although deep down he knew Molly had warmed a great deal towards Elvis in the last few weeks. Something he still couldn't get his head round. Even though he should be happy his wife and best friend were now mates, well civil.

He let out a laugh. "Well true. But I think she likes me better than Rebecca. Plus, I couldn't be around you or Sam when Rebecca was there. She's the only woman who gives me the willies. God knows how you were married to her mate. And had a baby with her!"

Charles rolled his eyes. "Well Sam was the only good thing to come out of that relationship."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No not yet. We're making our way round people. I wanted him to be the last to know, on account of Rebecca. I'm sure she'll have something to say about it". He was getting a headache just thinking about telling her.

"Well he's gonna make a fab big brother".

"Yeah I know. Actually. That's something I can't wait for". He allowed his face to break into a grin at the thought of Sam and the new baby.

"How's Laura? Have you seen her much?"

"I see her as often as I can, which with this job is pretty challenging, as you know. Luckily Deb's pretty understanding though. Laura's brilliant though. She definitely has me wrapped round her little finger". He smiled as he thought of his daughter. "You know she's probably the only thing in my life that I've not actually fucked up. Do you think Georgie will ever forgive me Charlie?" He asked optimistically.

"How do I know mate? You broke her heart." He didn't want to give Elvis false hope, and he honestly had no clue. Georgie and Molly were close but him and Georgie didn't exactly have the type of relationship where they'd discuss the ins and outs of each other's love lives.

"I just want to make it right though." He reasoned.

"I know you do. Your priority though is to find Abu. Don't lose focus on that. Find him and keep her safe. Anything else is up to her."

Elvis sat for a minute lost in thought before getting up "Right, I'm gonna make a move. I've gotta get to Georgie's house and face the wrath of her family. I don't think they're gonna be too impressed with me being her new security detail"

"No probably not" he smiled. "Oh and Elvis?"

"Yeah"

"You will have a word with her won't you?" He asked hesitantly. He didn't really want to push the issue, he trusted that Elvis would, but he was sick with worry at the thought of Molly going to help track down Abu.

"Yes. But I can't promise anything" he warned.

He gave a small nod "I understand. Thanks. Now fuck off and let me get on with some real work!" He said smiling.

Elvis laughed and did a mock salute, before picking up his bag and heading out the door, back in the direction he'd previously come. He wasn't leaving barracks until he'd had a chance to speak to Molly. She had some explaining to do.

….OG…..

 **Molly and Elvis**

"Knock knock"

Molly glanced up, surprised to see Elvis stood in the doorway.

"What you still doin' here? Thought you were on the way to face the wrath of georgies parents?" she asked, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah I am but look...can I have a quick word first?"

"Sure" she motioned her head as a signal for him to come in. She had an uneasy feeling about Elvis being there. Whenever he came to find her it never ended in good news

"So what's up?" She asked apprehensively.

"I think I've fucked up Molls?"

"Why, what have you done now?" She asked, eying him cautiously.

"I might have told Charles about you being seconded to my unit. I'm really sorry" he cringed waiting for her to get angry. As much as he was hurt that Molly hadn't told him she was pregnant he did regret telling Charles. He knew it would have been better coming from her.

"Oh nice one Elvis. What did you go and do that for?" She snapped. She'd been trying to work out how to tell Charles, she knew he wasn't going to be happy. She wasn't actually sure if Elvis had just done her a favour or not though!

"It wasn't on purpose. It sort of came out when we were chatting"

"Did he go mad?" she sighed, she could picture his reaction now.

"Well he wasn't best pleased. But I'm sure you can imagine why?" He answered sarcastically, raising his eyebrows at her, giving her the opportunity to tell him.

She looked at him sheepishly. She knew he knew.

"Well I dunno it's Charles innit, he's protective of me" she was stalling.

"Really? So you have no clue why Charlie was so mad at me seconding you to my unit to help track down a terrorist?" He raised an eyebrow, giving her another chance to tell him. He was stood opposite her, hands folded across his chest, looking at her expectantly

She let out a sigh "He told you didn't he?"

Elvis sat down on the chair opposite hers. "The question I wanna know though Molls is why you didn't tell me? Do you not trust me enough to tell me you're pregnant? Because if you don't then there's definitely no point in us working together. I need to know that everyone who is in my team trusts me implicitly and vice versa." His tone wasn't angry, if anything he was hurt that she hadn't felt able to confide in him.

"It weren't that Elvis. I wanted to tell you. When you asked me to join your unit I wanted to bring it up then, but the words wouldn't come out. I dunno I guess I was a bit scared. I've felt nervous about telling everyone. I don't want people to look at me differently and think I can't do me job because of it. And, Charles is your best mate. I thought it was probably better coming from him" she admitted.

"Well, I understand now why you were so reluctant earlier to accept my offer straight away" he mused. "Congratulations though. I'm really happy for you and Charlie. You're gonna make great parents" he said giving her a warm smile.

"Thanks. That means a lot" she said as she returned his smile. "This changes nothing though Elvis. Me being pregnant isn't an issue" she said firmly.

His eyes widened a fraction "Molly, it changes everything. How can I take you on this mission knowing you're pregnant? If anything happened to you, or the baby, Charles would kill me. And I'd never forgive myself." He argued, shaking his head.

"Charles has put you up to this hasn't he? Told you not to take me" she snapped

"Not exactly no. He's not 'put me' up to anything, I'm quite capable of making my own decisions" he retorted. It wasn't strictly true about Charles but even if he hadn't said anything Elvis still wouldn't have felt comfortable seconding her knowing she was pregnant. "You shouldn't be on this mission though now you're pregnant. It's too dangerous"

"You said that I won't be on the frontline. That I'm there in a strictly advisory capacity and as medical to treat any casualties." she reminded him, repeating his own words back to him.

"I know but even so, it's not completely risk free is it. No mission ever is. It's too much of a risk Molls. I just wish you'd told me". He let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his temples. He was getting a headache.

"Well we're discussing it now aren't we" she said defiantly. "And if I had told you? What? You wouldn't have seconded me to your unit?"

"Of course I bloody wouldn't."

"So you're not letting me come with you because I'm pregnant" she challenged.

He eyed her warily "Well yeah. You know you can't be on this mission now you're pregnant.

He felt like his hands were tied. Could he kick her off the team for being pregnant? Probably. But more than that Charlie would absolutely kill him if he took her and if it was the other way round and it was Georgie who was pregnant going on an Op with Charles he wouldn't be happy. As much as him and Molly were friends now, his loyalty was to Charles and he didn't actually think his friend was wrong in his opinion on this.

"Look i'm going along in an advisory capacity only. I know you're not gonna let anything happen to me. Plus, I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions. It's my body and what I decide to do with it is my choice. I know the risks Elvis."

"Molls I can't be worrying about you and the baby when I'm trying to capture Abu"

"You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. And besides, you said yourself, it's not like in Kenya."

"Well I'm hoping it's not like Kenya Molls but you never know" he sighed. This was going to be harder than he'd thought.

"Elvis listen to me. If I was a paramedic or a police officer I'd still be working. There's a difference between going on this mission with you and flying off to Afghanistan or somewhere. I'm there to treat casualties, if there are any. That's it"

"It's not always that simple is it though?" he sighed. "Look" he said gently, "You know as well as I do it's not a good idea. Why do you even want to do this?"

"Because I can't rest until he's captured" she told him, her voice lowering.

"Molls, you know I'm going to get him, you have to trust me on this. I will not let him get away this time"

"Elvis, you don't get it. I need to do this. For Georgie" she pleaded. "And...I need to know you're protected too" she shrugged.

Elvis looked up to meet her eyes before giving her a small smile."Aww, does this mean you care about me then Molls?" he grinned.

"No." She said moodily. "But if something happened to you Charles and Georgie would be devastated. And it's me that would have to pick up the pieces so I could do without you going and dying on me" she said with a smirk.

"Admit it Molls you'd miss me if something happened to me " he laughed, giving her a playful dig in the arm.

"Don't flatter yourself mate. I could just do without the headache". She said, trying to keep a straight face, but she couldn't help letting a small smile creep across her lips.

"Does Georgie know you're pregnant?"

"Yeah course she does"

"Then there's no way she'd want you doing this either. Especially not for her." He said gently.

Elvis probably wasn't wrong on that, she thought. Georgie would go mental if she found out, which she inevitably would.

"So what, that's it then. You're kicking me off the team" she said resigned.

"You're putting me in a really difficult position you know?"

"I'm not just gonna sit here when I know I can help. I probably know more than you what he actually looks like. I did eyeball him. Do you think I'm gonna do anything to put myself in danger. I might look it but I'm not stupid Elvis" she snapped.

"No but Charlie..."

She cut him off. "I don't care what Charles said. He had no right asking you to kick me off the team."

"He didn't exactly ask me to kick you off the team" he pointed out.

"He might as well have done though. I can't believe he even asked you to say something to me. It's my career and my life. Nothing to do with him. I don't get involved in his career decisions." She said angrily.

"Don't be too harsh on him. He's just worried about you. I don't blame him. I'd be the same."

She gave him a look which made him slink a little further down into his chair. "I still can't believe he said something to you though. I thought personal and professional is meant to be separate. That's what he always bangs on about" she sighed "So where do we go from here then? Am I in or am I out?" She asked bluntly

He ran his fingers through his hair. There's no way he wanted to get in the middle of a fight between Molly and Charles but he really did want Molly on the team, even though she was pregnant. She was the best. And he trusted her with his life. He just had to work out a way she could be involved that wasn't putting her in danger, if there was such a thing.

"I don't want to get involved in anything between the pair of you so I want you to speak to Charles. If you sort it between you then I'll see what we can do ."

"So I can come if Charles says so" she said sarcastically.

God she was stubborn. A bit like someone else he knew. "I don't mean it like that Molly. Honestly, we shouldn't even be having this conversation now you're pregnant. I'm sure there's some sort of protocol to follow. So, whilst I know Charlie doesn't make the decisions I won't feel comfortable even discussing this and trying to work something out unless it's cool with him. He's my best mate. Your his wife. And you're having a baby. Just be a little bit smart about this yeah and speak to him." With that Elvis got up and walked out of the office.

Molly sat at the desk trying to calm down and think rationally. Deep down she knew they ' _might_ ' be right about her going. And that she probably should have discussed it with Charles before jumping in and saying yes straight away, but it was her career and she'd always been fiercely independent. And it wasn't like he always asked her opinion first on stuff.

She tried to put it to the back of her mind and get on with some work but the more she thought about it the angrier she was getting. How could he ask Elvis to kick her off the team? Whether he was Charles' friend or not it completely undermined her. She couldn't concentrate and knew that her afternoon would be a total write off unless she spoke to him. She had to have it out with him, even if they were at barracks. She knew he wouldn't take too kindly to it but she didn't care. Once she'd got a bee in her bonnet about something she had to deal with it.

Getting up from her desk she headed out of her office in the direction of his, ready to confront him. She could feel the anger brewing inside her. If he thought she was just going to quietly follow his orders and let him dictate what she could and couldn't do he'd got another thing coming.


	28. Chapter 28 - The Fall Out - Part 4

_Thank you so much to everyone who's_ _still reading this story. I'm so sorry for the radio silence over the last 6 months. I can't actually believe it's been so long since I last posted. Time has gotten away from me and RL definitely got in the way. Plus I was suffering serious writers block and just didn't have the motivation. It's taken me a while to get back into it but I have to send huge thanks to the lovely CJWaitout for her continuous support and motivation to get me back up and writing. Without her this chapter would still be sitting in drafts so thank you for reading many many edits and making some fabulous suggestions. Anyway enough of my rambling I hope you enjoy the chapter and I promise I'll try and keep the next edit to less than 6 months. I think there's no more than 6 chapters left till the end of the story!_

 _And as always if you get a chance please do review. They really do give us writers the motivation to keep going xx_

 _...OG..._

 **Molly and Charles**

As she stormed out of the office and headed down the corridor she knew deep down that Elvis made a good point, and that he was right. But, she didn't like being told what to do and she certainly didn't like being told that she wasn't able to do something. Even if the reason behind it was valid. Her cheeks had a familiar pink tinge to them, a dead giveaway that she was angry, and she could feel her heart racing and herself getting more and more worked up as she approached his office. She had no clue what she was actually going to say to Charles when she saw him, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

As she rounded the corner and approached Charles' office she clocked his secretary sitting at her desk, head down, typing away. She was in no mood to argue with her.

The woman barely had a chance to react, looking up just as Molly reached the desk, clearly on a mission with no intention of slowing down.

"Miss Dawes. Wait. Stop. You can't go in there" she shouted, as she fumbled to get up from the desk in an attempt to stop Molly as she stomped past her.

Molly momentarily stopped and flashed her a look that made her slink back into her chair. She'd met Molly a few times but never when she was like this. She'd heard on the grapevine she had a temper on her and she didn't particularly want to get on the wrong side of her but she didn't think Charles would appreciate her storming into his office.

"But he's not alone Miss Dawes" she shouted weakly as Molly stormed past her towards the open door. Her protests appeared to fall on deaf ears however and all she could do was watch as Molly strode through the door. Charles looked up just in time to see his wife marching towards him. Rising from his desk quickly, a look of utter horror crossed his face as his wife barged in, quickly followed by anger that his secretary hadn't stopped her.

As soon as she saw him her rage intensified, and she could feel her anger bubbling to the surface. She opened her mouth to shout at him before she'd even fully entered the office, grabbing the door with her hand as she went past, slamming it shut behind her. "Listen to me Charles. If you think for one second that you can just go …" Charles raised his hand to stop her, interrupting her flow mid-sentence.

He had to fight to keep his tone in check. "Lance Corporal Dawes, let me stop you there" he said glaring at her. "I was just in the middle of a conversation...with Major Beck" he finished, motioning to Beck who was sat in the chair behind the door.

Her eyes widened as the realisation of what he'd just said sunk in. "Shit" she muttered under her breath. She felt her stomach drop as she turned around to face Major Beck, who was sat looking a little uncomfortable, as he gave her a small smile.

She inwardly cursed herself. She vaguely remembered his secretary shouting something, probably that he wasn't alone. Although she figured if it was important he'd have the door shut. She should know to always scan a room before going off on one though. Anyone could be about, and Beck of all people. She hoped he didn't go to town on her too much. She swallowed down the bile that was rising in her throat and straightened her shoulders as she stood to attention.

"Sir. I'm so sorry. I didn't realise you were there. I wouldn't have barged in if I'd known" she said looking at the floor. She couldn't even look directly at him she was that embarrassed.

"Relax Dawes, it's fine. I was just leaving". He rose from the chair.

She raised her head to look at him. "Sir please don't go on my account I can come back. It's not important…" she protested.

He waved a hand dismissively. "Really Dawes it's fine. It wasn't a formal visit, I was just popping by on my way through. It's nothing Captain James and I can't catch up on at a later date."

Molly just gave him a small smile in return, grateful that she'd not been on the receiving end of a bollocking. She always had a soft spot for Beck. He was definitely one of the nicer Majors she'd worked with.

"James. I'll see you soon". He gave him a sympathetic look as he left, desperate to get out of there. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Sir". Charles just gave a small but firm nod of the head as Beck left, closing the door behind him. As Beck made his way past the secretary he took it upon himself to have a quiet word. "I'd hold all Captain James' calls for the foreseeable. I think he's going to be tied up for a while. And maybe cancel any immediate meetings he has planned".

"Yes Sir. Right away Sir." The secretary said flustered.

He had no clue what was going on, but Molly Dawes was a force to be reckoned with and the way she'd come storming into the office he guessed it wasn't going to be fun. And he definitely didn't want to be in the way. He felt a little sorry for Charles being on the receiving end, although judging by the look on Charles' face, he thought he might give as good as he got.

…OG…...

They both stood staring at each other. She knew he would be mad, especially at being embarrassed like that in front of his superior. And, she had to admit, it wasn't one of her proudest moments but sometimes she got carried away. The shock of Beck being there had caused her to lose a little bit of momentum, although she was still mad. She drew in a breath ready for the argument that was about to ensue.

Charles struggled to regain his composure as he stared at his wife. He wasn't sure what was going on, although he could take a pretty good guess what it might be about, but there was no way she could come storming into his office like that, embarrassing him in front of Beck without consequences, whether she was his wife or not.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" He growled from across the desk.

As she stood staring at him she could see the anger flash behind his eyes. The customary warmth was gone, they were narrow, rigid and cold as they bore into her, waiting for an explanation.

"I might ask you the same question?" She hissed in retaliation.

His mouth set in a firm line, and a deep v formed on his brow, as he balled his fingers into a fist, as he struggled to contain his anger. He was determined not to raise his voice. The walls of his office were thin and he could do without all of barracks knowing his business and being the subject of office gossip. He bet his secretary was already having a field day.

"You cannot just barge into my office, without knocking when I'm in the middle of something shouting and screaming. You might be my wife, but we still have rules to follow. I am still your superior. So you do have to treat me with a bit of respect" he snapped.

"Well you ain't my CO are you! And you wanna talk about respect, if you had any respect for me then you wouldn't have gone behind my back to Elvis, telling him not to take me with him on the mission, and that I was pregnant. Now he's not letting me go. It's my career and my life. It's got nothing to do with you" she shot back, her words coming out a little more venomous than she meant them to.

Charles glared at her. "You're mad at me" he asked incredulously. "How the hell does that work? At what point were you going to tell me that you were working with Elvis and Special Forces. You're pregnant Molly, or did you forget that? And you think it's a good idea to go running around chasing a terrorist. Were you even going to discuss it with me? You know, your husband?" He said sarcastically

Even though he was seriously pissed off at Molly he was grateful that Elvis had actually listened to him and done something right for a change. When Elvis left earlier he wasn't sure whether he'd actually say anything.

"You had no right to tell him I was pregnant. It was my decision whether he should know or not. And you had no right to tell him to kick me off the team. It was a proper shit thing to do and you know it. Now he ain't gonna respect me and think that I need to get permission off you to do anything" she raged.

Charles narrowed his eyes at her, and cocked his head to one side regarding her with confusion "Well, what I'd like to know is why you didn't tell him you were pregnant, and, more importantly, why do you care so much what Elvis thinks? Is his opinion so much more important to you than mine?" He asked frostily.

He realised he sounded like a sulky teenager, but he didn't care. His wife's relationship with Elvis still riled him. And the fact she seemed so willing to do whatever he asked, without any regard for him or their baby seriously pissed him off.

"Oh would you stop being so ridiculous, and jealous" she snapped. "I thought we were past this bullshit. His opinion isn't more important to me than yours, but I didn't tell him because it's nothing to do with him and I don't want it to impact on my ability to do my job. This is a really great opportunity for me and I don't want people to judge me and think I can't do something just because I'm pregnant"

His eyes widened a fraction as he stared at her. "Molly, don't be so bloody stupid, of course it's going to have an impact." He said irritated, as he struggled to keep his emotions in check.

Molly's head snapped round as she glowered at him, her eyes brimming with anger. "Oh, so not only do I need your permission but now I'm stupid too?" Sheseethed.

He shook his head and gave her an exasperated look. "You know that's not what I meant" he said, rolling his eyes in frustration.

"No come on Charles, out with it. You think I'm a stupid woman who can't handle herself. You didn't think I could cope in Kenya, that's why you kept checking up on me with Elvis. When are you going to realise that I'm quite capable of looking after myself. I don't need for you to swoop down and protect me" she yelled, her voice coming out a little louder than she intended.

Charles stood staring at her, his mouth falling open slightly in shock and confusion at her outburst, before setting back into a firm line as he clenched his jaw. How had this argument gone so far off track? He sat down behind his desk and closed his eyes, the frown appearing across his brow once more as he rubbed at the knot at the back of his neck in an effort to relieve some of the tension. He took a deep breath and a second to compose himself. They weren't getting anywhere. Just trading insults back and forth. He knew she could be irrational at the best of times, but throw hormones into the mix too and it was a 'whole other ball bag' as Molly would say, and, he was conscious of saying anything that might really upset her and that he might regret, especially as he was mad as hell at her right now.

He regarded her carefully before he spoke. Her green eyes were wide and glistening, but he saw the anger flash behind them. He knew she was really gearing for a full blown argument, he'd felt it brewing for days. There was definitely something going on with her. She wasn't acting like herself but he didn't really want to get into it in his office if he could help it.

"You know that's not what I mean at all. When have I ever been like that. I know you can handle yourself just fine. And, I know you don't need protecting. But, am I going to put a stop to you going charging after a terrorist when you're pregnant. Damn right I am. And you can hate me for it if you want but I'm your husband and that's _my_ baby you're carrying so forgive me if I don't want you going on a pretty fucking dangerous mission with Elvis" he said, his voice low and ominous, as his eyes bore into her. "And, if HR found out they'd have a bloody field day, there's not a cat in hells chance you'd be able to go" he added.

"Well I could have gone if you hadn't bloody told him" she murmured, petulantly, as she sat down and folded her arms across her body as she stared out the window.

"Oh, so you thought lying about the situation was a good idea did you? When other people know. Did you think he wouldn't find out?" He scolded, sitting back in his chair and rubbing away the dull ache that was forming in his temple **.** God she was stubborn. How could she not see how wrong and fucked up this situation was? She was so infuriating, and he was getting seriously pissed off at her childness over the whole thing. He might have expected this from her a few years ago but he thought she'd matured a bit since then. She was, after all, a Lance Corporal now.

Molly turned to face him, her eyes now glistening as they held back unshed tears. She was determined not to cry, but her hormones were all over the place these days so she wasn't sure how long she could keep them at bay. "I don't know what I thought. Maybe I thought he'd find out when we were on the mission and it would be too late to do anything about it then. I don't know', she sighed. "But you still had no right to tell him. And no right to ask him not to take me. You're just as bad as Jamie. You're a hypocrite. How is what you did any different to what he asked of you?" She pointed out.

Charles eyed her carefully, his stance faltered slightly as his shoulders sagged at the realisation she was right. He was a hypocrite. When Jamie collared him the other day asking him not to take Georgie to Syria he was fuming that he even had the audacity to get involved in her career. And he swore he'd never do anything like that to Molly, but, he didn't think he'd ever be faced with a situation like this. He thought Molly might actually understand the ramifications and danger of being involved in something like this, and that she might have a bit more regard for her own personal safety and that of their unborn baby, but obviously not. So right now, he didn't care whether she hated him and whether he was a hypocrite, he wasn't about to let his pregnant wife go off with Elvis chasing a psychopath around the city.

"Hang on a minute. I'm not the one that lied. He's my best mate, what, am I not allowed to share my happy news? How was I supposed to know you'd agreed to go on a dangerous mission with him? I didn't know you'd not told him you were pregnant, did I?" He snapped. "And, I didn't go behind your back and ask him to kick you off the team. He told me he'd asked you to go with him. I just asked him if he thought it was a good idea taking my pregnant wife on a mission. You're not mad at me you're mad at yourself because you lied and got found out." he finished. He was trying desperately to keep his anger in check but she seemed to have an answer for everything.

She slunk back into the chair slightly, as she fiddled with her wedding ring, twisting it around her finger. She felt like a chastised teenager and if she was being honest she was probably acting like one. And deep down she knew she was fighting a losing battle. Now Elvis knew she was pregnant there's no way she'd be able to go with him, she knew his hands were tied but she was still pissed at Charles for getting involved and wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of letting him know he was right. It just wasn't in her nature.

Unfortunately he did have a valid point though. She wasn't mad at him, well not really. She was annoyed at herself. Annoyed that she couldn't do what she wanted. She didn't like the fact that people might think she wasn't able to do her job, even though she felt perfectly capable. And she didn't like being told she couldn't do something. She'd always felt like she had to prove herself. She was proud of what she'd achieved and it was an honour to work with Elvis. If anything she was flattered that he'd asked her and trusted her enough to be part of the team. Not least because of their history. And deep down she knew it wasn't smart to go chasing Abu. But, this was all new to her. Whilst she was excited about the baby finding out she was pregnant was a huge shock. The maternal instinct hadn't quite kicked in yet and because she still felt able to do something - whether she actually should or not - she wanted to do it. And she knew the risks. She wasn't totally clueless, despite what Charles might think. She just genuinely didn't believe she'd be in that much danger. She knew Elvis wouldn't put her in harm's way. He valued his friendship with Charles too much. But it didn't mean she wasn't still mad at her husband for saying something to him. And that she wasn't mad he told Elvis not to include her.

A stark silence hung between them as a million thoughts ran through her head as she thought about her response,

"You know, you can't lock me up for the next 6 months Charles" she snapped, as she finally decided to speak.

He glared at her. "Trust me I am well aware of that but believe me if I could I would" he said icily.

"Well you can't. And you have no right getting involved in my career. What if I'd gone to your captain and said I was worried about you going to Syria and could they not take you, how would you feel?" She fumed.

"Molly that is totally different!" He said, slightly bewildered at the sudden change in topic.

"Is it though? she mused, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes of course it is. Firstly, Elvis isn't your captain, he's my best mate. What I did wasn't done maliciously". Although he couldn't promise he wouldn't actually have gone to her CO and vetoed it, however right or wrong, but deliberately didn't share that with her.

"And, secondly, I'm not pregnant. Whether you like it or not you have responsibilities now. Look" he said a little more softly, "maybe I shouldn't have told Elvis you were pregnant, but I'm not going to apologise for putting your safety first. You're my wife and that's my baby you're carrying, so by my reckoning I am entitled to have a say in it. Normally, I wouldn't get involved in your career but it's not a normal situation Molly. You're not thinking straight. You seem to be so focused on revenge and wanting to help Georgie that you've got no regard for your own safety, or that of our baby. So please, for once in your life, can't you just listen to me. I know you're not in my chain of command anymore, but please just trust me to know what's right. I'm not doing this to hurt you" he finished.

"Charles, you can't protect me all the time and keep me locked in a cage. I'm a soldier and I know what I'm doing. Yes, I'm well aware I'm pregnant and maybe there are things I can't do. I've never been in this position, so I don't know. But, I don't appreciate you going behind my back and making decisions for me. I know my own mind and my own body. I don't need you fighting my battles for me. You have to trust me. And yeah, maybe you don't always understand the reasons for me doing what I do but I'm not stupid Charles. I've worked damn hard to get where I am and I'm not going to let you undermine that. I know you want to protect me, but it doesn't work like that. Personal and professional remember," she challenged.

"Well I think we're a bit past that don't you Molly. We're married and we're going to have a baby." He scoffed, running his hands through his hair. They weren't getting anywhere, just going round in circles and he was getting frustrated at her apparent lack of understanding at how serious the situation was. "Why didn't you just come and talk to me about it first?" He sighed

"I didn't realise I needed to ask your permission to do something" she retorted.

His head snapped up as his nostrils flared "You don't. But there's a difference between asking permission and talking through some quite major fucking mission with your husband" he said bitterly, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, now you think we should talk about stuff and make decisions together?" Her words were laced with sarcasm as she scowled at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, confused.

"Well, I don't remember you discussing the tour of Syria before agreeing to go. I don't remember you asking me what I thought about you going on another tour so soon after Kenya, and to one of the most dangerous places in the world at the moment, as I remember it, you just told me"

"Is this what all this is about then? Tit for tat because you don't want me to go to Syria? he exclaimed, his eyebrows moving fractionally, registering his surprise.

"No, but how come it's one rule for you and one for me. You didn't speak to me about it, you just made that decision on your own, and that's a pretty big fucking decision too don't you think?" She argued.

"I didn't really have a choice about going, and it's totally different". Although she was right, he hadn't spoken to her about it beforehand. At the time he just agreed, knowing she'd understand as it was part of his job.

"Everyone has a choice Charles. Even the indispensable Captain James".

"So, what, you're doing this to punish me then because I didn't discuss going to Syria with you?" He remarked.

"No, believe it or not this isn't about you. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but the world doesn't revolve around you Charles"

"Well enlighten me then Molly, what the fuck is it about?" He said coldly.

"In case it had escaped your attention there is a terrorist on the loose, seemingly hell bent on exacting revenge on my best friend, and your medic, and by all accounts wanting to wreak havoc on the city. So putting it simply, it's about helping Georgie, and stopping a lot of people from getting hurt or killed".

His eyes narrowed as he regarded her coolly, "Look, I get it, I know why you want to do it, but there's a million and one fucking medics who can do it. You're pregnant. And whether you're ready to admit it or not that changes things. You have someone else to look after now. I know this is new to you, but unfortunately, Molly, it's not just you to think about now. I don't care whether you think about me when making these decisions", although that wasn't strictly true, he would like to be considered, "but, I do care when it involves our baby. I know you think you're right on this, but you're not. Not this time and it pisses me off that you can't see it." He said, shaking, as his rage finally bubbled over.

"Well I didn't see you thinking about my welfare or that of our unborn baby when you agreed to go to Syria, so clearly it's one rule for you and one rule for me" she said defiantly. "From where I'm sitting we were pretty low on your priorities when it came to you being the all-important and full of himself Captain James" she spat. "You're in a much more dangerous position than me. What if you get killed and leave me a widow with a newborn baby to bring up on my own." She was crying out of pure frustration now. She could feel the hot tears stinging her face.

"Don't be ridiculous. That's not going to happen" he said alarmed.

"Oh and you know that for a fact do you? You're not bulletproof Charles. Trust me, I know, I've had my fist in your stomach stopping you bleeding to death," she argued, the frustration clear in her voice as her tears subsided.

She saw the pain register in his face as he was momentarily transported back to that day on the bridge, and when it could have all been so different. He didn't really want to dwell on that part of his past, it stirred up too many painful memories. He pushed the thoughts to one side."If you don't want me to go to Syria you should have said something sooner, it's a bit fucking late now". It was clear that he was beyond irritated now.

"For god sake, I've already told you that's not what it's about, I'm making a point, do you actually listen to anything I say unless I'm towing your line?"

"I could ask you exactly the same thing" he hissed.

"Charles would you just stop. I'm not gonna stop working for the next 6 months am I? This is my job. If I was a Paramedic or police officer I'd still be out and about wouldn't I? You can't wrap me up in cotton wool for the next 6 months, I'm not just going to sit at home and be a lady of leisure", she exclaimed.

"I'm not asking you to sit at home all day doing nothing am I" he raged. "I asked you to not to go chasing after a terrorist. Which I think is a pretty reasonable request don't you?! You're a soldier Molly. There's always a risk and danger, no matter what position you are. The bottom line is you are not fucking working with Elvis on this and that's it" he warned.

Molly took a deep breath in an attempt to control her anger and calm down before narrowing her eyes as she turned to face him "Are you asking me not to go with Elvis, or telling me I can't?" She said through gritted teeth, "because you're not my CO"

"I'm telling you Molly. I may not be your CO, but I am still a Commanding Officer of her Majesty's Army, so I do have some power to make decisions." He growled. "and more importantly, i'm your husband and that's our baby you're carrying, in case you'd forgotten, so I think I do have some say in it. Am I just supposed to accept you putting my baby in danger? He argued, as he started pacing up and down the room.

"Yes, I'm a soldier Charles and this is what I do. Of course I'm not going to put my baby in danger, do you think that I would, do you really think that little of me?" She asked, but before he could answer she continued,

"I'm expected to just accept that you're a soldier when it came to you agreeing to Syria? Why you? There's a million captains and you've just come back from a tour. I'll tell you why, because it's in your blood and you love that life. Well it's in my blood too and we both knew that about each other when we married. I'm not just gonna sit around for the next 6 months doin' nothin'. That's not me and if you think it is then you really don't know me. You had that with Rebecca and you didn't want it. You've already got one failed marriage under your belt, carry on like this and you'll have another. I'm not Rebecca, and I never will be happy to sit around at home doing nothing but being the perfect Captain's trophy wife, especially when I know I can help".

Charles glowered at her, he couldn't quite believe she'd just thrown that at him. He knew she was angry but that was below the belt, even for her.

"What the fuck Molly, I am well aware of my failed first marriage but thank you for reminding me" he spat sarcastically "and when have I ever said or implied I wanted you to be anything like Rebecca?"

"Well you obviously want me to be at home barefoot and pregnant rather than do the job that I love and I'm actually good at. I'm not Rebecca" she huffed.

"Thank fucking Christ you're nothing like Rebecca, I wouldn't want you to be" he retorted.

"Are you sure. Because that's what it's sounding like. If you want a wife like that maybe you should've tried harder with Rebecca" she shot back.

She knew that would hurt him but she was angry, stressed and hormonal, and she struggled to get a handle on her gob at the best of times.

Charles' was apoplectic with rage, his eyes blazed as they locked onto hers. "That was a low blow Molly and you know it". His voice was quiet as he glared at her. "I don't want you to ever be like that. I have nothing against you doing your job, I have always tried to encourage you to be the best you can and I'm fucking proud of what you've achieved in your career but, am I going to stop you running around after a terrorist when you're pregnant? Too bloody right I am. The thought of my pregnant wife running off into danger when she doesn't really need to doesn't sit well me. So I make no apologies for caring about you.

And regardless of whether I'm your husband and that's my baby your carrying I'm still a Captain of the British Army who happens to know you're pregnant. So as a responsible officer I would have a duty to inform any CO that one of their charges is pregnant and recklessly planning to be involved in a high risk mission and without disclosing her pregnancy. Whether you're in danger on the front line or not it's not just about you. Your pregnancy makes you a high risk. Our job is dangerous enough as it is. As a medic you're there to look after the lives of your unit and being pregnant makes you vulnerable and naturally puts the lives of others at risk. Elvis has to look out for the rest of his team too. I know you want to help Georgie. I get it. You care and helping people is in your DNA", he said arching an eyebrow,

"But sometimes you have to let things go and accept you aren't in a position to help and get involved. This is one of those times Molly. So maybe you need to have a long hard think about what you really want. Because right now it doesn't sound like it's me and our baby". The realisation hit him like a ton of bricks, and made him feel like he'd been punched in the gut. His voice cracked as he continued.

"It sounds like it's Elvis and Georgie. You said in Kenya you were ready to give it all up. That you wanted a baby, our baby. But the way you're acting right now it doesn't seem like that's still the case. You might gonna need to think about where your priorities lie before it's too late" he said dejectedly, as he slumped back down in his chair, and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at the curls at the back, before turning his gaze out the window. He couldn't look at her, the fight had gone out of him. He wasn't sure what else, if anything, he could say to make her realise how stupid the situation was. His natural instinct was to walk over and envelope her in a hug, he hated fighting with her but their argument had made him question everything he thought he knew about her, and that made him feel uneasy. He wasn't sure how to deal with his emotions so he stayed rooted to his seat.

Molly stared at him in disbelief, the tears were prickling her eyes, and she struggled to hold them back. A single tear made a break for freedom and cascaded down her face before she had a chance to brush it away, as a knot formed in her stomach at the look on his face. His anger had dissipated, to be replaced by something much more sinister, hurt. Molly didn't think she'd ever seen him look so forlorn. And she hated the fact she was responsible for that look. Seeing the look on his face broke her heart and made her feel sick that she'd caused him this pain. And for what, some idea of loyalty, thinking that she could solve everything. That she was Georgies hero. When she was forgetting and neglecting the single most important person in her life, Charles and her biggest priority, her marriage and unborn baby.

The movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She glanced up to see him standing up from his desk, stretching and flexing his muscles, and cracking his neck from side to side. She was hoping he'd come round the desk and pull her into a hug. All she wanted was to feel his arms around her, and for him to pull her close and stroke her hair and tell her it would all be ok, but he walked straight past her and stood beside the door, before folding his hands under his arms and adopting his familiar stance.

He cleared his throat "Erm, I've got a meeting with a squaddie in 15 minutes that I need to prepare for so". ..he trailed off, he still couldn't look at her.

"You're dismissing me?" She said alarmed

"Well I think you've got a lot to think about don't you Molly" he said, finally turning to meet her gaze. She could see the pain in his eyes "and we just seem to be going round in circles. You know where I stand on the matter. I've got nothing more to say" he said, averting his eyes again and looking at the floor. He really didn't know how to handle what was going on. He felt like his chest was constricting and that he couldn't breath. He needed space and for her to leave his office. He thought he might fall apart and he didn't really want to do that in front of her.

She swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat. He was right. They were going round in circles and didn't seem to have achieved anything in the last half hour other than to get seriously pissed off with each other. She knew she was standing on a precipice though and her marriage and everything she'd worked for was hanging by a thread, hinging on the decision she made next.

Her limbs felt heavy as she extracted herself from the chair and walked towards him. She didn't want to leave his office like this, but stood in front of him words escaped her. She had no clue what to say to make it right. She reached up to gently stroke his face but he wasn't expecting it and stepped back. Her mouth fell open in shock and a wave of nausea overtook her at his rejection. Stepping back she turned to open the door, giving him one last look before closing the door behind her. Leaning back against the door a fresh wave of tears overcame her, and this time she let them fall, as she covered her mouth to muffle the sob that escaped her lips "what have I done?"...


	29. Chapter 29 - I won't give up

_A/N Thank you so much to everyone who is still reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot that you're still invested in it. Sorry I've been rubbish at updating, a combination of RL and writers block, meant it's taking longer than I anticipated to finish. Massive thanks to the lovely Debbie Fincham for her continuing support and gentle push (otherwise known as constant hounding :-) to get each chapter over the line. Also for doing fantastic edits, giving me great ideas and in the case of this chapter collaborating to actually write it - otherwise you might still be waiting another month! I promise the next chapter is in production and is part written so my aim is to update quicker than 2 months!_

 _As always hope you enjoy and if you get a chance please review as they really do help with the motivation._

 _Xx_

 ****As Elvis turned his car into the road his heart was pounding. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He'd been to her house a million times. Maybe it was the thought of being face to face with her family again. He'd not seen or spoken to any of them in two years. He knew Max would want to kill him, in fact he'd probably swing for him, which he wouldn't really blame him for. Or maybe it was the fact he was on high alert, scanning every person who strode down the street, trying to see behind every tree and fence he passed, seeing if he could spot anything. He didn't really think Abu would be so stupid as to go to Georgie's house, but he didn't want to take any risks.

He pulled up outside and turned off the engine. He couldn't believe it had been two years since he'd last been there, it felt like yesterday that he was climbing through the window. In fact that wasn't strictly true. There'd been many a night after the wedding debacle when he'd sat in the shadows watching. Waiting. Desperately willing her to walk past or glimpse in his direction. Not that he'd admitted that to anyone, not even Charlie. He knew she was with Jamie even before she'd told him. He'd seen them. But he couldn't leave her alone. He'd needed to know she was ok. If she knew he was sat watching her she didn't let on. In fact, he guaranteed she didn't know as she would definitely have come over and said something. But it made him feel better to know that she'd moved on. It helped appease some of his guilt that he hadn't screwed her up completely, even if that wasn't true of himself. Everyday he regretted not turning up to their wedding. It was the biggest mistake of his life, and he was determined to spend every day of the rest of his life trying to make it right. And that started by stopping Abu from carrying out whatever it was he was planning.

He glanced over to the house. It hadn't changed in two years. Same car, same flowers in the front lawn. Except there was a new car outside now - maybe Marie or Lulu had passed their test he thought, unless it was Jamie's. He made a note of the registration number, always best to check these things. Pushing the memories to one side he took a deep breath as he climbed out of the car, adopting his familiar cocky attitude as he headed up the driveway. He was definitely going to need nerves of steel to get through the next few days.

….OG…..

"So this Elvis, was he the one that didn't turn up to the altar?" He snapped.

Georgie just stared at him, not answering immediately. She looked down at the ground. She felt like a teenager again when she used to lie to her parents about going out with her friends when really she was meeting a boy. And she wasn't even sure why she hadn't told Jamie the truth all those months ago. When they first started dating he'd said her past didn't matter, that he was only interested in their future. So she'd not mentioned it but that decision was now coming back to bite her in the ass

"Oh my god I knew it" he said incredulously. "I know everything you've been through Georgie. I was always there for you, I supported you and everything. I knew you had issues when we met, but I didn't want to hear them, maybe I was stupid for not finding out the truth"

"Jamie, please, you've been brilliant…" she attempted to reassure him, although she was sure her words didn't have the conviction she was going for. She could see it all about to fall to pieces in front of her eyes, but couldn't muster up the energy to stop it.

He cut her off. "Brilliant! Brilliant. Obviously not brilliant enough if you felt you had to lie to me" he argued. "I'm sorry Georgie but I can't do this. The lying, it's too much. I can't support you like you need if you won't let me in and keep pushing me away. I feel like I don't even know you anymore. I think we should call the wedding off, and take some time to really think about things," He sighed. The sudden realisation that the girl he loved didn't really love him back hit him like a ton of bricks. He got up from the sofa and made his way to the door.

"Jamie, can't we just talk about this love. I know it's a shock but Georgie needs you right now" Grace pleaded as she followed him into the hallway.

"Grace. I'm sorry. I, just, I can't be here right now. Georgie knows what she needs and I don't think it's me" he said solemnly.

Grace turned to her daughter "Georgie, say something for god sake. Jamie is the best thing to ever happen to you and you're just going to let him walk away!"

"Mum please just leave it yeah. I can't...I can't do this right now".

"It's alright Grace. She's made her decision. I'm sorry I can't be what you need Georgie" he said resigned, as he turned and opened the door.

…..OG…..

He heard raised voices as he walked up the driveway, no doubt about him. He was just about to knock on the door when it flew open and he found himself face to face with Jamie.

 ****"Well I hope you're happy. You've got what you want. The wedding is off" he spat, as he walked out the door and down the path. Elvis stood there, slightly aghast, before turning back to the house to see Georgie stood in the hallway, eyes puffy and red, clearly from crying, with Grace stood beside her looking distraught.

 **"** Can I come in?" he ventured.

She shrugged. "Might as well, not sure what other damage can be done."

As he stepped into the hallway Max appeared from the living room.

"Oh no. No. I'm not having this. No way. Georgie you have to be kidding me" he seethed.

"Dad please" she pleaded. "It's alright."

Max glared at him."No it's not alright Georgie. You are not stepping foot inside this house Elvis."

"I'm working with close protection now Ma…."

"I don't care who you're working with. You've already caused enough damage. I don't want you anywhere near my family. Leave. Now!"

"Unfortunately I can't do that Max. We need to talk", he said calmly, holding his hands up as a gesture of surrender.

"No. There's nothing to say. You weren't content with fucking up Georgie's life two years ago, you have to do it again now!" he said clenching his fists, as his face turned a deep shade of red.

Elvis glanced at Georgie. She had tears streaming down her face now.

"George, you ok?" He asked softly. It broke his heart to see her like this, knowing in all likelihood, he was the cause of her pain, yet again. Although he'd be lying if he said he wasn't just a little bit happy about the wedding being off.

She refused to make eye contact with him, just gave him a small nod in return. There was no doubt the last few hours explaining everything to her family would had been tough. They didn't know anything really up until now and to then be told the details of her kidnap and rescue and that the psycho was now after her and possibly all her family would be enough to rile anyone. He wasn't surprised tensions were high. Jamie's reaction was unexpected though. He obviously wasn't the person Georgie thought he was if he bailed at the first sign of trouble.

"Look. Please can we just go inside and talk" he looked around nervously, he wasn't comfortable being so out in the open. "I'm here now and I ain't going anywhere. Georgie's safety is my priority. And I'm not gonna jeopardise that. So whether you like me or not it doesn't matter. I'm here. And I'm staying" he finished.

He honestly thought that Max was about to punch him, the way his fists were clenched and his lips snarled in rage. And honestly, he wouldn't have blamed him, if someone broke his daughters heart they'd never get within an inch of her again, but instead he just stared at him, his eyes brimming with anger. Grace was actually the voice of reason. "Look close the door and come in will you, I don't want the neighbours knowing all of our business. **"** She'd already spotted a few twitchy curtains and since Georgies kidnap and subsequent press article about it there'd been a definite interest in their lives.

Elvis stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him and followed them into the living room where Marie and Lulu were sat on the sofa. They both looked like they'd been crying too.

"Alright girls. It's been a long time. Good to see you both" he ventured, flashing them his trademark smile, to try and hide quite how awkward he was feeling about the whole situation.

They both just scowled at him with their arms folded.

"Nice to see you too Elvis. I've been great, thanks for asking." He muttered sarcastically.

"I hope you're happy Elvis" Marie snapped.

"No, not particularly" he said solemnly

"Marie. Please. Just leave it yeah." Georgie eyed her sisters. Willing them not to kick off. She didn't think she could take another argument.

"Look, I know you don't want me here. And that's fine. I understand. But I'm assuming from the looks on all your faces, Jamie storming out and the less than warm welcome, that Georgie has told you everything that is going on, and I mean everything?" He queried, looking at Georgie for confirmation, who just gave a small nod in agreement.

"So you'll know I'm not messin' around. This is serious. The guy who kidnapped Georgie, Abu, is here in Manchester. And he's stalking her. It's serious enough for my team to be called up here to help capture him and serious enough for them to up her security to 24 hour armed protection. That's what my team is here for. I know you'd all prefer it if it wasn't me but it has to be me. You'll all be under tighter security until he's captured. We have to assume everyone close to Georgie is in danger". He paused to let it sink in. "Believe me, I know this is a lot to take in. And I know my presence here is less than welcome…"

"That's putting it mildly" Max interrupted.

"Dad...please" Georgie begged.

Elvis continued "but Georgie's safety is my priority. I know you don't trust me but can we just put all that shit to one side for the time being please. I'm bloody good at my job and I promise you, I will not let anything happen to her. Not on my watch. She will be safe with me," he said confidently.

As much as Grace and Max hated Elvis they couldn't exactly argue.

"I'm not happy about this" Max fumed.

"I know. I wouldn't expect you to be. But unfortunately there isn't another option. It won't always be me though. It will be me and my team. They're a good bunch of lads. The best. Abu ain't getting anywhere near Georgie, or any of you"

Max eyed him warily as he contemplated everything Elvis had said. The last thing he wanted was Elvis back in their lives, in Georgies life, but he knew the situation was dangerous. He was scared for Georgie. He knew she'd not been herself since returning from tour. And now he knew why. And the reality terrified him. The thought that he might not be able to protect his little girl scared him. So, if it meant trusting Elvis to keep her safe then that's what he'd have to do. "Fine. But I want to see and hear as little of you as possible"

"Understood. You won't even know i'm here." Elvis acquiesced

"Somehow I doubt that!" Max shook his head as he walked out the door and headed towards the kitchen, quickly followed by Grace. Elvis let out a breath as he stood in the living room, hands stuffed firmly under his arms as he looked between Georgie and her sisters. To say he felt uncomfortable would be an understatement. That hadn't been quite as bad as he'd expected though. It could have gone a lot worse.

"George, can we go somewhere and talk?" he muttered, motioning to the door with his head. He was desperate to get away from the glares of Marie and Lulu, but he also wanted to spend some time alone with her, he could see she was suffering and it killed him.

"Sure. We can go upstairs." She sighed, resigned to the fucked up situation she found herself in. ****

She trudged up the stairs as Elvis followed behind, catching a glimpse of Max in the kitchen as he glared at him. She opened the door to her bedroom and plonked herself down on the bed. He stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind him, glancing around in the process. He didn't think he'd ever set foot in the room again, and it definitely felt weird being in there after all this time. He was glad to see it hadn't changed one bit. He thought he'd be confronted with pictures of Jamie but it was like time had stood still, which wasn't surprising really given the amount of time Georgie had been on tour, but it was exactly as he remembered...and imagined. She still had the same white bed where they'd spent many a night. He smiled to himself as a memory of the two of them a few nights before their non existent wedding flashed into his brain.

Georgie was sat with her legs curled under her, hugging a pillow, whilst Elvis shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, not sure whether to join her on the bed, before deciding to perch himself on her dressing table. He had to tread carefully. She looked a wreck but he wanted nothing more than to just reach out and hug her and take the pain away.

"So, do you wanna tell me what happened with Jamie?" he asked tentatively

 ****"No." she muttered

"Georgie. Come on. We need to be honest with each other. If I'm gonna protect you I need to know everything that's going on."

She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes before turning to look at him. "Well what do you think happened Elvis? I came home and sat them all down and told them everything that had happened. And I mean everything. I was honest, just like everyone told me to be. And they were shocked. Really shocked. And upset. I'd not told them the detail before now. I wanted to spare them, and I wanted to spare myself too the pain of reliving it. And Jamie, well, he was shocked at first, and upset. But then he was just mad that I lied to him. Mad that I hadn't told him who you were. Mad that you were now gonna be protecting me. He said he thought we should call the wedding off. And you know what the bad thing is. I didn't even argue. I didn't even try to stop him. I mean, who just lets their fiancé walk away without stopping them, without putting up a fight" She sighed miserably

 ****"Someone who isn't really in love" he offered in hope.

 ****"Oh well you'd know what that's like wouldn't you Elvis!" She snapped, before turning away from him.

"No Georgie. I wouldn't actually. You know I love you. I always have. And like I said earlier I'll love you till the day I die." She saw his shoulders drop slightly, in recognition that his feelings might not be returned, and heard a tell tale crack in his voice as he spoke.

Her stance softened, "I don't want to hear it Elvis. I can't right now" she said, as she choked back a sob, suddenly overcome with the emotion of the last few hours, well last few weeks. She hugged the pillow tighter to herself in an effort to block out the feelings that were being stirred up.

He held up both hands as a sign of surrender. As much as he'd love to have this conversation with her he wasn't completely insensitive.

 ****He shook his head slightly as a small smile crept across his lips "Look, I'm not a total twat Georgie. I'm not gonna hit on you when you've just broken up with your fiancé. Give me some credit," he said softly.

"Erm yeah you are, that's totally your style - broken hearted vulnerable women, no one else would look twice at you. I'm pretty sure you've done worse than that - in fact I know you have!" she mocked, giving him a smile in return. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't missed sparring with him. There was something about him. An ease in their conversation, whether joking or serious, that just wasn't there with Jamie. As she thought about it she realised maybe she had rushed into things with Jamie. She'd intended on just going on one date to keep her mate happy, who'd insisted that she'd found the perfect guy for her. Georgie was pretty insistent that she wasn't ready to find love again and she was happier on her own. But then one date turned into three, four, five and she suddenly realised it was 6 months later and she actually remembered what it was like to laugh again. When Jamie proposed it was a shock. She really wasn't looking for love and she certainly didn't think she'd ever get engaged again. She loved him, in her own way, but more than that she didn't want to break his heart like Elvis had broken hers, so she agreed, thinking that actually it wouldn't be that bad. He was a good guy and he loved her. But the truth was, she didn't ever really love him like she did Elvis. She couldn't. She always knew deep down her heart belonged to someone else.

She glanced over at him, studying him, the way he sat so confidently, arms folded across his chest, day old stubble forming along his jaw, hair just long enough that when he leant forward it fell across his eyes. "What's wrong with us Elvis?" She sighed, as she sank back into the mattress and stared at the ceiling.

He eyed her carefully."Nothing...loving each other was never the problem was it Georgie?!" He said quietly.

"I'm a mess Elvis. I look in the mirror and I don't even know who I am anymore. I don't know this person staring back at me. This isn't me. It's not the Georgie you know". She squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to stop the tears that had been threatening for the last half hour from falling. Somewhat unsuccessfully though as she felt the first tear roll down her face and splash her lips, and once that dam opened there was no stopping it as the sobs started coming thick and fast.

"Georgie..." he whispered breathlessly as he watched her fall apart in front of him. He jumped up off the dressing table and moved round to the side of the bed and sat down beside her, pulling her into a hug. He wasn't sure if she'd push him away but at this point he didn't have a lot to lose and it was killing him to see her like this. He was relieved when she nestled in towards him.

"Look. Cut yourself some slack. You've been through a horrific ordeal and you're still going through a lot. It's been beyond tough. You've had a lot of shit chucked at you and it ain't over yet. But that Georgie is still in there. Somewhere. You'll find her again. It will all be ok, I promise." He said a silent prayer to himself that he would catch Abu and kill him for doing this to Georgie, even if it was was the last thing he ever did.

She wiped her eyes and nose and sat up. "You reckon?" She scoffed, as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah I do," he tightened his hug and gently pulled her closer to him as he placed a kiss in her hair. She knew she should move, she was in dangerous territory, but it felt so right with him. Comfortable. Safe. And there was no denying the electricity that ran through her body as he held her. Just the feeling of his hands on her shoulders sent shock waves through her body. She closed her eyes and was transported back to two years ago. The night before her wedding. When everything was fine and she was on top of the world.

"Thanks" she said a little more softly. "Surprisingly, you're quite good at making me feel better".

"That's because I know you Georgie. Better than you know yourself". He pulled away from her, imploring her to look at him, but she didn't. She turned away from him. She knew if she looked at him for any length of time she'd be under his spell.

She moved off the bed and went and stood by the window, hugging herself in an effort to maintain the distance between her and Elvis. Her barriers had gone back up again and he knew the moment was gone. She scanned the garden for any sign of a disturbance. "So what's the plan then?" She said nonchalantly, turning to face him.

He cleared his throat, brought back to reality with a bang."What do you mean?"

"Well the op to capture him. You said you guys had been called up because of your experience with Abu so what's the plan? What's your next move?"

He looked at her skeptically, wondering realistically how much he could get away with telling her "You know I can't go into specifics but on the DL, we've been monitoring all known associates, and trying to track his movements. We've still not really got an idea of what he's planning but we want to be ready for all eventualities, and there's still been no sighting of him but it's only a matter of time. He can't hide forever. I've got the lads with me and we're getting a team together. As soon he's he's spotted we make our move. It's a capture or kill mission but we're on standby until we're needed, and obviously we're your close protection too."

He caught the look in her eye as she let everything sink in, the panic evident, as she worried at her bottom lip, and picked away at an imaginary piece of fluff on her sleeve. He took it as a cue to walk over to her, and stood in front of her as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, before tipping her chin up so she met his eyes.

"Look...it will all be ok. We will get him Georgie. Please try not to worry about this. I've got a great team behind me and we do not fail. I told you downstairs he ain't getting anywhere near you."

She gave him a grateful smile. He really did know how to put her at ease. She lent in slightly to his hand as she felt the electricity coursing through her veins again. She was really struggling to fight the feelings that were building inside her, which weren't helped by him gently stroking her face. She opened her eyes and found herself staring straight into his dark brown Mediterranean orbs. They were sparkling with love, and lust, boring into her soul, seeing her for what she really was. She felt her skin grow hot under his gaze. She let her eyes wander to his lips, that were slightly parted. She remembered the feeling of his lips on every inch of her body. She was aware that Elvis had moved closer to her, she could feel his breath closer to her own lips now and although she knew she should move she was rooted to the spot. Her heart rate had quickened and was pounding so loudly she was sure Elvis could hear it. The shrill of her mobile brought her back to reality and made her jump back in shock, as she removed herself from his embrace and retrieved her phone from her pocket. Looking at the screen she saw it was Molly. She glanced at Elvis for a second before turning away from him and walking towards the window to answer the call.

"Hey Molls what's up?" She panted, as she struggled to get her breathing back to normal.

"Hey Georgie, sorry to disturb you but I…erm" Molly's voice faltered at the other end of the line.

"Molly what's going on, what's happened? Oh god it's not the baby is it?" She said panicked. This was so unlike Molly. It wasn't like her to sound so scared.

"No, no it's not the baby. The baby is fine. It's Charles. He's missing!"

"What...what do you mean he's missing?" The alarm, evident in her voice.

Elvis's eyes shot up, he was about to speak when she held up a finger to signal him to be quiet whilst she listened. He didn't like only hearing one side of the conversation.

"We had this massive row earlier and he hasn't come home and he's not answering any of my calls or texts. It's all gone to shit Georgie. I fucked up. Big time. And now I'm scared I've lost him forever. I don't know how to fix it". She sobbed.

"Look, firstly you need to calm down, it can't be good for the baby you getting this stressed. And secondly, I'm sure that's not the case Molls, Charles adores you, it's kind of sickening" she joked, trying to inject a bit of humour into the conversation "I can't ever imagine you doing anything that would make him want to leave you. Are you sure he's just not at barracks still" she said calmly. She didn't want to worry Molly anymore than she already was, even if deep down she knew it was extremely unlike Charles to just disappear. She prayed it was just because of their argument and not something more sinister.

"Yeah I called them and he's not there. They said he left about 4pm. That's over three hours ago George, he should be home by now. I have no idea where he is, what if something's happened?" Georgie could hear from her voice that she was starting to panic again.

"Listen, Elvis is here so i'll get him to call him. I'm sure he'll answer to him." She turned to Elvis, and mouthed for him to call Charles, whilst still listening to Molly.

"Elvis is with you"? Molly couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice

"Yeah, he's my new protection detail isn't he" she said rolling her eyes.

"Lucky you!"

"Hmmm glad one of us thinks so. Anyway, enough about that, this argument, it can't have been that bad. Why don't you tell me what happened?" She said sympathetically.

"Oh Georgie it was and it's all my fault" she sobbed. "Because I'm stubborn and stupid and pig headed!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" she joked

"Well, it all started when Elvis seconded me to his team to help in the mission to capture Abu…"

"He bloody did what!" Her voice had raised a few octaves as she turned and glared in his direction, before covering the mouth piece and whispering to Elvis "You seconded Molly to your unit? Are you stupid? What on earth are you playing at? She said incredulously

He was about to open his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "No, we'll talk about this later" She hissed, holding up her hand to stop him and shaking her head at him in disgust before turning her attention back to Molly.

"Sorry Mols, go on, what exactly did he second you for?" Georgie asked, trying to keep an even tone to her voice, despite her blood boiling with rage directed at Elvis.

"Well to help on this op to capture Abu, just to treat any potential casualties that might occur. Obviously no one knows what his end game is so he wanted to be safe rather than sorry. He said he needed a medic with him and he wanted me. I was going to be in the background of the operation not out in front", Molly said, trying to play down her involvement to lessen the inevitable bollocking that Georgie was definitely going to give Elvis.

"Ok...well I see where this is going, so you being you, said yes I assume?" She said, trying to keep the disapproval out of her voice.

"Well yeah course I did, if I can help catch Abu I'm going to. After what he did to you Georgie I want to help. But, well, Charles weren't too happy about it at all, plus I hadn't had a chance to tell him about it before Elvis mentioned it to him. We had an almighty row and I said some really unnecessary shit to him. Stuff I'm not even sure I'm able to take back"

"I'm sorry Molls but I'm not surprised he wasn't happy about it and I can't blame him. I'm not happy about it. I don't want you involved in this, certainly not for me" She said softly. She appreciated the sentiment from her friend but this was getting way out of hand. There was no way she was going to let her friend put her life, and the life of her unborn baby on the line, certainly not for her.

"Look, I know you want to help. It's in your nature and you're a brilliant soldier so I'm not surprised Elvis wanted you, and I'm honoured that you'd even think of being part of this, for me, but you're pregnant. You know you can't be involved in something like this. And, even if you weren't, there's no way I'd want you getting involved in this. Too many people have already been hurt." The memory of Kiki dying in her arms flashed into her brain. She looked down at her hands and could still see the blood on them. She swallowed down the bile that was rising in her throat. There's no way she was going to let that happen to Molly.

"I know" Molly said quietly. "I realise that now. I weren't thinking straight earlier. I was just flattered that Elvis wanted me as part of the team. Getting to work with special forces would be ace. And I dunno, I didn't really think too much about being pregnant. I didn't want people thinking I can't do my job because of it"

"Molly, you can still do your job, it doesn't lessen your ability, but being pregnant does change things. You can't take part in things like this."

"I know. And that's what Charles was trying to tell me but I didn't want to listen. I told him that I thought he wanted me to be like Rebecca, and that he wanted me to stay at home and be a trophy wife!" She flinched at the memory and at Charles' reaction.

"You said what! Jesus Molly no wonder he's mad" she exclaimed. She never thought that would be something Molly would have thrown back at him. She knew how bad Charles' first marriage had been. When she was with Elvis it was something that was never spoken about. So she knew Molly bringing that up would have hurt him.

"Look, we'll find him. He won't have gone far. He's probably just gone somewhere to cool off for a bit and get his head straight, which given the circumstances you can't really blame him for. Please try not to worry though. Elvis will find him. If you hear from him in the meantime though let us know. Now go and make yourself a cup of tea and try and get some rest. That's an order okay?" She smiled.

"Ok. Thanks Georgie...and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause all this shit. I know it's probably put you and Elvis in a really difficult position. I just wanted to help"

Georgie sighed. "I know you did hun. But if you really want to help me, do the right thing and make it right with Charles when he comes home!" She demanded.

"I will do. I promise."

"Good. I'll speak to you in a bit" she clicked off the phone and turned her attention to Elvis.

"You've got some explaining to do mate! What the hell are you doing involving Molly in this?" She shouted, her rage was bubbling over now.

"Because I need a medic that I can trust, and I can't ask you can I, so Molly is the next best thing" he argued.

"Elvis, that's a really bad idea, probably one of your worst!".

"Yeah, well I know that now don't I, but at the time it seemed the ideal solution. She really proved herself in Kenya. But as it turns out it's been nothing but a bloody headache. Charlie's given me the third degree about it", he sighed. "And before you say anything, yes, I do know she's pregnant, but I didn't when I asked her, and she didn't share the news with me when she accepted. It was only when I was talking to Charlie about it he told me about the baby, which was a shock in itself". He rubbed the back of his neck. The tension of the last few hours starting to become evident as he considered the predicament he found himself in, and he was still smarting about the fact Molly hadn't trusted him enough to tell him herself.

"So why are you still taking her then?" Georgie asked, more than a little frustrated by his apparent stupidity.

"I'm not sure I am. After talking to Charlie I went and found her and told her she couldn't be involved, because of being pregnant, and she basically tore me a new one. I ended up telling her that she couldn't be directly involved, but that _maybe_ I could still use her in some capacity, although I'm not sure that's strictly true! I said I couldn't do anything though unless Charlie agreed. Judging by that phone call though that's not exactly how the convo with Charlie went" he sighed, sounding more than a little sorry for himself as to the situation he found himself in.

"Elvis. I swear to god if anything happens to Molly it won't just be Charles you have to deal with, it will be me too."

"I promise I will try and talk to Molly again about her pulling out and getting a replacement medic, okay. Although, hopefully the argument has been the wake up call she needs and she'll come to that decision herself!"

"Let's hope so" she agreed. "Have you had any luck getting hold of Charles?" She asked optimistically.

"No. It's just going straight to voicemail. I think he's declining my calls. What exactly was said in this row because I'm getting the feeling he's pissed with me too", he questioned, as he pinged a quick text to Charles asking him if he was ok.

Georgie relayed as much of the details of the argument as she could remember, which gave Elvis the sinking feeling he was going to get a whole load of grief from Charlie once he found him.

"I think I'm going to have to go out and see if I can find him. He's probably in a bar somewhere and I think they're are only a couple that he knows so shouldn't take me long to find him"

"Okay" She said cautiously. She knew he had to go and find Charles but she was uneasy about him leaving her. She felt safe with him there, but she knew Molly was going out of her mind with worry.

Just then his phone sprang to life with a reply text from Charles,

" _No I'm not fucking ok and you're to blame for starting this_ ".

"What is it", Georgie asked as she saw his entire body language visibly deflate in front of her. Elvis passed her the phone to read for herself as he ran his fingers over his face trying to think of how to handle this with Charles.

"Well to be honest Elvis you really do have yourself to blame for asking Molly in the first place, you know as well as I do that she was never going to turn you down" Georgie reminded him as she passed the phone back.

"I know I know but in my defence I didn't know she was pregnant" Elvis almost whined back with desperation.

She looked at him and softened slightly, to be honest it wasn't really his fault Molly didn't tell him she was pregnant. But, regardless of her being pregnant Charles would still have been pissed at Elvis for involving his wife.

"I'm gonna go and see if I can find him but I'll make sure one of the lads is outside. I shouldn't be long. Come and see me out, I don't fancy running into your dad. Abu, I can handle but your dad - well he's scary!" He grinned.

Georgie let out a small laugh, something he'd not heard in a really long time.

As they walked down the stairs he was giving her instructions. "Make sure you lock up behind me, then go and check that the other doors and windows are all locked too. Don't answer the door to anyone you don't know. One of the lads will be outside and watching all the time, if you're worried about anything just press this alarm and they'll come" he handed her a small panic alarm, which she just glanced at, before putting it in her pocket. "And please tell your sisters to stay inside too - just for tonight - until I can properly assess the situation. Abu is a serious threat and I don't want anyone taking any chances."

"Ok" she said, a little perplexed at the situation she found herself in. She couldn't believe this was her life now. It seemed surreal, like she was in a soap opera and was going to wake up in the morning and realise it was all a dream.

"I'll let you know when i've found him, but if you hear from Molly beforehand can you let me know?" Georgie nodded silently as she followed him to the front door.

"Elvis" Georgie called as he opened the door to leave. He turned around and she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"You take care too, promise me?" She whispered.

As they locked eyes Elvis cupped her cheek with his hand and gently stroked her cheek, before placing a kiss on the top of her head, a gesture which she knew was his silent promise. Reluctantly, he turned to walk down the drive to his car as Georgie shut the door and made sure all the locks were secure.

Unbeknown to her Max had been standing in the kitchen doorway and witnessed the final exchange between them which served to bring his anger back to the surface. As Georgie walked towards him to check the backdoor Max put his arm out to block her path.

"Dad, what are you doing, I want to check that the backdoor is locked".

Silently, Max looked at his daughter with a mask of both disappointment and disapproval

"I don't know what is going on in that head of yours Georgie" he said, tapping the side of her head in the process, "but if you even think of getting back with him you will be making the stupidest mistake of your life. He will only hurt you again and I for one am not prepared to watch that happen.

"Dad, it's not like that, it's just…."

"I don't want to hear it Georgie, you need to think about what's more important to you, him or your family, because I'm telling you right now you can't have both" he finished, as he walked out of the kitchen and disappeared upstairs.

Georgie just stood there in shock, wondering how, in the space of the last couple of hours, her life had started to completely unravel around her.


	30. Chapter 30 - Making Up or Breaking Up

**A/N Thank you so much for continuing to read and review this story. Sorry it's taking me so long to finish. RL and being in a total funk with CJ after series 4 hasn't really helped inspire me to write. But I'm getting there slowly and I'm determined to finish the story so thank you for bearing with me. This chapter isn't exactly where I wanted to get it to. But suffering serious writers block at present so I'm posting where I'm up to in the hope it will inspire me to finish the next bit :-). Thanks again so much to everyone who is reading and sticking with me.**

 **Xx**

" _This is getting hard to bear  
Face it I'm not getting through  
I don't even think you care  
All the things I want for you  
I have been your champion  
So why do you walk away_

 _I, bought you the sky  
And the oceans too  
By, the look in your eye  
The only thing I couldn't do  
Was fail for you  
Don't ask me to fail for you" (Luke Sital Singh, Fail for You.)_

 **Molly**

Molly stood at the window nursing the steaming mug of tea. It was too hot, scalding hot, but she drank it anyway. She wanted to hurt. She wanted to feel pain. She thought it might help ease some of the guilt she felt at hurting Charles. She wanted to punish herself. She couldn't believe the things she'd thrown at him. Sometimes her mouth ran away with her and engaged before her brain did. Today was definitely one of those days. She knew she'd fucked up. The look on his face and his rejection as she left his office said it all. She thought she might actually have seen his heart break when she threw the Rebecca accusation at him. But it's not like she could've taken it back at the time. As she stared out at the Manchester night sky and looked down at the city, watching the lights twinkling, the cars go past and the people going about their business, unaware of the torment she was going through, she prayed he'd give her a chance to apologise and to make it right.

She downed the rest of the drink, ignoring the burn in her throat, and wrapped her arms around herself, pulling the jumper that was two sizes too big and swamped her frame, but that smelt of him, further around her self. She wanted to feel him near her, to be wrapped in his arms, snuggled against his chest, back in her happy place. The place where she felt safe and secure. She placed a protective hand across her belly, cradling her bump, as she made a vow to the baby that she'd make it right and that daddy would be home soon. "Charles where are you? Please come home. I need you. Our baby needs you" she whispered, as she closed her eyes and lent her head against the window, letting the emotion of the last few hours wash over her as the tears started to fall down her face again.

She thought of everything that had happened over the last two years, every challenge they'd faced and every obstacle that they'd overcome. The route to this life they shared hadn't been easy, and there'd been a few points when she thought that they might not have made it. His rehab after afghan was a particularly low point, more so because their relationship had been under the radar, but they'd survived. Against all odds they'd made it this far and they'd vowed that nothing would come between them, and that they'd each be the last thing they saw. There was no way she was going to let this be the end. Not when they were about to start a new journey together. There was never really any doubt in her mind that he wasn't her priority and focus, she'd just got caught up in the moment. Her natural inclination of wanting to help everyone, had clouded her judgment about what was really important to her. She just needed the chance to prove it to him.

She walked away from the window and lay down on the sofa, grabbing a cushion and hugging it close to her, before wrapping the blanket around herself. She picked up her phone and pressed the last called number. She knew he wouldn't answer but she wanted to try anyway. It went straight to voicemail.

"Charles. Where are you. Please come home. I love you. And I'm sorry". She pleaded, before she clicked off the call. It was the 5th voicemail she'd left him. It had been hours since she'd made that first call to Georgie. She'd even suggested to Georgie going to look for him herself but was quickly shot down, with her pointing out that when he did eventually come home he'd panic at her not being there. She'd called barracks again and he still hadn't shown up there. And she couldn't understand why Elvis wasn't answering either. His phone was going straight to voicemail too. The longer he was missing the more sinister her thoughts turned.

A wave of nausea crept up on her as she swallowed down the lump in her throat and tried not to throw up. Why hadn't he called? This really wasn't like him. Even when he was pissed off he'd usually call as he knew she worried. Was the argument really that bad? She was struggling to recall everything that had been said but she remembered very clearly his ultimatum and she kept replaying his words over and over again in her head " _maybe you need to have a long hard think about what you really want. Because right now it doesn't sound like it's me and our baby" -_ the thought was sobering and it made her realise how selfish she'd been. But where did it leave them, did he now hate her? Was this him walking away from their marriage and from her and the baby? What if she never saw him again? What if something had happened? What if Abu had got him and her baby never got to meet its father?

She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves and steady her breathing, which was starting to accelerate as she thought of all the possible scenarios of where he might be and what could have happened. Her head was pounding. She knew she needed to try and get some sleep. Her eyes felt heavy and she was struggling to keep them open. And she knew it would do no good fighting it. Elvis was out looking for him and there's not much else she could do. Making sure her phone was on loud she clutched it to her, the exhaustion finally taking over, as she closed her eyes and willed him to come home.

…...OG…

 **Elvis & Charles**

Charles sat at the bar nursing his drink as he contemplated the last few days and how everything had got so spectacularly fucked up. How had Kenya followed them home? And Molly, she was acting recklessly and he genuinely couldn't fathom it. He thought she wanted the baby. He thought she wanted him. He took a swig of his drink and put his head in his hands, trying to rub away the ache that seemed to be permanently there these days, and that alcohol didn't seem to be having any effect on.

As Elvis approached the door of the Bar, a small smile tugged at his lips as he saw Charles propping up the bar. He pulled out his phone to fire off a quick text to Georgie saying he'd located the target and would be home soon. "Shit" he muttered, as he realised his phone was dead. Usually he wouldn't be that bothered but he knew Georgie and Molly would be going out of their minds with worry not being able to get hold of him, but it also meant he wouldn't be able to get hold of Georgie. Something that made him seriously uneasy given the situation. As Elvis got closer the sight of Charles' slightly dishevelled uniform told him that he certainly wasn't on his first drink…..he guessed whiskey judging by the tumbler grasped firmly in his hand.

"Thought I might find you here" he raised an eyebrow as he slid onto the seat next to his friend.

Charles didn't even raise his head at his voice, opting instead to down the remainder of his drink, before staring into the bottom of the glass hoping it would have the answers he was looking for.

"It would seem my invite for this impromptu bender was lost in the post" Elvis joked, trying to inject a little humour into the situation.

"And yet you still see fit to gatecrash don't you Elvis" Charles retorted.

"Well you know me Charlie, when has not having an invite ever stopped me. Besides this is the fifth bar i've checked looking for you, you could at least offer a guy a drink" he quipped, letting out a small laugh. Even though he knew Charles was annoyed he liked drunk Charles. He actually let himself go and opened up when he'd had a few. Well, when he wasn't in such a bad mood he did. Elvis picked up the glass and gave it a sniff. "Whiskey. Nice. It's not like you to drink hard liquor" he queried, before nodding to the barman to get his attention. "Another round please mate, and a bottle of budweiser, cheers" he said before handing the barman a tenner.

"Well i've had a trying few days Elvis, no thanks to you" he muttered, as they fell into an awkward silence as they waited for the barman to return with their drinks.

"So do you want to talk about it?" he asked tentatively when their drinks were finally brought over.

"Not really no, and especially not to you!" Charles snapped.

Elvis chose to ignore the dig "Well you ain't gonna find any answers at the bottom of that whiskey glass are ya, come on, let's go and take a seat over there and you can tell me everything. Molly is going outta her mind with worry about you and that can't be good for the baby"

"Oh and I suppose you'd know what's good for my wife and unborn baby wouldn't you!" he said, as he slammed down the glass and turned to glare at him. "This is all your fault Elvis," he said, pointing a rather shaky finger in his direction. "If you'd not asked her to run around Manchester with you on a fucking mission to capture a terrorist everything would be fine" he spat, as he stumbled off the bar stool and started for the door.

Elvis rolled his eyes "Where are you going?" He forgot how much of a drama queen his friend could be at times.

"Away from you. Just leave me alone Elvis." he called back over his shoulder as he stumbled away from the bar and towards the door.

"Oh no you don't come here". Elvis jumped off the stool and grabbed Charles by the elbow, maneuvering him away from the door and into one of the booths.

"What are you doing, I said get off" he growled, as he struggled to shake Elvis' grip off his arm.

Elvis sat down opposite him. "Look, you know as well as I do that it's not a good idea to get pissed as a fart in a bar in the middle of Manchester, and in your Kit no less. I'm saving your ass right now. So, you can tell me what's going on, or not, but either way i'm delivering you home to Molly. Preferably in one piece and with you coming of your own accord, but I'll take you by force if I have to" he said in an attempt to reason with him.

Charles just stared at the table. He refused to look at Elvis. If he was being honest he wasn't sure he wanted to say it all out loud. "Come on Charlie, we're mates. Talk to me. It can't be that bad?" Elvis said softly.

Charles finally looked up from the table, "Can't it?" Elvis could see the sadness in his eyes now. "Everything is falling apart Elvis. I feel like i'm losing control, I..I, feel like I'm losing Molly" he said sadly.

"You're not losing Molly. She loves you. God knows why, you're a right pain in the ass" he smirked "But nevertheless she loves you. Warts and all. She's crazy about you. Anyone who knows you both can see that. This is just a blip"

"She chose you over me Elvis!"

Elvis stared at Charles, a frown crossing his face as he failed to understand what he was talking about. "What on earth are you on about?"

"She chose you over me and our baby. Now everything is fucked up. Why did you have to involve Molly in this Elvis…. regardless of her being pregnant, you must have realised I wouldn't have been happy about you putting her in so much danger."

"I know, I know Charlie, but I didn't know she was pregnant when I asked her and as soon as you told me I did go back to her and tell her she was off the team" Elvis looked at Charles with his best, 'I'm so misunderstood eyes', that he could muster.

"But you're right I didn't think about that, I just needed a good medic that I can trust, and as I couldn't ask Georgie I thought of Molly…. Look I'm really sorry if I've caused all this hassle. The last thing I wanted was for you and Molly to fall out over this, especially now when you should both be so happy" he explained.

Charles stared at Elvis, for what seemed like half an hour but in reality was about 30 seconds, before he dropped his eyes back to his glass and sighed "I know Elvis and if I'm honest the row may have started about that but escalated to fucking epic proportions very quickly. I'm scared Elvis. I'm fucking terrified that my marriage is going to shit around me and I can't stop it happening". Charles's voice started to crack as he blinked back tears. Grabbing his drink, he downed the remainder before catching the eye of the barman to order another round.

Elvis was quick to decline, "I can't mate, I'm driving you home because there is no way I'm letting you get in your motor. Surely it can't be that bad Charlie, Molly loves the bones off you and you two are probably the most nauseating loved up couple I know"

"According to Molly I'm trying to control her and keep her in the kitchen barefoot and pregnant, which is pretty ironic cos she can't fucking cook for toffee. She accused me of wanting her to be Rebecca mark two and stay at home being the dutiful Captain's wife and mother". He said mystified.

Elvis let out a small shudder. "God. I hope that's not true"

"No. God no. Of course it's not true. I don't want her to be like Rebecca..but". He hesitated before finishing

"But what?" Elvis questioned

"Well, at least with Rebecca she actually had regard for her own safety. She wouldn't put herself in dangerous situations and I wouldn't be losing sleep over her and going gray."

"You knew this about Molly when you married her though that's what you get when you marry a soldier. And you know Molly can't be tamed. She's fiercely independent. That's one of the things you love about her right? Besides, you hated your life with Rebecca."

"I know I did, but in some ways it was easier" he sighed.

"Are you sure you're not taking what she may have said out of context a little bit?"

"Oh no she was very clear on that. The thing is I have always encouraged her to be the best that she can, and she is…..she's fucking awesome in every way and her heart is so big she wants to help everyone without a thought for her own safety. But it's not just her safety that's at stake here and no matter what I said she just couldn't see that. All she saw was me interfering in her career and trying to tell her what she can and can't do. She's such a fucking stubborn mare at times, but she's my fucking stubborn mare and I can't lose her, but, I won't just sit back and watch her put not only her life in danger but that of our unborn child's too. I can't do it Elvis."

As the barman put down Charles' drink on the table, Elvis looked at the glass and then to Charles, "Charlie, drowning yourself in whiskey isn't the answer to this mate, let me take you home where you can crash out and wake up tomorrow, no doubt with the hangover from hell, but then you can talk to Molly. She's really worried, she called Georgie in tears earlier, saying she thought you'd left her and it was all her fault. She loves you. She ain't going anywhere. Just give her a chance to explain and make it right", Elvis said, trying to reason with him, desperate to get him to stop drinking so he could get him home. He'd never seen him like this, even when his marriage to Rebecca broke up. He could see he was devastated at the thought of losing Molly.

Charles nodded, downed his newly delivered drink and stood up rather unsteadily. Elvis rushed round to the other side of the table to help steady him as he led him out of the bar and to his car, relieved that he'd finally been able to tear him away from the place. He was getting nervous now about not being in communication with Georgie.

The silence on the short drive back to Charles and Molly's was deafening, but wasn't surprising given that Charles spent the whole time half asleep with his head rested against the window. Occasionally he complained about Elvis driving too fast and going over speed bumps too fast so that his head jolted against the window. As Elvis pulled up outside he checked that Charles had his keys and whether he wanted help getting inside, to which Charles declined with a rather snotty "I think I can manage to open a fucking door thank you".

Elvis held up his hands as a sign of surrender, and tried to stifle his laughter as he watched Charles struggling to open the door, before deciding he better had get out and help him or they'd be there all night.

…...OG…..

Molly woke with a start. She scanned the room wondering where she was. It took her a few seconds to realise she was in the living room on the sofa. "Charles" she called out. Silence. She looked around the room before glancing down at her phone. Nothing. No calls or messages. From either Charles or Elvis. She checked the clock. It was nearing midnight. How could he still not be yhome. She got up and made her way to the bedroom. Even though she'd called out there was still a chance she could have missed him coming home, and if he was asleep he might not have heard her. As she approached the bedroom door she could tell he wasn't there. The bed was just as they'd left it that morning. She wandered back into the living room and sat back down. Panic was starting to set in now. This really wasn't like Charles at all. She tried to think rationally. She knew he was ignoring her texts and calls but maybe he'd gone back to barracks and no one had seen him, maybe he was staying with a mate? Although she didn't really know of any mates that he had up in Manchester, except Georgie. She reached for her phone, about to call him again, knowing full well it would be pointless, when she heard the key in the door and hushed voices before the door crashed open. Jumping up from the sofa she ran into the hallway to find Elvis stood in the doorway and Charles leaning against the doorframe, rather unsteadily. As he stumbled through the door he virtually fell onto the table in the hallway as he tried to dump his keys on it. "Fuck" he blurted out as he tried to recover his balance.

The relief she felt at seeing her husband standing in front of her was overwhelming. She felt the tears spring to her eyes and the tension of the last few hours slowly start to fade away. She didn't even care that he seemed incredibly drunk, she was just grateful to have him home. Anything else could be worked out later. The fact was he was safe, nothing else mattered right now.

"Hey you, steady on there, here let me help you" she said as she rushed to his side.

"Heeeeey Mrs James, you look mighty fine" he purred with a grin on his face.

"And you look ...mighty drunk" She giggled, before looking to Elvis for confirmation. He just gave a shrug. She noticed the pained expression on his face. She knew he hadn't really wanted to be out looking for her husband, he wanted to be with Georgie making sure she was safe, and no doubt Charles had probably torn a few strips off him too. He looked exhausted. He definitely hadn't had a good few hours.

"Here she is, my wife" Charles slurred as a genuine smile spread across his face and his eyes dropped to her stomach "and our little bump" he whispered softly as he bent his head down towards her stomach. Placing a gentle kiss on her jumper, well his jumper, that covered her stomach. It was a loving gesture that brought a lump to Molly's throat. Standing up straight again Charles looked into her tear-filled eyes, and cupped her cheek with his hand "you are so beautiful" he cooed, as he gently wobbled from side to side.

Molly smiled back at him "which one of me?" She queried.

He let out a laugh."You're funny Mrs James, both of you" he sighed.

"Yeah, well, you're very drunk mate and I hate to break it to ya, but you're gonna have the 'eadache from hell tomorrow" she shook her head as she slung his arm over her shoulder to hold him up straight.

Elvis cleared his throat. Despite the circumstances it was quite amusing seeing his friend so drunk. He'd not been this drunk in a good while. "Well, I found him, now I'm delivering him into your capable hands" he smiled at Molly.

She turned to face Elvis as Charles leant his head on her shoulder. For a second she'd forgotten he was still in the doorway. "Thanks Elvis. I really appreciate it." she said gratefully.

As he got a closer look at her he could tell she'd been crying. She must have been going through hell wondering where he'd been. "Look, i'm really sorry I didn't call molls my phone died. I know you must have been going out of your mind with worry". He suddenly felt really guilty he hadn't found a way to let her know sooner.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you found him" she said quietly.

"Do you want me to help you get him to bed?" He ain't the lightest at the best of times. Let alone when he can barely walk?" He looked back at Charles who was swaying rather unsteadily as Molly struggled to keep him upright.

"Nah you're alright thanks, I can manage"

"You sure? I don't want you causing yourself an injury"

"Honestly. I'm fine. He's quite well balanced. It's not far. And if needs be I'll drag him along the floor. Or he can sleep in the hall" she said with a grin.

"I can hear you you know" Charles protested.

Elvis let out a laugh. "Right well my job here is done. Mission accomplished. Hope your head ain't too bad in the mornin' Charlie" he grinned as he turned to walk away.

"Elvis" she called after him. He turned to look at her.

"Thank you" she mouthed.

Elvis just gave her a small smile and nod of the head in return as he turned and walked away as she closed the door behind him.

"Alright Mr James, let's get you to bed"

"Now you're talking Mrs James" he winked.

"Not like that you muppet" she laughed "Come on lean on me."

"Always the medic Dawsey"

"Oi that's James to you" she giggled.

The journey to the bedroom wasn't nearly as dodgy as Molly thought it would be, but as they reached the door to the bedroom Charles banged against the door frame which catapulted him towards their bed. Thankfully he landed smack bang in the middle of their bed, rolled over onto his back and started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Bloody hell that could've been a whole lot worse, stop laughing you muppet. I need to get your clothes and boots off" she said as she tried to stifle her own laughter. She looked at him lying on the bed, his gorgeous face lit up with laughter, and her heart jumped at how much love she had for this man. She couldn't believe she came close to losing it all.

She bent down to remove his boots and socks. When she got back up she realised the laughter had stopped and that he'd passed out and was gently snoring. "Well, doesn't look like I'm getting your kit off tonight does it soldier?" She said quietly to her sleeping husband, as she smiled to herself.

Her attempt to pull the duvet out from under him was fruitless, so she went off to the living room to get the blanket off the sofa. Laying the blanket gently over him she climbed onto the bed and switched the bedside lamp off. Snuggling into his side she lay her head on his chest and placed a protective arm across his waist, as she felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest. "You came back to me" she whispered, as a silent tear fell down her face. She wiped it away quickly before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek as she closed her eyes,and fell into a deep slumber, safe in the knowledge he was back with her.

… **.OG…..**

 **The morning after the night before**

Charles awoke with a start. He wasn't sure what woke him. It could have been the sunlight that was streaming in through the crack in the bedroom curtains, or it could have been the throbbing headache that was gathering behind his temples that felt like someone was playing a drum solo in his head. He opened one eye precariously, before squeezing it shut again. It was too bright. The light was making his head hurt. He knew he needed to move but he was having a hard time working out where he was, plus, whatever way he turned his head his brain hurt, he thought it might explode. Opening his eyes again, he let them adjust to the light before glancing around the room, relieved to find he was in his bedroom, although he had no recollection of how he got there. Looking down he realised he was laying the wrong way on the bed and was still fully clothed. He was struggling to recall the events of yesterday, although the mind blowing headache and furry taste in his mouth, which he was sure was as a result of something crawling in there and dying, confirmed he was clearly very hungover. He started to think why, then the fight with Molly came back to him. He let out a small grown, as he shut his eyes again and threw his arm over his face. He wasn't sure what was more painful, the hangover or remembering the argument with Molly. He felt someone stir beside him. He opened his eyes and looked over to find Molly sleeping beside him. They were lay completely entwined in each other, with her arm around his waist and her leg wrapped around his. Despite the argument they still seemed to gravitate towards each other.

A frown crossed his brow and he rolled his eyes, as he gave a small shake of his head, an action that he regretted immediately when his brain screamed at him, as he moved to disentangle himself and move off the bed. Molly stirred. She reached out an arm expecting to feel Charles. Instead she felt an empty space. Opening her eyes she squinted as they adjusted to the daylight, before she looked around to find him stood at the side of the bed, peeling yesterday's clothes off. "Morning gorgeous, how's your head?" she asked softly, as a small smile tugged at her lips as she admired her husbands naked form.

"Fine" Charles replied curtly, without even glancing in her direction.

Removing herself from the tangle of sheets she got out of the bed and walked up behind him. She snaked her arms around his waist and lay her head against the firm muscles on his back. There was no denying the way his body froze when she touched him. Instead of turning round to embrace her, within seconds he'd pulled her arms off him, as he walked away from her towards the bathroom, without even a backwards glance, " I need a shower" was the only response she got.

Molly stood rooted to the spot, as her eyes filled with tears and she gasped as the surge of pain from his rejection seared through her. That was twice in 24 hours he'd rejected her. Clearly he was still mad, but a lifetime of insecurity of thinking that she wasn't good enough, that she wasn't worthy of love, and wondering how on earth she'd ended up with this man in the first place came flooding back to her, and spurned the thought ' _he doesn't want me anymore. That's it. My marriage is over'._ She'd just been so grateful to have him back last night that she hadn't considered the possibility he'd still be mad. She could feel the gap, physically and emotionally, between them getting wider as he stalked off to the shower, leaving her alone and bereft, wondering what on earth she could do or say to make it up to him.

Charles appeared from the shower, feeling marginally more human after washing the stench of alcohol away and cleaning his teeth. He sighed with relief that Molly wasn't still in their bedroom. He knew she meant well and was trying to make it up to him, sex was always the way they ended an argument, but he was still so mad at her. He couldn't just forget the events of yesterday and everything that was said. When she'd come up behind him he'd have loved nothing more than to turn around and embrace her, pull her close and tell her everything would be ok, but his body betrayed him. He froze. The feel of her touch burned his skin. His head and heart were conflicted. She was making him question his judgement and everything he thought he knew and he couldn't just forget that. He wanted her to see that what she was thinking of doing was completely insane. He knew if he let her get close he'd forgive her anything and give in. She had that power over him.

He finished drying and got himself dressed before glancing in the mirror. Wiping his hands over his face, he tugged at the curls at the back of his neck. He let out a sigh as he stared at himself in the mirror. He knew he had to face Molly eventually. They couldn't just pretend like nothing had happened. He was in desperate need of a couple of nurofen and coffee first though. He took a deep breath as he steeled himself for the showdown, before turning and walking out of the bedroom as he slowly made his way towards the kitchen.

…..

He tentatively approached the kitchen table, where he saw a glass of water and some tablets waiting for him. "Thanks"' he muttered as he took a seat at the table, downing the tablets and water in one without even glancing in Molly's direction.

Molly drained the last of her cup of tea and placed the cup in the sink. "Do you want any breakfast before I go and have a shower?" She sighed.

"No thank you. This will be fine for now" he replied, still without making eye contact with her. He just sat staring at the table. He knew he needed to speak to her, offer up something, but he couldn't find the words.

Molly stared at him sadly as she felt the tears building in the back of her eyes. She made a hasty retreat from the kitchen and into the bathroom. She didn't want him to see her cry.

He knew not speaking to her and rejecting her advances was hurting her. And it was killing him to be like that but he was still so mad. And honestly he didn't really know where he stood. Nothing had been resolved. And he knew he was a stubborn bastard, almost as much as Molly. But he genuinely believed the first move had to come from her. The ball was in her court. He'd said all he had to say.

Once he knew she was safely out of the room he dared to lift his head up. Something caught his eye on the counter. He got up to have a closer look. On the worktop, by his coffee machine, was a new pack of Rosabaya capsules, complete with a familiar red ribbon. He was immediately transported back to the dusty FOB in Afghan. Where, ironically, he was giving her the same cold shoulder treatment then too. The now familiar throb behind his eyes started up again, except this time, he felt it in his heart too.

Molly dove into the shower and stood under the steady stream of water, letting it cascade down her body as she sobbed, slowly convincing herself that she'd lost him and there was no way back from this. They'd rowed before, plenty of times, and he had sulked, but this was different, he wasn't just sulking, now he was rejecting her. It seemed like he couldn't even bear to look at her, let alone touch her. She cradled her belly as she silently chastised herself for being so stupid as to even consider going on the mission while pregnant, let alone stubbornly trying to defend the decision to Charles, and then verbally throwing some horrible shit at him. She'd definitely surpassed herself this time in terms of epic Molly fuck ups. She had to make this right. One way or another she'd make it right. She wasn't about to lose the best thing that had ever happened to her.

She dried and dressed quickly then wandered back to the kitchen. Charles was sat in the same seat at the table, holding his head in his hands.

Walking over to the counter, she flicked on the kettle and his beloved coffee machine as she made them both fresh hot drinks. With some hesitation she took them over to the table and took a seat opposite him. Her stomach was in knots. She didn't think she'd been this nervous since their wedding day, when she'd had real visions that he wouldn't turn up and she'd be left standing there at the altar like a prize prannet, whilst everyone laughed at the stupid medic who thought she'd marry an officer. Elvis doing similar to Georgie a few months earlier had done nothing to calm her nerves either. She was convinced it was all a big joke at her expense. Even part way through the ceremony she was sure he'd just hot foot it out of there. It was only when he placed the ring on her finger and they said their 'I do's' that she actually relaxed and realised that it wasn't a joke, and that she was, in fact, marrying the man of her dreams.

She snapped herself out of the daydream. She wasn't about to let her marriage go down the shitter. She'd fucked up too many things in her life and this wasn't about to be one of them. She took a deep breath. "I think we need to talk don't you" she said anxiously, as she bit at her bottom lip and picked at a loose thread on her sleeve. For the first time today he lifted his head and looked into her eyes, the fire in his eyes had waned and all she saw was sadness, as he nodded in agreement.


End file.
